


Darkness to Sky

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auron as a summon, Ava as Sora's mother, Bonds of Darkness, Bragi in passing, Canon Compliant, Characters trying to understand themselves, Drama, Family, Final World Star/Hoshizora in passing, Friendship, Gen, In World Character Building, Moon's haunt(ing), New Summon, Not the usual Heart Hotel method, References Melody of Memory, Sora as Master of Masters, Sora gains a sibling, Sora is suffering from Death, Spiritual, This complicates things, Time Travel, Up to Date with KHUX, Vanitas Big Brother's Sora, Vanitas didn't sign up for this, What is Darkness even?, Xehanort in passing, Yozora in passing, Yozora's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: Vanitas has a Role just like every other Keyblade Wielder. What that is, and how it affects Sora and those connected to him are yet unknown. What he does Know, is that he is Darkness.
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 45
Kudos: 47





	1. How it Started

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’m trying to write these Asides no one asked for… ‘cause they’ve been building in my mind since I finished posting Vulpes to Dandelions. Vanitas’s role was technically the first character I wanted to focus on, but since things in KHUX/MoM are still being revealed, I’ve been hesitant on how to proceed. I have ideas for Vanitas, but I need to see what happens in KHUX/MoM to have any idea of how to fully continue with him. (I didn’t actually fully think through his role in VtD until after its completion. OTL)
> 
> -If you don’t want to read all of Vulpes to Dandelions for context..which..I sort of don’t recommend, you can focus on chapters 26 Sleep to Start and 33 Ventus (Or need refreshers for references). I also have slowly come to the understanding Vanitas’s keyblade isn’t actually called Void Gear, but is left unnamed, so uh... there’s that too. Oops. Sorry for how rough this chapter is.
> 
> TW: Light swearing, vomit, and Flood Goo.

_\----------xxx----------  
What's my problem?  
_ _Well, I want you to follow me down to the bottom  
_ _Underneath the insane asylum  
_ _Keep your wits about you while you got 'em  
_ _'Cause your wits are first to go while you're problem-solving_ _  
_\- Twenty One Pilots, **Neon Gravestones** **_  
_** \----------xxx----------

_Ventus growled as he continued to fight, "What are you people planning to do to Sora's Heart!?"_

_"_ ** _Steep it_ ** _in everlasting_ **_Darkness_** _." The insane laughter of his Dark half reverberated across his Station as Vanitas slammed him into the stained glass, "_ ** _You_ ** _won't be getting in my way,_ **_Brother_** _."_

_Ventus struggled as Vanitas gripped his collar and lifted him off the ground with ease, laughing as he threw him into the Abyss. Ventus screamed as his body began to disappear, 'No!'_

_Vanitas laughed as he stared at his brother's Heart as it fell deeper, "Struggle,_ **_Brother_ ** _, and despise your own_ **_futility_ ** _as you find yourself still unable to save_ **_anyone_** _."_

\----------xxx----------  
  
 _Three Hearts Sang, “_ **_Open the_** _Door."_  
  
The memory of the moment Vanitas gained his face made his eyes flutter open.  
  
His body was gone, that pathetic doll-shell that had been his broken form was no more. Absorbed and destroyed within Ventus was his corpse and grave.  
  
He was nothing but Darkness. Many of One, and One of Many.  
  
Yet.  
  
He had become _Something-Someone_ , and now his foundation had been Chained.  
  
The form he had come to call his own, the face, the body, it was floating in an endless abyss.  
  
But it was an abyss that held warmth.  
  
Linked.  
  
 _Ah. The one who got in the way._ _  
__  
__The one whose face I share._  
  
He had been tethered along with the one whom he had so thoroughly Chained himself to, Ventus. His Light Brother had unknowingly pulled him along, away from the End, and towards that which had healed his broken Light and Heart.  
  
Vanitas breathed deep and closed his eyes.  
  
 _A child’s laughter._ _  
__  
__A warm sun._ _  
__  
__The Love and Affection of a Father._  
  
If Ventus’s Heart had been sickeningly pure and bright with love, joy, and affection, then the unfiltered feelings of a true child were even more nauseating.  
  
It felt like Bliss.  
  
Vanitas wrapped himself in the feelings of the one who harbored Them, and went to Sleep, to Dream the Life he would never gain.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
The next time Vanitas felt himself come back into awareness, he was no longer simply floating in an endless abyss.  
  
His Heart Station had pieced itself back together… or at least, as much as his broken Heart could ever manage afterall. He was Darkness, with a stolen Fragment of one of Light’s Children to build his base.  
  
Vanitas shifted and floated up into the Dark, so he could view how his Station had pieced itself together.  
  
Deep cracks with a sealed, moving swirl of darkness veined throughout the surface. The outer rim having healed first as to not let anything else slip away, was a strip of red followed by a second strip of dark blue. The third tier followed with a light aqua background and 2 simplistic leaves in a v-shape. The fourth tier inwards was backed in dark blue, with circles encompassing the Unversed symbol backed in red. His image was placed on the right side as if in Sleep, unmasked as he held his Keyblade, the cracks still focused near his heart and spreading outwards.  
  
The main circle that made up the fifth tier held shadows of Keyblades from the Graveyard, as if falling into midnight, with shades of navy ombreing into blue making up the sky. The smaller sixth tier was still mostly darkness, a broken mess, and yet the only circle visible to make out was the split gear that made up the Chain of his Keyblade.  
  
He stared at his Station for some time before finally descending upon it. A low grinding groan rang out from below, deep and shuddering, as his Station took on the weight of his Heart’s form.  
  
Still weak.  
  
Still broken.  
  
Vanitas glanced around, wondering what it was that had awoken him from his Slumber.  
  
The image of a thalassa shell, with yellow tips that shifted into a bright blue, silver cording, and the symbol of the Keyblade apprentice’s in its center appeared in his mind.  
  
The child’s Heart was bursting with deep love and affection, joy, and deep, deep sadness.  
  
 _Ah_.

Just as any person with a Real Heart had their ups and downs, that which gave them Joy, and that which gave them Hurt, the missing piece of Mother was a deep, hidden Pain.  
  
A Pain that ached in its Hurt that had just been poured into with a Distant Love.  
  
There were no Doubts that the child’s Mother had deeply Loved him, despite the inability to be at his side to Nurture.  
  
The release of that Hurt filled in the holes in Vanitas’s Station, and Sealed them further.  
  
The child, despite his Healing Light, could still carry a deep ocean of Hurt. Yet, so long as Love remained, even just a mere speck of it, he could Overcome that endless Darkness.  
  
Vanitas would devour the child’s pain, make it his own, and become Strong.  
  
He would Protect this One Simple Heart.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
Vanitas Awoke again. The image of a Crown necklace held tight in the boy’s hand as the warmth of Magic pulsed through it. The strong feelings of Love, and so many tumultuous emotions that rolled like a calm ocean surf before the storm under the surface. Vanitas took a deep breath and devoured the feelings of Insecurities and Doubt, bolstering his Broken Heart’s strength, while also strengthening the Idea of the boy’s Mother’s Love.  
  
Vanitas’s back came to slowly rest on his Station, cementing that it was now strong enough to carry the weight of his Heart. He raised his arm towards the abyss and summoned his Keyblade. The familiarity of its weight brought a comfort to him that he hadn’t realized he’d been in need of.

His eyes closed, and he felt the pull of a Dream.  
  
A Dream of Awakening-  
  
And followed.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
He would protect Sora from succumbing to The Gathering of all Darkness.  
  
The endless loop would one day come to its end.  
  
The tides shifted. The Dream began its course (once more).  
  
The presence of the Mouse King trickled into the Dream, the Ceremony beginning.  
  
Vanitas would not let the Mouse King control Sora’s Awakening. He _too_ had a say in it.  
  
 _So much to do, So little time…_ _  
__  
__Take your time, Don’t be afraid._ _  
__  
__The Door is still Shut._ _  
__  
__The Closer you get to the Light, The Greater your Shadow becomes._ _  
__  
_**_But Don’t be Afraid._ ** _  
__  
_**_You Hold the mightiest weapon of all._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_So Don’t Forget:_ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_You are the One who will Open the Door._ **  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
Vanitas frowned, Awake as he stood on his Station. The Mouse King’s focus ignored Balance, just as Eraqus and Xehanort ignored the necessity of Balance in opposing measure.  
  
Sora was an anomaly of that balance in his opinion. So to direct him purely to Light, and cause him to fear the Dark…  
  
Vanitas scowled.  
  
The boy could be fully aligned with the Light, but still come to understand the Dark instead of outright hating it.  
  
What was Day without Night, anyway?  
  
The Sun, the Moon, the Stars, and the Space in between.  
  
All of it came to balance.  
  
Vanitas could understand that now, as he was now no longer fully Chained to the collective Darkness, but certainly incapable of becoming one of Light’s children.  
  
Still…  
  
For as much Time was still available, it was also miserably Short.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
Vanitas wasn’t sure _how_ or _when_ he had fallen Asleep again, but when he Awoke this time, he was **_Angry_**.  
  
The vague memory of the Keyblade of Heart hooking into Sora’s chest, releasing the Princess’s Heart-  
  
Ah.  
  
That was when he’d fallen Asleep again. The presence of his old Master being nearby had caused him to retreat, and he’d been knocked off balance by the girl’s Heart resting within the Abyss, suppressing his Darkness beyond Slumber.  
  
Vanitas couldn’t help but note that the ‘landscape’ of Sora’s Heart and Body had changed since that moment. Ventus’s presence was slightly skewed. Like a part of it had left, connected to Another, and then returned. The Abyss felt ‘filled’ in a way that was similar to when the Princess had arrived, but less… suffocating.  
  
Oh.  
  
Others had come in.  
  
The passage of time was strangely apparent to him. He could tell that Sora’s Links had been tampered with, and then cobbled back together hastily, causing an imbalance. There were ‘boxes’ that contained memories and data…  
  
And then there was an echoing current of Anger, which fueled his own aggravations at Sora’s foolishness.  
  
Vanitas huffed, unable to let go of the fact that he was drawn to insufferable idiots to Chain himself to. Ventus had been imbalanced in his Light, and practically let him waltz in with the back door wide open.  
  
Sora had welcomed him (Them) with open arms.  
  
Literally.  
  
Vanitas closed his eyes, feeling the new Links that had become Chained to the existence that was Sora and nearly choked. His eyes flew open as he stared out into the abyss, feeling the presence of one new, fully grown Heart that was intrinsically linked to Sora’s body and Ventus’s Heart, and the small piece of that Heart’s Station that held onto a familiar wisp of a Memory of Heart.  
  
That Memory, that fragile Heart that was being held onto.  
  
It was _familiar_ in a way _it shouldn’t be_.

Vanitas pursed his lips in a deep frown before chewing on the bottom lip, crossing his arms as he contemplated the feeling.  
  
The Unending Loop.  
  
He bit down harshly, a growl deep in his throat.  
  
 _Xion_.  
  
 _Seeker of Darkness._ _  
__  
__The True Organization XIII._  
  
Vanitas cried out as a sharp pain went through his skull, blinding him as he collapsed to his knees. He shuddered a breath as nausea overtook him, _No, no, Not Yet,_ **_Sleep._ **  
  
He fell onto his stomach, the Other New Heart’s Rage and Sorrow filling in the deep crevasse of negativity he carried and healed his Station further as the Gazing Eye of his Keyblade stared back at him.  
  
 _When had he-  
  
_ \----------xxx----------  
  
Vanitas jolted Awake and to his feet as pitch black water began to flow over the surface of his Station.  
  
Bewildered he looked around frantically as water began to rise over his feet.  
  
 _What is this?!_  
  
A Flood came to the surface of his Station, floundering as he turned his attention to it. He picked it up, staring in confusion as it began to make erratic motions.  
  
 _Same. Other. Past._ **_Nightmare_** _. Test._  
  
The Flood melted in his hands strangely, as if had turned into goo. Vanitas grimaced at the sight as he felt the presence of his old Master creep in.  
  
He growled, turning towards the endless abyss, the proverbial back door that Master Xehanort was trying to creep through.  
  
 _I won’t let you come in so easily_ **_Old Man_** _._  
  
Except the presence wasn’t Old.  
  
It was Young.  
  
Vanitas turned back towards the direction of Sora’s Heart Station. His Heart reached out towards his Other.  
  
 _Wake up, Ventus._ _  
__  
__We’re in Danger._  
  
Vanitas was struck with the memory of Sora facing down a Young Xehanort, an after image of _himself_ beside him.  
  
 **_Your Heart is Nothing but a Prison!_ **  
  
Vanitas growled and clenched his fist, _No!_ _  
__  
__This Heart was a Balm on the unending Brokenness!_  
  
Vanitas took a deep calming breath and grimaced. _Time to fulfill my usual Role._  
  
A Path opened up to Ventus’s Heart Station. He climbed up towards his Other.  
  
His own Station overflowing with dark water as he walked away from it.  
  
He would become Sora’s Nightmare, and Ventus… Ventus would become Sora’s Protector. The Armor that would encase and Protect his weakened Heart.  
  
Alone the Darkness would devour Them.  
  
Together, Ventus and Sora could weather the Bleak Dark.  
  
Vanitas allowed his natural darkness to uncoil from him and bleed onto Ventus’s Heart Station as he stepped out from the abyss, “ _What a shame…_ ”  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
He watched as Ventus’s Heart encased Sora’s Sleeping form. It was odd to know that somehow, the boy had de-aged himself to match his Heart Station’s memory. The clothes had been tampered with, but the idea was the same.  
  
Sora was still having issues coming to grips with the year he’d lost Asleep.  
  
Vanitas and Ventus could relate.  
  
Vanitas stretched with a groan. His Evil Act had lost its charm over the years, but it was still kind of fun to mess with his Light Brother. Ventus was just _too easy_ to tease.  
  
He turned and looked up towards a faint brightness in the distance. His eyes narrowed.  
  
No one else would be allowed to just walk in. They’d have to _prove themselves_ first.  
  
He was Unversed in his existence.  
  
He was Darkness.  
  
He was made to be a Nightmare.  
  
He reached out towards the Bright, and felt his Heart disappear from Sora’s Heart, and reform in the Dream.  
  
Vanitas felt his form change, returning to the base doll-like state he had started out as, the black coat of the Organization covering him, keeping in his darkness. He glanced down at himself, seeing the pink swirls and designs. It was strange, being in this form, but he would protect Sora.  
  
He turned partially to look at the boy, Asleep in a bubble, and being pulled ever farther into his Dreams.  
  
 _Don’t lose to the Old Man, Sora. Don’t let him take you._  
  
Footsteps approached, a familiar mop of hair (Aqua? No.) confronting him. Riku bared his teeth, and Vanitas smirked, releasing weapons of the Dark into his hands.  
  
 _Showtime_.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
His test was done. Riku passed, and continued onward.  
  
Vanitas went to Sleep, if only because he was sick of the machinations of literally _everyone_ around Them.  
  
Sora’s Power being stripped away (Again) was already annoying and frustrating enough.  
  
Being passed over the Mark was infuriating.  
  
Vanitas could only conclude that those who belonged to the Light were more Stupid than he’d given them credit for. Which honestly was saying something, considering how low his opinion of them had been from the start anyways.  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
Sora was being sent on a wild Goose Chase.  
  
Ventus kept unintentionally emoting onto the poor kid, and Vanitas was getting a little nauseous from the back-and-forth pull between the two. Every time Aqua was mentioned it was the _same thing_.  
  
Vanitas groaned as he rubbed his eyes as a migraine settled in, when suddenly he felt his Power uncoil from his control and seep into Sora’s Heart Station. He stumbled with a breathless gasp as he felt himself physically overlap with Sora and the remnants of his Heartless. Rage overcoming them both as three Hearts were released, the boy’s Health depleting dangerously in quick succession.  
  
He (They?) tore through their enemies, silent as they ripped through flesh and broke through bone. Their enemies would know True Pain for the damage they had caused his Heart Over and Over and **_Over_** -  
  
Release.  
  
Vanitas collapsed upon his Station, breathing heavily as the experience of being in flesh and blood for those few moments in battle exhilarated and sickened him. His world tilted as a familiar sickness crawled up his throat. He pulled himself off of his stomach and to his knees before vomiting pitch black darkness.  
  
His stomach clenched as he choked for a moment before the feeling left him, receding like a tide.  
  
He crumpled onto his back as he caught his breath, staring up into the abyss.  
  
 _What the fuck was happening?_  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
The Loop was beginning.  
  
When Light would Expire.  
  
Sora was too stubborn for that, even in the pit of his despair. The Hearts beside his own cried out.  
  
Roxas yelled, his Awareness returning as he Screamed until his voice was raw.  
  
Vanitas reigned in every piece of Darkness.  
  
The Memory Wept.  
  
Connections made long, long ago, ones Vanitas hadn’t even noticed, sprung to life.  
  
 _Ephemer-!_  
  
\----------xxx----------  
  
The Light had been torn away, it **_hurt_**.  
  
He was forced to the surface _again_ , the horrible form of Rage pulling him out and exhausting him every time, but this time was the **_worst_ ** of them all.  
  
The Light had been stripped away by **_Xehanort_**.  
  
Vanitas’s Heart cried and screamed as Their mouth kept Silent, the Too Bright world around them in their battle against the Old Man.  
  
They recovered their, no, His Light, and Vanitas collapsed back onto his Station.  
  
Sora’s Heart was Creaking.


	2. How it's Going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is almost a stretch, but still works within the story's context 'cause I had to read chapter one over again to make sure it could work. -grimaces-  
> -Also, vague ***Melody of Memory*** moment in the second half, so ***extremely vague spoilers*** in there. I'm also borrowing a pinch from the fan theory that Sora's kinda suffering from literal death due to his Yozora fight model. I am considering Sora 16 now, as a year passed during the ReMind portion of KH3. Also, there's a surprise.
> 
> Tw: Blood, vomit, and creepy children. Xehanort still sucks too.

XxX-v-V-v-XxX-s-S-s-XxX  
 _When days fall dark  
Everything will fall apart  
No path to guide  
Solace for a shattered heart_  
-Demon Hunter, **Lesser Gods**  
XxX-v-V-v-XxX-s-S-s-XxX

_14 years ago, before everything went to hell-_

He had suffered another long and grueling training session with the Master. It had already been two years since his existence had been torn away from his Other, leaving him behind.

He clenched his fist and grit his teeth, thankful that the Master had yet to notice the face beneath the helmet. He had allowed his arms to suffer terrible damage to ensure his helmet never broke, to reveal the terror his pathetic cherubic face would reveal. He could fake his voice and his tone, but he still couldn't pull a poker face to save his life.

Vanitas blamed the face he wore. The blank doll he had had been born as, as horrifying and nauseating as it had been to bare witness to the smooth white empty mannequin with red disks for eyes, was still a better option to facially emoting. Emotion was only weakness in the Master's eyes.

Even though his negative emotions, despite the agony they constantly caused him as they tore themselves from his body, were seen as a boon for practicing his strength and endurance. Encouraged even, to produce and slay them in a continuous loop to the point of collapse.

His stomach clenched as hunger distracted him and tore away as another Unversed.

Vanitas groaned as he rolled himself onto his raw back, staring up at the black sky above until he fell asleep.

Sleep was a solace as much as it was an inconvenience.

He lay on his Heart's reflection, cracks and broken glass littering its surface. Sometimes he went off in a rage and destroyed pieces of the Station himself.

Other times it was simply existing, or being pushed too hard that cracked his fragile Heart.

But he was fine. Nothing fell away.

The Darkness was his balm as well as his thorn. ( _So was that other Heart that had touched-_ )

Vanitas sighed wearily, opting to simply lie in recuperation. Bone deep exhaustion kept him there for an unknown amount of time.

The serene comfort of sleep Ventus got to enjoy bled in and deepened his hatred and jealousy for the Other.

A shard of glass made a tinkling sound in the silence, a soft gasp of someone entering his Heart springing him into awareness as he jumped to his feet. He covered his face with his arm as he wearily looked around his Station for whatever had _Dared Enter-!_

The toddler took a step back, and suddenly Vanitas felt the connection.

_**Open the Door** _

He snarled as he dropped his arm and summoned his Keyblade, " _ **You!**_ "

The toddler cried out and clumsily turned, trying to run away from the angry Dark while screaming, "I just wanted to help!"

Vanitas snatched the boy with the end of his Keyblade, dangling the screaming child as he curled into himself.

The coloring was wrong, and the age difference was clear.

But this was without a doubt the one who gave him his _face_.

" _ **How Dare You come into**_ **my** _ **Heart!**_ "

The child began sobbing in earnest, his plain white shirt and red shorts bunched uncomfortably in his hanging hold of his Keyblade's teeth. Vanitas growled with exasperation as he dropped the kid roughly, causing the other to gasp and fall silent.

He stared at the still child and paused, _I didn't break him, did I?_

The boy sniffed while wiping his face and stubbornly stood. He turned around and faced Vanitas head on while biting his lip harshly, holding back tears as snot ran down his chin.

Revulsion ran through him as he gagged at the sight, quickly grabbing the kids shirt and using it to wipe the kid's face roughly.

The kid blinked, Vanitas half wishing he didn't have to see the snot stain on the kid's shirt as the other smiled a little at him.

Vanitas looked at the toddler bewildered, disturbed, "The fuck do you want, kid?"

The toddler pouted, "My name's _Sora_ , and you aren' suppose' t' swear."

Vanitas made a face before rolling his eyes as he sat cross legged in front of the younger, "I ain't apologizing to a _toddler_."

Sora sniffed wetly, "I wanna help."

The two stared each other down before Vanitas sighed, "With _what?_ "

"Your Darkness! It Hurts you a lot, right?"

Vanitas sneered at the boy, showing his teeth, "I _am_ Darkness, kid. There's no _helping_ it."

Sora frowned, clearly thinking with his stupid toddler logic, "Than I'll take some of it for myself!"

_What?_

Vanitas became deeply disturbed, " _ **What?!**_ "

Sora took a clumsy step forward, the other foot stepping immediately into his space and half on his ankle as he shoved his _hand into his chest_.

Vanitas felt the chubby, clumsy hand feel around inside of his chest as his innards squirmed in revulsion as he grit his teeth. It was deeply unsettling to see a toddler with his hand and part of his arm deep in his chest cavity, feeling around as if he were playing with water and sand.

Pitch black bile began to choke him as his revulsion grew, stuck in place and watching helplessly as Sora finally ( _finally_ ) took his gross chubby hand out of his chest. A ball of dripping black _goop_ all over. The smell of Darkness was rancid in its concentration, yet Sora looked at what he had taken from Vanitas and locked eyes with him.

"I'll fill this Darkness with warmth and love, so you can have something _more_ than hurt."

The boy then, to Vanitas's continued horror and revulsion, began to _eat the Darkness_. The boy clearly found it as repulsive as Vanitas himself did, yet he powered through it, determined to make his point and went so far as to lick his fingers clean before Vanitas finally lost it. He snatched the boy's hand and took his skirt, wiping away and reabsorbing the vile Dark left behind and dripping down his arm.

The urge to throw up was _intense_. His voice was raw and strained, " _What are you doing?_ "

Sora had dark black running down his chin in revolting dribbles as Vanitas roughly wiped the boy's face with his hand to try and keep control of himself, "You're insane, kid."

The toddler seemed to be fighting the urge to throw up, but smiled toothily despite the sickness clear on his face, "There's flowers that only bloom in the night. Night lets us sleep. The Dark can't be _all bad_."

Vanitas shook his head, "Darkness devours the Light."

Sora stepped back, away from him and stomped his foot stubbornly, "And _I'm saying_ that _Darkness_ can be just as _good_ as the Light. Light hurts _too_ , y'know."

Vanitas knew, because as Darkness, Light _burned_.

He blinked.

Oh.

Vanitas frowned, "Are you seriously talking about _sunburns_?"

Sora smiled, "Yup! The sun, the biggest Light I know, can even burn grass, and hurt plants too, even though they need it to grow! So they need shade, which the Dark provides. We need both!"

Vanitas rubbed his face, a strange and angry sorrow bubbling in his chest, "I don't want to see you here again."

Sora frowned, "But-"

Vanitas got into his face, making the toddler clumsily fall back, " _ **LEAVE!**_ "

The boy's spirit disappeared with fear written all over him.

The child's fear, and the new, deep connection from his Darkness he could feel that had been taken away by Sora's Pure innocence made his stomach heave as he finally fell forward onto his hands and knees and vomited inky blackness.

He felt tears run down his face as the sick revulsion continued to make him heave dryly, straining him to the point that his stomach and neck muscles _ached_. He coughed, startled as a different and new taste filled his mouth. Coppery and red was his blood, as he was left in a confused terrified jumble.

_I have… blood?_

A new sort of mortal terror engulfed him. He had only ever bled black, or thrown up that terrible oily _sludge_.

Never before had he had something as _human_ as _blood_.

He pulled back onto his knees, his fears tearing off his back as new Unversed in a new unending cycle as he shrieked, " _Why is there_ _ **blood?!**_ "

Vanitas screamed, his hands flying to his face as his blunt fingers dug into his flesh, eyes wide in terror as hysteria engulfed him.

He lost track of the time, lost in his own tumultuous thoughts and fears that he hadn't even realized that at some point he had awoken, his screaming howls following him into reality as part of his suit began to pull away from his fingers, unknowingly revealing soft human flesh and trimmed nails.

Things he hadn't bothered to even try to see if possible about his strange and horrible existence.

Vanitas threw himself forward into the dirt, smashing his covered face into the dust and shattering the glass of his helmet. Tears, blood, and inky black vomit splattered the ground with his raw terror and screaming.

Finally the overflow of his own emotions tearing away from him in several forms of old and new Unversed caused him to collapse in an empty heap. His vocal chords ripped raw as blood with lines of black dark and sick saliva coated his chin.

Vanitas fell silent as his eyes rolled back into his head, a final true exhaustion pulling him beyond sleep.

His hands were bare, sweat mixing in with the mess that he was and griming his face and hair.

Sora had tasted for himself the Darkness, and in return, had given him Humanity.

It was a shitty trade, if you could bother to ask the slumbering body of a broken 2 yet 14 year old.

Xehanort, in the pre-dawn light as he ambled sedately through the throng of Unversed came upon his charge. He used his foot to push the boy off of his stomach and to his back.

"So… you had a face." Pity, to be so far into slumber and still hold so much anger.

It did nothing to change his plans, but it did… _change_ a few things, if he found it necessary to enact them.

The old man knelt by the unconscious teen, and ran a finger over the other's throat, feeling the damage he had caused himself.

Well. He couldn't have a mute student- that was more than useless to his goals (and personal satisfaction).

He sighed boredly, and cast a Curaga on the darkling.

Only once would he show such mercy.

He slowly stood to his feet, examining the many new Unversed, and mentally catalogued them as he made his way back towards a newly opened Corridor. "Everything is still according to plan… Just as it was predicted."

He smirked to himself as the Darkness engulfed him. " _May my Heart be my Guiding Key._ "

XxX-v-V-v-XxX-s-S-s-XxX

Vanitas blinked awake on his Heart Station, disturbed at the memory he had dreamed as he heard Sora's Station groan deeply, the sound of glass grinding beneath it.

He grimaced and pulled himself to his feet, wiping himself down as if the dream was nothing more than dirt on his back. He stretched and sighed heavily to himself before slumping.

He was _tired_.

It was a _wrong_ sort of tired. He licked his lips as he gazed around the empty abyss and crossed his arms over his chest to rub his arms before stopping. Startled, he looked at his hands and found that his suit had receded like in his dream.

But something else had replaced the naked flesh.

He stared at his palms, before turning his hands over as the same gauntlets Sora now wore, but with the red and greys reversed, a peak of light grey replacing the yellow that faded back into his familiar suit.

He stared in confused horror as Sora's Station groaned again in the distance.

Vanitas shook his head roughly, turning towards the other's Heart and reaching out.

_Pain, tired, cold, confusion, stiff, loneliness-!_

Vanitas stumbled back, to escape Sora's pouring of emotions and the overload of his senses.

Something was _wrong_.

The vague memory of a city with many tall buildings, a rooftop replacing the image of his (Sora's) Heart Station.

_Yozora_.

Vanitas took in a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

_Where are we?_

He reached out again towards Sora's Heart, and suddenly the Other _moved aside._

Vanitas opened his eyes startled as he fell into full use of a physical form, stumbling on weakened legs into the side of a building in a rainy back alley. He glanced at the hand that roughly rubbed against dirty brick, Sora's glove there to greet him in its proper coloring.

His breath stopped, the ache in his chest deepening as fear ran through him.

Vanitas placed his other hand on his chest and grit his teeth while clenching his eyes shut, ' _A price more than heavy enough to break even the strongest of Hearts._

Sora had endured it.

Vanitas released a shaky breath, skin cold and clammy in growing discomfort as Vanitas began to realize a number of things _so very wrong_ with the body he found himself wearing.

He also noticed Sora had disappeared...or at least, felt _incredibly far away_.

A huff answered his growing fears. ' _This isn't your Story._ '

Vanitas froze while growling through his Mind, ' _ **Who the heck are you?**_ '

A chuckle answered him, ' _A Guardian._ '

Sora's face was entirely too unaccustomed to the level of rage and agitation Vanitas normally emoted as he growled back, ' _ **That wasn't an answer.**_ '

He could practically feel the spirit shake their head, ' _Auron. I...act as a Summon here._ '

Vanitas blinked. ' _ **When the fuck did he pick**_ **you** _ **up?!**_ '

The man laughed in the back of his mind, ' _Before we arrived in this city, as he wandered through The Final World. My Soul was freed from The Underworld, and so I wandered until I waited for my end there. Eventually, Sora found me… or was it I that found him?_ '

Vanitas pursed his lips as he finally got used to having a body again and began to walk tiredly towards the bustle of the city sidewalk. He frowned in disgust, ' _ **When the heck was the last time he bothered to shower?**_ '

Auron laughed again, the warmth of his summoning gem heating his thigh as he realized the man's Spirit was kept close and easily grabbed, ' _I have been telling him to take better care of himself. He's run himself beyond ragged, and as someone who has lived for a time as an Unsent, I can tell that he is suffering from some form of degeneration. It's almost like a continuous Zombie status effect, but… without the weakness to holy items or healing spells._ '

Vanitas shivered, the weird feeling on Sora's skin making his nerves curl as he looked around for a place to shower, "Well, it fuckin' sucks."

Auron laughed loudly, the specter seeming to find his newly acquired presence amicable, ' _I agree._ '

Vanitas spotted a gaming café sign and went up to the outdoor listing of fees, and available services. He zeroed in on the shower, personal room/cubicle, and food options. A smirk rose to his lips as he double checked Sora's available funds.

Vanitas's heart soared as he noted he had more than enough munny in his inventory, noting that he also had access to the funds of whatever the World he was in required. He raised an eyebrow, ' _ **So, do**_ **you** _ **know what this World is called?**_ '

Auron seemed to grow silent for a long moment, ' _The World we find ourselves in seems to be called Quadratum. The enemy types are strange and remind me of machina. Sora summons me a lot due to the strangeness of his body… but because I also am used to such large cities, having tenured in Zanarkand. I have more self awareness than him and ...he is lonely._ '

The man loved to talk, but he'd take the extra info, "Got it." Vanitas opened the door and made a beeline for the poor worker acting as cashier who'd have to suffer his stench, "One cubicle and shower set, please. Oh, and I'd like to order a Number Thirteen."

The poor worker couldn't take his money fast enough.


	3. Where to Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as I've explained in Dandelions to Vulpes, if you aren't reading the other fic, you're gonna need to because they effect one another.

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S  
 _Come all you weary, you cripples, you lame  
I'll help you along, you can lay down your canes  
We've got a long way to go, but we'll travel as friends  
The light's growing bright, further up, further in_  
-Thrice, **Come All You Weary**  
V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S

Vanitas stretched in Sora's body, feeling more invigorated and alive after fully (and carefully) scrubbing himself down, along with doing a thorough wash of his clothing. He had to play a little guesswork on drying the clothes without blasting the stall door open, but with a little patience he managed it.

After he'd come out of the stall fresh as a daisy, the worker led him to the cubicle he'd be staying in with varied instruction, and shortly delivered his ordered food. He ate, chuckling to himself over the ridiculousness of his current situation.

The meal may not have been exactly to his taste, but the personal joke he got out of it took it to fine dining levels of enjoyment.

He started up the computer in his tiny abode, quickly beginning research to figure out just what was going on in this city he and Sora found themselves in.

' _To think you can use technology so efficiently._ '

Vanitas twitched as a Flood the size of a small cat manifested from his shadow. He glanced at it, surprised that it didn't leave him feeling more empty. He was still connected to it, but it was… different.

It twitched up at him silently as he simply told it to stay close. It snuggled up in his lap as he frowned at it.

' _ **I forgot all about you.**_ '

Auron hummed good naturally as Vanitas rolled his eyes and continued his search. ' _ **Couldn't be the old man's apprentice and not understand how technology worked. Unlike**_ **this** _ **idiot.**_ '

Auron sighed, ' _I am not entirely against the use of such devices, but my years as a monk of the Church cost me a great deal of time and understanding._ '

Vanitas shrugged, not overly interested in the man's story, but having the vague sense that the things he was saying didn't entirely line up somehow.

' _I've lived two very different lives. I think there are others like me who recall "before," but cannot actively… make use of those memories. Coming here to this land allowed me to reconnect with my first story._ '

Considering Sora had rewound time more than once to cheat Xehanort of his win, Vanitas could believe the Guardian's words of having lived two lives simultaneously.

Vanitas paused, eyebrows furrowed as he caught a number of news articles related to the military's work in protecting the city from the invading Gigas. The more he read into the stories, the more he couldn't help but grind his teeth in agitation, ' _ **You people really don't understand how to keep a low profile, do you?**_ '

Auron seemed to decide that was as good a time as any to go silent as Vanitas ran his hands through his-Sora's hair. He winced, immediately catching a snag before glaring upwards.

Looking through the given basic supplies he'd purchased, he found a comb and immediately went to town in the nest that was his-their hair. Carefully he went through each section, unsnagging and generally grooming his neglected hair.

Sora really needed to take better care of himself.

A good hour later and a small bundle of lost hair later (via a few snips from his Flood or general loss), Vanitas could finally smoothly run his hands through his scalp with minimal difficulty. He couldn't help but smile slightly to himself, feeling oddly accomplished.

Vanitas glanced back at the computer screen and scowled at the headline, _**Mysterious Rogue Assisting the Military Against the Invasive Gigas!**_ _Finally, some clues about the mysterious Mage and his Summon!_

He reviewed each related article. Four months of compiled sporadic information that slowly built up Sora's height, clothes, and guessed age. The same was slowly compiled of Auron, both sticking out like sore thumbs in their bizarre clothing.

Shifting, he flopped back onto the futon-couch he currently sat on and stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. The small flood skittered onto his chest and curled up, immediately getting comfortable and going to sleep as if it were a house pet.

' _ **If he's not going to be careful, he's going to get himself unwillingly captured by the military.**_ '

Sora's abrupt involvements in battle were disruptive. It wasn't particularly a _bad_ thing that Sora was assisting in the military stings against the somewhat stronger Gigas. No, it was the fact that it threw off the military's tactics, and caused chaos on the field. Luckily, Sora had the habit of throwing quick heals to the soldiers, so no one had died due his actions, per say…

But it was making the general Government twitchy.

Those who could use Magic were well documented, and those who were proficient in any form of combat were also well documented.

Sora was both in spades, a singular force to be reckoned with on the field, and the Government _had nothing on him_. Articles even going so far as to check outer cities and settlements with far more inferior paper trails were dead-ends.

He was powerful, and there was no guarantee he couldn't abruptly turn heel and ravage the entire field, taking out both sides and devastating Quadratum's defenses.

Vanitas groaned softly, shielding his face with his arm, ' _ **This isn't like your usual World hopping, you know. There's**_ **consequences** _ **to your continued actions that are far-reaching.**_ '

_Huh?_

Vanitas jolted, suddenly feeling himself pulled out of reality and unintentionally tossed back (hard) onto his Heart Station. He laid there stunned, more of his suit having pulled away into an odd inverted copy of Sora's present clothing. Now he had a black high neck quarter-sleeve shirt and the idiot's jacket (the plaid with red and black inverted, same base black color but the grey and red details swapped). A quick check to his cheek affirmed his helmet's metal guard. He sat up, noting that the change stopped at his familiar red belts, frayed navy and red skirt still present. He grimaced as he stood, his back hurting from the abrupt switch and subsequent landing.

He sharply pulled his arms back, making a satisfying crack as his shoulders and back muscles relaxed. He sighed, stretching out his body as he eyed Sora's Station wearily, ' _ **Where the hell have**_ **you** _ **been?**_ '

Sora seemed to pause for a long moment before he appeared within his Heart. The other came to the edge of his Station (the horrible creak of glass and metal aside) and balked at Vanitas from a distance, "When did _you_ get here?!"

Vanitas scowled at him, "I've _been_ here, idiot. The minute you let Ventus into your Heart, I got dragged in _also_."

Sora stared at him with wide eyes before hopping over, causing Vanitas to abruptly backpedal, " _ **Hey**_ , what do you think you're doing?!"

The brunette landed gently, taking a few steps closer before stopping, placing his hands on his hips as he looked over Vanitas's cracked-but-sealed Station with confused wonder, "...Do you want me to use the Power of Waking to-"

" _ **No.**_ "

Sora jumped as Vanitas stalked over and snatched him by the collar, the brunette suddenly acknowledging the change in Vanitas's attire, " _ **I am Darkness. I have nothing tethering me to this World but your stupid, broken, meatbag of a decaying body.**_ " He shoved Sora lightly, causing the other to stumble as he continued, "I'm going to help you. It's your fault I gained mortality, and I'm more than happy to end it here with you, _**thanks**_."

Sora stared at him dumbly, "But, Vanitas-"

He raised his hand to the other's face, interrupting him, " _ **Sora**_. My past self wasn't being poetic and overly dramatic when I told you that you both complete me. We are brothers. Ventus, who I possessed. Whose existence was ripped in half by that stupid _**Old Goat**_ , ripping away half of his Heart, his _Soul_ , and giving me a doll of a body to exist in separately- that's what was stolen from Ventus to create my 'base.' _You_ on the other hand. First you patched up Ventus so he could continue- so that we could _both_ survive. But then you gave me _your face_. A half baked _identity_ to call my own. Then, _years later_ you strolled in, a stupid little _toddler_ who _ate my essense_ and gave me _flesh_. My blood is _your blood_. I have despised you more than any other for giving me, a piece of the collective _Darkness,_ _ **mortal flesh**_."

Sora gaped at him before taking in a breath and giving him the most annoyingly determined face, "So because of that, you don't deserve to have the chance to exist freely as your own self?"

Vanitas clenched his fist, "I don't deserve that level of kindness." The brunette certainly didn't have the strength left in his Heart to complete such an arduous task anyway.

Sora took a half step closer, "I don't believe you."

The two stared at each other tensely, challenging the other before Vanitas smirked darkly and took a step back with a slightly dramatic bow, "Make use of me Sora. You have already tasted The Dark for yourself, partaking in its vile cruelty as you sought to turn it into something good, welcoming even. You are a friend of The Dark, resistant to it in a way no other of Light has managed."

Sora furrowed his brow, "I'm not at all resistant-"

Vanitas got up in his face, "Your Heart is _strong_. Like solid steel, it bends, it can even brake, but it can be melted down and reforged into something even stronger. You get up again, and again, and again as others degrade you, steal your power from you, break your body and spirit… You stand victor over many. You were strong enough to have the time to be pulled from fading into Darkness, your Heart bright enough to reconnect with those you cherish. You may concede to the thought that Kairi was the one who made you human again, but you were still a Heartless- one of high intelligence _just like Ansem, Seeker of Darkness._ "

Sora moved away from him warily, hands balled in stress, "If that's true, then why did the Light of Kingdom Hearts destroy him and not me?"

Vanitas smiled, "Because you still had Light- not just yours, but that of the Princess to protect you. Though, I suppose your Keyblade may have shielded you as well. You _are_ the one who has been given the Blessing to Open the Doors of Kingdom Hearts."

Sora pursed his lips as Vanitas raised an arm forward and summoned the ꭙ-blade, "Or were you not given the _ **Key to the Kingdom?**_ "

Sora gasped, Kingdom Key appearing in his hand as he glanced down at it and the blade held in Vanitas's hand. The darkling huffed, tossing the most powerful of all Keyblades at his feet, "Stop demeaning yourself so much. The enemy desires to weaken you at every turn because of your untapped and ever-growing potential."

Sora blinked, the ꭙ-blade disappearing in a flash of light as he returned his blue eyes to meet Vanitas's red gaze, "You changed my very essence Sora. You've already taken a piece of me into yourself. Make use of me as you see fit, even if it takes my very life to regain and heal your own."

Sora tensed, "But… I don't _want_ to take your life for myself. That's not-"

Vanitas sighed, a bone weary sigh of someone who was tired of _everything_ , "You have a family, Sora. Countless people who you've connected with, who desire your wellbeing and return." He moved closer to the brunette, "If what's left of me can solidify and piece together your shamble of a life, living as a part of you in full… It's more than I even _deserve_ after all that I've done to the Worlds and its various inhabitants. Nothing would bring greater justice then giving you your life back."

The two glared at the other for a long while before Sora slumped, "If I can avoid it-"

Vanitas rolled his eyes with a scoff, "It's not like I'm telling you to absorb me this very _second_ , Sora. I do _kind of_ like being myself." He shrugged, "But if it comes down to it, I'll force the issue _myself_. I'm just giving you the _courtesy_ of warning you ahead of time."

Sora frowned at him, an odd look crossing his face, "You...aren't as bad as you like to make yourself out to be."

Vanitas barked a (slightly unhinged) laugh, "You _wish_. Now, do me the favor of ordering a number thirteen again and having them write _Idiot_ on it."

Sora blinked in confusion, "Wh- huh? Why would I do that?!"

Vanitas smirked, "Because the Old Goat would have hated it. There's also the plus of having it be the truth."

Sora stared at him for a long moment before pouting, "Now you're just making fun of me."

Vanitas shrugged, "Everyone's an idiot, stupid. You aren't _that_ special."

Sora huffed, "But you just said-"

Vanitas whacked him on the shoulder, "Just shut up and let me laugh at everyone who wronged me with one dumb joke."

Omurice had never been used for such sweet revenge.

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S

Some time later Sora, per Vanitas's stern instruction, read through the articles he'd found and left up on the computer screen while petting the Flood he'd left behind.

'...Oh.'

' _ **Oh is right, stupid.**_ '

Sora sighed, scratching his head as he glanced down as his crossed ankles, 'I didn't realize we were being monitored like that…'

Auron sighed, ' _An oversight on my part._ '

Sora flopped to his side, running his fingers through his hair as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, '...Vanitas?'

' _ **What.**_ '

'...Why is my hair so soft?'

' _ **Sweet Void, take me now. Have you- Have you not heard of**_ **conditioner** _ **?!**_ '

Sora flushed a little, abashed, 'Wh-no, my dad uses conditioner all the time… I just never thought that I needed to.'

' _ **No wonder your scalp itches, dummy. Use it sometimes- maybe you'll actually be able to brush your hair.**_ '

This was not the sort of thing Sora would have ever thought Vanitas would nitpick him on, 'Is this really what we're gonna discuss right now?'

' _ **You wanna go back to talking about your poor stealth skills and being wanted by the government?**_ '

'...No.'

' _ **Then I'm telling you how to take better care of yourself, dork.**_ '

Sora sighed, running his fingers over the crown necklace he always wore. He frowned, noticing that it was oddly warm, 'Did you do anything to my clothes?'

' _ **Other then scrub them clean and dry them?**_ '

'...I meant my necklace.'

Sora could almost feel Vanitas's confusion, ' _ **No? Why?**_ '

He mulled over his thoughts before speaking, 'My necklace is warm.'

' _ **Sora-**_ '

The brunette groaned with an annoyed eye roll, 'What I _mean_ is that it's _abnormally warm_. Like Magic, or something.'

There was silence for a long moment, ' _ **Step back for a moment.**_ '

Sora furrowed his brows in confusion until he suddenly understood. He closed his eyes, taking a step back as he opened them within his mind. Vanitas was already standing before him on his Station, closer then expected but not invasive. The darkling closed his eyes and disappeared.

A moment passed, before the other returned, "It feels like it's reaching out to something, a connection."

Sora blinked, "A connection?"

Vanitas nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and placing a hand under his chin guard. (If Sora were to be honest, seeing his inverted clothes along with Vanitas's usual suit was beyond bizarre.) "You know that stupid phrase you Light people have started picking up again?"

Sora stared at him blankly for a moment, "Let my Heart be my Guiding Key?"

Vanitas nodded, "The necklace is acting similarly. It's reaching out to a connection, but it's one that was forged into it at its creation."

The brunette stared at the darkling for a long moment before he tensed with a light gasp, "What are you saying?"

Vanitas looked him in the eyes, "Who made that necklace, Sora?" He took a few steps closer to the other, "Wasn't it your mother?"

Sora stared wide eyed and almost slack jawed, "Y-yeah, but how do you know about th-"

"Then she must be here, in Quadratum." Vanitas sighed lightly, "Go to sleep Sora. _Proper_ sleep, with your hand on that necklace."

"...Why?"

"I'm going to trace that connection and make use of your Dreams." Vanitas rolled his shoulders with an odd face for a second before locking his gaze with the brunette, "I'm going to reunite you with your mother."

_ReConnect._


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how/if this story was going to continue after DtV ch 4, but then I realized this was more Sora and Vanitas focused, where DtV is Ava/Skuld/Ludorr focused… so I think I can still write both and have it work out. Maybe. -nervous laughter- This was half written before I went full force on EtW so... -cringe-

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V  
 _You could always see yourself in me  
A brand new way to live vicariously  
I wanted to show you the world through my eyes  
But you had to let me go, just let me go so I could live my life_  
-Emery, **Safe**  
V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

Vanitas knew he'd entered the Dream.

He could almost _feel_ the Nightmare symbol on his back.

Yet he walked forward through the dark and the fog, its cloy a familiar embrace as he slowly felt the grit of pavement appear beneath his boot.

His clothes continued to shift and change, now gaining fitted black pants and a black skirt-cape replacing his frayed past.

Only his boots seemed to deign to stay his companion, along with his chin guard.

The fog began to separate as the darkness rolled away from his skin, depositing him in another's Dream.

A girl stood in the lamplit gloom of the street. Long black braided hair, blue-and-gold eyes.

A familiar pink cowl with gold and aqua details. Cream skirt and half cape lined in pink.

A Foreteller, the one of the Fox.

He stood a few paces from her, shocked to see someone from the hazy past.

He'd disguised himself as- " _ **To think I'd see**_ **you** _ **again.**_ "

The girl blinked in shock as she became defensive, pulling her balled hand to her chest as she took a half step back, "What do you mean by that?"

He studied her for a long moment, feeling the rush of familiarity and yet complete loss of connection. They didn't have time for this. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Vanitas took a few steps towards her before slightly pivoting to the side. " _ **I think it's time someone takes care of that idiot. I certainly can't do it as I am.**_ "

The Foreteller was clearly disturbed by his behavior, but he continued on. Their time was short and there was much to be done. He pointed to the building in the distance, " _ **Go to the 104 building at 1:04 this afternoon. There, you'll meet the one you've been Hoping for.**_ "

The dream abruptly melted away, Vanitas waking up in Sora's place and gripping the crown necklace under his (their) fingertips. He took in a deep breath before slowly sitting up, the Flood that had been resting on him flailing as it grunted in annoyance.

The two shared a glance before the Flood melted away into his shadow.

Vanitas glanced at the time displayed on the computer monitor.

_12:55pm_

...He'd really shorted himself on time.

Swiftly, he began to close every window open in the internet browser before clearing its search history. He then had the computer restart as he grabbed the supplies he'd purchased and threw them hastily into Sora's inventory.

' _ **Sora.**_ '

He heard a mumble in the back of his head as he grunted, getting out of the cubicle he'd spent the night in.

He went over to the counter, bright and chipper in a frightening impersonation of his host. He ensured no other charges were due and made his way out of the gaming cafe, nearly jogging by the time he reached the top of the stairs, ' _ **Sora. You gotta wake up. We have like, five minutes to get across town.**_ '

This seemed to wake the other up, 'Huh?! What do you mean across town-!'

Vanitas sighed as he took a step back and put Sora back into the driver's seat as it were, ' _ **We gotta get to the 104 building by 1:04pm. It's what I told your mother.**_ '

Sora seemed to mentally pause for a time calculating before jogging into a back alley and immediately flowmotioning up its side, 'Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?'

' _ **I tried, but you sleep like the dead.**_ '

Sora felt his eyebrow twitch as he carefully navigated by side streets, alleys, and rooftops. It was misting and cold, and it was honestly a total pain in the ass to flowmotion so quickly through it.

Mist _actually hurt_ once you sped up enough.

Vanitas tutted at his thoughts, ' _ **Such language. I know**_ **I** _ **didn't teach you such vocabulary.**_ '

Sora flushed a little as he carefully scaled down the closest building that still had cover before blending into the pedestrian traffic, staring at the 104 building with a mixture of annoyance and anticipation, 'I live in a fishing hub, Vanitas. What gave you the impression I don't swear?'

' _ **You're supposed to be too-good, and too-naive to speak like that.**_ '

Sora pouted at the observations before he almost tripped over his own feet.

A connection, long since frayed and withered with age and sadness, at his own attempts to cut it out and ignore the way it _Hurt_.

It was as if there was a snap, and suddenly that old pain became iron taught, with immeasurable strength and loving _warmth_ as a paused umbrella spun on black booted feet. He raised his hand, only for the girl the he immediately knew was the same that he'd met for a short moment in The Final World-

Her hand snapped forward and caught his raised one, tears in her eyes as she met his gaze, " _Sora-!_ "

She pulled him close, their clasped hands and umbrella between them as she hugged him close to her with her now free arm. He was stiff in this stranger's hold, yet warmth flooded him as tears came to his eyes.

_'Mother-!'_

He clenched his teeth and eyes for a moment before he relaxed into her hold, "... _Mom?_ " His voice was unexpectedly hoarse.

The girl lowered the umbrella to hide them further, voice tight with emotion, "Yeah."

Joy ran through his blood- joy he hadn't even known he could have at such a reunion. He hugged her with his free hand and he laughed with a sob, "I found you!"

She nodded, seeming to be at a loss for words as she slowly pulled back and met his eyes, "Let's go home."

He rubbed his face messily before smiling widely, "Yeah!"

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

' _ **Were you ever taught about Stranger Danger?**_ '

He mentally sighed exasperated, ' _Vanitas_ -'

Sora was awkwardly following after his mother, realizing this was not exactly his smartest move-

But also knowing it wasn't the first time he'd ended up in a stranger's company.

_At least_ she hadn't decided he wasn't worthy of his Keyblade and knocked him out for it.

He pouted at the thought as Vanitas laughed raucously at his memory of meeting Leon.

A car door opened, and Sora followed his mother's direction.

His hackles were fully raised the entire car-ride, despite Luxord, no, _Ludorr's_ (Brain's?) explanation of events. Between he and his mother, both were rather invested, yet his own suspicions never really seemed to cease.

' _ **Something's not right.**_ '

His mother was suddenly rigid and ice cold in her tone and stare, "Ludorr?"

' _ **Void help us, she is**_ **pissed** _ **.**_ '

Sora didn't have time for the Darkling's musings as his fight and flight kicked in.

Luxord sighed, "Yes, Master?"

Ava was sweet as honey and cold as ice, "Where are we going?"

Vanitas started laughing unhinged as Sora felt himself break out in a cold sweat, 'Vanitas _please not now._ '

Luxord took a deep breath, "I have orders related to the rogue, however, you aren't familiar enough with Sora to understand that something is wrong with him."

This startled Ava as Sora glared ice daggers at Luxord's profile, " _Wrong with me?_ "

' _ **Busted!**_ '

Luxord extrapolated on his data gathering to Ava, seeming to reassure her that while he had known it was Sora the whole time, he didn't want to bring up her hopes of meeting her son if he was wrong.

The car pulled up to a gated facility, Ava seeming familiar with the place as the car was allowed through.

As they drove to where they would be parked, Ava took his hand, and with a reassuring glance she tried to ease his trepidation.

But he'd spent too long with only Donald and Goofy as his companions to _truly_ trust so blindly- not in a situation such as this.

Wearily he looked back to Luxord, "So what do you want with me?"

Luxord explained his findings from study and reports. Sora's random paralysis, lack of physical sensitivity, his strangely high threshold for pain, or general poor demeanor.

The Gambler wasn't wrong.

The man gave him a stern and pointed look that brooked no argument, "Stay by my side, and you will be perfectly free to do as you wish. Leave, and the military will hunt you down, and your mother will follow foolishly after you. _Don't try it._ "

The two stared one another down as Sora balled his fists, unhappy with the situation but also understanding the grace he was being given, "...Alright. I'll... trust you, Luxord."

The Gambler nodded as he glanced at his mother before going into the medical facility.

There was a lot he wouldn't be able to answer for.

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

His physical examinations and treatments took the better part of the afternoon, eventually triggering his hunger back in full-force. Every test was tiresome in its own way, as he would occasionally watch his mother struggle through his basic paperwork.

Eventually his blood sample came back as a baffling match to his mother's, of which Luxord swiftly took charge of dealing with.

(They would be unbelievably played off as half siblings, for the record.)

After some time, Ava recruited him to help her finish his paperwork for all of the information she had no way of knowing how to fill.

The rest of his health tests returned (he'd need to have a constant supply of holy water and other miscellaneous items), as Luxord had one final wrench to throw into the works before he would be allowed to release them home.

Sora would need to join the Military Academy, and pass an entrance exam test of 60% at his current age-grade level to be forgiven for his rogue status.

It was going to be difficult, considering his lack of computer skills.

' _ **I'll have to crash course it for you so your mother can help you study.**_ '

'Do you… _actually_ want to help me with that?'

' _ **I kinda prefer to not be in jail, if I were one to be honest.**_ '

Vanitas had a point.

Sora agreed to the terms- it wasn't like there was much of a _choice_.

His mother _definitely_ scared him with the abrupt gold cast to her eyes at the sign of his being threatened.

' _ **A fox protecting her kit. She'd tear them flesh from bone in seconds if they tried to take you from her now.**_ '

Sora grimaced at the imagery.

Finally they were released close to midnight, the three tiredly getting into the car and driving to what was a new location to the brunette.

He was almost asleep by the time the car stopped, doors opening for their exit as Sora nearly slumped out of his seat had it not been for his seatbelt. He scrambled up and out of the car, Luxord giving a cheeky grin as Ava whapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Thank you Brain for your help today."

"Of course, it was my pleasure."

Ava gave the driver a bit of a _look_ as she rolled her ice blue eyes and looked Sora over. The two of them stood on the sidewalk before the car doors closed on their own, and the Gambler drove away.

The mother and son duo stood there for a long moment before she turned, suddenly incredibly tired, "Alright… Oh! Skuld's probably worried _sick_ …"

Sora followed the fretting Foreteller as she pulled out a golden keycard and swiped it, allowing their entrance into the opulent condo-complex.

' _ **Luxord is**_ **loaded** _ **, he's just**_ **gotta** _ **be.**_ '

Sora made an annoyed face as his mother glanced at him, causing him to straighten out his features. He smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "Who's Skuld?"

Ava stared at him for a long moment as the elevator doors open, seeming to have an internal crisis before slumping a little, "She was placed into my care along the way to… this side? I'm not really… exactly sure of the why's and how's of our arrival in Quadratum." She nervously minded the bottom of her hoodie, shifting a little as if she were nervous.

The doors opened, and Ava led him down the hall to their final destination, _**N105**_.

Sora and Vanitas simultaneously couldn't help but think, ' **Of course there's a 10.** '

The _5_ … ah right. The Unions.

The man enjoyed his irony, clearly.

Ava let him in as she quickly glanced around for her roommate.

On the couch drowsed a girl of similar age, long black hair and clearly dressed for bed in black sweats and a plain black night shirt. Ava softly spoke to her as the other blearily came back to awareness, noticing him with a jolt and standing.

He stared at her for a moment before she came over into his space, looking him over as he did his best to not feel nervous being scrutinized so thoroughly, "Uh… hi?" He put on an uneasy smile, "I'm Sora, and you must be… Skuld?"

Skuld took a step back as she nodded, extending a hand as he took it in a light shake, "Yes, I'm glad to finally meet you. Ava left this afternoon without explaining anything, so I've been worried…"

He glanced at his mother who looked abashed, nodding as he returned his attention to the other, pulling his hand back, "Sorry about that, I was… kinda surprised by this afternoon too. I uh.. Well, sorry for intruding into your home so suddenly…"

Skuld blinked at him before glancing back at Ava who seemed even more embarrassed. The brown-eyed girl returned her gaze to the brunette with an easy smile, "Actually, Brain owns this Condo. We just live here for him."

_For_ him?

Clearly he was making a face because Skuld giggled, "He's kind of our benefactor." She turned to Ava, "So he's staying with us?"

Ava nodded, "Yes. I figured he could stay in Brain's room while we freshen up the guest room…"

Sora looked around, "How big is this place?"

Ava smiled, "There are five rooms, one of which is the Master with an extra bathroom within- that's Brain's, and one regular bath-laundry room."

Sora rubbed his hair as Vanitas took that info in, ' _ **Loaded, man…**_ ' The brunette tried to keep his face straight but Vanitas was really… _something_. It was hard to get used to having an active voice in his head.

...Not...that he should get used to that anyway-

Auron laughed as Sora grimaced, ' _I think it's a little late for that thought, Sora._ '

Ava and Skuld were observing him again. He shuffled, "Uh…"

Ava decided to have mercy on him and smiled, moving over to him to gently take his hand as his guide, "Sorry, this is all sort of surreal."

Sora nodded, Skuld watching and moving silently behind him.

Ava opened the first door that had a view of the entrance. She guided him in, revealing a simple large bed with grey covers and white pillows, a small bathroom and shower combo near the door, and otherwise black and white furniture.

Luxord clearly liked his monochromes.

Skuld gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have work at the cafe in the morning, so I'll be going to sleep now. Have a good night, Ava, Sora." His mother nodded to the girl as Ava released him, seeming to still be a little nervous as Skuld left.

Sora turned to his mother as he thought, 'I might barely know her but... mom's acting _weird.'_

Ava huffed, dropping her arms as if she were annoyed with herself, "I know it's sort of late and it would probably be better to let you sleep… but… I need you to meet our last housemate."

The brunette blinked, "Uh, sure… if it's not too much trouble."

Ava moved close to him, going through motions of uncertainty before gaining resolve and nodding, "Follow me, and be quiet."

Sora watched her for a moment before following, stepping lightly on the plush carpet as Ava opened the door to the room across from his own.

There was a soft light in the room casting a warm glow on pastel colored walls, various stars painted by hand daintily as they moved closer to a crib. Ava peered in first as Sora stopped, suddenly realizing that this was a _nursery_.

He observed Ava, confusion filling him as he took everything in.

_He'd just met his mother_.

And now... there was a _baby_?

Ava glanced back at him and was quick to note the confusion and almost _hurt_ on his face.

She bit her lip before gently lifting the swaddled newborn from its crib as she stepped over to him, speaking soft and low, "When I was pulled from Destiny Islands… When I left you and Aeros behind- I didn't _know_ -" She shuffled, fighting to keep from curling into herself as she bowed her head slightly. She breathed for a moment before looking him in the eyes, frightened just as much as he was unsure of how to take this, "She's your baby sister. Her name's Rota, and she's thirteen weeks old…" Ava didn't really know what to do just as much as he didn't.

_Oh_.

He… he needed to know about this _now_ in case she started _crying_.

Sora observed the baby in his mother's arms, slowly coming to the realization that _he was an older brother_ now.

Sora could feel Vanitas _wanting_ to comment on his thoughts, but clearly deciding to leave him to it.

Ava breathed in sharply, "Sora- I'm.. I'm _sorry_ …"

He blinked at her, confused as he realized he was _crying_. Hot tears were making trails down his cheeks as he stood dumbfounded. "I-" He sniffed as he rubbed his face, speaking hoarsely as he tried to keep his volume low, "I don't even know why I'm _crying_."

Ava watched him completely lost, just as much as he was.

He laughed breathily to himself, "What a _mess_." He was so _tired_.

Ava bit her lip for a long moment as she looked down at his little sister before she met his gaze, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your father."

Sora sighed, sniffing as he ran a finger under his nose to try and put himself back together, "I- I know. You left me letters… the Wayfinder, and my necklace." He placed his fingers on the piece of warm metal, "I might have been without you for sixteen years… but you missed all of them, and went from me being a baby to…" He motioned with his hand his current state, " _This._ "

Ever hedging on the brink of Death as he continued to defy its call.

Ava closed her eyes with a heavy and weary sigh, "It's a lot for the both of us to take in."

Sora nodded as he hesitantly stepped closer.

Ava watched him before shifting in such a way that he could better see his sister's face.

He could tell she had bright blonde hair, reminding him of Naminé. He smiled slightly, "I'm a big brother now…"

Ava nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

He rubbed his hair, "I guess I should be a good example and do well on that test, huh?"

Ava blinked at him before huffing a quiet laugh, an odd affectionate expression on her face, "Right."

Cautiously he moved closer before carefully hugging his mother and sibling gently, barely touching, but accepting things as they were.

Ava's tension bled out of her as she cried softly into his shoulder.

V-v-V-v-V-S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V

It was three in the morning, yet Sora couldn't find it in himself to sleep.

Sure, he'd tried, and could honestly sleep _anywhere_ as exhaustion weighed heavy on his bones.

Yet, as he sat in a stranger's bed, covers pulled away as he sat hugging his legs, his head resting upon his knees as he looked out towards the skyline...

He missed his father _badly_.

_'I Love you._

_I'm Proud of you._

_I'll be praying for your safe return._

_Promise me you'll come back.'_

Sora closed his eyes, tears allowed to freely fall as he thought of his father who he'd left behind.

He'd broken his Promise.

He hadn't returned.

He'd faltered, faded, and dimmed in the setting sun's light.

Kairi, the true witness of his brave front as he gave her his final words as his Heart creaked dangerously.

One last smile to strengthen her.

It wasn't her fault.

It was the path he'd chosen.

Had a year already passed so quickly since those final aching moments on their Island?

He never got to say _Thank You_.


	5. Union to Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, as I stated in Dandelions to Vulpes, I have chosen to unify the two stories into this one, so the epilogue I almost put here is there instead… So if you haven't read DtV you're uh… you're missing out on it's "secret ending."
> 
> Also, I write my stories in google docs, and I swear FFnet HATES it because it's when I upload there to crosspost to AO3 that some of the most bonkers formatting issues come up. But I can't C/P from docs to AO3 without losing literally all of my i/b/u's, and c/p into ffnet from docs also goes haywire. First world writing problems, man.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A  
 _We used to look at the stars, and dream of the days  
_ _We would find something more  
_ _Somewhere along the way, the smile left your face and life set in  
_ _It changed everything_  
-Emery, **Safe**  
S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora grimaced as he slowly woke up, his face itchy from the tears he'd wiped away during the night. He blinked, realizing Ava had her hand on his forehead while sitting at an awkward angle on the bed he was currently using. The two looked at each other for an uncomfortably long moment before Ava brought her hand back, "Well, it doesn't seem like your temperature is off."

The brunette furrowed his brows as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position as he croaked out, "Huh?" Oh _wow_ did he need some water.

Ava smiled at him as she shifted and got up, standing as she rolled down the sleeve she'd pulled up to check him, "Keeping your temperature stable is one of the biggest health concerns at the moment. You were sleeping really deeply, but you also sounded kind of bad."

Sora grimaced, "W...was I making noise?" _That would sorta be embarrassing._

She studied him a moment longer, "I couldn't tell if you were having a nightmare or not. I only noticed because I keep things pretty quiet so I can concentrate on my brewing, or hear Rota if she needs my attention."

Sora nodded slowly, "Oh." _That wasn't…_ so _bad, right?_ "Where do you have Rota now?"

She smiled slightly, "She's dozing in the living room. I'll let you get yourself together while I finish brewing some Holy Water."

Sora bit his lower lip, "S..sorry for the trouble..."

Ava tilted her head in concern, "It's not a problem at all, I brew different healing items all the time." He wanted to say something more but Ava shook her head, "You're not a burden to me, Sora."

He watched her, trepidation still swirling in his gut as she stayed a moment longer before leaving him to get ready for the day.

He sighed lightly, staring down at the blanket that was bunched up in his fist.

' _ **I know I have a shitty opinion of myself, but damn. You're really taking the cake here, Sora.**_ '

The brunette inhaled deeply before releasing a heavy breath as he stiffly got out of bed, grimacing at the way his joints weren't working correctly, 'We barely know each other… and I'm going to be nothing but a burden to her.'

' _ **I'm pretty sure being your literal mother was burden enough.**_ '

Sora paused, '...Right.'

He went through his morning routine, only to realize that wearing his adventuring clothes all the time would probably get annoying. Sure they were easy to live in, but now he was essentially grounded until he could pass the exam and enter the Academy.

_...How did normal people dress for lounging around the house, again?_

' _ **Just raid Luxord's closet.**_ '

Sora made a face, but couldn't really argue the point. He went through the man's closet and drawers, finally coming up with a slightly bigger long sleeved grey shirt and black sweats he could adjust to fit him.

He glanced at himself in the floor length mirror on the door and paused, walking up to it as he looked himself over. ' _...I lost weight._ ' He'd managed to keep most of his muscle mass, but he was kinda... freakishly skeletal.

' _ **Unfortunately. It's not surprising, considering the condition of your Heart.**_ '

Sora sighed, pulling the shirt on, socks, followed by adjusting the sweatpants, realizing how _unwell_ he actually was.

He examined his right hand, skin rough from his lack of care and the use of his Keyblade. Some of his calluses were peeling uncomfortably and his skin itched. He flexed his hand a few times before finally leaving the room.

He rubbed his stomach as he realized that even though he _should_ feel hungry, he _didn't_.

How had he managed to survive up until this point?

' _I reminded you to eat, Sora._ '

Oh. Right. 'I'm glad you've been with me, Auron…'

The man's deep voice hummed softly in the back of his mind as Sora presented himself to his mother in the kitchen.

Ava looked him over critically, "I should probably tell Brain to look into getting you some clothes. I'm sure he's probably taken care of it, but I'll text him just to make sure." She moved to get a special potion glass, seeming to be blessed as she then poured particularly pure water carefully into it. It almost glimmered blue in the plain light of the kitchen in its concentration, "I can only make two a day, so you'll need to drink half in the morning, the other half at lunch, and then the second dose split between dinner and just before bed."

Sora nodded, deciding that was simple enough to follow as he carefully drank half of the bottle before capping it with the top his mother handed to him.

The effects were almost instantaneous as he felt reinvigorated, his stomach finally waking up to tell him he was _famished_.

He flushed a little as Ava smiled at him, moving to the counter as she pulled out some bread and butter, "Have a snack while I make something for lunch."

He blinked in surprise, realizing it was almost one in the afternoon, "I didn't realize what time it was!"

Ava shrugged as he sat in a corner of the table, safely away from the delicate equipment as she started making a quick lunch, emptying a packet of something into the skillet. He frowned a little in thought.

He could at least cook so he wouldn't feel so _useless_.

' _ **I can't believe I was killed by someone like you. You're just as depressing as**_ **me.** '

He bit into his buttered bread a little viciously as he tried to block out Vanitas's jab, 'So _rry_.'

He could hear Vanitas sigh in annoyance, ' _ **You need therapy.**_ '

'Right back at you.'

' _ **Kinda too dead for that, idiot.**_ '

Sora pouted for a moment before startling at Ava's stare. She was observing him with a gentle expression, but it still made him _weary_.

Ava glanced at the floor for a moment before catching his eyes, "You're Heart is severely damaged."

Vanitas chuckled in a particularly unsettled manner as Sora shrunk a little under her observation, "I...yeah."

She minded the food she was cooking a moment longer before plating it and placing it in front of him. A simple mix of vegetables, sauce, and diced meat. He immediately started eating it as she went to sit in her usual chair, beginning to prepare her usual mixes of the day, "I didn't notice it right away, but I realized it this morning. I'd checked up on you a couple of times, actually."

That… made sense.

"To check my temperature?"

"Mmhmm." She hummed as she began to filter ingredients through different tools, "We have to try to keep your temperature from going too low or too high. I… _think_ you might be particularly susceptible to sickness right now because of how unstable your body is. If you start feeling unwell tell me _immediately_. Don't try to hide it."

He nodded, "Okay."

Ava glanced at him a few times before nodding to herself slightly, "Tell me about yourself."

Sora blinked, "Huh?"

She smiled slightly, "I've heard odd pieces from Brain, but you've lived your entire life until now without me. Were you treated well by the Islanders? What's your favorite food?"

He chewed slowly and thoughtfully as he tried to decide where to begin. "Well… I'm not sure there's anything I _don't_ like. Little Chef recently taught me how to cook a whole _bunch_ of different and unique dishes… but I still think I'm best at cooking fish." He frowned, "For some reason I have issues with eggs though…"

Ava lowered an eyebrow in confused thought despite her attention being on her brew, "...Eggs? What… what happens when you make eggs? Do you burn them or something?"

He smiled as he recalled the mess he constantly made, "Uh, _no_. For some reason I just.. _Break them_ \- explosively."

She paused looking at him almost agape, "...Do you have issues with controlling your strength?"

Sora couldn't help but laugh at her incredulous stare, "No! I just, I don't know what it is but every time I'd make something with eggs with Little Chef I'd get it _everywhere_! I didn't have problems making eggs on the Islands!"

She frowned, "I guess I'd have to see it to understand, huh?"

He chuckled as he nodded, "I can make lots of stuff though. Having him teach me really widened my knowledge on what kinds of foods you can make."

Ava nodded with a small smile, pouring one thing into another and lighting a small blue flame with a flick on her index finger.

Sora's eyes widened at the sight, "Oh _wow_. You're Magic's amazing!"

Ava blinked as she looked at him, "Do you always need a conduit to Cast?"

Sora ruffled his hair with an odd expression on his face before he stood to wash his dishes, "Yeah… It doesn't _have_ to be my Keyblade, but I sort of… Donald kind of got frustrated with how I used Magic and Crafted pretty often…"

Ava paused for a long moment, still keeping careful track of the Hi-Ether she was brewing, "...The Court Magician, Donald Duck?"

Sora gasped lightly as he turned excitedly, "You know Donald!?"

Ava pulled back a little at his excitement before slowly nodding, "It wasn't for very long, but we did meet in Master Yen Sid's tower. He had helped with my recovery, and his… _accent_ and temperament are rather unforgettable."

Sora laughed as he placed his clean dishes on the drying rack, leaning against the counter, "He _is_ pretty interesting. Did you also meet Goofy and the King?"

Ava pondered a moment, "The Knight, and Mickey?" Sora nodded as she continued, "Yes."

The brunette wistfully stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, "I guess I could tell you about how everything started… It's a pretty long story though."

Ava nodded with a smile on her face, "How about you tell me how your journey began first? One new piece of your adventure a day? That, or in between study sessions to break them up?"

His demeanor drooped, 'Right, _studying_.' He'd almost forgotten about the Academy.

Sora nodded as he moved into the living room, seeing his baby sister resting on the floor on top of a thick mat with warm blankets under and on top of her as she stared fascinated at the plush toy in her hand. Her wide green eyes noticed him as she made a few sounds at him, causing him to get nervous as he smiled uneasily.

_He'd never really dealt with a baby._

He had a lot to learn.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora was holding Rota while reading a textbook as Ava finished her orders for the day when Skuld came home. The brunette had been carefully instructed on how to hold the infant, and despite his awkwardness it _did_ make him feel a little better.

Babies needed to be held a lot.

Skuld carefully set down some groceries as Rota noticed her, immediately making noises for her attention. This caused Sora to panic as the Dandelion laughed lightly, "Now now, Rota. Don't abandon your big brother just because I got home." She made a few faces at the infant as Rota giggled loudly, causing Sora to twitch from the unexpected volume.

Skuld shook her head, "I'll be right back, so be good and don't cry ok, baby?"

Rota made some noises as Skuld ran off, changing quickly and returning just as Rota began to start fussing into tears.

Skuld tutted, giving Sora a sympathetic look as she took her into her arms, "Come along little one, none of that now." She continued talking gibberish to the infant as she took her into her Nursery as Sora watched her disappear into the room.

He turned to Ava, noticing her sympathetic grin on her face, "Rota loves Skuld most, so don't take it personally."

Sora blinked as he checked himself over before getting off the couch, minding the book he'd been reading as he looked over the groceries Skuld had dropped off, "Should I put this stuff away?"

Ava watched him a moment, "If you'd like."

Sora raised an eyebrow as Ava shrugged, "I don't want you to feel like you absolutely need to. You _are_ sort of my patient just as much as a new guest to this condo."

The brunette shook his head, "I appreciate it, but I'm happy to help."

Ava smiled as she started filling bottles with her brews, "Don't push yourself."

Sora hummed as he went to work, putting various groceries away as he slowly learned the kitchen, turning to Ava for help when he wasn't sure of what to do.

He finished, nodding satisfactorily as Ava tilted her head at the various ingredients he'd put aside on the counter, "Are you going to make something?"

Sora smiled as he washed his hands and began to prep, "Yup!" He felt good, and after reading for so long and minding Rota he wanted to move around a little.

He was restless.

Ludorr let himself in with a handful of bags by the time Sora was halfway through making dinner. Ava stood from the kitchen table at his entry and went over to the Gambler, "Would you like some help?"

Ludorr shook his head as he made his way to his room, "No, that's quite alright Ava. I've already gone through the trouble of having these garments cleaned so that they're ready for immediate wear." he glanced at Sora, noting how the clothes he'd snagged hung on him, a frown marring his lips, "It seems we'll have to see about getting an extension on Sora's field exam."

Sora blinked as he looked himself over before splitting his attention between the food and the Gambler, "What does _that_ mean?"

Ludorr sighed as Ava was also getting slightly cross in silence, "I would rather get your body back to a proper weight. The physician got word of the Government's requirements and demanded you at least get to your appropriate body mass index up before doing something so arduous. I can't help but agree, now that I'm looking at you."

Sora frowned before slowly nodding and returning full attention to his food, "That… makes sense."

Ava looked between the two before sighing, "I'm fine with making sure Sora's physically fit enough to take that portion of the test."

Ludorr nodded as he entered his room, going through the trouble of putting the clothes he'd bought for the teen into his own closet space. Ava came to the door as she watched him curiously, "Why are you putting his things in here?"

Ludorr hummed, "I'm not here so much that I absolutely need this room. I also think it best that a boy his age be able to have his own bathroom, considering his current health issues. It may just be in everyone's interest for him to have his own space."

Ava hummed as she thought it over, watching as the man began to change the overall bedding. Cream sheets and pillow cases, a dark navy comforter and a lighter weight red blanket. He switched everything over with swift precision before bundling his old set, "I'll be switching the arrangements, if you'll excuse me."

Ava nodded and moved, allowing the man to take care of it. She then went over to the various bags, checking what could still be put away. She'd taken care of adjusting a few drawers before Ludorr returned, "There are still bags in the car, so I'll return shortly."

She paused as she returned her attention to him, "There's more?"

Ludorr smiled congenially, "There are some electronics I picked up as well as a few others odds and ends."

Ava nodded slowly as she went over to him, minding her fingers, "Thank you Brain."

Ludorr gave her a slight bow before leaving the condo to retrieve the last of the necessary items.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora hadn't been sure how to take being given Ludorr's room, but the man had shrugged off his confusion and patted him on the head, simply explaining he rarely spent the night as it was anymore.

He worked for the Government and was on call at any time, so it made sense.

At the moment he had his Gummi Phone out next to the new cell phone he was charging, looking between the two oddly. He lifted the cellphone, going through the contacts that had been added- a short list, considering he didn't really know anyone here.

None-the-less, Ludorr had set the device up with the more basic functions that he felt were best for his needs, and otherwise told him it was his to customize.

Sora clumsily thumbed through screens, slowly realizing the way the cellphones of Quadratum were set up were similar to the Gummi phone and slowly smiled.

He could figure this out.

He took a selfie of himself, opening its folder so he could compare how he looked now to before the War.

His face alone caused him pause.

Sora slumped a little, 'I look _terrible_.'

' _ **You've always looked terrible.**_ '

He closed his eyes for a long annoyed moment, 'Vanitas.'

The Darkling laughed lightly, for once not acting deranged, ' _ **Sorry, it's habit.**_ '

The brunette huffed, 'You were gonna help me figure out how computers worked?' He looked at the laptop that was also set up beside him, sitting there ready to be used.

' _ **Let me have a crack at it to make sure**_ **I** _ **understand how it works, first.**_ '

He nodded as he took a step back, finding himself on his Heart Station as Vanitas took the reins.

Sora closed his eyes as he examined his frail Heart, hearing the low groaning of his Station as he frowned. 'Is it possible for my Heart to heal on its own?'

Vanitas sighed, mumbling under his breath in response as he researched various subjects, "Unless you can find a way to Sleep within someone's Heart for a decade… not really."

Sora slumped, 'Oh…'

Vanitas tapped their lip for a long and contemplative moment as a Flood made its way out of his shadow. The Darkling glanced at the cat-sized Unversed, raising his eyebrow at it as it poked around the two cellular devices before shoving its way into his lap. He rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on its head, giving it the attention it desired as he continued his browsing.

Eventually Vanitas nodded to himself, "I think I've got the hang of this, though we could really use a separate mouse…"

'...Why would we use a-'

Vanitas smacked his face, making Sora yelp as he was tossed back into his body, ' _ **It's a computer attachment, stupid!**_ '

Sora huffed as he mumbled, "You don't have to be such a _jerk_ about it…"

' _ **You- You**_ **do** _ **remember what I am, right?!**_ '

'...Darkness?'

' _ **Yes. And a colossal pain in the ass, now I'm gonna guide you on how to use this thing. Be sharp, cause I'm not letting you sleep until you're able to use it like any other teen your age.**_ '

Sora slowly quirked an eyebrow as he smirked slightly, 'A~awe Vani, I didn't know you liked me _that_ way~!'

Vanitas's brain stopped as his voice lowered dangerously, ' _ **First off- how DARE you call me 'Vani' like I'm some sort of…**_ **friend** _ **. Second, how DARE you make that sort of innuendo. We're living in the same body, and while I'm far more attractive than you, I'm not so narcissistic that I'd fuck myself, thanks. Now stop messing around before I leave you to the dogs.**_ '

Sora chuckled breathily in silence as he shook his head, "Thanks for the help, Vanitas."

' _ **Fuck you.**_ '

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

It was well into the night (morning?) when Sora was almost asleep that Vanitas spoke up, ' _ **What's wrong, Sora?**_ '

The brunette groaned under his breath, " _What_ Vanitas?" He just wanted to _sleep_.

Vanitas dragged him into his Heart, Sora catching himself unsteady as his body was pushed into rest while Vanitas stared him down. They stood on the Darkling's Station, Sora noting the other shifts in Vanitas's outfit.

"I'm not one to talk, but you've been _weird_."

The brunette frowned, "In what way?"

Vanitas sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "You're trying too hard- in more ways then one."

Sora stared at the other for a long moment before looking away from him, sighing as he crossed his arms, "I know I missed a year of growth, but it's like… I dunno, suddenly catching up to me? It's kind of weird, but… Honestly I'm not sure anyone understood who I was _before_ I left the Islands… Did I even know _myself_..?"

Vanitas observed him for a long moment, "Explain it to me."

Sora blinked as he looked the other over, "Huh?"

Vanitas shifted, "I'm not human- at least, not originally. You're gonna have to explain it all to me. Figure yourself out, 'cause if you can't here, you're just going to be a mess later on."

Sora slowly came to understand and nodded, "Right…" He thought for a long moment, "I'm not saying that I'm not friendly, or anything else everyone might see me as… But no one takes me _seriously_. I think everyone forgets that I went from being an adventurous Islander at 14, to suddenly having to save the Worlds with a Dog and Duck. I watched my Island fall apart, my friend be overtaken by Darkness, got shot at, suddenly had magical powers…" He shrugged, "And that's only _the start_ or it all. I go through this whole adventure of saving the Worlds, going to far as to pretty much _kill myself_ , and then everything gets restored. I get separated from both of the people I care about most- one safe on our Islands, the other trapped within whatever's behind the doors to Kingdom Hearts… I search for Riku, hoping he's alright after being possessed by some creep, only to end up waking up a year later missing a chunk of my Memories."

Sora closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts, "I continue onwards, to try and find Riku and the King… and then Kairi gets kidnapped, and I still have _no control_ over _anything_ that's happening. Sure, I eventually reunited with Kairi and Riku- both who've gone through all of these physical changes that I can't _keep up with_ , and it's awkward, and everyone's calling me _Roxas_ just to _mess with me_ …"

He sighed heavily, "Then Riku and I end up in the Realm of Darkness, only to later find out Aqua was trapped down there too and we were _so close_! If we would have looked around more, if we weren't so hurt and _exhausted_ we could have maybe found Aqua and brought her home _so much sooner!_ She wouldn't have fallen into Darkness, she wouldn't have had to suffer _alone_ for as long as she had!"

He took a calming breath as he placed a hand on his chest, "...I think… I think Ventus was in _love_ with her…"

Vanitas waved a hand, "You're falling off track."

Sora pursed his lips as he looked up at the Darkling, "Am I though..?"

Vanitas tilted his head as the brunette continued, "I mean… Everyone I knew and loved was changing _without_ me. I was suddenly behind- a year older physically, sure, but I just… I didn't _feel_ fifteen. Everything became so _confusing_ as I was just accepted as just being the _same old me_ \- but, I _wasn't_. I don't know _how_ I was still able to change, despite sleeping for a year, but suddenly the way I understood the Worlds was _different_."

Vanitas closed his eyes, "It was probably because of Ventus and I.. and probably Roxas and Xion."

"But I didn't _experience_ those things!"

Vanitas opened his eyes, "True, but you experienced _enough_. Sora, you don't have to absolutely understand yourself- it's fine to be immature. You're _sixteen_. You're supposed to be learning about yourself and growing."

Sora looked away from him, turning slightly, "I don't understand."

Vanitas frowned, staring the brunette down before Sora finally continued softly, "I care for Kairi _so much_ … but I also can't ignore everything Riku went through for my sake… can I?"

The Darkling raised an eyebrow as he contemplated it, "I see, I think I understand."

Sora looked at him, lost and timid.

"I hate everyone and everything, including myself. Yet, I find myself able to at least _tolerate_ everything while I'm here, with you. I think, maybe, you are my true opposite in that regard." Sora pursed his lips in confusion as Vanitas continued, "You love _everyone_ , Sora. You wanted better for Xemnas despite everything he'd put you through… you have _hope_ for the better and good in people. I think you're confused because you don't understand how you can love more than one person at once _in the same way_ , and yet _completely differently_ all at once."

Sora watched him for a long moment before his eyes widened, "I… really?"

Vanitas huffed, "Sora, you fall in love at first sight _all the time_."

Sora flushed, "Wh- _no I don't_!"

Vanitas gave him a flat stare, "You can't tell me you weren't immediately taken by Aqua, full of Darkness as she was."

Sora flushed, taking a step back, "N-no! I- Ventus was _definitely!_ '

Vanitas rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "Just admit you found her hot, she was someone even _I_ can respect in battle."

Sora took a few stumbling steps back as he gazed at the glass floor, almost bowled over by this realization, "I- that's not _good_ though!"

Vanitas tilted his head, "What isn't? Loving others unconditionally?"

Sora stared at him gobsmacked for a long moment before biting his lower lip and slouching, "I just… that's not what I _want_ …"

Vanitas blinked, suddenly understanding, "You just want a cut-and-dry romance with the person you should spend the rest of your life with."

Sora nodded.

"That's why it's hard for you to deal with eating the Paopu fruit- even though Kairi extended it to you to ensure that your destinies would be bound forever… Sora. I think you Islanders are giving a single bit of fruit a little _too much_ significance."

Sora sighed, shuffling, "I.. I _know_ … But it always seemed _romantic_ to me.." _Until now?_

Vanitas crossed his arms, "Maybe you should get to the part where you're comfortable showing platonic affection with your friends before jumping all the way to Destiny."

Sora smiled slowly, "Yeah…" He looked to the Darkling, "You're right. Thanks, Vanitas."

He shrugged, "Just so long as you don't make some other _dumbass_ perverted joke, I don't give a shit."

Sora sighed, "You could swear less, you know."

Vanitas mocked him, "And _you_ could learn to swear more."

Sora laughed lightly, "Whatever." He had a lot of soul searching to do.

Sora was ready to finally turn in for real when Vanitas's eyes lit up, "Wait, isn't your dad banging Riku's parents?"

The brunette stared at the Darkling boggled for a long moment before he choked and pointedly punched him, unable to even respond as he shook his head, trying desperately to clear that image up.

But also finding it impossible to ignore the fact he'd had the same thought in passing at least _once_. " _Goodnight_ , Vanitas."

The Darkling swore under his breath as he rubbed his chest, "Goodnight, _idiot_."


	6. Rumination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. let me know how you're enjoying the story?  
> Oh, and for some reason it's always been my thought that Ventus was in Gula's Union- I don't know if it's because he's the Speed based leader or what, but uhm… that's how it's gonna be.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A  
 _We used to look at the stars, and dream of the days  
We would find something more  
Somewhere along the way  
The smile left your face as your eyes fell  
The light that once shined slowly dimmed_  
-Emery, **Safe  
** S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

A few days passed as Sora studied at a leisurely pace while Ludorr rearranged his testing for the Academy.

It seemed his physician was beyond appalled by his condition and was throwing a full on fit at the Government. His first possible deadline was now a month at the earliest, depending on medical approval.

He however didn't enjoy the idea of a psych evaluation, Sora understood _why_ it'd be necessary, but all things considered it made him nervous.

He was minding Rota again, every day making him a little more comfortable with the idea of being a big brother as well as how to care for an infant.

' _ **I think you should speak with your mother.**_ '

Sora furrowed his brows as he adjusted Rota in his arm as she slept peacefully with her head over his heart, 'About what?'

' _ **One of the first questions she asked you was if the Islanders treated you well… you glossed over that. You also aren't sure of your feelings… and it might help.**_ '

He pursed his lips, 'I don't really want to-'

' _ **You're misunderstanding me. I'm not saying to get into the nitty gritty, I mean, ask how she felt about the Island's views compared to her own.**_ '

'...Oh.' He glanced over to where Ava was working on some brew he'd lost track of. He mulled it over before slowly nodding, 'I guess it would be nice to know her opinion, and learn what happened…'

It wasn't that Aeros had never attempted to speak of how he and Ava had gotten together, it just seemed to make him distressed in a way Sora hated seeing, so he never really pushed the issue.

Maybe he should have.

"...Mom?"

Ava tilted her head as she kept her eyes on what she was carefully mixing, "Hmn?"

"You asked me about how the Islanders treated me… why was that?"

She paused, finishing her mix before sitting back and giving him proper attention, "...How much did Aeros tell you?"

He smiled awkwardly, "He told me… _some_ things, but Ruki and Vale told me other bits and pieces too. I uh… I hated making dad sad, so I never really… pushed it."

Ava contemplated that sadly for a long moment before she slowly nodded, "I suppose that's understandable." She took a deep breath before sighing softly to herself in thought, "Well, I _was_ someone not from the Islands, and I was mistreated somewhat when I found out I was pregnant because I hadn't followed the 'rules,' as it were."

Sora tilted his head with furrowed brows, "Huh?"

Ava studied him searchingly for a long moment before standing and moving over to the living room, sitting in a nearby chair as she looked him over, "...You do know that your father and I never _actually_ got married, and merely exchanged vows in private, right?"

Sora's eyes widened in slight shock, various past experiences now making some sense.

Ava frowned, "He… _none_ of them told you?"

Sora slowly shook his head in the negative as Ava sighed, rubbing a temple as she looked to the floor, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

The brunette studied his mother for a long moment before shrugging his right shoulder carefully, "It's not… I guess it makes sense?"

Ava watched him for a long moment before looking away from him, "I guess I'll tell you my point of view of everything." She adjusted herself so that she was sitting with slightly better posture and at a slight angle so she could more easily watch him, "When I first came to the Islands, one of the first things I learned about was the Legend of the Paopu Fruit, how it could intertwine two people's destinies together- usually in reference to the beginning of marriage vows to pledge to be together for the rest of the partaker's lives."

Sora slowly nodded, having always felt the sharing of Paopu Fruit was more romantically involved in intertwining destinies between lovers.

"I disagreed with that basic idea."

Sora blinked in surprise, "Really?"

Ava nodded, "What if the love between two young people was wrong? What if one of them was abusive, and it was simply their Destiny to suffer under the other's hand? I hated it immediately."

Sora was almost agape as he kept his mouth shut.

The Foreteller studied him again for a long moment before continuing, "I didn't choose to share a Paopu with your father for his or my sake, the opinions of the Islanders, or in the belief if I did so it would bring me back to him. I did it for you."

The brunette took a breath as he spoke in soft shock, "Me?"

"I was already four months along or so when I made the decision. If just in finding out I was pregnant the Island physician and midwife would leave me to the dogs and call me a 'witch,' then how could I know that I would one day be taken away and possibly cause you grief for not partaking in traditions your Islands had come to hold as sacred?"

Sora frowned as he glanced away from her as he thought that over, vaguely recalling things he had always done his best to ignore or deny growing up.

He hadn't suffered, not really. But there had been things… _said_ , spoken under gossiping women's breaths.

Ruki would occasionally catch wind of it while caring for him, ensuring he never doubted her strength or overall intimidation factor while rectifying their words.

Slowly Sora nodded as he looked to her to continue. Ava nodded, "Aeros and I did trade verbal vows and exchange rings, but I had been the one to craft those rings and place special charms into them. Whether Aeros kept such vows in full honestly isn't for me to judge. I honestly never wanted to tie him down when I wouldn't be able to grow old together with him… I had no idea if I'd ever see him again. I didn't want him to suffer that sort of long loneliness."

"I understand." Sora… he really _did_ understand that. He hadn't known _why_ , after wanting to share the Paopu with Kairi for _so long_ that he had suddenly been so… _disenchanted_ with the idea when it was presented to him (even if it _had_ been proclaimed as platonic).

Maybe it had been a leftover remnant from his mother?

Ava was observing him for a moment as he absorbed that information, "Were you treated well by the Islanders?" _Had her personal decision to forego her own opinions for the sake of the Island's traditions been worth it?_

Sora shifted, "I… there were times when kids or ladies would _talk_ … But I don't think I was treated any differently. Ruki always took me to the doctor at the same time as Riku, and later the Mayor would sometimes take me with Kairi."

Ava slowly nodded, ' _So they protected him when I couldn't by making sure there was a direct comparison between parent, child, and guardian._ '

She smiled sadly, "You weren't teased by the kids?"

Sora closed his eyes and made a face while thinking, "Not really..? There might've been once or twice that I thought I could hear whispers and was made fun of for that…"

' _ **Ventus was talking in his Sleep. Unfortunate.**_ '

'Actually, I think some of it was _you_.'

Vanitas spluttered as Ava continued her observation of him. Sora flushed slightly, 'Could she notice..?'

Ava nodded to herself, "There's another Heart hidden in the shadow of yours."

Vanitas went dead silent as Sora bit his lip, "Uuuh, I… _yeah_. I sort of… I have a habit of carrying Hearts alongside my own..?" He grimaced.

Ava lowered her brows in concern, "That's not…" She tried to think it over before slumping, "That's not normal, Sora."

He laughed lightly, "Yeah, well… somehow it's how things happened. It's sort of part of my overall adventure…"

Ava slowly nodded, "I'd noticed you spacing out strangely on occasion, and at first I thought you were communicating with your Summon, but I realized you weren't carrying the medium with you, so…" She waved a hand helplessly, "I realized it was something else."

Sora shifted Rota a little, his arm beginning to numb a bit, "Do you regret making vows with dad..?"

Ava folded her hands in her lap as she thought for a long moment, "No. I still feel _guilty_ for allowing myself to go through with such vows- not because they weren't meaningful, but honestly because we were still so _young_." She stared at him with a unique wisdom that captured his full attention, "I don't know the who's or what's- I haven't been involved in raising you… but Sora. If you aren't sure of yourself, if you don't _understand_ how you feel, don't think you absolutely _must_ be in a relationship. Not like I did."

Sora paused in slight surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Not everyone is ready to be in love. Love isn't something that's on some sort of timetable. Some fall in love and marry right out of highschool and live out their lives together. Some don't even date until their late twenties or even their thirties. There is no specific age you _must_ fall in love, marry, and have a family." She leaned forward, "If you aren't ready to be in a relationship, then don't force yourself." Ava looked towards the windows, "I don't regret giving birth to you and Rota… but I will more than readily admit I wasn't honestly ready for everything that happened. None-the-less, this is where my choices have taken me."

She looked him in the eyes, "Just like the sky has its differing patterns, so do each and every one of our lives. Go at your own pace, for if your chosen partner can't move along with you in that same timing, then perhaps the ones you hold dear aren't meant to be with you in such a manner."

"You should take all the time you need."

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora was sprawled out on his bed later that evening, staring at the ceiling as he kept thinking about Ava's words.

It was… sort of _hard_. He had known to some degree and extent that he'd been an accident, but he hadn't fully _realized_ …

He rolled onto his stomach as he bit his lip, burying his face into his arms as he tried to hold back the strange feelings rolling inside of him. There was simply so much that seemed… _unresolved_ between his parents. Yet, both had needed to make concessions with the situation that they'd found themselves in.

Still, Ava had welcomed him into her life immediately and without judgement despite it all.

He knew that giving birth to him had almost killed her.

That was one of the few difficult things he'd managed to squeeze out of Vale one strange night he hadn't been able to sleep, plagued by strange dreams of monsters holding him down in a desert wasteland as a massive shadow mocked him.

He sort of realized now those Dreams were possibly the combined memories of Ventus and Vanitas bleeding over to him from their broken Hearts when he was young and more susceptible.

' _ **There was something you said that bothers me.**_ '

Sora sighed, not really wanting to talk but knowing Vanitas wouldn't speak to him _at all_ unless he felt it worth his time, 'Yeah?'

' _ **What does it matter that Riku did anything for you? How does that compare or lower Kairi's position? Aren't they both your closest friends to your Heart? They're emblazoned on your Station for Void's sake.**_ '

He furrowed his brows, 'I… I'm not sure.'

Vanitas sighed, ' _ **So Riku followed you in secret around the Worlds. He helped with getting your Memories back- which by the way, required him to sacrifice Roxas and Xion to do so.**_ ' Sora went to speak before Vanitas tutted him, ' _ **Nuh uh, you didn't have to deal with feeling and devouring the depth of Roxas's rage and despair. You didn't have to hear Xion's wailing. Shut up and lemme talk.**_ '

Sora stared at the comforter beneath him, '...Okay.'

Vanitas nodded to himself (not that Sora could see) and continued, ' _ **So then you have your absolute bullshit Mark of Mastery. Riku immediately becomes your Dreameater because Old Man Xehanort has decided to make you his vessel by dragging you beyond Slumber- so that he might be able to gain access to Ventus's Heart to gain**_ **another** _ **vessel for his big evil scheme. I had to listen to him go on and**_ **on** _ **about the most mundane shit- he just needed your shell of a body to get his numbers. I'll never be so thankful for that flamsilocks interfering with his plans there.**_ '

Sora rolled to his back again, staring at the ceiling as he folded his hands over his chest, '...You're point?'

Vanitas sighed, ' _ **So then he passes his Mark.**_ **He** _ **gets to go help find Aqua while Ventus messes with you every time she's mentioned which leads everyone to wrongfully tease you. Riku might have utmost confidence in you, and be unusual in his ability to balance Light and Darkness, but he's not that amazing.**_ '

Sora frowned, 'Well, if you're gonna put it all like _that_ …'

Vanitas shifted, ' _ **Now I'll point out the other side of this coin. Kairi, a Princess of Heart that ended up taking refuge in your Heart because the Old Goat had torn her apart.**_ ' The brunette's eyes widened at the thought, ' _ **So you go on this adventure looking for both of your friends. You finally find her, but she's a**_ **zombie** _ **. Despite that, her Spirit keeps popping up on you in confusing visions. Then you learn her Heart's in yours and you sacrifice yourself to release her Heart. She pulls you back from that mindless husk and recreates your body from**_ **scratch** _ **. You finish off the big bad, get separated, and then… forget about her.**_ '

Sora took a breath, 'Huh?'

Vanitas paused a moment, ' _ **In Castle Oblivion… you don't remember, but I sort of… I have an**_ **idea** _ **of what happened. Your Memories were manipulated by Naminé. She tried to replace Kairi, but even though your Mind had been tampered with, your Heart knew what was right. So you get put to Sleep for a year for your Memories to get fixed. Your Nobody and Replica go through a whole bunch of crap, and then join with you. This is where I think things got...**_ **jumbled** _ **for you. Their desperate feelings of wanting to**_ **exist** _ **, the changes that happened to your body and the World around you… Yet, Kairi knew even without recalling you that there was a large Sora sized hole left in her life. I can only guess how much that Hurt for her, while Riku never forgot.**_ '

Sora frowned, 'She still forgot about me.'

' _ **And Riku**_ **allowed** _ **that to happen to her. Was that really fair? He abandoned her to that loss.**_ '

The brunette couldn't really say anything in response.

' _ **So then your enemies decide to use her against you, they kidnap her and drag her into their business. She'd been**_ **safe** _ **. So she's captured for who knows how long until you reunite, eventually being handed a Keyblade, one that should have come from her own Heart, yet was somehow made to manifest elsewhere. I can't believe I have to tell you this, but that's not the normal way of things, and having something as important as my Keyblade in someone else's hands? I'd spill**_ **more than** _ **blood for that. I don't wanna know**_ **what** _ **was done to her and**_ **when** _ **for that to be separated from her.**_ '

Sora rubbed his chest, his Heart aching, 'Oh…'

' _ **Let's skip some of the other things that happened. She desperately tried to catch up to you and Riku. She trains hard to use her Keyblade to help you**_ **both** _ **, because you both mean**_ **just as much** _ **to her as she does to the two of you. Yet, she's immediately thrown into the Second Keyblade War, somehow traumatized by Terra-Xehanort, and despite holding out pretty well and even holding onto your broken dead Soul so you can piece yourself back together, she's eventually killed to make the ꭗ-blade and get a rise out of you. I dunno man, seems like a shitty deal for comparison. I might have some odd bias as an outsider on the inside, but I think comparing 'everything they've done for you' is a tad shallow. My Floods have more depth than that basic thought.**_ '

Sora closed his eyes, '...I understand. I'll… I'll properly examine myself. Sorry.'

Vanitas scoffed, ' _ **It's not my feelings you're so easily disregarding.**_ '

Sora took a deep cleansing breath and sighed. 'Let my Heart be my Guiding Key?'

' _ **Fuck that shit, it's called using your own proper logic and understanding.**_ '

Sora smiled a little, 'Right.'

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

It was a few weeks after Sora's arrival that Ava surprised him, "Do you have any pictures of your friends?"

He blinked as he was fiddling with his cell phone, following up on certain trends that teens his age were into in this World, "Uh? Oh, yeah."

She smiled while giving him something akin to puppy eyes, "Would you be willing to show me?"

Sora paused, mulling that over before he slowly nodded, "Sure." He got up, quickly retrieving his Gummi phone before sitting back down as it booted up, "I have a lot of pictures of my latest adventure, actually…" He paused for a moment before scratching his cheek in embarrassment, "I uh… have a lot of Lucky Emblem pictures…"

Ava stared at him blankly for a moment as Sora explained, "While going around the Worlds, I found random places with the King's mark, and they were called Lucky Emblems?"

She pursed her lips, "I suppose I'd have to see to understand?"

He nodded as he thumbed over to the camera folder, "I don't really have a group picture, or pictures with _everyone_. I uhm, there wasn't time…"

Ava nodded as she sat near him on the couch while Rota slept in her arms.

He first showed off the various Lucky Emblems, Ava laughing at some of them, "Of course it'd be easy for such a thing to pop up in so many Worlds…"

She thought she'd possibly noticed a few in Quadratum while going around town.

Then he finally showed off a picture of himself with Donald and Goofy, followed by random selfies with his companions from around the various Worlds he'd been to.

Ava tilted her head at his Pirate form, "How is it that you changed?"

Sora paused, "Huh?"

"We didn't have that sort of Magic. I can understand it's World Magic and all, but… who was the Caster? Donald?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah."

Ava pursed her lips when he got to Arendell, "Why weren't you given a jacket?"

Sora laughed, "I asked the same thing! I'm an Islander, all sunshine and heat, and then I get dumped in _snow_ without _any_ protection! He just shrugged me off!" He huffed, "Donald and I had spats all the _time_ …"

Ava smiled fondly, "Well, I'm glad to know you had two capable helpers along with you on your journey."

Sora made a bit of a weird face, a mix of a smile and a grimace, "Yeah uh, sometimes.. When he _felt_ like Healing…"

Ava stared at him blankly before he cleared his throat and continued to the pictures he'd taken the night before the War.

First was a selfie with Riku and King Mickey, followed by an oddly angled one with a bent over Axel and Kairi. Ava was boggled by the man's height, "He dwarves her completely!" as Sora chuckled, "Most of us, honestly…"

Then there was a selfie with Aqua and Ventus and that was when Ava gasped.

Sora paused as he looked at her confused, "...Mom?"

She shakily reached for the phone as he handed it over. She stared at it for a long time, "Ventus…"

His eyes widened, "H-how do you know Ventus?"

She frowned, "He was… he was a child in Gula's Union…"

Sora stared between her and the picture, "You're sure it's him?"

She nodded, "He's wearing the same clothes, ignoring the pauldron and straps with the apprentice's mark… It's definitely him."

Sora was boggled as Vanitas spoke tiredly, ' _ **Did I ever tell you how bullshit time travel is?**_ '

...That's _right_ , he never would have come to exist had his mother not come from the distant past _herself_ …

"Were you close with him?"

Sora blinked, "Huh?" His brain finally caught up with the question, "Oh! Uhm…" He grimaced, "He Slept in my Heart to Heal for ten years..?"

Ava blinked as she turned to look at him, " _What?_ "

The brunette ruffled his hair, "He was one of Master Eraqus's students I guess..? I didn't get the chance to learn their whole story…"

She glanced down at the image for a long while before turning to him again, "I met Master Eraqus once, while on the Islands. What.. what happened to him?"

' _ **Master Xehanort stabbed him in the back.**_ '

Sora frowned, "I guess… he was struck down."

Slowly Ava nodded as she turned her gaze back to the screen, "I see…" She really couldn't decide if she should verbalize anything further.

It was sad, but they had met only once.

Ventus had lost a mentor, had somehow become so hurt he'd rested in someone else's Heart…

How strange.

"You've helped many people, haven't you Sora?"

He slowly nodded, "Mmhmm."

Ava slowly smiled as she went through a few more pictures before returning his Gummi phone to him, "I'm proud of you."

His breath hitched, "H-huh?"

Ave smiled at him warmly, "You've done so much for the various people of the Worlds… more than anyone should expect of a single person. Thank you."

Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, "I was just.. I was trying to find out a way to bring back Roxas…"

Ava took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, "But in doing so you helped many others. You did well."

Sora sniffed as he bowed his head, closing his eyes as he nodded.

He didn't believe he deserved such praise…

But it felt good to be recognized.


	7. Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I said I wrote a starter piece to [Wayfinders to Days] would anyone be surprised? X,D,X I also came up with the most bonkers idea related to Xion and I'm just kind of like… -sarcastically surprised kirk meme- as I figure out its logistics…
> 
> TW: Vomit

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A  
 _I wandered from the path that you chose for me  
_ _(I said I'd never let you go, but I had to)  
_ _I felt your hand slip away, as my eyes opened to see  
_ _(I didn't want to paralyze the thoughts in your head)_  
-Emery, **Safe**  
S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

It was in the darkest hour of morning when Sora abruptly woke up disoriented, hot and cold all at once, and nauseous.

He felt weak as he tried to throw himself out of bed, stumbling as he managed to not fall full force onto his knees. He knew the girls would probably hear him, sharp eared as they were, however he had the immediate primary goal of not making a total mess.

He couldn't remember the last time he thought he'd been sick enough to throw up, the delirious thought that he wasn't sure he even knew _how_ passing through his mind as he managed to drag himself into the bathroom in just enough time to make it to the toilet. He clung to it as he threw up, barely able to breathe as something rancid, oily, and dark came up.

All he knew was absolute misery for what felt like forever, heaving as the taste mixed with something coppery causing him to continue gagging. His back and throat hurt from the strain of it.

Cold miserable sweat had broken out. Coating his skin in a way that just made him feel more wretched as he simply tried to _breathe_ while his stomach continued to clench painfully. He just wanted whatever this was to be _over with_ so he could maybe drag himself into the shower to rinse off before throwing on some new clothes and collapsing back into bed.

Cool fingers pressed lightly onto his overheated skin somewhere between his neck and shoulder blades before the rest of a hand gently rubbed his upper back. He could feel the influence of Light Magic, softly absorbing into his skin from the other's hand as he slowly came back from his miserable haze.

Suddenly, he realized there were soft voices speaking, his ears having become temporarily deaf due to simply trying to _stop_ throwing up.

"-urn the light on?" It was a young voice.

Skuld whispered softly, "No, that would just overload his senses."

"...but I think there's blood."

A soft sigh, "That was a possibility."

A soft rustle, "So the Holy Water and Light Magic haven't been enough..?"

Sora felt control return to his body. His throat _burned_ and the taste left in his mouth was one of the worst things he'd had to endure in recent memory as it kept trying to re-trigger being sick.

Gently a small cup tapped on his arm as he blearily looked at it before shakily taking it as Skuld softly spoke, "Rinse out your mouth first, followed by a few tiny sips. Don't do it quickly or you'll just make yourself sick again."

He faintly nodded as he followed her instructions, spitting into the toilet since there wasn't much else he could do.

The hand left his back as he slowly pulled away from the porcelain bowl as Skuld made the decision to flush away his misery as he finally started to feel like himself again. He set the small cup he'd been handed on the floor beside him.

The small voice spoke again, "Skuld?"

"Hmm?"

A nervous shuffle before a click and a soft light appeared for just a short moment until there was another click, "Put this in water and have him drink it."

A soft gasp, "But Chirithy-"

"It might help more, and I've already had it for this long…"

A shift, the small glow moving as it left with Skuld. Sora finally pulled himself away from the toilet, leaning against the sink cabinet as he stared at the feline Dreameater. He blearily watched it, mentally catching up to the fact that it looked _just like Ventus's_.

Skuld returned, a clear glass of water with a few star-like sparkles at the bottom that almost reminded him of snowflakes-

_He'd seen that symbol before._

He glanced at Chirithy's pouch before the cup was held within his sight, "Drink this slowly, Sora."

Sora gingerly took the cup with both hands, being careful by taking small sips with momentary breaks in between.

_He really didn't want to be sick again._

Skuld knelt gingerly by his side as she observed him, watching for any adverse reaction.

Chirithy came to his other side, placing a gentle paw on his thigh as Sora looked from Skuld to the small creature. He croaked out softly, "You're… Chirithy?"

It nodded, "Sorry for not introducing myself sooner, we generally don't appear to anyone other than our Wielders or those they're close to."

He slowly nodded, "I've met one of you before… You're a Dreameater, right?"

It was a little surprised before it nodded, "You've seen another like me? Was it Ava's?"

Sora blinked, "Mom has one?"

It tapped its chin, head tilted as it regarded him, "You haven't-? Hm."

Sora blinked at that reaction as he minded the drink again.

It felt… _fizzy_. It was clearly not carbonated, but the concentration of Light was… numbing?

Skuld gently placed the back of her hand on his forehead, pushing back his sweaty bangs as the action startled him as he observed her.

He'd been there for about three and a half weeks, yet, due to Skuld's strange schedule and caring for Rota most of the time she was home, he hadn't really had the chance to interact with the Dandelion.

After a long moment she pulled her hand back as she continued in a soft voice, "It doesn't seem like you have a fever… Hopefully that was your body simply removing any lingering rot or impurity from whatever has left your Heart as damaged as it is…"

Sora tensed, "H-how do you know about my Heart?" _Had Ava said something?_

Skuld studied him for a long moment, "I can feel it." She lowered her gaze as she placed a hand on her chest, "I know we haven't had the chance to talk much, but I can feel the damage that's been done to your Heart. It's… I don't know if I should be glad you've managed to survive it, or wonder if it would've been easier for you to…" She looked away to the side with a deep momentary sorrow on her face before looking at him again, "I'm glad you're here though. I haven't had the chance to do much to help, but I'll help you and Ava in whatever way I can, ok?"

The brunette slowly nodded.

He knew he'd paid a steep price that had an impossible chance of survival- even if he hadn't realized the depth of that price at the time.

Saving his friends had been the most important thing on his mind.

Sora didn't regret it, no matter how miserable it made him.

It just felt… _unfair_.

It was when he was about halfway done with his glass that Skuld slowly got up, "Do you want anything?"

He thought for a moment, "I uh… I'd kinda like to take a shower."

She nodded thoughtfully, "I'll grab you some new clothes."

He blinked as he felt himself flush slightly, "Uh, no I can-!"

Skuld raised an eyebrow, "Sora."

He settled himself again as he pouted, "O-okay." Chirithy patted his arm sympathetically as Skuld went through a few drawers before returning with a fresh set of folded clothes that she set on the sink, "Do you need any food? If you're going to clean up I can put together something light that you can have in bed if you're not feeling up to moving around."

Slowly Sora nodded, "Y-yeah."

Skuld nodded before she glanced at Chirithy, "Call if you need help for any reason, ok?"

He blushed, "N-I think I'll be ok for a little bit."

She observed him for a moment longer before Chirithy disappeared with a decisive pop, "Alright."

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Vanitas stood on his Station, teeth and hands clenched as he glared at the glass below him.

_Sora was suffering his sickness._

Their Hearts weren't even blending into one another yet- sure Vanitas had begun to be influenced by Sora, but…

_There was no reason for Sora to be vomiting Darkness._

Sora might have a shattered Heart, but his wasn't broken and incomplete like _his_ was.

He took in a breath and exhaled slowly in misery.

_What was happening to them?_

A tap, a step, and suddenly Ventus was there in front of him.

The Darkling jolted at the sound, taking a step back as he looked at his (previous?) other half.

Ventus was shocked, taking in Vanitas's changed appearance, as well as having somehow ended up there.

They stared at one another for a long time before Ventus took a few unsure steps forward, "Vanitas?"

Slowly he nodded, "...Ventus. What are you doing here?"

_Weren't they more than simply Worlds apart?_

The blond clenched a hand to his chest with mixed feelings on his face, "I'm not sure… I think I blacked out."

Vanitas blinked, "B-blacked out?! What are you doing that you'd suddenly faint?"

Ventus was focused on the glass below them for a long moment before meeting his eyes once more, "Aqua, Terra, and I are in the Realm of Darkness."

_Ah. That explained… a small piece of it._

Vanitas frowned as he spoke deeply, "You shouldn't be there."

Ventus smiled awkwardly, "I'm kinda finding that out the hard way." They watched one another for a moment before the blond motioned with his chin, "You've changed."

Vanitas huffed, "Oh, have I? Maybe I'm just changing up my style to get your guard down."

Ventus pouted at him for a moment before looking around, "Where is.. this?"

Vanitas turned slightly, "This is Sora's Heart… or well, we're somewhere within it."

Ventus glanced around in confusion, "...How did I end up here..?"

Vanitas shrugged, "You and I were once one… and I've been here within Sora's Heart since you came here to Rest so…" He waved his hand, "Maybe it's because I'm connected to the Dark..?"

Ventus pondered that for a moment before shrugging, "Seems as good an answer as anything."

Vanitas rolled his eyes as he faced his other again, "What are you doing in the Dark Realm anyway?"

Ventus smiled sadly, "Looking for Sora."

The Darkling gave him an odd look before shaking his head, "He's not there… and the way to _here_ won't be found within it."

The blond nodded, "I was… kind of thinking that might be the case."

"How long have you been in there, anyway?"

Ventus contemplated, "Since about a month or two after the War…?"

Vanitas took in that information, "It's been about a year."

Ventus took in a shocked breath before seeing the logic, "Time's weird here.."

Vanitas smirked, "Time means nothing to the Darkness."

Ventus huffed before looking around some more. He looked out towards the abyss that would have possibly been the direction of Sora's Station- if he could see it. The blond seemed to contemplate for a long moment before coming closer to the Darkling, "I… I don't know if I can help either of you, weak as I am right now, but…" He pursed his lips, "I want to try, while I still can."

Vanitas became uneasy as he studied his other, "What are you thinking, Ventus?"

Blue met red for a long moment before Ventus moved the final few steps forward and hugged Vanitas tightly. The Darkling sputtered, "Hey!" as his annoyance was ignored. After a drawn out moment Vanitas relented with an annoyed sigh as he hugged his Light half back in resignation. "...What are you doing?"

"Sora gave me a second chance… and we never resolved anything between us. I don't know… if we'll ever have this sort of chance again." He took a calm breath, "It might not be much… but let me finish what he started."

Vanitas frowned in confusion before he gasped, something hot and full of _something_ bled into him. Sinking into the cracks of his broken Heart as the sealed lines began to glow white with the warmth and love of the Light. The Darkling arched as his body became rigid from the strange mixture of agony and pleasure as he garbled a scream. Ventus merely held onto him more tightly, "I don't know what you're planning… but two broken people making one another whole… the cracks will only deepen if you just put that much tape over the wound."

Vanitas bitterly hated Ventus in that moment of misery and incoherency.

Eventually the agony abruptly abated, falling away like dead leaves in the fall as Vanitas became dead weight in Ventus's arms.

His breathing sounded horrible as he whispered menacingly, " _What the fuck did you do?_ "

"I filled in the foundations and cracks of your Heart. If you're with Sora… at least one of you will be whole to repair the other." Ventus abruptly became less solid.

Vanitas nearly stumbled as Ventus slowly backed away from him, "Looks like I have to return… Until next time."

The other Heart disappeared as Vanitas stood there with ragged breathing, "...There probably won't _be_ a next time."

_At least… not as they were now._

The glass below him began to glow in full, the reds deepening into maroon as his image shifted to reflect the way he appeared now. The faces haloing him changed, Sora, Ventus, the Unversed symbol, and the gears of his Keychain were there.

His Keyblade came to his hand, instead of the reds and greys he was used to it was now harsh monochrome. The eyes in the hilt and blade were glossy, the pupils of the gazing eyes having gone blind and hazy.

_**Void Gear** _

_A fading remnant of the him who had once existed._

A Keyhole appeared in the center of his Station, his form rising away from the glass as he was made to observe the phenomenon.

He stared at the glowing Keyhole of his Heart with a long and drawn out disinterest before he finally lifted his Keyblade arm. His Keyblade reacted, glowing at its tip as a swirl of Light surrounded by tendrils of purple Dark created a beam that shot towards the Keyhole.

Something deep and groaning clicked, creating a wave of power to caress his now complete Heart Station.

He lowered as his feet slowly came to rest on the glass while Vanitas collapsed heavily onto it.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora frowned as he worked on some practice tests on his laptop.

Vanitas had been quiet for a few days, ever since his strange and momentary sickness.

The physician had mixed reactions to what had happened. It was considered both good and bad, but he had been pleased that Sora seemed to have gotten back to a regular and healthy weight, his skin and hair regaining their proper coloring.

There was still something off with his eyes and bloodwork, though.

He was granted another two weeks with one final check-up before he'd be approved for the tests that were required of him.

Still… Vanitas's silence was of concern since he'd had the habit of quipping at random intervals.

'...Vanitas?'

There was a long silence before there was a rasp, ' _ **What?**_ '

The brunette frowned, 'Are you… alright?'

The pause seemed tired and drawn, ' _ **No.**_ '

'...Are you sick?'

' _ **I've always been sick, Sora. I've never been healthy a day of my miserable existence.**_ '

Sora pursed his lips, 'O-oh… uh…'

' _ **You were sick a few days ago in the way I get pretty often.**_ '

The brunette blinked in surprise, 'Really?'

' _ **Yeah.**_ ' Vanitas's voice sounded weak and tired.

Sora's brows furrowed, 'I- there's nothing I can do to help, is there?'

' _ **Something unexpected happened a few days ago after you were sick.**_ '

Sora leaned his head back as he stared at the ceiling, 'What happened?' _What in the World could happen to a Heart hidden within another's?_  
  
' **Ventus.** '

His eyes widened, '...Ventus?!'

' _ **He did something to me. I'm… still recovering from it.**_ ' He sounded _bad_.

Sora frowned as he closed his eyes, Dropping into his Heart as he slowly came to rest on Vanitas's changed Station. He noted the changes immediately as he lightly landed on the glass, surprised at the Darkling's disposition.

Vanitas was laying on his back in the center of his Station, pale (well, paler than usual) and breathing oddly. The exhaustion was blatant.

Sora went over to him and kneeled as Vanitas watched him with silent annoyance coloring his red eyes, "Your Heart looks whole." Vanitas coughed wetly in response, causing Sora to grimace, "Uh…"

The Darkling grimaced, "Darkness doesn't play well with Light, Sora."

The brunette carefully pulled the Darkling into his lap, "Riku seems to be alright."

"He's a freak."

Sora sighed in annoyance but allowed it to slide, "I know what your answer is already, but are you _sure_ there's nothing I can do?"

Vanitas studied him for a long moment before slowly turning himself and vaguely clambering up to meet the kneeling teen's shoulders, "It's what the plan's always been. It's just… changed a little."

Sora took Vanitas's weight somewhat bewildered, "...Absorbing you?"

"Absorbing me."

Sora wanted to protest the idea, but Vanitas's fingers dug into his shoulder joints, making the brunette hiss in pain, "I-"

Vanitas shifted and hugged the teen while baring all of his weight on the other. Sora grunted as he tried to shift. The Darkling breathed for a long drawn out moment as he meditated.

Sora was stuck, holding the other as he did… _something_. Still, he felt sorrow weigh on his chest heavily, "I don't want you to leave me." Tears were gathering in his eyes as he took in a shaky breath. "I'm scared."

There, _he'd said it_.

He didn't want to be the sole resident of his Heart.

Sora hadn't realized how much space had been taken up by the others… but now the idea of being alone was…

Vanitas spoke soft, "I'm not giving myself over to you just yet… but I _am_ building the foundation." He closed his eyes, "Even if we _do_ become the same, I'm pretty sure you'll save my personality as a keepsake."

Sora blinked, "H-huh?"

Vanitas tapped his back, right where his beating heart was, "A Heartbinder. You were able to make one of Auron… I'm sure you could create something like that to hold my remnants separate if you wished. You're… special like that, Sora."

Sora held Vanitas's weak form tighter as he blinked away tears, "What do you think will happen to us?"

"Hmn?"

"Will your personality influence mine?-"

"I think I've done that already."

Sora huffed. "Will my appearance change..? Will I get some of your memories..? Will I lose some of mine?"

Vanitas hadn't entirely thought that through.

"Maybe… probably?"

Sora frowned, "Neither of us will come out of this the same, huh?"

"Hopefully your personality wins out… you're the more likeable one."

Sora chuckled wetly, "You're a jerk, but you're pretty funny past all the meanness."

"I don't think that's the compliment you want it so be, Sora."

The brunette sighed, "Va _ni_ tas."

The Darkling chuckled, seeming to recover little by little the longer they were in contact, "You'll be stuck with me forever. How unfortunate."

Sora's shoulders slumped as he whispered, "It's better than being alone."

"You're gonna end up with a lot of Darkness as part of your Heart."

"I'll learn to live with it."

Vanitas closed his eyes as he rested his head against the brunette's, "Just promise you'll take better care of yourself, dumbass."

"I promise."

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora frowned as he opened his eyes in the dark, only to note a strange cast to the room.

... _Huh?_

The brunette blearily glanced around as he pushed himself into a sitting position, turning to glance over at his cell phone, wondering if some notification had caused the screen to turn on.

But it wasn't his cell phone.

It was his _Gummi phone._

Bewildered he shifted and gingerly picked it up, examining it as the screen made him blink from its brightness in the dark.

Something was downloading onto his phone despite the fact it technically had no network to connect to.

He turned on his side lamp with a squint as his eyes adjusted, staring at the loading bar.

He frowned at it as various feelings rushed through him.

Had… someone else with a Gummi phone appeared in Quadratum?

Even so, they wouldn't be able to communicate- at least, he didn't think they'd be able to without the network's source.

The loading bar completed and changed to an update bar as Sora couldn't help but groan and stretch.

Might as well get something to drink.

He set the Gummi phone down as he silently padded out of his room towards the kitchen. He paused as he noted Ava on the couch. Carefully he moved closer and realized she was asleep, Rota dozing in her arms as both were propped in such a way that they managed to stay in a relaxed balance.

Sora smiled wryly as he gently coaxed Rota out of his mothers hold as he gently whispered to Ava that she should go to bed. Ava blearily blinked awake as Rota snuffled a bit before burying her face into his chest, fussing for a moment before settling again. He smiled down at his mother uneasily as she finally seemed to wake up, "Oh, Sora…" She winced at what was probably a crick in her neck as she tried to massage it out.

The brunette stepped back, "I'll put Rota to sleep, you should go back to bed."

Ava slowly nodded as she got up and stretched, a few joints cracking from her odd position as she hissed.

Sora put his little sister to bed carefully, making sure she was really asleep before carefully coming back out and heading towards the kitchen, half watching his dazed mother standing in the front room. He made two glasses of water before going over to her and gently tapping her with it, "How long've you been out here?"

Ava had jolted at the cool glass tapping her skin before carefully taking the glass and sipping from it on autopilot, "Mmmmh, a few hours?"

The brunette nodded slowly as he took a half step back, "Don't stay out here too long."

She smiled as she finally looked at him properly in awareness, "Right. Thank you."

Sora nodded as he returned back to his room, a final glance to check on his mother as she turned and waved him off.

He took a long refreshing drink of his beverage before setting the glass on the side table as he crawled back into bed.

The Gummi phone made a sound that startled him as the screen changed.

It was still the dark starry background, but now there was something else.

There was a younger him grinning lazily with hands behind his head from the screen.

Sora was frozen in shock as he blurted out, "The fuck?"

The younger (Data?) him frowed from the screen, "Well _that's_ not a nice way to greet someone…"

' _ **Sweet Void, I can't believe this. There's TWO of you!?**_ '

Sora couldn't help but laugh hysterically under his breath, "Uh, sorry." He rubbed the side of his head bewildered, "What… Where did you come from..?" _What was going on?!_

The young him perked up, "I'm the Data you! Or, well, I'm the third one? There was the first one that uuuuh… I'm not sure what happened to him. But then there was a second version of you that was used for some simulations by the Restoration Committee, and now there's me! Data Sora 3.0! I have some upgrades from your most current data on file, but there's still more of your outdated information on record."

...Sora was surprised he could actually follow that.

' _ **He learns!**_ '

Sora made a face as he blocked Vanitas out, "So… you're my Data."

"Mmmhmm!"

Sora lifted the Gummi phone, "How did you end up here?"

His data self contemplated a moment, "Well, it was kind of a file backloaded into all of the available Gummi's… Oh! Well, I guess another Gummi was able to somehow reach you? I wouldn't be here otherwise with all of the updates!"

It wasn't that Sora couldn't guess that, but… well, he'd have to give the Data of the past him a pass.

He'd only just become computer competent himself.

Sora flopped onto his side, "So you're some sort of AI?"

Data him thought for a long moment, "Maybe? The King was of the opinion that I still have 1.0's Heart… since I can summon a proper Keyblade." He shrugged, "I'm just me with you as my base."

Sora scratched his head as he stared at the digital version of himself, "Do you have a name?"

"Sora!" He paused at that for a moment before slumping, "But _you're_ Sora…"

The teen laughed softly under his breath as his data self perked up, "I guess you can just call me Data for now?"

Sora nodded as he turned onto his back, "Alright… But, do you know who's Gummi phone you were transferred from?"

Data folded his arms as he thought for a moment, "...No, sorry. I'm just a duplicate zip file that was asleep until I woke up here."

That figured.

Sora smiled sympathetically, "Sorry."

Data shook his head, "No, that should have been in my core files, but it wasn't deemed as important. Not your fault."

Sora internally agreed, "Well, I have some practice tests to run through tomorrow. I have a lot of important tests coming up, actually... "

Data pulled back in shock, "Oh!" It seemed he became aware of the early morning time, "Uh-I'll let you sleep. Sweet dreams, me!" The screen went black as Sora stared at his reflection in the glass.

His Data self made him realize _just how much_ he'd changed.

He set the Gummi phone on the dresser as he turned his side lamp off.

Tomorrow would be a long and interesting day.


	8. Coalesce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for a multitude of reasons.  
> Please, a review for the author, a smidgeon of likes, perhaps… a heart?

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A  
 _They tell me There is no place for you here  
Don't waste your time_

 _I saw the crack run through, Every word you thought you knew  
_ _You swore to meet us there, Swore to lead in what we share_  
-Demon Hunter, **No Place for You Here**  
S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

_It was time._

The day had arrived for his actual tests. Paper and physical both to see if he could be allowed to enter the Academy.

Data-him had been nice enough to only pop-up for small periods of time to check in with him, whereas Vanitas…

He had either been aware and alright, or half delirious and sick. However, without any way to help him and it simply being a matter of time before their Hearts… merged? There was nothing he could do to alleviate his symptoms.

Initially when he'd woken up that morning he was abuzz with energy, restless as he got ready for the day. His adventuring clothes put back on as he felt a little more whole. He glanced at his Gummi phone, frowning as he went over to it, "Data?"

The screen turned on as his Data self greeted him, "Morning, Sora!"

He smiled regretfully at the image of his younger self, "I can't take you with me for my tests."

Data wilted at this before slowly accepting it and smiling, "Well, you'll have to tell me all about it when you're done, then!"

Sora nodded, "It might take all day, so don't freak out… alright?"

Data nodded enthusiastically, "Got it! Good luck!"

"Thanks." He took a deep breath as the screen turned dark and he turned. He lightly brushed against Auron's Heartbinder as he left the room to meet up with his mother.

He was a little startled at her appearance, as well as Skuld's.

Skuld was wearing what might have been her adventuring outfit- black jacket, button up white top, pleated black skirt with various belts and boots. Ava was in her Foreteller robes as he was shocked by the fox mask. Suddenly he understood how so many could follow her lead.

Ava looked him over before she nodded, "You ready?"

He nodded determined as he looked to Skuld, "Yup. Are you coming with us?"

Skuld nodded, "Yes. I am also a Keyblade Wielder, but I haven't been able to summon it for a long time. They still want me present though, and to give me a short physical."

Sora nodded slowly as he glanced to the side, "What about Rota..?"

Ava smiled awkwardly, "We have a babysitter who'll be here in a few minutes. Once she arrives and I explain where everything should be that she'd need or should know we'll be on our way."

Sora nodded absently as he took that in.

Soon enough, they were ready to go and the three got into Ludorr's car.

The anxiety began to build, 'Vanitas?'

The other rasped, his voice seeming to be almost gone, ' _ **What?**_ '

Sora furrowed his brows, unsure if he should say anything but also knowing he'd be mad if he left him hanging, 'You've been getting worse.'

' _ **Yeah.**_ '

Sora sighed lightly as he watched buildings pass by.

His Heart ached as his nerves made him grip his knees, 'I'm nervous.'

' _ **Understandable.**_ '

The brunette closed his eyes, '...Are you… running out of time?'

' _ **...Good luck.**_ '

Vanitas's presence seemed to fall back away from him in a way that made his nerves worse. He'd hoped Vanitas would be feeling up to teasing him so he could distract himself, but now he had one more worry on his plate.

"Sora."

The brunette blinked as he turned his attention to Ludorr, "Yeah?"

The driver pursed his lips for a moment, "You previously failed your Mark of Mastery, correct?"

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

The Gambler paused for a long moment, "Consider this a second chance to gain it."

Sora gasped as he sat forward, "What?! Why?!"

Ludorr glanced back at him for a second as he kept his eyes on the road, "Ava is a Master, as well as Skuld and I being Union Leaders. You are more than worthy of the Mark, but until a 'test' is given, you cannot gain the advantages of it. Unfortunately, your Heart _must_ be tested to gain it." Ava seemed to have a large number of concerns as she kept her head bowed and white knuckled hands gripped on her knees.

Sora frowned as he sat back and looked at the car roof, "...Alright."

It was just _one more thing_ that he'd have to deal with on such a nerve-wracking day.

_No pressure._

Vanitas whispered wetly in annoyance, ' _ **Fuck.**_ '

The brunette closed his eyes, 'Yeah… same.'

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

The written portion of his tests had been as difficult as he'd figured.

He felt… _somewhat_ confident he'd gotten a sixty percent on them. In response to that Vanitas brushed the feeling of assurance against him as he agreed with the thought.

_Vanitas was way smarter than him so that boosted his confidence._

His psyche evaluation had gone decently as well despite feeling as though Vanitas were simply slipping away from him like a Full Moon tide.

Clearly psyche tests weren't fool-proof.

_Or was he fooling himself?_

Sora sighed as he stretched, wondering if he'd ever been through so many tests in one day- barring his medical evaluations.

Ludorr approached him, "It is now time for your Field test. Unfortunately… it seems the odds are stacked against you."

Sora frowned as the Gambler motioned for him to follow as they walked through the metal halls, "What do you mean?"

"It seems some of our highest ranked officials are in attendance for this test of yours."

He slumped, "No pressure."

Ludorr sighed, "Some Cadets may see this as favoritism, when it is in fact the opposite."

Sora nodded slowly, "So what are you saying?"

"I'm afraid I have no hand in this test, and thus, cannot prepare you accordingly."

The brunette hummed, "That's kind of how it's always been, though."

Ludorr frowned deeply, "They can make use of past Memories as a challenge to your Strength of Will on the Field."

' _ **NO.**_ '

Sora twitched at Vanitas's raspy exclamation, "Uh, is it like... a simulation?"

Ludorr smiled bitterly, "Yes and No. I believe you were thrown into a Game of some sort in Toy Box?"

The brunette gasped as he understood, "So an arena with multiple enemies?" _That was…_ _ **bad**_. _These people had_ no idea _what demons lurked in his past._

"Perhaps. I'm unsure… but your Memories hold Secrets. Depending on how close you and Vanitas are, it could pull from _him_ as well."

Sora wanted to know _how_ Luxord knew about Vanitas, but there was no time to ask.

They arrived in a slightly larger hallway with a wide viewing window of thick glass. Skuld was standing there tiredly as a group of important looking men stood at attendance.

A man who looked like a King among them.

Sora froze as he met eye-to-eye with Yozora, his mouth agape as he recalled their fight within his Heart (?) amongst their present cityscape.

Luxord grabbed his forearm gently, "No time to dawdle, Rogue."

Sora immediately looked up to Luxord as the man seemed to be giving him a particular Look that let him know he was still looking out for him.

_But the Gambler's hands were tied._

Sora slowly nodded as he followed him to a door that opened automatically, "Master Ava awaits in the arena. She is merely a ground level observer."

_So that was how they were testing her._

Could she abandon her son to life threatening trauma and still keep control of her emotions?

' _ **Vile.**_ '

Sora felt his nerves hit new heights.

He _hated_ this.

It was a different sort of torment than when they were preparing for the Second Keyblade War- at least he'd had his friends by his side.

Now all he had was his broken Heart, an ailing Vanitas, and the possibility of their merge happening anytime for any given reason.

Sora clenched his fists and grit his teeth as he finally made it to the wide and empty arena. He took note of the distance on all sides to understand that no matter where this simulation would take them, there _was_ an area limit.

It wouldn't be _real._

He stood 20 feet across from his mother who nodded to him, bringing her hands in front of her as she called her Keyblade into her hands, teeth towards the ground in a submissive hold.

Sora began to breathe while counting as he inhaled and exhaled to keep himself centered. He glanced up towards the crowd in attendance, perhaps twenty individuals in all including Skuld and Luxord.

Luxord seemed terribly helpless in that moment, encouragement and regret all in one.

He turned his gaze back to his mother for a time before closing his eyes and bowing his head.

A blaring alarm that beeped for a nerve jumping moment as his only warning to the drastic change the arena took.

_A cross shaped path with hundreds of dead Keyblades came into being around them, arid sand and dry heat leaving him breathless as Vanitas screamed from within, his mother across from him similarly affected as she began to back up with terror clear in her body language at the scene._

"So we meet again, _boy._ "

He spun, the man who refused to stop interfering with his and his friends' Destiny's alike standing with hands behind his back, a smug smirk on his face.

" _ **X**_ _e_ _ **h**_ _a_ _ **n**_ _o_ _ **r**_ _t_ _ **!**_ '

The image of the Old Goat had the audacity to deepen his all-knowing gaze, "Ah, _Vanitas,_ a miserable failure if there ever was one, even after you've been _sacrificed_ for my goals twice over."

Sora clutched his chest at the rush of emotions going through him, the thick black horrid rage and terror that pumped through his blood as he tried to emotionally separate himself, 'Vanitas, keep it together!'

Xehanort chuckled raspily as he waved a hand, "Fitting that the one who harbors Hearts would gain such a terrible parasite. It was quite the oversight on my part to have not noticed him during our final clash, considering how he had cloaked you so thoroughly in his essence as I stole every last drop of your Light."

Sora clutched his head as he tried to keep steady from the weight and agony of it all, " _Stop it!_ "

Something _shattered_ within.

Xehanort snatched him around the throat as Sora attempted to gasp in air a second too late from the horrible _pain_ radiating within his Heart, doubling his agony as he instinctively clawed at the hand that grabbed him, raising him off of his feet as he kicked in futility. He looked blearily down at Xehanort's ecstatic face as he tried to summon Kingdom Key.

_It could not come._

His hands burned at his Call, the Key(s?) trying to respond.

_**His Station was falling apart.** _

_Vanitas was screaming._

Xehanort Cast Thundaga through his vice grip just as Sora was about to black out, making him choke in agony further as the Master dropped him, leaving him to seize on the ground in (familiar?) agony as everything was falling apart around him.

_Red robes flashed as a sword glinted with energy above him at the Old Goat._

_**Sora blacked out.** _

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

He was floating in that black abyss, his crystalized Heart floating above him as his Health was depleted in that single strike.

_Since when had he lost so much of his available vitality?_

"Sora."

The brunette opened his eyes in the dark, Vanitas's weak and rasping voice calling to him.

"Sora-! _I'm sorry._ "

The brunette collected his Heart back into himself weakly as he slowly turned towards the crumbling Station below.

Vanitas stood in the center of it, having activated the Keyhole hidden from those who Slumbered. _Was he… using the Power of Waking?_

"...Vanitas?"

The raven haired teen laughed wetly as grey-tinted tears fell down his face, his Keyblade placed directly into the Lock as he seemed to be holding himself up by its hilt, "Time's up."

Sora floated closer, "Now?"

"Your Heart's given out, or do you not notice it crumbling?"

The whole outer edges were gone, eating into the fourth ring rather quickly, "I-"

"Auron's Summoned himself by Will alone- it won't last. This is your Final Test, y'know? I'm just a single piece of the countless number of Darkness that exist. Now perhaps we can finally understand each other."

Vanitas was vaguely rambling, but he had so much to say and yet no way to speak it all.

He turned his Key, the Station blinding them both as it became a sort of pitch black that seemed to exist outside of reality.

Just as the brightest Light could hurt, so could the pitchest Dark.

Vanitas was glowing with a very small and soft light. Sora was unable to move any closer to him, as if kept out by a barrier.

Vanitas closed his red eyes with a smirk on his face, "Sorry Sora. I really **hate** that fucker, and I hope we can give him hell." Darkness began to fall off of him in a way that reminded Sora of when each of the Members had fallen in the graveyard.

_Like when Axel had faded._

Yet, as Vanitas's image distorted, something _shifted,_ and his old bodysuit and helmet returned.

However, he was in the same Monochrome as his Keyblade.

Slowly Vanitas stood back from his Keyblade as it finally released itself from the Lock, floating in wait for its new Master's hand.

The Remnant looked up at Sora as the Hero reached out, creating the foundations of their bond with the Memories they shared.

The Remnant dissipated into a flurry of violet hued petals of Light that coalesced into his hands as it created a black and white Heartbinder, the Unversed symbol on its white face surrounded by purple-black metal.

He held it close as his Heart Station slowly revealed its new face, the terrible Darkness slipping away like rivulets of water.

Maroon and blue interchanged with one another in a strange sort of balance (the thought of yin and yang passing through his mind) as maroons and reds faded into his blues and purples.

His image reflected the current him asleep, Kingdom Key in hand as Vanitas lay flipped opposite, his own monochrome Keyblade in hand as he had come to be. The sea and clouds that had been there now in sunset as the halo between them had been shifted. A Crown symbol directly between them as the other circles were filled with the Gears of Vanitas's chain, Lost Memory (so Vanitas's knowledge supplied), Oathkeeper's, as well as Oblivion's could be distinguished behind them both.

He landed lightly on his newly repaired Station clutching his chest, the final piece of Vanitas held close as he cried out in agony and sorrow in equal measure.

So much made sense.

So much _no longer_ made sense.

_Who would he become, now that two drastically different existences had been made into one whole?_

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

To say everything had instantly gone to hell was an understatement.

Ludorr grit his teeth painfully as those in attendance murmured in horror as they realized they'd terribly miscalculated.

They had brushed off Ludorr's counsel with their own plots and devices.

Yozora was rimrod straight as he stared at Sora's still seizing body from the direct Thundaga, disgust rolling in his gut as Master Ava was left to simply spectate this horridly one-sided fight. _Just what sort of man had this kid faced?_

Skuld was weeping as she pressed against the glass, "Sora!"

Ludorr lifted his vacant Keyblade hand, clenched tight as he knew the Call would never be answered from so far away.

He had given that right over long ago, for even practice blades refused him for his rank.

They were simply unworthy, and could not take to his demands amicably.

A pop nearby, barely distinguishable above the murmuring of his Superiors.

"What a fine mess you've been dragged into, Brain."

Ludorr-no, Brain's heart nearly stopped as he took in a sharp breath and turned his gaze downwards to a familiar alto.

His Chirithy stood, scarred and missing patches of fur, but it was _there._ Fedora (missing its feather), black cape (terribly torn at the bottom edges), and black scratched Lux purse in all its Dreameater glory. It turned its head up towards him, "Another Dreameater's on its way."

_Another…?_

Ludorr felt the tears on his face as he gingerly picked up the healing feline as he softly spoke to it, "Do you mean-"

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Ava was not expecting _that place._

The place that brought an end to so many Wielders- including so many children within her Vulpes Union.

The place she had been first taken away from towards this strange Future.

_**Keyblade Graveyard** _

She almost collapsed at the sight of it, the age of the dead blades showing the truth of this Memory.

It was Sora's (or perhaps, the one who was within his Heart?), the terrible battle that had been Foretold.

That Ephemer had made his connection to help with.

Ava felt herself take a few unsteady steps back as tears burned her eyes and cheeks, ' _No no no no no, not_ _ **this**_ _place, not_ _ **here!**_ '

Sora had turned, the image of man she vaguely recalled from the book mocking him before snatching him by the throat and lifting him.

Her scream stayed deep in her chest as she gasped, left under a multitude of restrictions that her Will alone had to uphold.

_How dare they! How dare they force them to suffer this!_

Her Heart railed at the treachery of it all as her Mind understood _exactly_ why they had done this.

She gripped Vulpes and prayed, ' _I'm so sorry Aeros! Sora!_ '

The old man choking her son Cast Thundaga straight into him by his throat, laughing at his agony as he dropped him to seize from it. The man looked down at her son dispassionately, as if this were a sight he'd seen a thousand times before.

_Perhaps he had._

The Dark Heart hidden behind her son's had been scarred enough to match.

And then _Darkness_ erupted from underneath Sora, coalescing into a pillar of purple-black energy that made her weary.

Something was changing, and it terrified her as her Heart _responded_ to that change.

_I'm so Proud!_

Her breath shuddered at the Memory of her Master's voice.

_The Future beyond that page is Unknown even to me._

The serpentine eye on her Keyblade's charm went grey and blind.

The pillar of Darkness finally calmed as it revealed her son barely on his feet once more.

She swayed at the strange image in front of her as Sora slowly straightened himself to face his opponent down.

_**Sora's appearance had shifted.** _

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

He was running.

Nothing could get in his way as he allowed his Heart to guide him as a multitude of emotions drove him forward.

He was being Called.

He couldn't _answer_ fast enough- he simply didn't have the skill Sora had.

All the same, he would get there, hell or high water.

A Military building quickly made itself apparent as he frowned, brow furrowed as he Flowmotioned over the scrambling security detail and went straight for the source pulling at his Heart.

He summoned Braveheart to his hand, breaking through hazy windows that showed off a familiar landscape, quickening his steps as he saw the pillar of Darkness recede from his friend.

" _ **Xehanort!**_ "

The man pivoted as he summoned his own Keyblade to block his Strike, forcing him to immediately go into a combo set as the elder Master matched him blow for blow.

He growled as he used his Dark Divide shotlock in quick succession to his regular Strikes.

The old man laughed, " _Of course_ , coming to 'save' your friend and ruin his chances of success once more?"

Riku stopped as he breathed sharply, "You won't trick me with your lies!"

Xehanort chuckled, "It might have been my fault that he failed his first Mark, but now _your_ interference shall fail his second!" He raised his hands as Keyblades erupted from the ground in a whirlwind, leaving Riku no time to Counter as he was swept up in the barrage of metal and rust as the elder laughed. He yelled in frustration as he finally activated his Barrier and used Aerial Recovery to escape and land awkwardly on the ground.

Riku shook himself as he turned to Sora's unmoving form, only to realize that _something_ had changed his friend.

Sora's clothes were the same as he'd last remembered, but instead of simple shades of brown on his head, he had gained obvious black roots that faded into the brown. Instead of slim-but-fit features, his muscles had become vaguely more defined than what was considered normal- not overly so, but still enough to be noted.

His arms were a strange black that faded back into flesh just past his elbow, red tinting his fingers as faded black also peaked from the bottom of his pants.

_It was like Aqua all over again._

Slowly Sora straightened, instead of a lazy posture it was more stiff and arrogant as he slowly turned.

His left eye was a strange blue that seemed almost purple, while Sora's right eye had become strangely vibrant aqua-green, similar to the coloring of his own eyes.

Riku's Heart trembled as he recognized its coloring to be similar to that of the eye that had been present on Way to Dawn and Soul Eater.

"S-Sora?"

The brunette slowly turned his gaze to him, expression dull and blank as he answered flatly, "Riku."

_A woman yelled in emotional agony._

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Ava was clutching her head as she took several steps back, ' _No! That couldn't be possible!_ "

But her Heart knew.

It accepted it before her Mind ever would.

_Sora was somehow_ _**him.** _

"How pitiful."

She gasped as she barely had the time to recognize her Master's blade that had been handed down to Luxu before barely lifting Vulpes to take the brunt of the old man's swing.

He was _strong_ for an old bastard.

She yelled as she heard distant voices call in alarm as she tried to reorientate herself.

If the fight came to her, she _could_ defend.

So she did.

She screamed all of her anger, fear, and frustration into a Counter Strike that unbalanced the old man, shocking him with the magnitude of her Power. He smirked, "Not bad."

She breathed heavily as she charged, immediately using Foxtrot three times over before settling near Riku's startled side.

Ava's hands ached from how hard she was gripping Vulpes.

She turned to Riku, "Together?"

Riku nodded without hesitation as they both charged the elder Master, both going strong with varied attacks as Xehanort seemed to become slightly overwhelmed by their efforts.

He summoned another Keyblade Tornado to give himself a breather as he returned his sights onto Sora.

But the boy had moved from his last position.

He startled as Sora appeared above him, rage clear in his features as he brought down the monochrome Void Gear with familiar precision. Xehanort went to block as usual, after so many years training the _thing_ in human shape.

Yet, he was left shocked as the blade broke through the guard, disarming him as it hit him square in the chest, " **Freeze!** "

Xehanort gasped as the thick and heavy Keyblade caused insurmountable damage in combination with the Magic he'd Cast. He stumbled backwards, gripping his chest as the scenery around them changed.

He was breathing heavily as they stood on that balcony in Scala ad Caelum.

"So you believe you have bested me once more?"

Sora was breathing heavily as some level of awareness returned, his voice deep and rough, " _ **I've hated you for everything you did to me.**_ "

Xehanort chuckled as he bowed his head, leaning on No Name, "A creature such as you… something _less_ than Nothing given shape by stealing from the essence of Others." He laughed tiredly as he looked him (them?) in the eyes, "My job is finally complete. I have already granted you your Mark, yet you simply refused to believe it."

Sora's brows and lips furrowed, "My Mark…?" His voice slowly lightened to his usual cadence as the black and red slowly receded from his skin, "You mean…"

Xehanort straightened, dismissing No Name as he placed his hands behind his back, " _ **Very Well Done.**_ "

Sora sharply gasped silently as tears came to his eyes, "That's…" He clenched his eyes and teeth with head slightly bowed as he tried to keep his voice under control, "That's really _shitty,_ y'know?"

Xehanort's image flickered and changed to that of his Younger self that had taunted him throughout the Worlds, "And yet, this is the path you helped to carve for me, so long ago."

Sora slowly opened his eyes as he looked at Young Xehanort, "What does that _mean..?_ "

The simulation slowly fizzled to its end as the other man smiled, his eyes shifting from yellow to grey, "That's for you to find out."

_Sora fell to his knees as the merge began to take its toll, blacking out as voices shouted muzzily in the distance._


	9. Transience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very few people have read Ocean to Sky, but within it I explained in the ch 3 AN that Dog in Refrain is also now part of VtD with minimal adjustment. The idea I presented in the last chapter and will continue into this one isn't new, it's just a surprise cause I never planned to make DiR part of VtD but uhhh… here we are. -awkward shrug-  
> This was a chapter I was ready to write out… and then struggled when it came down to it. D,X

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A  
 _I knew the fight was all in vain  
But I felt you falling down  
Why should I wait to feel the same  
When our fate is calling?_  
-Demon Hunter, **Cut to Fit**  
S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Riku had no idea what was going on.

He stared at Sora's collapsed body on the now blank white floor that had a magnitude of scuff marks from various others. The sterile whiteness of the walls and the brightness of the lights in the arena hurt his eyes compared to the previous images that had been projected to them.

_How could a simulation so thoroughly emulate their greatest enemy?_

The sound of another person collapsing caught his attention as he turned to the masked woman whose body now also lay on the floor.

Riku was left bewildered as he turned to look at the broken windows he'd forced himself through.

"You all honestly know how to make an entrance."

The teen blinked as he turned back towards the voice, a set of stairs now visible as a girl with long black hair ran towards the downed woman behind the newcomer, "Wh-" His eyes widened, "Luxord!?"

The blond man smirked wryly, "It's Ludorr, now." Riku absorbed that for a moment before nodding, Braveheart still clutched in his right hand tightly. Ludorr waved a hand, "You won't be needing that Keyblade."

The teen frowned, "What's going on?"

Ludorr pursed his lips for a moment in vague frustration, "A Field test for an entrance exam. It went about as poorly as I predicted, but unfortunately the bottom cannot change the opinions of the top." He was well aware he was being a little mouthy, his present King and upper officials perfectly capable of hearing every word spoken.

_He'd lived long enough to know how to expel himself from all record._

Riku slowly nodded as he dismissed his Keyblade, walking towards Sora's changed form, "And Sora?"

Ludorr sighed as he kept close to the young Master, "I am unsure. Something within, no doubt."

Riku turned his friend over and lifted him in a princess carry after a quick once over. He went to speak before another voice interrupted, "Ludorr."

The blond turned somewhat sharply as Riku turned his attention to the young man he vaguely recognized from his dreams that looked strangely like himself, "Prince Yozora."

Yozora had a grim look on his face as Riku was left a little speechless at the greeting, "I'll take care of things here… You take these four home. Take the rest of the day off as well."

Ludorr was left gobsmacked for a moment before he seemed to almost choke out, "But-" He gathered himself together, "Why?"

Yozora smiled wryly, a hand on his hip, "I told you I recognized Master Ava's weapon, correct?"

Ludorr frowned, "Yes."

The Prince waved the other hand, "I faced Sora in a Dream once. I may not understand Keyblades, but that fight alone made me understand their significance. I'll deal with the higher ups and my father, they won't understand how important the Keyblades are to the balance of the Worlds, not merely our small country." He crossed his arms, "You all just happen to be on loan."

Ludorr stared at Yozora for a long moment before laughing in disbelief, "You got all of that from one fight?"

Yozora shrugged as he looked at Riku, "Clearly you've all been through a lot." He turned his gaze back to Ludorr, "You also have told me a great deal over your time with us… and your secret." He placed a hand on the ancient man's shoulder, "Let me do this for you, friend."

Ludorr sighed heavily before slowly nodding, "Thank you."

Yozora took a few steps back with a nod before turning and leaving them.

Skuld came beside them, Ava still unconscious in her arms in a princess carry as she spoke softly, "Let's go Brain."

Ludorr nodded as he turned to Riku who also agreed with the sentiment. The Lieutenant General escorted them out as they were left to their own devices thanks to the Prince.

Riku had kept silent on the drive, too many questions and simply not having it in him to ask.

The unconscious Sora and Ava were in the back seat with Skuld between them as Riku sat in the front with Ludorr.

It was a tense ride, a number of thoughts clearly broadcast on the Gambler's face as he dealt with a multitude of thoughts.

"We'll have to thank the Prince."

Ludorr glanced back at Skuld as he nodded, "Yes, we owe him a great deal. Riku here most certainly."

Riku tensed, "Huh?"

Ludorr smirked, "You broke into a high security Government Military training facility in a matter of _seconds,_ and the Prince himself is going to vouch for you. That would normally send you straight to prison or worse for threatening the safety of not only our country, but even our King who was in attendance."

Riku paled, "I- I didn't even _notice._ I was just trying to get to Sora!"

Ludorr chuckled, "No doubt, with your Heart as your Guide?"

The silver haired teen blinked before slumping slightly, "Y-yeah…"

The Gambler sighed, "All of us Wielders are far too passionate for our own good."

Skuld giggled breathily as Riku looked the blond over, "...You're a Keyblade Wielder?"

"A long time ago, and one day shall I again. My blade has been passed down through the multitude of generations, through both my blood and those who were not."

Riku watched him baffled, "There's… Keyblades can be passed down like that?"

"With some special circumstance and planning, yes. You have seen it."

Riku straightened, "What Keyblade?"

"Master Aqua was using it as her own during our final Clashes."

The teen inhaled sharply, "The Castle told me to bring that inside, after Aqua and the others had left it as a monument to Master Eraqus."

Ludorr chuckled, "I bet Master's Union was rather upset for being left out to the elements after being in the hands of so many."

Riku ruffled his hair in consternation, "It _bit_ me."

"You're not Aqua."

Riku huffed as he sulked, "Didn't bite _Sora._ "

Ludorr shook his head as he pulled up to their destination, "You'd be grumpy too if you were taken from your purpose for the sake of sentiment."

The teen could only let himself out with a shake of his head as Ludorr opened the doors with the touch of a button.

Riku helped retrieve Ava from her seat as Skuld exited, taking her from him and allowing Riku to take Sora. Ludorr closed the doors as he left the car with its warning lights on, simply moving ahead to get them into their familiar condo. The silver haired teen was left a little shocked as he looked around the rather posh building.

Opulence wasn't new to him, but he could understand that what he was dealing with wasn't the norm here.

Skuld went ahead of him into the condo, knowing where to take Ava as Riku stared at Ludorr as a skittish woman popped out of another room. The man let him into Sora's room before dealing with the stranger, half closing the door as he heard soft murmurs.

He blinked at the spacious room, noting the extra bathroom with a raised eyebrow as he carefully laid Sora out in his bed. He took the teen's shoes off before looking him over, noting the brunette looked worse for wear.

Riku Cast Curaga, color slowly coming back to Sora's skin in response.

The bags under the teen's eyes didn't fade, though.

He frowned at the strange black roots his friend had gained and the shift in muscular build. He looked otherwise no different, but he had seen his red fingers and the vaguely formed Dark suit.

Riku clenched his fist, "Sora…"

The other's Gummi phone turned on, "Riku!?"

The teen blinked as he turned towards Sora's Gummi phone, "Wh- huh!?"

The old appearance of his friend rubbed his head bashfully, "Sorry about that! So your Gummi must've been where I transferred from!"

Riku stared blankly at the Data self of his friend before slowly nodding, "Uh, yeah… I guess?"

Data shuffled, peering around but only able to see what the camera saw, "Where's Sora?"

His life was _so weird,_ "In bed."

Data gasped, "Is he alright!?"

Riku shrugged helplessly, "Don't know. I just kind of jumped in the middle of things… and Master Ava's also unconscious."

Data was left surprised before softly speaking, "Are they… are they hurt really bad..?"

Riku shook his head in the negative, "No, but…it's not good either."

Data sighed as he nodded, "Guess we'll just have to wait."

The silver haired teen looked back towards Sora, moving to throw the nearby red lightweight blanket over him to feel vaguely more useful, "Yeah."

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Ava allowed herself to float in the numbing abyss of her Station, ruminating on what had just occurred as she tried to _understand._

It made no sense at all, and she was left with so many questions.

_It was uncomfortable._

Slowly she opened her eyes with a sigh as she turned to look down at her Station, staring at its face before slowly lowering herself to its surface.

Her Robes were still on, but the cowl was down and the mask was off.

She stared blankly at the bright glass surface in a daze, the sealed mangled 'x' over her image's heart the only blot on its wide surface.

"So now you know."

She stiffened, pivoting as she turned to the last form her Master had taken with a gasp. She clasped her hand over her chest, fear running through her, "You're still here?"

The coated man had his hands cupped behind his back. There was a passive weariness to his posture, "You have a piece of my Heart, just as I have a piece of Yours in exchange."

Ava stared at him, her trepidation clear.

The man before her sighed heavily, his hands falling forward as he slowly went to pull off his hood.

She had forgotten how the man had appeared, his face blurring in her Memory the older she became as he hid his face from them all.

Long brown choppy hair messily braided beyond his waist, dark roots and a single full chunk of black on the left side. His bangs were long, passing his chin on the right side to cover his missing eye, the left blueish purple staring at her in a strange and tired resignation. There was a slight smile to his lips as he dropped his arms to his sides.

"M-Master…" Tears fell down her cheeks in burning trails as she tried to keep herself together. Fear, confusion, wonder, it was overwhelming, "Wh- _How!?_ How can you be _Sora?!"_

He glanced away with a strangely familiar depreciative smile that she had seen on her son's face on occasion, "I failed… _a lot._ " Ava blinked in confusion as he matched her gaze again and continued, "There were several Loops." He broke eye contact as he began to pace in what she realized was restless nervousness as he moved his hands behind his back again, "Sometimes we didn't even get to the Graveyard, or we weren't able to retrieve Ventus's Heart because it died within mine... There were a multitude of things I tried to change, or prevent and it all just…" He dropped his arms again with a helpless huff, "I have never been able to use the Power of Waking as intended- not exactly, other than with Ventus."

Ava watched him, baffled as he suddenly unraveled before her in a way he never would have in the past.

He looked at her wryly, "I've gone through all of this _so many times,_ I wasn't sure I'd _ever_ get past Light's expiration at Xehanort's hands." The Master shook his head, "I went through it so many times that I made that Book, gouged out my right eye, and shoved it in that cursed Keyblade to study every Loop and remember." He shrugged as he looked out towards the abyss, "I traveled far into the past after the first time, trying to _understand._ Vanitas joined with me much, much earlier the first time around, so much so that I didn't even know who he was to understand or miss. It was then that I gained the ability to See, to travel throughout Time as needed, as he was part of something that had always _been._ That was how it started."

He turned to her sadly, "This is the first time any semblance of myself has ever met you since you disappeared." The Master turned away with a slight bow to his head, "You died the first time around, too."

Ava stiffened, "Master."

He turned to her, "Hm?"

"What are you planning?"

He smirked, "I'll eventually have to make sure this version of myself returns to the past to put everything in motion." He moved his gaze away from her.

Ava watched him for a long moment, "That's not really..."

The Master shook his head, "Maintaining Balance has always been the goal of Wielders. It is our base Calling, yet, in every Loop the balance is tilted. Light slowly overcomes, and Darkness reacts devastatingly in kind. It is the balance of Kingdom Hearts itself that has fallen apart. That is the greatest threat to all of the Worlds. Imbalance." He sighed as he faced her. "There is otherwise no clear answer."

Ava bowed her head, absorbing that as the Master watched her in silence. "I thought of you as a father, and yet you're my son."

He shuffled and awkwardly ruffled his head while looking away from her, "Yeah."

"You didn't tell me things you should have."

"I couldn't."

Ava blinked as she furrowed her brows in study, "You couldn't?"

"There are things that cannot be changed throughout Time. Some things simply _must_ happen. I had hoped Invi could speak with you about a number of things, and had even on some Loops told her to do so. Yet… she never did." He looked at her with a helpless shrug, "Time has its way of moving forward and silencing those who might derail it beyond paradoxical erasure."

Ava slowly nodded, "I see." She pondered for another long moment, "Why do you act that way?"

He tilted his head, "Hmm?"

"Vaguely unhinged."

He blanked before laughing, "Aah, that would be Vanitas's influence, unfortunately. No matter how many times I'd Looped and joined with each new version of myself, it seems Vanitas was the anchor point for solidifying our sense of self. I'dve lost it a long time ago if it weren't for the way the denizens of Darkness compartmentalize information, honestly. Still, he was _kind of_ nuts, even if I came to sort of understand why he was like that."

Ava frowned, "And now _my_ Sora, this most present one has merged with him? The other Heart that had been shadowed behind his?"

The Master watched her for a long moment before nodding, "Yes. Though…" He made a slight face, "Ventus did something this time that's never happened before."

"Is that bad?" Ava spoke instinctively.

"I don't know." He tapped near his hidden and empty right eye, "We'll have to find out the old fashioned way."

Ava sighed as she took that information in.

"I wonder how many other semblaces of yourself ended up giving me a little sister." He was smiling kindly as she looked back towards him as he continued, "It's a weird thought, at least, for the times you survived."

She could feel his sadness and joy all at once.

It was scary to think she'd died in other various Loops. "Did you favor me at all, Master?"

He shook his head, "No, you and the others were all chosen by my Heart and cared for equally. I've honestly never fully realized you were my mother in most Loops, since we never met consciously on this side of things." He shrugged, "I'll have to suppress that knowledge, so the less you tell of your life growing up, the easier it'll be."

Ava slowly nodded, "I understand." She did and she didn't, but she still didn't regret giving birth to Sora. For without the birth of her son, she never would have survived to see this moment. "...Are you always watching me, Master?"

The man pulled his hood back on, "No. I'm usually asleep, as I should be as a mere shard of myself. I have also lost my connection to the eye in your keychain, for we have now surpassed that insurmountable Loop."

Her Heart settled.

_Ava could live with that._

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Sora sat on his Station, hugging his knees as he stared towards Vanitas's image.

He was no longer the same, merely a Summon to call upon as needed.

"I can still speak."

Sora sighed lightly as he closed his eyes, "But now we're the same. I… I can feel your Memories trying to encroach into mine."

The monochrome dark suit appeared beside him, "Yeah."

Sora frowned, "Something's missing."

"Ventus took some of my essence, I think."

The brunette looked up towards Vanitas's remnant who looked down to him with light grey eyes as he settled himself in front of him, "Your essence?"

The Remnant shrugged, "I didn't realize it. But, I think to help make me whole, to bring me- _us_ into balance, he took a small portion of my Darkness to incorporate into his own self, as he pushed his Light into _me._ However, I've never truly been human, so in bringing me balance it caused erosion." He waved a hand, "And now you and I have become the same and found a new form of balance."

Sora slowly nodded, "Alright."

Vanitas watched him carefully, "It's numbing, isn't it."

The brunette watched the other for a long moment, "Yeah."

"You'll regain your full sense of self soon enough. Although it's weird to think that you might be able to form some level of Unversed from your shadow. Not to the extent or detriment as I could… but probably a handful. You could probably even bring some of your Dreameaters out by using them as a base."

Sora took in that information, "You think so..?"

Vanitas nodded, "Wielders used to have Spirits that could travel with them… and then there's the Chirithy."

Sora's eyes widened a little, "Right, they're Dreameaters, but they're connected to the person they're bound to."

"Mmhmm."

Sora glanced down at his feet, "What happened to my eye?"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Sora covered his right aqua-green eye with a wince, "It… there's something _different._ " He closed his left eye, "Like… I can See things… but they aren't there? Or they happened before?"

Vanitas straightened, "Sora." The brunette opened his left eye to match Vanitas's disturbed expression, "That's Foresight." The Remnant looked strangely devastated as he looked away, "It's… you're too kind for that sort of painful ability. It's cruel, honestly."

Sora closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Then I'll just have to do what I can to get used to it, I guess."

Vanitas gently placed a hand on the crown of Sora's head, "Yeah." The Remnant softly spoke, " _I'm sorry._ "

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

Riku was startled, half asleep when Skuld lightly squeezed him on the shoulder as he sat on a chair in Sora's room, "Your name is Riku, correct?" She was dressed in comfortable all black lounge clothes.

The silver haired teen tried to calm his heart rate, not expecting someone to actually be able to sneak up on him since he could still scent- "Uh." He cleared his throat, "Yeah."

She smiled slightly, "Come with me, I could use some help with making dinner and caring for Rota."

Riku nodded absently, getting up stiffly as he rolled his shoulders, "Who's Rota?"

"Ava's baby and Sora's little sister."

Riku nearly tripped over himself, "Wh- _what!?_ "

Skuld turned slightly, "Ah, sorry. Ava is Sora's mother."

He just blinked at her, dazed and wondering what odd universe he'd fallen into, "...Huh." Well, it was what it was, really.

Skuld held back a giggle, "You have no idea how to care for a baby either, do you?"

Riku blushed as he glanced away, "Uh, nope."

Skuld shook her head, "Then I'll care for her, but you'll have to make dinner mostly by yourself then."

Riku grimaced. His cooking skills, while they'd improved lately, were… _wanting,_ to say the least. He'd thought Ventus and Terra would be a little similar, but then found out Terra cooked the most while Ventus did well with specific dishes.

He clearly needed to improve on that, since Aqua had given him a _look_ when he just pulled out a granola bar on a particularly memorable occasion.

Skuld watched his inner turmoil, "I'll be right there to instruct you."

Riku ruffled his hair, "Alright, thanks."

Skuld nodded, "Just know that if you're going to be here for more than a day you're gonna have to learn how to help since Ava is usually brewing Healing items at the kitchen table."

He blinked as he finally noticed the set-up still there, and realized he recognized it. His mother had the same sort of configuration for item brewing, "Oh." He nodded, "Fair."

The Dandelion nodded decisively, "Thank you."

Riku glanced at her and nodded as Skuld left to retrieve Rota from her Nursery.

Time passed, Skuld patiently telling him what to do as she carried Rota, bottle feeding her. He was startled by the infant's pale blonde hair and bright green eyes as she watched him curiously despite the bottle in the way.

If Riku were honest, he'd admit to being intimidated by her clear and focused stare on him.

_If only he knew he'd been the same way towards Ava._

Still, he made sure to do his best to carry out the task before him, also recognizing that Sora also knew how to cook and did so often now.

Eventually Ava appeared blearily wearing a red zip up hoodie, dark grey v-neck shirt underneath, and black joggers with slippers. Her braid was a bit of a mess as she rasped out, "Oh, Skuld. There you are…"

Skuld giggled softly, "Riku here is helping me with dinner."

Ava nodded as she looked the silver haired teen over before blatantly stating, "You're tall."

Riku blinked, "...Yeah?"

Skuld looked between the two for a moment, Ava still seeming half asleep as she almost swayed on her feet, "Ava, are you alright?"

The Foreteller frowned, "Physically- yes. Emotionally… I don't know."

Skuld frowned as Riku mentally checked out, only to nearly jump out of his skin as Ava appeared on his right side lightly grasping his elbow, peering at what he was putting together, "Looks good."

Riku was left speechless. _How were they getting around his senses?!_

Ava got herself a glass of juice, needing some sugar as she glanced over at Riku with a smirk, "I'm a Master and a mother, it takes true skill to not wake up a sound sensitive baby after they've finally fallen asleep."

Riku would have to take her word on it.

Skuld laughed breathily, "We're just used to moving around quietly, Riku. Sora's even gotten quieter, so I'm sure he'll surprise you too."

Riku grimaced. The one thing he could always count on was Sora being heavy footed.

The atmosphere shifted as Ava finally became a little more with it, "How's Ruki?"

Riku paused for a long moment before he looked at the Foreteller, "...You know my mom?"

Ava pouted, "I know you don't really remember stuff from when you're a toddler, but I'd hoped that Ruki mentioned me at least once or twice…"

Riku suddenly realized.

_This woman was Sora's mother who had disappeared._

He gaped for a moment as he tried to collect himself, "I- I think she's doing alright. I uhm, I haven't been at Destiny Islands all that much, between taking care of the Land of Departure and looking for Sora…"

Ava nodded absently, looking over a few things he was cooking before beginning to simply join in and help finish off some of what he'd started, and soon enough dinner was ready.

The Foreteller looked towards Sora's room unsure, "He's still sleeping..?"

Riku huffed fondly, "He sleeps a lot, honestly. Took naps all the time."

Ava smiled slightly, an odd look on her face that Skuld was studying rather intently. So much so Ava caught her eye for a long moment before glancing away.

Skuld frowned, unhappy with that response.

"I'll go wake him up."

Ava nodded as she let Riku go.

Skuld came close to her, speaking softly, "What's wrong." Her voice was hard, her eyes telling her she better speak quickly.

Ava took a sharp breath as she was left unable to look her friend in the eyes, whispering back, "I need to process it, Skuld. Give me a day."

The Dandelion searched her further before falling back with a sigh, "Sora will notice."

Ava pursed her lips, "I know."

Skuld sighed lightly as Riku returned, a dazed Sora behind him as he seemed to be nursing a headache. Ludorr also came out of the guest room seeming to have been conversing with various individuals if the girls had to guess.

There was a lot to figure out, and it was littered with nothing but emotional landmines.

Ava clasped her hands together tightly as she stared at the floor, unease eating at her as Riku looked between the two young women with a raised eyebrow. Ludorr noticed the atmosphere and frowned.

Skuld shrugged as she went over to Sora, "Are you feeling any better?" She lightly placed a hand on his forearm as he glanced at her fingers before looking her in the eyes.

"Not really, but I'll be alright."

Ludorr came beside the brunette, looking him over before shaking his head and going off to get something for his clear headache. Skuld nodded curtly to his response as she left to burp Rota and put her down for a bit, Riku left to deal with the odd atmosphere.

Riku shook his friend, "Time to eat."

Sora winced, looking at him for a long moment before smiling tiredly, "Yeah, thanks." He looked over the food as Ava watched him, "I hope this is better than that one time you tried to-"

Riku sputtered, "Skuld was there the whole time telling me what to do! And you promised to never speak of that _ever_ again!"

Sora looked back at his friend as he snickered, "It's 'cause we all know you suck at cooking."

Riku flushed as he glanced away, unable to defend himself as he mumbled, "I'm learning…"

Sora laughed lightly as he shook his head and started plating the food for everyone.

It was going to be a weird night.


	10. Dissolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's honestly very difficult to write atm after what happened on Capitol Hill Jan 6th. Like. The only reason I posted the final chapter of Misfits to Wayfinders that evening was because between the 5th in the evening and the morning of the 6th before that happened, I had 11 of the 13 pages written. Late on the 6th I finished and posted after writing the final bit and proofreading. I came home from work on the 7th and stayed in bed for the better part of 20 hrs.
> 
> Please R&R!
> 
> TW: Blood, bodily harm.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

To say things were… _tense_ when Riku woke up the next day in the guest room was a bit of an understatement. Ava seemed to be treading cautiously around Skuld, Skuld seemed particularly incensed by Ava, and Sora was dead to the world sleeping.

Which would have been a comfort except he looked to still be having a migraine despite the pain medicine Ludorr had given him (with a few to spare on the nightstand). Riku was also stressed to note weird spider vein-like white lines had appeared all over his visible skin from a Thundaga shot directly into his body, his neck the focal point of the damage.

Riku had never seen such severe direct damage from Magic since it normally came from a distance in battle.

He rubbed his head as he heard the front door open, Ludorr's soft tones speaking to the girls.

Riku sighed as he sat down by Sora in the same chair he'd occupied yesterday, "What sort of place have you ended up, Sora..?"

A Chirithy popped up on the bed, startling Riku as it waffled, "S-sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, Riku!"

The silver haired teen stared at the Dreameater confused, "Have we met?"

Chirithy hummed as it tapped its chin, "Well yeah! You were a toddler last I saw you with Ava, but-" It slumped, "I guess you wouldn't really remember."

Riku tilted his head, "So you're… Ava's Chirithy?" He understood the idea of them because of Ventus's, but it was still a little odd to be meeting more when they were supposed to be… ancient? Gone? He wasn't sure.

Chirithy nodded, "Yup! Skuld has one too. Oh." It paused, "And so does Brain- er, Ludorr?"

Riku frowned. Brain? He… he'd been approached by _that_ Memory in the Castle-

"Luxo- Ludorr has a Chirithy too?"

Chirithy nodded, "Mmhmm. It was too hurt to reveal itself until yesterday though, it seems. He'd been pretty convinced it hadn't made it after the _first_ time he became a Nobody." Riku raised an eyebrow as it tilted its head, "We were talking."

Riku rubbed his left wrist, "With who?"

Chirithy squinted at him a moment, "The three of us Chirithy were talking. We were happy they'd made it back. If our Wielders suffer bad enough physical trauma, we suffer it too."

Riku's eyes widened, "So if someone's Heart was split in half, would their Chirithy also be split in two?"

Chirithy's eyes widened in horror, "That would- that would probably _kill_ our Wielder, let alone _us!_ If both of us _did_ manage to survive, it would… Hurt. A Lot, I'm sure." It shuddered at the thought.

Riku slowly nodded, wondering how Ventus's had survived.

It had mentioned its connection to Ventus was pretty severely damaged, but clearly there was just enough of one to keep it alive. It _had_ been ten years, it could've healed by the time it rejoined with Ventus.

Chirithy observed Riku in what he could only guess as fascination, "Y'know, long, long before Sora was born, before Ava was even aware of him, Sora could connect with me." The teen gave him a bewildered look, "And now you, as his best friend, are somehow a Dreameater for his sake."

Riku looked away to Sora's sleeping face, ruffling his silver hair self consciously, "Uh, yeah. Our Mark of Mastery went badly… and I didn't even realize anything was wrong until it was way too late."

Chirithy hummed as it moved up the bed to Sora's face to lightly pet his temple, "His Sleep is a Healing one."

Riku nodded, "I figured… But he still looks bad."

Chirithy nodded, "His Heart was very badly damaged. The fusion between him and the other Heart that was hidden within… it's not exactly the best case scenario, or perfect. Ava… I'm not absolutely sure of what's going on, but her Heart is hurt and afraid."

Riku frowned, "Well, Sora… Sora _is_ her son, right? It makes sense."

Chirithy took a long moment to formulate its thoughts as it spoke softly, "That's not it. Skuld is angry with her because of her feelings right now. Ava can't really articulate it, but it has a lot to do with her feelings towards The Master, more than anything else."

Riku's brows furrowed as he tried to understand, "...The Master? What would they have to do with anything now?"

Chirithy slumped, "I honestly don't kn-"

The door began to open, causing the feline to startle and disappear with a pop. Riku turned as Ludorr came in with a physician. The blond man gave him a look and Riku stood, giving the Doctor space so he could examine his friend.

He positioned himself to lean against the wall where he could see what was going on, Ludorr standing beside him and spoke quietly, "This is the physician that helped us diagnose Sora. He also came up with the regiment we used to heal him from his Death-like status."

Riku frowned with a nod as he silently observed. There wasn't really much to note, though the physician was clearly agitated at his friend's current state as he mumbled and scribbled notes in fierce succession.

Riku belatedly noticed that Sora's Gummi phone had at some point turned on. The screen was blank except for the home screen, but he knew Data was more than likely listening to everything the man was mumbling under his breath.

He clenched his teeth, stressed over his friend's health.

All in all, after about thirty or so minutes of performing the best in-bed physical he could, the physician finally stood straight and turned to Ludorr, "Your… _nephew_ will recover with minimal activity after a week minimum, two maximum. He'll need to drink a Potion with every meal to help heal the internal and external damage from that Thundaga he took. As for the shift in his physique and hair, I don't even know what to tell you. When he is feeling up to it, bring him in so that I may take a new blood sample. That's all I can really determine at this time."

Ludorr nodded, "Of course, thank you."

The physician looked Riku over with a frown before motioning him over. Riku looked at Ludorr confused while the man shrugged and waved him on. The teen grimaced before going up to the Doctor as the man immediately opened a new sheet of paper and made various notes, walking around him as he made observations. He'd randomly push a pressure point here, an examination of his nails there. It was when he seemed to purposely press _just right_ on his left wrist that Riku couldn't help but grimace and suck in air through clenched teeth. The doctor gave the teen _a Look_ , "You're quite young to have this sort of serious misaligned injury." He tapped lightly on the back of his bracer, "I would like for you to come in to have that fixed."

Riku balked as he looked at Ludorr again. The man simply raised an eyebrow as Riku looked back at the physician, "B-but, I'm not even from here!"

The man huffed, "Well of course you're not. I'm well aware, considering your bombastic entrance at Sora's test."

Riku flushed slightly as he felt himself sweat a little, "You were there?"

The man shrugged, "I saw the recordings. I've also been Ava, Skuld, and Sora's physician since they've come here."

Riku observed him for a long moment, "...How did you know something was wrong with my wrist?"

The man hummed, "You Wield that big Key of yours one-handed. That's rather strenuous, but the fact you also only channel Magic through the left despite the burden, well. I couldn't help but postulate."

Riku frowned, "And if I don't get it taken care of?"

The doctor smirked at him, "Well, you'll more than likely burn out the tendons in your wrist from Magic overcharge causing your hand to become unable to pick up even a grain of rice within a few years. As for your right, you'll probably overextend it in no time and end up unable to Wield the way you are now in about ten to fifteen years." He patted his forearm, "Get it fixed."

The man acknowledged Ludorr as he let himself out, Riku left gaping at the diagnosis. He looked to Ludorr and the blond shrugged, "He's not wrong."

The teen slumped slightly as he finally acknowledged that he should have had it looked at it sooner. "Right."

Riku turned to look back towards Sora, only to notice him sitting up with a dull look in his mismatched eyes. He frowned, as did Ludorr as the older man went over to him to speak lowly, "It's good to see you awake."

Despite the careful and low volume the man was speaking at, Sora still seemed to be overly sensitive to… _everything_. Carefully the mixed brunette nodded as he kept his gaze on his comforter clutched in unsure fists, "Mm."

Riku's chest constricted, something wasn't right with his friend. It had started last night, but it seemed to have gotten worse. He noted that a single spike on his left side was mostly black like his roots, only a small tuft of brown at the end of it.

Ludorr sat down and observed Sora as he spoke even quieter, "I have received your test scores this morning."

Sora slowly turned his attention to the man, only the barest hint of interest in his otherwise blank expression.

"You passed in the advanced ninety eight percentage for your grade level. I am… astounded."

Riku blinked, confused and startled by the information. He still didn't really know what was going on, but Sora had never been scholastically advanced in _anything_ except maybe their gym classes.

Sora nodded mutely before he focused on the comforter again. Ludorr frowned, more concerned than ever but keeping it to himself, "So you still have a headache?"

Sora tilted his head vaguely, acknowledging the question but staying silent otherwise. Slowly he nodded as he answered quiet and flat, "Yeah."

Ludorr took the pills off of the nightstand and held them above Sora's hand. Slowly the brunette turned it and took the pills. Mechanically he put them in his mouth as Ludorr handed him the waiting glass of water. Carefully Sora took them, but then held the glass of water zoned out.

Riku couldn't help but wonder if this is how Roxas, Ventus, and Xion had been like when they had first met the others.

Ludorr sighed silently before pushing himself up, "I'll get you something to eat, since having those on an empty stomach isn't good." He met Riku's gaze and pulled the teen out with him.

Riku let him, but only because he felt miserably helpless.

Something deep inside Sora was changing, but whether or not it was good would be seen.

_Riku missed his friend._

Skuld gave Riku a strained smile as she cared for the bottle feeding Rota, "Morning Riku."

Riku nodded to her and glanced at Ava who was a dejected huddle in the far end of the couch. Skuld was trying to not be blatantly agitated, but it was a bit much to ask. Riku waved slightly, "Don't fake it for my benefit."

Skuld frowned, almost pouting, before she shook her head with a sigh, "No, I'm sorry the mood is like this when we barely know one another."

Riku smirked, "Half of my friendships started on opposing sides, so it's ok. I'm intruding, really."

Skuld slumped a little, "Still…"

Riku glanced at the wall and paused. He hadn't really been paying attention to his surroundings while cooking dinner last night, but the pressed flower that was framed on the wall with ' _Reunion_ ' in fancy lettering caught his interest. He went up to it, head tilted with a frown. He recognized that flower- not to say lily-like flowers weren't common, but there was something… _particularly_ familiar about this one. He raised a hand to the frame, hovering over it as he traced it.

Aerith's image came to his mind.

Ava seemed to be watching him with a deep exhaustion as she spoke softly, "Familiar?"

Riku started just slightly as he pulled his hand back slowly to turn to his friend's mother, "Y-yeah."

Ava smiled wearily, "It was given to me in a dream."

Riku's eyes widened as he looked back to it for a moment, "By who?"

Ava pulled into herself more as she laid her chin on her pulled in knees, "A girl with twisted brown hair, green eyes, and wearing pink and white. She said they were Hoping for him to return Home."

Riku slowly nodded, "That… sort of sounds like Aerith."

Ava observed him for a long moment before closing her eyes, "A friend?"

Riku nodded, "She was praying along with Yuna. They tended to be in her garden."

Ava sighed silently, "Might've seen both."

Riku blinked as he glanced back at Ava, noting Skuld's concerned look as he realized Ava had simply fallen asleep.

Ludorr observed them all, also concerned before shaking his head while carrying a glass of juice and some sliced fruit and cheese, "I'll be back shortly."

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

Ava and Sora seemed to be feeding off of one another, that, or Ava was feeding off of Sora's apathy.

Either way, Ava was sleeping more often than not, and Sora even moreso. Riku found himself awkwardly caring for Rota while Skuld was out, only waking Ava if he was truly lost on what to do with the crying infant. She was never particularly annoyed with him, and constantly apologized as he still felt bad.

Their physician came once a day in the evenings to check on them, just to ensure they weren't suffering from something more serious. He even tried to prescribe medicine, but both rejected the option.

A careful dosage of pain medicine was prescribed for Sora, though. The brunette started keeping his right eye closed when he actually _was_ up. He was still frighteningly apathetic, though he had started to at least shower once a day on his own after the third day.

A week became two, and finally the physician made an appointment, much to Riku's annoyance, to have his wrist fixed.

He did not look forward to having it broken again, along with minimal surgery.

Slowly during his healing down time Riku had started studying the materials Sora had and was left wanting. He could barely keep up with it, and had to keep going further back until he found a starting point. It irked him a little that somehow Sora had managed to cram so much within a little over a month's time.

The fact he was now computer literate was a bit of a relief though.

Skuld would sometimes study on her down time, and they'd talk about what the other was studying for easy conversation.

Riku had learned early on that Skuld had amnesia and couldn't remember much. If Riku were verbally honest, it was the least depressing once Ludorr decided to start playing various card games with him when he was over.

Cautiously, Riku started brewing in Ava's place. Sure, once he'd had his surgery and his wrist cast properly, it was a great deal more cumbersome, but it felt good to do some of the easier items he was familiar with.

Ludorr was pleased enough with his work, as were those who employed Ava. Their quality wasn't equal, so he earned less, but at least he wasn't freeloading.

Eventually Ava's Chirithy started to keep him company when he was alone The two Dreameaters somehow able to communicate without words and amicable in their silence. Riku felt an odd peace slowly trickle into his chest.

Things weren't great, they weren't perfect, but at least they were all safe.

Until late one rainy night Ludorr called him in as backup, the Gigas having breached the city barriers.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

Sora was laying on his Station, Vanitas's remnant beside him, their heads close as the other's body was laying in the opposite direction.

The remnant's mask was off, but it didn't really help, all the color drained out of him except for pale skin.

Vanitas watched him tiredly, "It'd be nice if Auron could join us here. I kinda miss him."

Sora watched him blankly before looking up and out into the abyss as he barely spoke, "I kinda forgot about him."

Vanitas's eyes softened, "How are you holding up?"

Sora was quiet and unblinking for a long time. Vanitas, despite being the source of the brunette's newfound apathy, was honestly freaked out. This shouldn't have been the result of their Hearts becoming one, but he couldn't help but suppose that he wasn't really a _person_ , so how his existence affected one was pretty dubious at best.

He'd only slipped into Ventus's Heart because it'd been imbalanced in the first place, his Light bright enough to hide his Darkness as others were left blind to his presence.

It also, admittedly, hadn't initially been his idea to join with the blond, but once he'd been chosen, Vanitas had been more than happy to get close and creep in.

He hated the Light.

He hated it less now, having been absorbed into one of Light's children in full.

Vanitas sighed irritably as he looked up into the abyss.

He thought he heard humming in the distance and the Remnant closed his eyes, listening to the tune.

That tenor…

It brought back Memories from a long, long time ago.

_When the Worlds were still one_

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

Skuld was breathing heavily as she stood holding her Starlight, standing in the street as the civilians evacuated underground. There was a Gigas in front of her, and no matter how many medals she cycled through, it just _wasn't enough_. She could have cried from the frustration of it all.

She had only just gotten her Keyblade back, something that should have been a joyous occasion.

Instead it was _terrifying._

Her coworkers were helping customers and those running into their shop to safety as her Gauges finally reloaded and she was able to cycle through her attacks and specials again.

The Gigas bore down on her, deflecting some of her attacks and throwing her aside. She screamed as she felt herself fly through the air. She didn't have the same abilities as the others, she didn't _have_ arial recovery moves- her abilities consisted of what was present in her medals!

" _Skuld!_ "

She slammed into another body mid-air as she gasped as warm arms wrapped around her in concern. A familiar warm Heart reaching out to hers as they fell back to the ground in a controlled movement.

The person who caught her helped her steady herself before stepping beside her, looking up at the enemy with a smirk on his face as he turned to her. Bright aqua eyes, swirled silver hair, red scarf. Memories suddenly flooded Skuld dizzily as she wavered, "Ephemer?"

He nodded, a huge grin on his face as he pulled out his Starlight, "Let's do it!"

Skuld felt her confidence return as she nodded, the two Union Leaders working in unison, their old habits falling back into place from when they took on Missions together. Skuld felt her Heart soar and body lighten as she finally had her friend back.

In no time at all the two Union Leaders took down the Gigas, destroying its controls and disabling the pilot.

There was a lot to do, but she wasn't alone.

It was all she could ask for as their bonds reconnected.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

Ava was breathing heavily as she had Rota strapped to her chest and a baby bag thrown over her shoulder. She'd been pulled out of the condo by one of Ludorr's teammates. She was to act as a final stand with the civilians underground to ensure a safe evacuation.

She was weeping, "But Sora is still-!"

The man pulled her harshly, "He can take care of himself."

"But he's still asleep!"

The man huffed, "A deadweight. It's either him or your infant daughter. We don't have time for both."

She grit her teeth as her chest ached horribly.

Rota was quiet but clearly scared.

Ava placed a hand on her baby as she was forcibly dragged along.

She was left without option.

S-s-S-s-S-V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A-R-r-R-r-R

Time was a fascinating thing.

Linear, wrinkly, wobbly, curved, it could be a lot of things.

_He'd lived through many possibilities._

He hummed an old song- or was it new? It was just so hard to keep track of it all. Did it even exist this time around?

A shrug.

It lived inside of him, so it simply was.

He entered the condo after tapping the door with his Keyblade, still humming to himself as chaos reigned outside.

It was empty except for one sole occupant.

_Himself._

It was interesting, knowing that this was the first time this meeting would occur after the Loop had _ended._

He entered the room as his Heart Guided him, his younger self laying asleep on his bed half dead as he glanced at the Gummi phone that lit up at his presence.

The Data version of him young, _too young_ , observing him wearily.

He smiled as he put a finger to his lips to quiet the device.

The same faded device in his back pocket buzzed as if to say they were running out of time.

They had so much time, and yet so very little.

He smirked at the irony as he moved around the bed and sat on the side closest to the window, the streetlights and flashes of battle and lightning highlighting his silhouette.

Sora stirred at the foreign presence that was humming, opening his eyes blearily at the newcomer.

A familiar coat that mostly spelled trouble.

He jerked up, moving to his knees as he summoned Kingdom Key. His voice rough and body sluggish from disuse, "Who're you?!"

The hood tilted a little in his direction as he answered, "A friend."

Sora frowned heavily as he glared.

_This was the most emotion he'd had in days._

The Stranger hummed jovially, "You know, this is probably the nicest meeting I've yet to have with myself."

Sora stiffened, watching the other wearily. After a long moment of neither moving, Sora slowly settled onto the bed. He was still weary of the man, but he couldn't help but feel a total lack of malevolent intent.

Sora sighed, "What do you want with me?" He was soul-tired. His eye was unending in its visions and it was simply draining his Magic reserves for it to continuously feed him information the way it was.

The coated man stood as he clasped his hands behind his back, moving towards the window, "I've come to send you on a journey."

Sora frowned, "I don't think I'm really… up to it."

The man smirked unseen, "I know. That right eye is absolutely draining, isn't it?"

Sora tensed again as he got back onto his knees, "What do _you_ know about it?!"

The stranger turned slightly as he carefully pulled back his hood in an easy movement.

Sora was left speechless.

His face, maybe only a year older but more defined was looking at him tiredly. His bangs had been grown out to cover his right eye, and he could tell he had long hair, hidden under the neckline of his coat as it was. The older moved back towards the bed before releasing his hands and tossing something heavy and agonizingly familiar onto his bed.

It was Xehanort's Keyblade.

_Something wasn't right about it._

His older self got a vaguely devious look on his face as he placed a knee on the bed to lean forward into Sora's face as he was caught around the neckline of his shirt, "Time has to continue to move forward, but to do so, to get _here_ , you're going to have to go back. Just like Every. Other. Version of us has. Thousands of Loops, and this time you finally made it past the final page!" He pulled back with a frightening glee in his eye, "Congratulations! You've done what thousands of other _You's_ could not. Now we can finally move on to the _real_ enemy! But first, you have to go back to return to this point."

Sora's Heart was beating painfully in his chest, yet he felt as if a long and winding path had opened up. He struggled, gripping his older self's wrist, "N-no!"

His older self looked at him sadly, "This was a lot easier when all of our friends were dead in the Graveyard at our feet. Hundreds, thousands, _millions of times_ I had to watch them die. Every time it was _so easy_ to go back, with the Hope I might one day _save them._ Well, now you've finally done what I could not. Still, we're separated from our friends… don't you want to be with them again?"

Sora grit his teeth, staring into the other's single sympathetic eye, "I… _of course I do!_ But-!"

A gloved finger was placed on his lips, "I'm not trying to antagonize you. There's just a lot of _me's_ in my head, y'know? Each time we go back, all the others' Memories get handed over. There's lots and lots of boxes of Memories that influence us."

Sora felt trapped as he tried to look away.

But it was true, he could already feel the reality sink in as he realized Vanitas's earliest Memories with any substance.

It was hazy of course, but somehow this man's voice was there. It was a warm place.

Tears gathered in his eyes, "Do I have to?"

The older slowly released him as he settled on the bed, placing a hand on the horrible Keyblade he didn't want to acknowledge, "If we don't go back, there'll be, in the very least, no Ventus. There've been one or two times that's happened."

Sora breathed shakily as he dared ask, "...And?"

The other smiled bitterly, "The Worlds fell long, long before they had a chance, mission failed. Ventus is sort of our beginning, just as much as we're his. It's all so _annoyingly_ complicated, that even after so many Loops, I can't even begin to fathom an explanation."

Sora's Heart slowly settled as his voice flattened out. "...There's more to it, isn't there?"

His older self looked him in the eye, "We won't really exist either if we don't go back."

Sora slumped as he bowed his head, eyes closing in resignation. "...So we finally defeated Xehanort, just to have to go all the way back to the start. Who's our true enemy?"

His other smiled bitterly, "You'll understand during your journey."

Sora frowned, "But... " He lifted his head as he implored, "Isn't there any advice you can give me?"

Gently his older self placed his hand on his head, "May Your Heart be your Guiding Key."

Sora gasped as he suddenly felt his body freeze. _A Stop spell?_

His lungs began to burn as he watched his older self reach forward with his free hand and-!

_So that's what was missing from that horrible Keyblade._

He screamed in agony as the Spell dissipated, clutching at his empty right eye socket as he was left blinded by pain as blood oozed quickly down his hands and arms and dripped onto his thighs. The pain was soon washed away by a Curaza, but the lingering ghost of his eye was still burning his nerves. There was nothing there for a moment before he was grabbed by his sweaty bangs, his hands brushed aside as something was shoved into the empty socket while a different Spell was cast to seal his eyelid shut.

"Sorry about that, it's _never_ easy, trust me. You'll feel better though, now that it isn't eating you alive."

Sora begged to differ as tears still burned his left eye.

A soft sigh, "I made a bloody mess, sorry. Go shower and get into your adventuring gear. There's not much time left."

Sora slowly stood, unsteady on his feet as he felt the stickiness of blood make his stomach turn.

_Why was he following this madman's orders?_

It was easy.

There was still no malevolence, just honest resignation for the journey he would be placed upon.

_His Heart Knew._

He showered and felt strangely refreshed. The best he'd felt since before his test.

Maybe in over a year since he was last on the Islands, even.

Sora quickly came to realize how much of an adjustment it would be to have only one eye, though.

Awkwardly he came out of the bathroom, the blood cleaned from the floor and bedding as _that Keyblade_ was left to rest at the foot of his bed. Sora scowled at it as he pulled on his clothes.

A soft chuckle came from beside him, "I understand how you feel. I don't much care for it either, but it's how I've been able to watch every single Loop since this all began." A hand ruffled his hair. Sora batted the hand away in annoyance as he turned. A black suitcase was shoved into his chest as Sora instinctively took it. It had familiar symbols all over it in pleasant patterns, "There's a Coat in there, along with gloves and everything else. You'll have to start using it soon enough, but there's no need to force you into it. I've requested a few things of Data, and given him a few manual updates." The Gummi phone was placed into his hand, "Also, don't ignore Auron too much. I know it's super easy to do, but he's still a good friend. We're kinda stupid."

Sora pouted as he looked at his older self, being forced to go at his whirlwind pace, "What's the rush?"

He smirked, "Time's running out to send you away. Can't have anyone else see you go."

Sora frowned as he pocketed his phone. His older self went over to the Keyblade he hated so much and forced it into his hand.

_**Superbia** _

Sora shivered at the Keyblade's name. As far as he'd always been able to tell, it hadn't had one before.

Maybe it was Nameless to all but _him_.

Sora put the suitcase away into his inventory and looked up to his older self confused, "Am I getting your Memories or not?"

The older chuckled as he handed over another bag, clearly stuffed with some food as he was handed an odd looking water canteen, "Trust me. That's the shittier part."

Sora gulped as his older self stared him down for a long moment, as if to study his final moment. With a nod he became sure of himself and grabbed him painfully by the forearms as he pressed his forehead against him, "Time to go. Remember, your Heart will Guide you, even as your Memories fade and blend.

One day, we will see Kairi and everyone else again." He sounded so _painfully_ wistful as he softly spoke, "Good luck."

He vaguely heard a Dark Corridor open behind him as he was shoved back into it harshly.

Sora fell into the Darkness, tendrils pulling, dragging, _drowning_ him as the urge to scream grew and grew until he couldn't help himself.

Eventually through the terror the Memories of the other Loops began to run through his mind at high speed.

It felt like forever and no time at all when he was unceremoniously dropped into a cold and wet grassy field, the wind knocked out of him as he stared emptily at the sky as those Loops compartmentalized into boxes.

He laid there stunned for hours until the sun slowly began to rise in the empty glade. Carefully he pulled himself up as he opened the bag of food he'd been given, his stomach empty and demanding sustenance.

Sora felt tears gather in his eye as he saw half a Paopu fruit and his favorite meal growing up, memories of his father filling him.

He wept, so far from anything he'd known, all alone.

Back to square one.

_His crown necklace was gone._


	11. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm once again at a crossroads of: Do I separate this story into another one, deviating Sora's journey becoming MoM focused here, and creating a new story (Foretellers to Union to Misfits is the… idea I came up with for a title) for following everyone else, OR just keep both Sora-past, and everyone else-present all in one story here?
> 
> I'd appreciate opinions because I'm not entirely sure of what to do. X,D,X I don't want things to be weird like it was when I started DtS and DtV, because it's going to feel episodic to me again, but in post-posting that doesn't work.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

Sora stared at the Paopu Fruit, knowing he didn't have long to eat it before it went bad. Still, it was the last piece of the Home he hadn't been to in _so long,_ that he couldn't help but want to preserve and hold onto it for as long as possible. He pulled out his Gummi phone and flicked the screen on. It seemed like usual, but when he opened the Camera app, he realized that the image space had been massively upgraded from only one hundred pictures to twenty thousand. He blinked at that, grateful, but wondering how his future self had managed such a massive upgrade in so little time.

He shrugged, knowing it wasn't worth dwelling on further as he held the Paopu in his left hand, and did his best to take as decent of a picture he could at his present angle with his right. He looked the image over, making sure it was clear when he noticed something.

He blinked, squinted at the screen, and then looked at his hand.

There, on his thumb, was a strange bug-like creature. He didn't know how else to explain it, because even though it was _there,_ he didn't feel it. He stared at it for a long moment, noticing that it seemed particularly interested in both him and the fruit. It made pleading gestures at him, as if to ask if it could have a taste.

He smiled awkwardly, as the back of his mind noted its tiny red eyes and strange antenna.

If he were honest, it _almost_ looked like an insanely tiny Flood, but… black.

"Uh… you want a piece..?" He put his Gummi phone away.

It waved its arms happily as it nodded. Awkwardly, Sora picked out a tiny piece of the fruit and handed it to the creature as it snatched it and immediately began to eat it. He smiled, strangely happy for the odd company as he started to eat the Paopu with his right hand again, keeping his left still so as to not disturb it while it ate.

It was strange to be eating a Paopu Fruit again, after having shared one with Kairi a little over a year ago. Islanders rarely had it more than a few times in their lifetimes, and here he was eating one all by himself, in some unknown World, in the far and distant past.

If he were honest, he found the fruit almost nauseating, but it was a piece of Home, so he stomached it despite the lonely tears in his eyes.

One day, he hoped to share one with Riku and Kairi both.

He sighed as he came upon one of its seeds. They were strangely large, but easy to miss due to being a similar shade in color as its flesh.

Sora looked at the tiny creature on his thumb, as it observed him silently. He carefully put it on his pant leg as it hopped off. He then went about cleaning the seed to put away for safekeeping into his inventory.

Sora used a Water spell to wash his hands and wipe his face of the Paopu's juices and rubbed his stomach as he leaned back on one of his hands to look up at the sky.

He could definitely go a few lifetimes of never eating that fruit again.

He wiped his eyes of his tears as he sighed, "What am I supposed to do now..?"

He looked down at the Flood-like thing, and watched it melt away silently without answer.

_He was alone again._

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

It had taken hours for the chaos to calm down, the threat of the Gigas finally subdued for the time being in the late afternoon.

It was one of the few times Skuld could say it was sunny out in Quadratum. Ephemer was peppy despite the ten or so hours straight of running around and fighting, but he'd always had a decent amount of stamina and pep.

_She wanted to sleep._

Ephemer ruffled his hair as he followed her awkwardly, "So Master Ava's here, with Sora?"

Skuld nodded, "Yup."

"And he's sixteen?"

"Yeah."

Ephemer frowned for a moment, his arms crossed before shrugging with a large smile, "I can't wait to see him again!"

Skuld looked to him, "You've met?"

Ephemer waved a hand, "You could say that. It's kinda complicated… and I'm also not entirely sure the second time happened?" He knew he'd helped Sora in his fight, but it felt… _ephemeral._

He could've laughed at his own joke, but he felt an odd foreboding.

He mentally prodded his Heartmate as he wondered if the feeling was from the replica, 'How paranoid are you?'

Tochi gave him the mental equivalent of a shrug, ' _Very._ '

Ephemer sighed lightly as he looked around the various levels of damage around the city. Somehow, he couldn't fault the other.

Ephemer also had an oddly bad feeling, he just didn't want to be _right._

Skuld brought him to a fancy condo, decently spared of any damage. There was _some_ level of scuffle, but there wasn't any structural damage. It was a good sign.

" _Hey!_ "

They paused to see Riku running up to them out of breath. He took a moment to slow down and breathe, "I- sorry. I don't have a key. I'm glad I caught up to you, Skuld." Clearly he forgot his Keyblade could've opened the door for him.

Skuld giggled as Ephemer realized just who he was looking at and brightened, "Riku!"

The silver haired teen blinked in confusion, "W-huh?"

Ephemer grinned as he put his hands on his hips, "Name's Ephemer! We've met once, but you were a toddler at the time, so you wouldn't remember… and I was only around for like, ten minutes." He laughed brightly.

Riku blinked owlishly, looking to Skuld for confirmation as she shrugged before Riku looked back at the other teen, nodding, "N-nice to meet you?"

Skuld smiled, "Ephemer and I used to be teammates in the same Union. Then…" She rubbed her temple, "Something else?"

Ephemer blinked as he observed Skuld in confusion before realizing, "Oh… did you forget stuff like the others?"

Skuld tilted her head as she slowly nodded, "Y-yeah, I did." It was starting to come back, but it was all too soon.

Ephemer smiled sadly as he nodded, "I guess that's not surprising. When I ended up running into Ven, his Heart was severely damaged and he was pretty much a zombie. It was… scary, honestly."

Riku blinked, "You know Ven?"

Ephemer glanced back to Riku as he nodded, "If it's who we're both thinking of, yup."

Skuld sighed softly as she felt weak on her feet, "Let's continue inside." The two boys nodded and followed her lead.

After getting into the condo, Skuld almost collapsed into the first chair she saw, but first she called out, "Ava? Sora?"

Riku went around her and looked through each room.

Nothing was out of place, but he could tell it was empty. He could _feel it._

Riku glanced at the Nursery and noted it was empty, then Ava's room and found the same. Looping back around he checked into Sora's room and also found it empty.

He paused as he realized the bed was made, unlike Ava's. Cautiously, Riku entered further and looked around, noting Sora's Gummi phone was gone, but his cell phone had been left behind.

Everything was still there, except the Gummi phone.

_Except for Sora._

A glint of silver caught his attention and his heart dropped. There, laid purposely on the neatly arranged pillows, was his crown necklace.

_Sora would have never taken off his crown necklace._

He turned and left the room as controlled panic set it, pulling out his own Gummi phone and dialing Sora's. It didn't even ring before disconnecting.

_Sora wasn't in range._

Riku's chest tightened. He gripped his phone, worried, as he slowly made his way to the couch and sat down heavily into it.

_Maybe he'd turned it off?_

_Hah._ Gummi phones didn't have traditional on/off switches or charge ports. They were self-sustaining, and their power source was the same as the Gummi ships depending on who they were calibrated to.

He had to hope he was with Ava, wherever she was.

Riku sighed heavily and leaned back as his eyes closed. His left wrist was throbbing. He wasn't supposed to fight, and certainly not a long haul as he had, but it couldn'tve been helped. There was simply too much danger. So not only did his left wrist hurt, still in its cast, but his right wrist and arm were severely overworked.

The physician was totally gonna ream him out, he knew it.

After some time in thought he must have dozed off, because Skuld startled him when she tapped him with a warm cup of tea, "Riku."

He looked at her blearily before taking the cup with shaky hands. _He was worse off than he thought._

She smiled at him, "I'll get you some of your pain pills, I know you don't like them, but I think it would be best so that your muscles don't get inflamed."

He nodded, "Yeah… thanks." Riku was feeling it already.

She nodded and went off. Ephemer came over and sat beside him, munching on a sandwich before shoving a quartered piece into his mouth. Riku started and choked at the action, but managed to stuff the piece into his mouth while glaring at the smirking teen as he stated, "You really _are_ bad at taking care of yourself."

Riku looked at Ephemer suspiciously as he swallowed, "What's _that_ supposed to mean? We've barely known each other."

The scarved teen just gave him a knowing look, a cat-like smirk on his face as he continued to eat his own sandwich, "Insider info."

Riku gave him a particularly odd look as he then shook his head with a roll of his eyes. Ephemer handed him another quarter piece, and Riku mechanically ate it, the tea in his bum hand resting on his thigh.

Skuld came over with the medicine and waited for Riku's hand to be free before handing over the prescribed dosage. "Ava should be back soon with Brain."

Riku nodded as Ephemer's eyes widened, "Master Ava and Brain are here too?!"

Skuld smiled awkwardly, "Brain goes by Ludorr at the moment and he looks very different. Master Ava has been taking care of me since I was handed over to her."

Ephemer nodded, filing away that information as he handed over another sandwich quarter to Riku, who by now was giving him an annoyed look, but keeping quiet.

Skuld watched Riku for a moment, "Is Sora alright?"

Riku paused mid-chew before swallowing, shaking his head, "He's not here."

Skuld blinked, "He's.. he's not?"

Riku shook his head in the negative as Ephemer handed him the final piece of the sandwich, Riku simply taking it as he continued, "His Gummi phone's gone too."

Skuld clasped her hands in immediate concern as she started pacing. That wasn't good _at all._

Ephemer watched her pace for some time before pulling himself up, lightly grasping her by her elbow and gently coaxing her into the couch, "Rest, Skuld."

The Dandelion shook her head, trying to get back up before Ephemer lightly placed his hand on her shoulder and made her settle, "You're dead on your feet. _Sleep._ "

She gasped lightly before her eyes closed. Ephemer carefully settled her to her right, making sure her head wasn't at an odd angle before looking over to Riku. The taller teen had a grim look on his face, "You probably shouldn't do that again."

Ephemer blinked, glancing between the two before blushing lightly and rubbing the back of his head, "I- yeah. You're right. I'll apologize to her later."

Riku nodded as he did his best to rest, sipping at the tea he'd been given.

_It was hard._

It wasn't until the front door opened that Riku started awake, belatedly realizing he'd fallen asleep again. He glanced at his left hand and noticed the teacup was gone. He glanced at Ephemer who was still awake as he smiled at him, tilting his head as Riku noticed the half empty cup in front of him on the table.

_He was more tired than he thought._

Ava sighed heavily as she practically limped over to them, noting Ephemer and gasping, "You're here!"

Ephemer stood, "It's good to see you again Master Ava!" He blinked as he noticed the baby harness strapped to her chest, "Another one?"

Ava pouted at him as she carefully took Rota out of the harness, "It was-" She huffed, "Well, she's here."

Ephemer smirked as he took the infant from her, motioning for her to rest as she flopped down into the open chair. Ludorr closed the door behind him as he looked around in concern, "Where's Sora?"

The scarved teen tilted his head, "Brain?"

Ludorr noted him with slight shock, "Ephemer. It has been some time."

The teen smirked, "You're different."

Ludorr shrugged as he motioned Ephemer to follow, "Rota's Nursery is this way, if you don't want to stand there lost."

Ephemer chuckled as he followed his friend, the two of them speaking lowly.

It took only a few minutes to settle the infant into her bed before they came out. Ludorr frowned at his unanswered question, "Well?"

Riku grit his teeth, "He's not here."

Ludorr frowned deeply, going into the room and quickly noting everything Riku had. He came back to the living room, "He's unreachable?"

Riku nodded silently as he cautiously looked to Ava.

She looked… _resigned._

Everyone was silent as a number of expressions suddenly flashed over Ava's face before she suddenly started laughing. At first it was light, before it became loud and intermingled with sobbing as she covered her face and leaned forward.

This of course freaked the other three boys out as Skuld slowly woke up to her racket. She blinked, confused as she glanced at Riku and noted his stricken face.

She sighed, standing up slowly to stand in front of Ava before slowly pulling her up from her hunched over position, only to slap her.

The boys held their breath as Ava's hysterical laughing stopped, tears streaming down her face as she held her cheek, looking lost and confused as she looked up into Skuld's frustrated gaze. The Dandelion was not only livid, but tears sprung in her eyes as well. "Why are you laughing?! What is _wrong_ with you!?"

Ava bowed her head and closed her eyes. "There's no point in staying here."

The three teens were left lost at her admission as Ludorr contemplated that, "...I had begun to feel the same, but what makes you say that?"

Ava clasped her hands, "Sora isn't here anymore. He _won't_ be here. He's… he's somewhere we can't reach. I don't know when.. Or _if_ we'll ever see him again."

Ludorr frowned deeply, "Master Ava."

She sighed, "I... " She wiped away her tears with shaking hands, "I don't know if I could explain it right now. I'm… I'm so _tired._ "

Ludorr sighed heavily in understanding. He had sent his teammate to bring the woman down to the bunker alongside the rest of the citizenry, instead, he had placed her on guard as a frontliner, her infant strapped to her chest and stiff as a board in anxiety.

He had punched his teammate for his actions, for forcing her into a fighter's role and for making her abandon her son.

They now had an even larger problem because of his teammate's callousness.

Ludorr nodded, "Let's all rest for now, it's been a long day. I will be putting in some calls, so you all had best sleep and recover."

The teens nodded as Skuld helped Ava out of her seat, assisting her to her room to finally rest in peace.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

The Master hummed as he stood on an adjacent rooftop to the Condo his mother and the others were staying, his hands clasped behind his back.

A Flood slithered up his arm before forming on his shoulder, making motions as it told him what had happened, having hidden itself in the shadow of a bookcase.

He wasn't surprised by Ava's reaction. He had checked in on all of the present players after he'd sent his present-past self away, and had been mildly concerned by Ava's condition.

Ludorr was right to be furious.

He sighed lightly as he gingerly placed a hand on his chest, a wry smirk on his lips, "I'm going to have to give them an incentive."

The Flood drooped in response to his words.

He chuckled as he began to pet it, "I know, right? I have to look like the ultimate bad guy to my friends and family. Is my life a joke, or what?"

The Flood tapped him on the head as if to console him.

"Yeah, I know. They need to understand the threat that's always been there, that I've struggled with all of this time…"

"The threat of not only the Malevolent Darkness, but the absolute Indifference of Kingdom Hearts."

Because _that_ was the crux of everything. Darkness was a force of action, while Kingdom Hearts was a powerful force of _inaction_. It was apathetic to humanity, and simply _was_.

It was something to be protected at all cost, yet was more than happy to fulfill evil desires so long as the ꭙ-blade was held in someone's hand.

Kingdom Hearts didn't listen to the please and cries of the helpless- only the victors.

Even the Darkness listened to the weak and strong alike.

He sighed, turning as he began to walk away.

Yozora's story could be continued another time, for now, he needed the others to return home.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

It was late in the evening when he opened a Dark Corridor directly into her room.

Not his brightest move, probably, but he liked his theatrics.

The Master stood silently in the dim cast of Ava's room, watching her for a moment near her door as he went to take a step forward to wake her.

Abruptly she awoke, having sensed a foreign entity nearby with eyes wide and shining gold as she grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it with all of her strength at the shadow she could barely see, her vision hazy from sleep.

He was not prepared and barely caught the pillow with a grunt, grabbing it.

_There goes the suspense._

Ava was already on her knees, defensive as she bared her teeth and growled, " _Master!_ "

He slumped, dropping the pillow as he made a pleading motion, "Did you have to ruin my quiet entry already?" Ava moved to throw the other pillow as the coated man immediately raised his arms in a sign of peace, "Woah, woah, woah! Lemme talk a minute!"

Her voice was deep from bitter exhaustion, " _ **No.**_ "

He sighed, "But- I was just gonna _explain_ -!"

A knock on the door, Riku's muffled voice calling, " _Ava?!_ "

The Master stiffened, immediately panicking before throwing open another Dark Corridor and throwing himself through it just as Riku threw the door open, Braveheart in hand.

The teen just barely saw the flickering of the Corridor closing as he stared at the spot hard, his knuckles white while gripping his Keyblade.

Ava immediately slumped forward over her knees on her bed, breathing harshly as she tried to regain her bearings and hold back her fear.

Riku looked around further, carefully scenting the room before he picked up the tossed pillow and set it on the end on her bed. He asked softly, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Ava didn't know how to answer him. With a soft sigh he gently pushed the door nearly shut before dismissing Braveheart. He then carefully sat down on the bed near his friend's mother, debating on what he should do.

Gently, he touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch. He immediately pulled back, but she snatched his hand with the opposite one, squeezing it tightly, "I-I'm sorry. I don't- I'm not okay."

Riku nodded as he carefully held her hand back, allowing her to take what little comfort she could from him.

It was weird to think she was 21 or so, but still Sora's mother.

He supposed it was just as odd for Terra, but in a different way.

After a few awkward minutes she sat on her knees properly before looking at him. He stiffened at the lingering gold that pierced the darkness around them, yet in a blink it was gone.

Ava slowly released his hand and turned on her side lamp, allowing light into the room.

Riku watched her quietly, seeing that she wanted to speak but was simply too overwhelmed to do so. Eventually she turned to him, eyes teary as she hesitantly asked, "Could you hold me?"

Riku stiffened, but she immediately raised her hands, "I- I'm not asking for anything _weird,_ it's just, I'm _scared_ and I don't know how to _explain all of this._ "

He mulled it over for a moment before slowly nodding. Awkwardly he opened his good arm to her as she settled opposite next to him, hugging him desperately as she buried her face into his chest as tears soaked into his shirt. He was still stiff, and again, it was still _really weird_ , but he realized _just how much she was barely keeping it together._

She and Sora were way too similar.

Gently he rubbed her back, an odd look on his face as he wondered how he'd managed to put himself into this position.

It didn't help that he had exceptionally good senses. He'd woken immediately at the first Corridor's opening, and had hopped out of bed, Ephemer sharing with him dead to the world with a smile on his face. Skuld was also probably dead tired, and Ludorr was on the couch asleep, too far away.

He'd crept to the door, barely able to hear the two voices when he'd intruded.

Riku was stuck solo in consoling this woman, who seemed to know everyone else in the condo more intimately, though having been here for the time he had, they weren't entirely strangers.

Ava sniffled, "I miss Ruki and Vale and Aeros… _especially_ Aeros. I'm so _tired_ of being _alone!_ "

Riku frowned, not sure how to answer her laments.

"...I miss Gula."

Riku tilted his head, "Gula?

Ava nodded slightly, "He was like me… a student of The Master of Masters…" She sighed lightly as she finally pulled away from him, turning away to make herself a little more presentable. After a moment she shifted herself to properly settle at the side of her bed beside him, "Sorry about that, Riku."

The teen shrugged, "Someone was in your room, it's understandable."

She was silent for a long moment, "It was The Master."

Riku blinked, "Huh?"

Ava looked up to him, eyes still glassy and red from her stress, "The Master of Masters. That was him. Here."

His eyes widened, "Oh." What else could he say?

Ava sighed as she looked away as she bowed her head, "I still don't really know what the Master wants with us, but I do believe we should return. We need to update the others… and while I hope we can one day help Yozora, there are now too many of us here. We're disrupting this World's Order."

Riku absently nodded as he couldn't help but agree.

Too many Keyblade Wielders in one undesignated spot was nothing but trouble.

It was one of the few things he had read in passing while in the Land of Departure, but he was seeing things spiral out of control in real time pretty quickly to back it up.

Which meant that they wouldn't be able to easily live on Destiny Islands ever again.

His heart ached at the thought.

Ava sighed lightly, "I'm sorry that after all of your searching, this is how things ended up."

Riku frowned, "It's not your fault, though."

Ava was silent for a long moment before quietly speaking, "Sora's The Master."

That was when his Heart stilled as he took in the implication with a dawning dread.

_No wonder she'd been hysterical._

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

Sora began to dig in the large clearing he'd found himself in after a few days of contemplation and rest.

Well, digging might not have been the _exact_ word he was going for, but he _was_ pulling out the grass and weeds to make an open and flat plain.

He figured out ways to hunt, to fend for himself in this ancient past. Vague ideas and Memories Guiding him as he began to create the smallest of foundations for the Town he would build. The strange ant-like-Flood occasionally granting him company.

It would take a long, long time, but-

_He had all the time in the World._

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

The physician examined Riku's left wrist with a deep frown on his face, followed by a good examination of his right arm, "Those fools certainly worked you to the bone." He prodded Riku's shoulder joint, "You're gonna have to take at least a solid week off. No lifting, minimal raising of your arms. I'm disappointed."

Riku grimaced, "S-sorry."

The physician huffed, "It's not your fault the Government threatened you to do their bidding. It made sense of course, since the people were in danger, but I am well aware of what they did to Miss Ava. I'm well acquainted with their methods."

Riku frowned, realizing the man wasn't overly mad at _him._

He felt a little better, despite how useless he was going to feel for the next week.

Ava was still blatantly depressed, but the thought of returning to the other side, to finally meet Sora's friends and reunite with Aeros and the others…

A little shine had returned to her eyes, despite the way she had begun to clutch the crown necklace that'd been left behind.

The Doctor straightened and turned to Ava, "Well, seeing as our primary patient is now _missing,_ I have something I must report about the last bit of blood work I had done." Riku and Ava gave him their full attention, as the other three also listened in, "Normally, privacy law wouldn't allow me to speak such things, but to be frank, I tell you all as a bargaining piece."

Ludorr frowned as he straightened, "Oh?" There was a threat there.

The Doctor smiled good naturally, "I have heard the stories of this poor girl's treatment, how she nearly died from giving birth. Childbirth! A normal everyday occurrence, deadly on its own, but not a care for such a splendid Magic user's wellbeing? How could I allow such barbaric standards to persist on your side?"

Ludorr gave him a new appreciative look after a long tense moment before waving him on, "Continue."

The Doctor smiled, "I would like to help your side, and prevent any further loss of talent, if I may."

Ludorr nodded, "Your knowledge would be invaluable. There are only a handful of Wielders left, and most female Magic users either resign themselves to their loss, or stay single for their entire lives to protect themselves. Both have always been met with scorn."

The Doctor hummed as he finally returned to the original subject, "Sora's telomeres were broken down."

The others in the room were left lost on the meaning, though Ava's studies gave her some idea, "That.. has something to do with DNA molecular structure, right?"

The Doctor nodded, "The way they have broken down, I cannot say for sure if it means his life has been tremendously shortened, or indefinitely lengthened. It is, unfortunately, not something we have enough information on to discern at this time."

Ludorr became grim as Ava rested back. She knew The Master had done something to himself, which had caused him to disappear. Whatever it was, had also affected their Hearts, but honestly, she wasn't sure of any of the logistics, and had no desire to add such absurd postulation to the subject at hand.

He'd gained a long life, if nothing else. His voice, hair, and height had changed and grown over time, but he barely had looked a year older than Sora had before he'd disappeared.

She hoped things would make sense one day. "I understand, thank you."

The Doctor nodded as he turned to Ludorr once more, "I have Prince Yozora's blessings to aid your side. However, he does request that you allow him to see you off."

The Gambler nodded, "Of course, I in the very least plan to return to help the Prince regain what he has lost."

The man nodded, "I am glad to hear it. How much longer do you plan to stay here, in Quadratum?"

Ludorr contemplated a moment, "Two days. We can produce a few more high end products as a sign of goodwill in the meantime."

The Doctor nodded as he packed up his tools, "I will be ready. Simply tell me the meeting place, and I will be there."

Soon, they'd be Home.


	12. Splinter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. I got one response to separate what's going on with Sora and the others into two separate fics. I'm warming up to the idea despite the vague cringe I have still. However, I must conclude leaving Quadratum behind before focusing on Sora.
> 
> This is also version two, because I didn't like how the first version was going, lol. It's a short chapter, but it felt wrong to try and push it further. After this it'll be Sora's story.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

Riku spent the morning observing.

One might think this odd, but now that Ephemer had arrived Riku quickly gained a new understanding of Ava and those associated with her.

Ludorr, despite being the "oldest," as well as a benefactor, still deferred to Ava to some degree.

Ephemer also deferred to her, respecting her authority while also chatting with her in a familiar and friendly manner.

Skuld was similar, despite their friendship and present spat, the girl clearly saw her as an important figure of authority who had failed her expectations.

And that was the crux of it.

Ava was a leader first to them, and a friend second.

He should have really noticed this sooner, especially with how frustrated Skuld had been with Ava since Sora's test. Now, knowing what he did from Ava's confession last night, he realized just how alone she was.

She was their leader who couldn't falter. Despite the strange time shenanigans that had befallen her, she had taken in her teenage son, only to find out he was someone who frightened her. With the way she'd been acting, she hadn't been able to really make sense of what was going on for herself, let alone explaining it all to the others.

He had been the most neutral of them all, simply accepting the explanations given while holding no judgements.

It was no wonder that she had told him that The Master was Sora.

He did, however, needmore information.

Carefully he approached her as she brewed in the kitchen at a frantic pace to produce the highest quality items, but also the more rare ones before their departure.

He was aware that they were alone in the condo. Ludorr off to make arrangements, Ephemer going along with Skuld to her job to help in whatever way he could (he simply had far too much energy to be stuck inside).

Riku sighed and internally groaned, realizing he was taking the adult role again, "Have you eaten yet today, Ava?"

She barely paused in her work as she glanced up at him, "Not just yet. I fed Rota and I've sort of been at this since."

Riku frowned, going to the fridge to see what he could possibly put together with his dismal cooking skills.

There were eggs, and he could at least manage that without help. He looked at her, "Eggs ok?"

She paused, looking at him before making a few odd wistful faces before almost crying, switching back to holding herself together, "Sure."

He stared at her for a moment longer before taking them out and going to work to prep them.

 _What had caused_ that _reaction?_

While keeping an eye on the eggs he'd scrambled, he threw a few pieces of bread into the toaster, pulling out some butter as he went.

It was an easy meal to piece together, so after not that long he had a plate of eggs and toast ready. He watched her as she finished capping her current brew before turning to him to take the plate with a small smile, "Thank you, Riku."

He nodded before settling into a chair and eating, observing her.

She observed him in return, "You used to watch me all the time, with that same clear look."

Riku stiffened as he nearly choked on his food, feeling a little embarrassed as he looked away from her, "Sorry."

Ava shrugged as she ate, "What's on your mind?"

Riku chewed for a long moment with brows furrowed before answering, "...Why did you almost cry over eggs?"

Ava stopped before barking a sad laugh, "Sora told me that despite learning how to cook a bunch of different dishes, for some reason he had problems with eggs. Explosive problems."

Riku tilted his head, "But he never had any problems when we were kids…"

Ava shrugged, "Something that started happening while learning how to cook it seems."

Riku figured Donald or Goofy would know better. He glanced at her again, "So… You said Sora's The Master. What.. what do you mean, and what did he do to you?" He blinked and sat straight, "Though if it's a sensitive topic you don't _have_ to tell me, I just want to understand. I don't…" He waffled a moment, "I don't like how alone you look while surrounded by everyone."

He knew how it felt to feel like a third wheel, while also being seen as the more mature one. He'd practically built his entire persona around the idea.

Ava studied him for a long moment as she continued to eat. Slowly, she came to a decision and nodded to herself as she set her plate down, "There are a lot of things I _can't_ explain. Or well, more so that I don't _want_ to explain more than once… So I'd rather wait until everyone who needs to know is gathered together in one place. I don't think I could explain myself more than that."

Riku nodded as she continued, "The shortest and most abridged story, is that Sora- The Master of Masters was like a father to me… and after he had faded away, leaving us to our Unions and Roles, a Book of Prophecies in hand, I began to suspect his motives. In the end, I chose to try and forge a new path, separate from what he had written and instructed…" She wilted, "I'm now more confused about his motives than ever before."

Because that was the weird part. He had actually come to talk to her before he'd been chased off.

His Heart fragment that had spoken to her while resting in her Heart Station… It had explained a lot and nothing all at once. His personality was also the same and oddly warped, which didn't help things.

She slumped, "I'm not a very strong person, Riku. I know everyone sees me as a powerful Keyblade Wielder with incredibly vast knowledge- and I won't say I _don't_ fit those assumptions. But, I was only fourteen when I first was put in charge of thousands of like-aged Wielders, given the Role to select what children would _live on_ after the inevitable Keyblade War, and _who would die._ " Tears gathered in her ice blue eyes as she looked at Riku in devastation, "How in the world can I honestly live with myself for having to make such decisions, because of a _Role_ given to me by the person I loved most?"

Riku could only look at her in sympathy, unable to even begin to figure out an answer as she covered her face for a moment to regain her bearings before wiping away her tears with a sniff, "Not only was The Master of Masters the man who saved me and raised me like his own child along with the others, but he's actually my son? What am I supposed to do with that? It makes me question _everything._ "

Riku nodded as he understood. Clearly, it didn't change the fact that Ava loved her son- of _course_ she did. She'd been happy, as far as he knew, to have him back in her life.

Yet, it was completely overshadowed when he had been changed during his Test. The shift in his appearance had triggered something in her to realize the truth of his identity in her life.

It was why she was both stressed over his disappearance, and entirely unconcerned.

She knew some of what had happened to him, and clearly, he was still around and kicking.

Riku frowned, ' _I'm going to kick him when he shows up next time._ ' He nodded to himself in resolution.

Ava raised an eyebrow at his action, and he flushed slightly as he scrambled to speak, "I'll try and get Skuld off your back."

Ava smiled with a slight slump of her shoulders as she softly spoke, "Don't worry about it. She'll understand soon enough, and honestly… I'm not sure she's ever been this frustrated before." She shrugged, "Might as well let her ride it out."

Riku frowned, "But she'll feel guilty about it later."

Ava nodded, "True, but do you _really_ want to get in between two girls fighting?"

The silver haired teen paused as he re-evaluated himself and the situation. Slowly he slumped, "But…"

Ava gave him a tired smile, "It's our problem, so let us work it out in our own way."

He bowed his head in slight dejection, "Right…"

"Thank you, Riku. I appreciate your support."

He blinked as he looked up to her, studying her for a moment before nodding, "You're welcome."

It was all he could do, for her, and for Sora.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

Over the course of the day Riku had become an invaluable help to taking care of Rota as she worked. He was terribly awkward with the infant, feeling bad as he constantly ended up having to ask her questions. His left wrist was a huge hindrance to him, but she reassured him that his questions weren't at all distracting and that it was fine.

Honestly, it made her feel a lot better that someone was caring for her daughter again. Now that Sora wasn't there to help, Rota had been left alone more often than not, and that simply wouldn't do. Thankfully, Rota seemed to sync with Riku's calm demeanor well enough and was generally at peace.

She still ended up having to take care of some things and would have been slightly more annoyed about it, but Riku was barred from using his left hand as much as possible, so she couldn't hold it against him when he was unable to deal with some of Rota's care. He _did_ at least put in the effort to watch from a distance so he at least had an idea of what to do when his wrist was better.

He was earnest, and reminded her of Vale and Ruki both a great deal. Ruki took care of her in ways Invi never had, and Vale also took care of her in his own way that her fellow Foretellers hadn't.

She hadn't thought of most of the others in so long.

Ava sighed as she leaned back in her chair to stare at the ceiling, needing a moment to relax from her frantic pace. Soon they would leave this city, and return to the place where Wielders learned how to protect the Worlds.

The final place where they could do so.

She didn't have any particular details, but Riku and Ludorr both seemed to be on the same page when it came to where they'd be headed and staying.

She looked forward to meeting the many friends Sora had gathered.

The friends he'd spent countless Loops trying to save.

Ava frowned as she contemplated everything the Master had said and done as he raised the six of them.

At some point, he must have finally come to the resolution that not everyone could be saved, certainly, since he'd seen the coming of the Keyblade War. Still, why had he amassed so many children into one place?

Not to say he had been the only one to do so- not by a long shot, but Daybreak Town had very few adults over the age of twenty five.

There were simply too many questions, and the one who could give her the answers she wanted, she didn't have the strength to see.

Slowly she sat properly again, staring at her brews as she formulated her next project. She pulled out Sora's crown necklace and ran her fingers over it, a new and old comfort as she remembered doing this same action as she waited for her time with him and Aeros to come to its end.

The path ahead was no longer clear.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

The time had come. Riku explained to Ludorr at some point where he'd initially found himself when he'd arrived. It was difficult to coordinate, seeing as he only knew the place by sight, but once located, it was realized that would also be the point of departure.

Ava, Ephemer, Ludorr, Riku, and Skuld met up with Yozora and his team, as well the Doctor to say their farewells in the middle of the city where Yozora had lost his most important person.

The atmosphere was solemn, but they all made the most of it as they could. Ava stepped forward, dressed in her Foreteller robes once more as she took Yozora by the hands, "Thank you for everything you've done for us. I know things weren't always pleasant, especially with that test, but I still cherish the time I've spent here in Quadratum. One day, I hope that if I can be of any help to you in your journey to regain your lost loved one, that it would be an honor to be able to help you in whatever manner I am able. Though it is a small comfort, if you ever need a place away from others, know that Ludorr's condo is welcome for your use."

Yozora nodded as he glanced to Ludorr who nodded in agreement, stepping forward and shaking his hand as Ava stepped back, "I look forward to returning one day, as my most original self to give you a hand. My assets are in your care, my Prince."

Yozora faltered a moment, "I've always appreciated your friendship… Brain. You've really helped me a lot, even when things fell apart. I'm not… really sure how we'll get on without you."

Ludorr stepped back with a soft chuckle, "You lived without me for a few years when I had fallen during the Heartless invasion. I am sure you all will come to be able to function without me again."

Yozora sighed lightly with a shake of his head, "It just wasn't the same."

Ludorr gave him a gentle look, "I'm sure. Still, we all have our duties. We must go."

Yozora closed his eyes, his head slightly bowed before he nodded with a smile on his face as he looked all of them over, "Be well, and may you also regain what you've lost."

They all nodded as Yozora took a few steps back, Ava and Ludorr also retreating a few paces. The Wielders then turned to Riku as he nodded, summoning Braveheart.

He closed his eyes, thinking of the way he'd arrived, the pathway the Star had granted him. He took a few steps back and lifted his Keyblade with both hands up to his waist as the ground changed and lit up below them as the pathway, similar to the Keyholes of the Sleeping Worlds opened up. In reward, a World Gate appeared and floated before them.

Ava was surprised as she'd never seen this sort of phenomenon before.

Riku looked at the others, "This is how we go back. I'm not sure how it'll work for non-Keyblade Wielders, but…"

Ludorr nodded as he took the Doctor by the hand and summoned a Lady Luck Keyblade. It was ancient looking, and it didn't seem overly pleased with him as it was still inferior, but it had been with him all of these years just as much as any other had been when he had first gained the use of a Keyblade.

It would help him return, and that was enough. He had at least _that_ much leeway with it.

Ava and the other Union leaders summoned their Keyblades, Rota watching in fascination as she was harnessed to Skuld's chest.

They all pointed their Keyblades to the World Gate, and with a blinding flash of light, they were gone.

The Gate left behind as their way back, none left to be able to use it.

Except The Master, who had observed the phenomenon from a nearby rooftop.

It was time to reconnect.

Thinking-xXx-of-xXx-You-xXx-Wherever-xXx-You-xXx-Are

It hadn't taken long for Sora to lose track of time.

The field he'd first found himself was now dirt and some vague level of construction. He wasn't sure where the layout was coming from, though obviously it would have been his mishmash of past Memories, but the weather didn't change enough for him to note the passage of years.

Sometimes it was cold, sometimes it was hot. They interchanged sometimes within the same week.

He had quickly been convinced by Vanitas's remnant to preserve his adventuring clothes, and to make use of the black pants and shirt he'd been given. Over time, the Remnant had also convinced him to make use of the Darkness to create a Darksuite, in part to keep from ruining his clothes, and otherwise to protect his skin from the sun.

Vanitas had been furious the first time Sora had ended up with a blistered sunburn, shocking the Islander as he was made to do everything he could to protect himself from the sun.

He refused to figure out the helmet thing though, so he was left cobbling together a head covering to protect his scalp and face.

Sora stretched as Auron hummed from his Heartbinder, ' _It's already been five years._ '

The mixed brunette froze at Auron's musing, "Wh-huh?!"

Vanitas sighed from his own Heartbinder, ' _ **I know it's hard to keep track, but you've been at this construction project of yours for a long time. I'm surprised you've made it this far all by yourself.**_ '

Sora frowned as he looked out across the many acres he'd cleared and divided, "...It doesn't feel like it's been that long. Guess that means I'm not getting any taller…"

Vanitas paused for a long moment, ' _ **So you really haven't noticed.**_ '

Sora tilted his head in confusion, "Noticed what?"

Auron decided to answer, ' _It isn't at a particularly fast, or perhaps even natural pace, but you have gotten taller. That, and your voice has changed a little._ '

The mixed brunette paused as he looked himself over, trying to figure out how he hadn't noticed. He didn't feel like he sounded that different from Vanitas, yet, he supposed there was a _minute_ shift.

Sora could admit he should have realized it sooner, after Vanitas started complaining about how long his hair had gotten, convincing him to tie it in a messy ponytail without thinking.

He wondered if he looked a little more like his father.

Sora took in a sharp breath as he realized he hadn't thought of _anyone_ all that much once he'd started throwing himself into his work. He panicked, partially curling into himself as he pressed a hand to his chest and thought of his friends faces and voices.

They were blurry and indistinct.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized just how far away everyone was, quickly fumbling for his Gummi phone to pull up the pictures he'd taken.

He shuddered a breath as he looked over everyone's pictures. The friends he'd grown up with and the one's he'd only just gained.

He held the Gummi phone close to his chest, ruminating on their Memories to bring them back into clarity.

"It's about time you remembered."

Sora jolted as he looked down at his phone.

He vaguely remembered that the AI within it had looked the way he had at the start of his journey, yet, now he looked the way he had during his struggle against the original Organization XIII.

He tilted his head in slight confusion, "...Data?"

The him in the phone smiled wryly, his arms crossed in annoyance, "I've been left in the dark for years in your inventory! What've you been up to?"

Sora scratched his head abashed, "Uh… digging, I guess?"

Data gave him a look that Sora couldn't help but chuckle at. He turned the phone around, panning the area as Data was left amazed, "Woah, that's… This is all by yourself?"

The phone was turned back to himself as he nodded, "Yup."

Data tilted his head in confusion, "You never summoned Auron or Vanitas's Remnant to help?"

Sora paused, "N-no?"

Data pouted at him, "Well why not? They're your friends, aren't they? Working with others has always been more rewarding than by ourselves."

Sora flushed slightly at Data's observation, "I… I lost track of time…"

Data's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed, "Sora... "

Sora nodded, "I'll try to do better."

Data sniffed, "You'd best. Make sure to let me see the light of day more than once every few years, huh? It's lonely for me too."

Sora nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah, I'll do that. ...Sorry."

Data dropped his arms and smiled with his hands on his hips, "We're in this together, don't forget that."

"Mmn."

_Just a couple thousand more years to go._


	13. Sky to Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I haven't read a Wrinkle in Time and its sequel books in like… -cringe- fifteen years...ish? D,X Anyway. There were certain story elements that have always stuck out to me. Within Vulpes to Dandelions, as a whole, I have considered all forms of Time Travel a form of Wrinkling. Not 100 percent of the time of course, but the way Ava has ended up traveling for the most part is somewhat like that. This chapter involves that concept, however, I do not recall if the three? women who introduced the idea in that book had names. They won't have names here, but the idea of Wrinkling, as well as the concept of 'X'ing will be from that book series. 'Cause the other poignant thing from those books was the devastation of getting X'ed.
> 
> TW: Vomit/blood, girls being offered up 'cause we're in the past, mleh. Hella awkward times for Sora. People may hate what's coming but it's for a reason.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

While it had taken some time for Sora to figure out his shelter situation, he was otherwise pretty healthy.

Until he wasn't.

Sometimes when he became sick it wasn't for very long. Maybe just a short bout of fever, or simply being too tired to move for an entire day.

It was on a much, much rarer occasion that he became truly nauseous. He didn't always throw up when that happened, though by the time it passed he felt if he _had_ been, it would have made him less miserable faster.

It was when he _did_ actually throw up that he regretted that wish.

Vanitas's remnant was always particularly silent during those times, as horrible oily black _something_ came from somewhere, mixing with his blood and spilling forth. It was always the same thing, cold sweat and chills, that horrible aftertaste, and being too exhausted to move for hours.

He did at least manage to eventually convince himself to use a Water spell to clean up, and drag himself away from his mess so that it didn't re-trigger his gag reflex like the first few times it'd happened.

When Potions and Holy Water became a thing again, he would be happier for it so he could mitigate the worst of those symptoms. His punishment for abusing the Power of Waking, that creeping Death, was still very much so present in his body.

It wasn't as if he were rotting, or suffering from necrosis, but something was still certainly _wrong_ with him physically. The only reason he wasn't on the constant verge of collapse was because of Vanitas becoming one with him, and Auron ensuring he ate a very particular diet.

Even when he was too tired to move, Auron could still Will himself forth and gather the necessary food and plants to help him recover. Sometimes, that strange ant-like thing would watch him. It grew over time, slowly becoming the size of a newborn rabbit, watching him from underbrush and shadow.

Sora was thankful for Auron and Vanitas's company, for that little creature's presence to comfort him through lonely days.

Occasionally, he would travel for materials. He didn't really know where to look for such things, but after clearing so much ground and creating the basic design of the town in his head, he'd run out of materials.

Every bit of wood had been used to either create simple bases, left in place as part of the scenery, or used for warmth when it got too cold.

Certain plants had been cultivated and placed.

He'd learned how to create cement, using sand, clay, and salt water.

Bricks were laid, but he simply didn't have enough.

So he traveled. Finding small settlements of people, different sorts of houses, and coming across different languages. The way they spoke sometimes confused him. Sometimes the Keyblade couldn't translate for him, the language too old and buried in age, lost. But those people, despite his foreign appearance, were kind to him. Well, mostly. Sometimes there were mean ones.

Sometimes they would offer their young daughters, and he would recoil and leave that place. His stomach clenched in disgust when they did that, making him sick as he traveled through even horrible weather to escape such people.

' _Some things never change._ '

There were a few times Auron would say as much when he was offered young girls. Sora had been curious the first time, but after the second time he was simply too disgusted to ask.

Finally, Auron divulged it himself, ' _To prove myself to the Church, they offered that I marry a Priest's daughter to prove my loyalty._ '

Sora frowned as he traveled through a particularly bad snow storm, a heavy fur cloak covered his regular traveling cloak and clothes. He was thankful for the boots that had been the usual standard of the Organization, otherwise his feet would have frozen off long ago.

They were still dangerously cold though.

'Is this to keep my mind off the storm?'

Auron hummed, ' _Perhaps. Maybe I'm simply reminiscing._ '

Sora smiled a little despite the bitter cold, 'Well?"'

Auron sighed, ' _My friend Braska was a fallen Priest. He'd dared to not only marry an Al Bhed, but he'd had a daughter with her. They offered me his four year old child._ '

Sora felt sick, 'Oh.'

He could almost see Auron's bitter smile, ' _As you could guess, I declined, and I lost my favor with the Church of Yevon. The most promising Monk in centuries, fallen because I would not do what they desired._ '

'...You're consoling me.'

' _Yes. People will do what they feel they must for control. Girls, no matter how necessary they are to the continuation of humanity, are expendable to those who see them as mere bargaining tools. They are the worst sort of people, yet, many civilizations adhere to such ideology. Not always, but this will probably happen for many years to come. You are a strong young man in their eyes, even if you are a nomad, to give you a wife is one less mouth to feed and is seen as a greater chance of surviving the winter._ '

Sora felt his heart sink, 'But… I'm not young anymore.'

' _No. You're ninety eight._ '

Sora gaped as he tripped over himself, falling face first into the snow. He laid there, stunned for a time as the wetness of snow sunk into his clothing and fearful shock traveled through his veins, 'I… what?"

Auron sighed, ' _Your journey is a long one. You will only get older, as those you left behind stay the same. Now get up and keep walking, lest you freeze and waste the life given to you._ '

Sora shivered as he clenched his eyes and teeth, balling his hands for a long moment before releasing his grief, pushing himself up and continuing onwards into the white.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

He had traveled for materials for twenty years. Even with the ability to fly, flowmotion, and so much more, there was simply _too much ground_ to cover.

When he finally came back to his plot of land, there was a basement.

He blinked as the area he'd planned out as a large clocktower with bells had simply created a basement, or well, an intricate underground out of nothing. The materials were far too advanced with steel and metal. There was plumbing and clockwork already in place.

"...What the fuck?"

Auron chuckled, Sora's more crass language was still a rarity, but sometimes it was warranted.

Vanitas hummed, ' _ **I guess it's as that old man said. If something is seen as a significant piece of the World, it will be made to be by the World itself.**_ '

Sora frowned, "And you're just telling me this now?"

Vanitas huffed in the back of his mind, ' _ **Would**_ **you** _ **believe anything and everything Xehanort said?**_ '

He was silent for a long time, "Point taken."

Sora began to explore further into the underground. It was a strangely intricate thing. Hallways that connected to where he had imagined a lighthouse, even a water passageway that led to the middle of the town.

It was weird.

What wasn't weird were the few peoples that had decided to move into the outskirts of his town, building houses for themselves.

He didn't have time to deal with them just yet. He needed to know what had been created by the World.

He went back to the clocktower base, examining the gears and levers as he figured out how they worked. Eventually he found a way lower and deeper than any man would have been able to dig.

There, he found a familiar room, and his Heart froze.

He could scarcely breathe as he took in the sight of it

A prismatic orb, golden tubes, a half circular contraption.

A single golden human-sized tube with a heart-like window.

He peered into it, not a single imprint within.

Sora forced himself to breathe as he examined the machinery, studying it thoroughly as he tried to understand.

He had seen this room in the End of the World. It had been a part of Hollow Bastion. "...What is this doing here..?"

' _ **It's where it came from.**_ '

Sora blinked, "It was here?"

' _ **They're how Ventus got into the future. These arks.**_ '

He pursed his lips, baffled by them. "So… they travel through time?"

' _ **I don't know.**_ '

He blinked, "You don't?"

Vanitas's remnant paused, ' _ **There isn't a clear answer. They could travel through time, they could be used to travel to different Worlds. But at this point the Worlds are One, so what use does it have? I don't know.**_ '

That made sense.

Sora sighed as he left the room, locking it with Kingdom Key so that the strangers who'd moved in wouldn't stumble upon it.

He'd have to lock off most of the underground, if he were honest.

He finally spoke to the people who had moved in.

He could get away with them being there for a couple of years, but soon they'd realize he wasn't aging.

He needed them out.

Yet, the World had its own plans, as one evening he was approached by three women in the dead of night.

They were glowing, their faces almost indistinct to him, beautifully young, yet terribly old all at once as they smiled at him kindly. The first to approach him spoke gently, "Sora, you have quite the journey ahead of you, However, time is a cruel thing, and you aren't one for cruelty."

He frowned, "I'm not… but who are you?"

The left woman spoke, "Those whom you will never meet again, I'm quite sure. We are here to send you forward, but also to teach you."

The right woman spoke, "We will teach you how to Wrinkle through Time. It is a dangerous thing, but you are one of the few who can use it. Do not abuse it though, for it can be costly."

He smiled wryly, rubbing his chest as he couldn't help but question, "Why are you sending me away?"

The first spoke once more, "There is a dangerous enemy that is trying to bring an end to God's children. There are chosen ones already in place to take care of this force that is X-ing out so many creatures. However, since you yourself are a Hero, we cannot have you get involved. It would damage the balance. Soon, the Worlds will begin to split apart because of this. You cannot be here."

Sora frowned, "But…"

The left woman stepped forward, gently placing a hand on his arm, "We cannot risk you being X-ed. You are a terrible threat to that force. It is simply not your destiny to disappear, nor to engage."

Sora took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling his frustration.

_Why did children have to take on such terrible burdens?_

He'd taken on a neverending weight.

Sora relented, "...Alright."

The woman on the right smiled at him kindly, "It takes courage to step back, Sora."

He huffed, "It doesn't make me happy."

The first nodded as she stepped away from him, the other two getting into position alongside her, "Of course not. But it is not your destiny, so you must not interfere."

Sora nodded as the one on the right took out a piece of string, "I will now explain to you how to Time Travel using the method of Wrinkling. Not many can use it of course- and very few exceptions are ever given to the Heart rule. However, your Heart is from quite far ahead into the future, while somehow touching the past. A strange phenomenon if there ever was one."

Sora nodded, aware of it.

She held the string between two pinched fingers, "Wrinkling is like two ends of a string touching in a single moment. The left we will say is the present, while the right is the destination. Forward or back, it is the destination that matters. You in and of yourself can _not_ travel any further back again. It will not be allowed. You can only move forward. However, instead of traversing through Darkness, this is the method we are granting to you. Do you understand the concept?"

Sora frowned, thinking it over before slowly nodding, "I understand… but I guess I won't know for sure until I experience it?"

The woman on the left nodded, "You are someone who learns best in doing than seeing."

Sora tilted his head, "How do you know so much about me?"

The first smiled kindly as she opened a glowing door, "The One who sent us Knows All."

_That wasn't an answer._

The one that had stood on the right gently nudged him ahead, "Time to go, we can't keep this open long, it's simply too dangerous."

Sora nodded as he looked them all over, "Thank you."

The left one nodded, "You're welcome, be well Sora."

He smiled slightly as he stepped through, "You too."

It was daylight when he came out the other side as if he'd simply taken a step, the door gone. He turned, and half the tower was erected, while large pieces of the town had been built.

The town was empty.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

He had no way of knowing how much Time had passed since he'd Wrinkled.

He wandered the Town, taking in what had been built, what had not.

The materials he'd gathered had been put to use. Whether it had been by the people he'd wanted to remove, or the World itself, the Town stood as testament to the necessity of its existence.

He found the old houses that the people had been in.

They were all empty, No evidence of decline, simply… gone. As if they had stopped existing in the middle of supper.

Sora's heart sank, as he realized he had distinctly disliked their presence, yet realizing that they had all been kind people.

They didn't deserve to be X-ed, if that was what had happened.

He began to respectfully look through their old belongings, dust and webs the only clue to age.

Finally, he found a diary that had belonged to the youngest daughter.

They had disappeared at a slow and agonizing pace. One would go missing, and then years would pass before another. It was too little too late when they'd noticed the brand that marked their coming end.

The little girl had been in her sixties, the last one to be left behind, before her final entry. A dry bouquet of flowers a final marker to her life.

Sora rubbed his chest as he regretted his cold attitude towards them.

This Town had been his project, and they had settled without his permission… but in retrospect, they hadn't deserved his cold shoulder.

They certainly hadn't deserved to be X-ed.

Sora sighed heavily, as he traced the final entry, its edges yellowed with age and brittle, "When did I become so… cynical?"

Auron hummed, ' _You've lived for a long time. Perhaps this too, is why you couldn't be there to help those young heroes. Your Hope has dimmed and become brittle._ '

A bloom of regret burned his chest, "...You're right." Tears warmed his eyes in what felt like centuries, "I've become cold."

' _ **You're friends are your Power.**_ '

He'd been alone for too long.

Sora had convinced himself he had enjoyed that long loneliness. In reality, the solitary lifestyle he'd been made to take up for himself was killing him.

His skin became too sensitive as he felt a flush of cold run through his body. He startled at it, stumbling as he forced himself outside so he wouldn't make a mess of what was essentially a grave house.

He'd barely made it into the treeline when he threw up, latching into the bark as his nails dug into it, heaving that horrible blackness as his body lost strength. He lost track of time in his misery as he finally was released from it, a half thought out Water spell being tossed to cleanse away the mess.

He flopped onto his side, breathing wheezily before slowly dragging himself away from the spot, his stomach clenching from his proximity.

He coughed, the taste of copper coating his mouth in a thick sludge as he spat, "Dammit."

He collapsed onto his stomach after pulling himself about twenty feet, finally resting as his body released him from his torment.

A small black creature, about the size of a chipmunk approached him curiously with its red beady eyes. A slight slit made them more oval, but it was still that strange bug creature from the beginning.

It still vaguely reminded him of a Flood, as little as he could barely remember their shape now.

He smiled deliriously as he croaked softly, "Still around, huh?"

It nodded as it cautiously came close, before nuzzling under his chin in a swift movement.

Sora chuckled softly, wishing he could pet it but simply not having the strength, "Miss me?"

It made a softly warbly chirp as he closed his eyes and let his body pull him under, "Thanks."

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

The next time he had traveled to see what was left of the World he was on he was possibly over three hundred and some years old. He noted that places had disappeared, or had become more advanced.

The World was slowly preparing to separate itself.

He could feel the gathering of Light under the surface, far too much of it in one place.

For beneath that Light was a creeping Darkness.

A young girl screamed as blood spilled in a back alley street in a random backwater tavern town, a man laughing maniacally in his moment of drunken power.

He went to stab down before he was batted away with a metal pole.

Sora breathed shakily, Kingdom Key in hand as he looked down at the blood soaked girl, the mother already gone.

She shivered at him as he made the split second decision to grab her and run.

That man wouldn't be allowed to hurt the little girl.

The girl kept silent, despite the shivering wracking her body as she wept. Sora was unable to offer her comfort as he traveled without stopping. It wasn't until he'd finally made it back to the Town that he finally put her down in a bathroom, starting the water and closing the door behind him before he asked himself _just what he was doing?_

" _ **That was definitely an act first, think later moment.**_ '

Sora groaned as he went to find a different bathroom to wash up in, feeling guilty for not even saying anything to the poor girl for the hours he'd flowmotioned over some pretty frightening distances.

She'd need new clothes.

Thankfully, he'd gotten bored enough to sew as the World seemed to just take his materials and build his Town by itself as he noticed it happen, baffled.

_Weird World stuff._

He sighed, throwing on a dark grey tunic top and black pants, using a black strip of fabric at his waist and tying it. He put on a new pair of socks and threw his hair into a messy bun as it was still dripping wet from his fast shower. It would take forever to dry now that it was so long.

Vanitas needed to trim it, since after the first time he'd just used an old knife he'd had and absolutely ripped through his hair, he'd been barred from cutting it for convenience ever again.

Sora then looked through the random items he'd sewn to pass the time when he wasn't reading or traveling, and found a tunic and tie that would work for the girl, though the sleeves might have to be hemmed up.

He searched around a little longer for a few other things for her before putting the items in a basket and going to the door he'd left her at. He cleared his throat before placing the basket next to the door, "There's a basket of clothes here. I'm just… gonna go make some food."

The girl squeaked before hesitantly speaking "O-okay."

He grimaced as he walked off to go make some soup, knowing she was overly skinny, but knowing he had to be careful.

He should probably find an older girl to help care for her. He had no idea how she'd deal with a man such as himself, considering what she'd just witnessed.

He clicked his tongue, "Am I stupid?"

' _ **Yes.**_ '

Sora sighed with an eyeroll, "I wasn't actually asking."

' _ **Then don't open your mouth and ask dumb questions.**_ '

Sora pouted as he began to collect ingredients for a vegetable stew, mumbling, "Shut up, Vanitas."

Vanitas's remnant did the equivalent of a mental raspberry and went silent.

The mixed brunette scratched at his scalp as he frowned, making an odd face before slumping a little as he started cutting vegetables, "What am I doing…"

It took him a while to notice he had company because of how quietly the girl moved along with his right side being blind. So when he turned and saw her sitting at the kitchenette he jumped as he strangled a scream before coughing into his shoulder, "Oh. There you are."

She held her knees as she sat in the too-high chair, watching him with wide emerald eyes, her wavy red hair a wet mess as she kept a towel around her shoulders. She hugged them closer as she looked up at him unsure, "Uhuh."

He shifted uneasily, "H-how're you feeling?"

She glanced around before looking back at him, "I'm.. okay."

He nodded before turning back to his soup he was making, "Uhm, sorry for just… _grabbing you._ Did you have any family that you can stay with?"

He didn't see her shake her head, "Nuh-uh."

Sora nodded as he tried to figure out what to do. "Well, if you need a place to stay, and if you're comfortable with it, you can stay here. Otherwise I'll try and find a family to take you in."

She thought it over for a while, staying silent as he pulled out some bread and started cutting it. She watched him curiously, "Are you blind, mister?"

He paused for a second before he continued, "Just on my right side."

"Oh. What's your name?"

He smiled, "It's Sora." He turned to see her, "What's yours?"

She glanced down for a second before looking up at him, "Chloe."

He smiled as he placed the cut up bread on a plate and placed it in the middle of the table, a little closer to her so she could easily reach it. "Nice to meet you Chloe."

She smiled hesitantly and his heart warmed a little. _It'd been too long since he'd had anyone live anywhere close to him._

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

Sora knew he was absolutely terrible with the passage of time. The only reason he had a clue of how much time was passing because of how Chloe grew. He made sure that she was introduced to the people he allowed to live in Town, ensured the children from those families all played together.

He taught all of them on specific days when their parents had to focus on their crops and varied other work.

He didn't allow them to join their parents in work until they were at the earliest, thirteen.

Some of the adults were annoyed with his rules in town, but he was difficult to argue with considering he was the only man seen as a 'Lord' of sorts that didn't collect taxes.

He paid them for their work, and they were able to use it as needed and desired.

They couldn't really argue free education, low costs of living, and not being taxed into destitution. They were also rather healthy compared to the travelers that passed through since he also took care of their needs in that area as well. Women and children rarely died under his watch, so they had to acquiesce to his strange rulings.  
In no time the children he taught became teenagers. He taught them as best as he could, dealing out punishments when he found them skipping.

Especially if they were skipping work to neck in random corners.

He clicked his tongue, 'Why do I have to find these kids being… frisky in public?'

Vanitas would have rolled his eyes, ' _ **If you had been given the chance, you might have warmed up to the idea yourself. I'm pretty sure you've set your mind to being the most ancient and lonely of bachelors. Have you even daydreamed about Riku and Kairi? Ever?**_ '

He paused, making a face at the idea before panicking, 'I'm going to be _ancient_ by the time we meet up again.'

' _ **Yeah. You haven't even thought about that in decades, have you? You love ignoring yourself for others.**_ '

Sora frowned as an odd feeling weighed in his chest, '...That's not a bad thing.'

Auron sighed, ' _Sora. How many times do we have to do this? You're a people person, not a loner._ '

The mixed brunette pouted as he made his way around Town, checking buildings and ensuring no newcomers had bunked up in secret.

He couldn't quite explain _why_ he only allowed so many people to live in his Town, but the Light that kept bubbling underneath along with the agitated Darkness… maybe it was just to make sure that if anything happened he'd have _some_ chance in protecting everyone?

He sighed gustily as he made his way back to the Tower. He remembered how in the earlier days of Chloe staying with him, his Dream Heartbinder had reactivated and would just summon itself randomly to play with the both of them.

Now she was a teenager and it felt like she barely made it up to his waist the other day.

_Why did time have to be so weird for him?_

Sora stretched as he came back inside, noting that there was a bit of a mess. He blinked, noting that something was wrong.

The Tower, at least the part he and Chloe lived in, was _never_ messy like this. He glanced around confused before calling out, "...Chloe?" He became concerned as it stayed silent for too long of a moment before she popped out from behind a door, partially hiding behind it. Her long red curly hair wild and her bright green eyes freaked out as her face was flushed and pale all at once, "You're home already?"

Sora frowned as he nodded, "Yeah… what's going on?" He made a motion to the piles of clothes and random items strewn about.

She waffled, "N-nothing?" She grimaced.

He gave her an odd and questioning look. She pretty much never caused him trouble, so her behavior was weird.

She waffled for a moment before getting mad and yelling at him, "I'm _bleeding,_ leave me alone, ok?!"

He startled as she slammed the door shut as his face flushed. _Oh._

He looked around, taking note of everything before going through everything and making piles of things to wash or otherwise toss. 'I'm an idiot.'

' _ **Glad to hear you noticed.**_ '

Sora rolled his eyes and growled under his breath, taking out some cleaning supplies before cleaning up. He had made sure to educate the kids on puberty and what that entailed, but his ability to keep track of ages definitely kicked his ass. He'd have to apologize, but first, he'd better get one of the ladies to help him make sure she was alright.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

It took a few days for Chloe to be back to normal around him as she apologized for yelling. He waved her off, "My fault for not paying attention to how old you were. I'm sorry for prying."

She looked at him in slight confusion, "But… It's not like you didn't tell all of us in class what would happen when we got older."

He shrugged as he flipped a page in the book he was reading over, "I'm also a guy, and sometimes I don't think."

Chloe blinked before sighing softly, "I still feel bad…"

He stopped reading before looking at her, tilting his head confused, "Why?"

She paused looking at him, something on her mind before tilting her head, "Have you ever been in love?"

He balked, dropping his book into his lap as he was left confused, "I, huh? What does _that_ have to do with anything?!" His voice rose in pitch as he spoke, embarrassing him further.

She smiled at him sadly, "It's just, sometimes when you sleep you've mumbled about Riku and Kairi. The few times you've been sick you've also cried about them."

Sora felt his face go red, "I- I have?"

Chloe nodded as she looked away from him, "They were important people to you… right?"

_They were his most important people._

Sora cleared his throat as he looked away as he wracked his brain, "Y-yeah. Always."

She smiled sadly as she stared at something indistinct as she spoke softly, "I wonder if I could ever be that important…"

Sora felt weird and hesitant, "...Why? You're what… fourteen? There's plenty of time to fall in love with someone." He'd been alone for too long, would his feelings even _matter_ by the time they reunited? Would he even feel anything but wistful regret?

Was this journey from the beginning of time even worth it?

_It would always be worth it if it allowed him to save his friends._

Chloe stood and looked down at him sadly, "What does being in love matter if your feelings won't ever be returned?"

He frowned, "Chloe-"

Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at him, stiff, "I'm in love with you Sora."

He froze, ice chilling his blood as he took in her words as disgust clenched his stomach, " _What?_ "

She huffed as she looked away from him, her hands clasped at her waist, "I've felt this way for a long time, but I've always known it was hopeless."

Sora felt stiff, frozen as he thought over everything he'd done while raising her.

_How had it come to this?_

He threw open the window and ran, Chloe's shouts disappearing behind him.

_No nono no,_ _**no nono NOPE.** _

The mantra ran through his head as he ran, flowmotioning and gliding, the weather going from grey to rainy, his heart beating quickly and painfully in his chest. He wanted to cry, 'How? How could she have had romantic feelings for me?'

He recoiled at the thought that he might have done anything strange to lead her into such feelings.

After a few hours of running he stopped, slowing down into a jog and then into a walk as he gasped for air, tears in his eyes, 'I'm not a groomer, am I?'

Auron sighed heavily in sympathy, ' _No Sora. Sometimes these things happen._ '

Sora stumbled to a tree trunk and leaned into it, resting his forehead against the rough bark as confused tears ran down his cheeks, 'Then why? How could she fall in love with me?'

Auron was silent for a long while before speaking gently, ' _You're a good man, Sora. Even I'm a little shocked, she hid it well._ '

'...Vanitas?'

' _ **Beats me.**_ '

Sora closed his eye, slowly catching his breath as he continued to wrack his brain for an answer.

' _ **Humans fall in love. I've never understood it, but it can happen in an instant, or over years. It makes no sense to me whatsoever.**_ '

A crack of leaves, "Sora!"

He stiffened in shock as he spun to see her, having caught up to him despite his long run and use of Magic. He took a step back in confusion, "How did you follow me?"

Chloe blinked, panting softly from following him, "...I followed me Heart?"

_That wasn't the answer he-_

His face scrunched up as he burst out, "I used Magic to get here! I never taught any of you Magic!"

Chloe frowned, "I've been watching you."

He gaped, "So you just.. Figured it out for yourself?!"

She hesitantly nodded.

' _ **Your Dreameaters did take to her immediately. She has always been gifted in Magic.**_ '

'And you didn't tell me?!'

' _ **It was obvious, stupid. Your fault for not noticing.**_ '

_Why was his life so messed up?!_

He fell to his knees and bowed his head, clutching at the grass beneath him as he was left more and more confused, "...Why?"

Carefully Chloe stepped closer before crouching just out of his reach, a deep sadness and hurt in her eyes, "Why what?"

"Why would you fall in love with someone like me? I don't want it."

She tilted her head as dejection set in, "Because you're the most important person to me."

He closed his eye, "You _can't._ "

She frowned, annoyance bleeding in, "I can't? Why not?"

He looked up to her, frustration on his face, "I _raised you._ It's not right." It could never _be_ right.

Chloe sighed as she looked away, "I don't know when it happened. I just.. One day realized that I've never seen you as a father. I admired you, and then… I realized my feelings."

He pulled back onto his haunches as he turned his face away from her, "I refuse it."

She bowed her head, "Fine." He looked at her, noting her look of determination, "But no matter how many years pass, my feelings won't change."

He felt his eye grow cold, "Doubtful."

She sniffed as she raised her head, "If I can't fall in love and marry by the time I'm twenty five, you'll have to give me a chance."

He gave her a disturbed look, "I won't give you that chance."

She stood, planting her fists onto her hips as she looked down at him haughtily, "Watch me."

He bared his teeth at her trying to figure out how to retort before she turned and walked away, returning to Town.

When he finally returned, he moved into the basement levels where she could not enter and cut himself off of any contact with anyone unless it was demanded of him.

The little black creature that watched him, now the size of an adult rabbit, kept him company in the meantime.


	14. Attainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this just after posting chapter 13, knowing people will have probably hated where I left off (and then the comments I got didn't). This is going to be a very weird couple of chapters for me to write overall, but.. Again. It's part of Sora's growth and accepting he's never going to be the same as he was when he was placed on this journey, and coming to terms with that reality and himself.
> 
> Also, had a migraine while writing half of this chapter, lol. Pain.
> 
> TW: Drunkenness, hangover/dry heaving. Also, I've never been drunk despite my age, so I'm sorry if it's lacking reality.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

Vanitas was singing.

This in and of itself would have been weird, if it weren't for the fact he was being _annoying as hell_ and _making fun of him._

Auron did nothing.

Sora angrily brewed potions or practiced Keyblade forms and Magic on helpless inanimate objects he'd figured out how to conjure.

He felt like _shit._

Vanitas just kept gleefully singing, ' _ **And then he ran, 'cause he's a wuss. Not caring for a poor lass's heart, leaving her to wrenching heartbreak. Ah, love, how terrible it is to-**_ '

" **Vanitas.** "

The remnant laughed brokenly, ' _ **You can't complain~ You've given the girl a confidence breaking rebuff~**_ '

Auron sighed loudly, ' _Enough._ '

Venitas sniffed, ' _ **No.**_ '

Sora slammed down Kingdom Key, breaking through a table and making a chip in the floor.

A Meowow appeared, bouncing around with a letter in its mouth.

Sora sneered at it, making it wilt and whine sadly before he had the chance to straighten his expression out. He sighed lightly as he rubbed his hair, "Sorry. I'm not mad at you."

It perked up as it bounced again happily, allowing Sora to gently tug the letter out of its mouth.

He frowned at the letter. _Of course._

It had been, what, ten years since he locked himself down here?

Of course he left for food, to speak with the townspeople, and to patrol. There were also monthly meetings and a yearly festival.

It was nearly time for the festival.

He frowned at the offending letter, flopping into a chair and rubbing his temple, "It's that time again?"

' _So it should seem._ '

He sighed, signing off that he would be present. He just had to remember it was in seven days.

Sora gave the letter to the Dreameater who made pleased noises before disappearing to deliver his response.

The little rabbit sized shadow-Flood thing came up to him and rubbed against his shin, making odd worbly sounds as he smiled wryly and lowered his hand. It latched onto him as he brought it up and into his lap, petting it, "Lonely, are you?"

It made sounds as it pushed against his hand, wanting to be close.

Vanitas was always silent around the creature.

_Thank goodness._

He closed his eyes as he ruminated. Over time, various men had spoken to him of Chloe dating their sons, getting oddly cozy with him before they would suddenly look at him coldly.

That was fine with him since it creeped him out, wondering if they were trying to get something out of him just because his ward was dating their kid.

Could he even call her his ward anymore? She'd eventually moved out of the Tower at the insistence of some boyfriend at some point. They hadn't been together for years, but somehow it didn't make things any easier for him.

It was safer to stay hidden away.

_He was doing just fine all alone._

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

There was one thing he was staunchly clear about, and it was his disapproval of alcohol.

It was fine if others wanted to indulge, but Sora had his reasons for avoiding that accursed spirit.

His hazy memories of his father speaking about his youth, being hit by his drunken grandfather and making a nuisance of himself along with Ruki and Vale.

Alcohol would only be a destructive sickness to them, it was simply in their blood so he stuck to water or nothing at all during these festivals.

Lights were strung along the boardwalk as some stalls were put up. Foods and deserts available for purchase as people of all ages wandered and enjoyed themselves in a tight crowd.

He simply stood in shadows, or hung around the older men who demanded his attention.

A man he trusted handed him a cup of water as they spoke. He examined it carefully as usual before he drank at a slow pace.

Eventually after some time and a few cups of water, he realized too late something wasn't _right._

He squinted at the men around him who simply continued on as if nothing was wrong. Some had rosy cheeks, others were a little more on the annoyingly drunken side.

Only one or two were mostly sober.

His world tilted vaguely as he felt a weird sadness run through his chest, a frown maring his features as one of the more sober men steadied him on his left, "Are you alright, sir?"

Sora blinked, "Uhm, yeah. I'm fine."

He vaguely noted a few men giving each other a conspiratorial look.

_Oh Light, I've been poisoned._

He couldn't figure out what was wrong or how they'd done it. Obviously it must have been something tasteless in the water. Belladonna?

He barely made out a woman's pissed off voice as his world became weirdly sad, tears gathering in his eyes as he thought, 'I'm never going to see Kairi and Riku ever again. I've failed, I'm so _stupid._ '

The men around him laughed at the woman before they noticed him crying. They were left confused and awkward as slim arms wrapped around his right arm, "Let's get you home, Sora."

He nodded obediently, staring at the ground as tears continued to fall down his cheeks, simply dropping his cup as his strength left him. He knew he was a pain to help as he awkwardly stumbled forward, the woman tutting and giving him soft directions.

His world was very spinny and depressing. He thought of the first time he'd seen the lanterns in Corona, wistfully thinking about how he'd wanted to show Kairi someday. He stopped at some point up the stairs and leaned against a wall, weeping, "Kairi, I'm sorry we never got to go together, the three of us." He rubbed at his eye as he was left barely able to see, "And now I'm all _old_ , and _jaded_ , and _blind in one eye._ I'm so _sorry._ " He cried woefully as the woman helping him tried to speak to him softly, allowing him to lament for a while longer before he had the strength to continue upwards.

He knew he was babbling, talking about Riku and wishing he'd had more of a chance to talk to Ventus and Aqua. How he hadn't gotten to thank Naminé or keep his promise to his father to come back home. How he missed Goofy's wisdom and Donald's anger. Wondering about Xion and Roxas and how they were doing.

Gently he was coaxed into bed, his boots taken off as he was propped up against pillows. A fresh cool cup was handed to him as he blearily looked at it, "Nnnooo. No waterrr."

She sighed softly, an indistinct mesh of color by his side, "It's safe. Nothing strange." She pushed a piece of bread into his hand, "Eat."

He munched weepily on the bread, taking tiny bites as he stared at the shadowy blob by his side as the water was gently taken away, "Kaiiirrri, I'm sorrrryyy."

She sighed as she pushed back his bangs, "You did always say you never wanted alcohol. I'll make sure each and every one of them gets reprimanded for doing this to you."

Sora sniffled as he took another bite, closing his eye, "Kay."

She continued petting his hair, slowly pulling it out of its lazy tie as she combed it out with her fingers, humming softly. He leaned into her touch, feeling comfort in the warmth of another person for the first time in years. He spoke with a small voice colored in sadness, "I've been so _lonely._ "

Her hand paused for a moment before gently caressing his right cheek, bringing warmth to a place he hadn't allowed himself to experience in ages. He kept everyone to his left, so to have someone touching his right side at all, despite his right hand being his dominant, was almost too much for him.

More tears fell from his left eye, "I miss everyone."

The woman hummed, "I'm sure they miss you too."

"Riku came to look for me. And now I'm here, while everyone got left behind."

She sighed softly, "It must be hard, to have lost them all."

He sniffed, "I'll see them again some day, when I finally make it back to the future where I came from."

She paused before carefully wiping away his tears, "...The future?"

He vaguely nodded as sleep started to settle in, "Yeah. One day, our Islands will exist again… and then… the Worlds will fall… and plain old... not special me...will get… the key."

Chloe gently took the small piece of what was left of the bread she'd handed him out of his loose fingers, placing it on a napkin on the nightstand beside her. She frowned, observing Sora as he slept as a number of things finally made sense.

He had people he loved desperately, who he wanted to return to, but he couldn't. They weren't people who had died in the distant past.

They were people who had _yet to exist_ , far into the future.

Her Heart hurt for him, as she realized his fears that had driven him away from her would only hinder him with the ones he'd meant to save and join with once more.

She folded her hands in her lap and observed him as she made her choice.

She would help the people she'd never know, so that he could still love them.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

Even with the curtains drawn, Sora woke with a miserable migraine. He groaned, his left eye nearly stuck shut as he temporarily forgot he didn't have a right eye to aid him and promptly fell out of bed with a clatter. He vaguely could smell something being cooked in the kitchen far away as a cup of tepid water spilled on the floor beside him.

His stomach turned as the world spun around him, 'Whaaaat happened last night…?!'

Auron spoke softly, ' _They spiked your water. It was a tasteless alcohol. I'm a little surprised, but mostly mad._ '

He groaned loudly and dramatically as he clutched his head, stuck in the weird kneeling position he'd landed in as he bent forward and pressed his forehead to his knees. "Ffffuuucckckckckk"

His mouth was cotton dry as he couldn't find it in himself to move. But he desperately needed water or _something._ The dryness in his mouth was nearly suffocating.

' _ **Should've drank the water she handed you last night.**_ '

Auron huffed, ' _A little difficult to trust water when that's what got him like this in the first place._ '

Sora covered his mouth as his stomach lurched, making him panic as his voice deepened weirdly, "Guyss _pleeeaaase_ not now, _ppllleeaasse._ "

He dragged himself into the bathroom blindly, feeling his way as his left eye became useless from his migraine. He barely made it to the toilet when his body _tried_ to get him to throw up, but instead there was just nothing, leaving him gagging on dry air, heaving and miserable.

He cried, his muscles hurting from spasming. He felt like a child, confused and lost in his delirium.

He coughed, finally managing a tiny amount of spit before collapsing on the bathroom floor, wearily opening his eye and glancing around. He sneezed at the layer of dust as he croaked out, "Whhooow did I get here..?"

' _Chloe brought you to your old bedroom. It was rather late._ '

Sora made several faces, before closing his eye in defeat, "How did _that_ happen?" He was slowly getting sober. Sleeping and whatever she'd managed to feed him had helped, but now he was just too tired to move. He felt disgusting.

' _ **She must have noticed you acting strange. She's always watched you when you're out of your hidy-hole.**_ '

He frowned as he grumbled, "Oh."

He laid there in the dim bathroom, half asleep as he eventually noted footsteps coming closer. Sora couldn't find it in himself to move as he listened to the movement.

Eventually warm fingers pressed against his sweaty bangs as she softly spoke, "You awake?"

He grumbled, still miserable.

"Would you like a Potion?"

He cracked his eye open as she held a sealed Potion bottle in front of him. He nodded, and carefully she helped him sit up and shakily drink the concoction.

It wouldn't cure everything, but it would make life a little less miserable, and finally there was liquid coating his parched throat.

He sighed when he was done drinking it, "Thanks."

Chloe nodded as she shifted his bangs and hair, "You're a mess."

He nodded sullenly, "Sorry."

She shook her head, her long red curls tied in a low ponytail as a few pieces framed her face prettily, "It's alright. You didn't get drugged on purpose."

He looked away, "It was a tasteless alcohol… I think."

Chloe frowned, "All the more to discipline them for."

Sora nodded carefully, still needing time to reorientate himself. She watched him for a long time before taking one of his hands, "Do you think you can eat?"

He blinked, "...Yeah."

She nodded as she carefully stood, "I'll let you get cleaned up first. Don't take too long, though."

Sora nodded as she gave him a final searching look before leaving him.

He took in a deep breath and got up.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

A few days passed with him slowly getting used to Chloe's presence. She simply moved back in, going in and out while collecting letters of apology and gifts of remorse for what had happened. She was rather pleased with herself as he was left kind of flabbergasted at her ruthless hunting.

Eventually after nearly a week of reacclimating to her, Sora finally recognized she was an adult woman. It was now obvious to him how much she'd changed in the decade since he'd freaked out on her.

_Guilt was a bitch._

He shifted awkwardly, "So… you're single again?" He winced, _smooth._

Chloe blinked with a tilt of her head before smiling, "Yeah." She looked away, making points with her fingers, "Guys either just wanted me for my possible status, their fathers wanting to cozy up with you to find out how you gained eternal youth, or they were jerks. The last relationship lasted a few years, but in the end he got fed up with my independent personality."

Sora frowned, "...I don't have eternal youth."

Chloe looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You could've fooled me. You haven't changed since you picked me up."

Sora blushed, "I-I've changed! I just.." He waffled, "I just age at a much, much slower pace for some reason…"

Chloe put both of her elbows on the table before cupping her face in her hands in curiosity, "Oh really?"

He blushed, feeling weirdly flustered by her attention. Her eyes clear and expressive in a way that made him belatedly realize she was still somehow _in love_ with him. Her eyes were too intense. Sora awkwardly pulled out his Gummi phone, the screen lighting up as Data popped up on the screen with an angry face, " _About time you took me out!_ "

Sora nearly screamed, dropping the phone onto the table as Chloe jumped, immediately moving to look at the screen in curiosity. She blinked, the voice sounding _similar_ to Sora's, but higher in pitch.

Data blinked with wide eyes as he noticed her in the camera's view, "Who're you?"

Chloe blinked as she snatched the phone, tilting her head this way and that as Sora failed to snatch it away from her, "My name's Chloe. Sora picked me up as a kid, and we were separated for the past ten or so years since he rejected my teenage feelings."

Data gave her a weird and confused look, squinting before he burst out laughing, "What a wuss!"

Sora covered his face with a groan, " _Data,_ you _don't_ understand."

Data sniffed, "She's pretty, and it's not like you've ever made a move. You've never even been confessed to!"

Chloe blinked as she looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

Sora pouted, folding his arms on the table and burying his face, pointedly looking away, "I was only _sixteen_ …"

Understanding dawned on her as she looked back down at the Gummi phone. Data smiled up at her, "You're pretty." She blushed lightly as she glanced at Sora and then back.

"So… are you how Sora looked before..?"

Data blinked, rubbing the back of his head, "Uuuh, sort of?" He brightened, "Let me just pull up a selfie!"

Sora popped up again, "Wait!"

The screen changed, and it was a picture of Sora during his fifteenth year, his black and red plaid adventuring clothes bringing back memories as he posed with the Islands behind him.

She smiled at the picture, "You really have changed."

Sora calmed at the chosen (safe!) picture as Data closed the picture app, addressing his other self, "Sora, you should definitely take a picture with Chloe."

Sora was left speechless as Chloe blushed a little, "Maybe when I'm actually prepared. I'm not really up to it right now…" She fluffed her messy hair, "Next time."

Data nodded as the screen turned off. She handed the phone back to him as Sora put it away, rubbing his neck with red cheeks and a frown.

Chloe tilted her head in interest, "So, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sora choked, coughing deeply and worryingly into his arm as he turned away from her as he croaked, "N-no?! Why would you ask?!"

She smiled and stood, moving around the kitchenette they were seated at in an oddly… sultry manner.

He felt like an awkward teenage boy around girls half the time (and occasionally a guy or two depending), as she came close and leaned against the counter, getting into his space, "You know, neither of us are getting younger."

He felt weirdly dizzy as he made a silent high pitched squeak, an odd expression crossing his lips, "I, uh- It's still not ri-"

She placed a finger on his lips, getting close to his face as she looked deeply into his eyes, "Sora, I'm nearly twenty six. You're like, over four hundred years old. How're you going to know how to please Kairi and Riku if you never try..?"

He felt his body flush along with his red face, "H-how do you- why would you _suggest_ that..?!"

She smiled as she backed up a tiny bit, a smug look about her, "You've always mumbled about them in your sleep, but you were _really_ crying over them when you were drunk. Also, at one point you called me Kairi."

Sora groaned as he almost fell out of his chair, dieing inside as he looked away, "Ooh…"

Chloe tapped her fingers on the counter as she cupped her face in her other hand, watching him, "Well?"

She was being coy, and he was amazingly powerless against her.

_Had age made that much of a difference?_

' _ **I**_ **did** _ **tell you before we merged that you fall in love easily.**_ '

Sora waffled, "B..but, I-"

Chloe pouted _just right_ and he slumped, "...Fine." He gave her a suspicious look, "I… I still think it's a terrible idea, but you _did_ say-!" She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him in close, cutting him off before lowering her lashes and carefully moving forward.

He didn't know why, but he met her halfway, his eyes closing at their lips meeting.

It went deeper than planned.

We-xXx-Pray-xXx-For-xXx-Our-xXx-Sorrows-xXx-To-xXx-End

It wasn't that kissing had been the most amazing thing to happen to him.

It had been that he'd _touch starved himself._

He'd needed time to process his reaction to her, as well as her feelings and his own.

Sora also had to process if he even wanted to start a relationship with her. For as much as Chloe had changed over the past decade, she was the same. That was a bit of a hurdle, but it was actually his feeling of wanting a sweet slow love that made him realize how much he _hadn't_ thought of his wants and desires.

He'd stopped daydreaming before he'd hit thirty.

He sighed as he slumped against Void Gear, the sun annoyingly hot as he stared at the pile of kindling he'd put together for some of the townsfolk.

It was a hot fall day, but soon it would turn cold.

Sora could sense parts of the vast wide world disappear into their own separate World.

He smiled wistfully, wondering what Worlds were slowly being created as they broke off.

He decided he was done for the day and got himself into a shower to clean up. He lazily made his way around the Tower before finally finding Chloe practicing Magic against an annoying animated tea set.

Sora had finally decided to help her hone her Magic, realizing she was a natural, _particularly_ with Fire, though a few other elements were in her favor. Wind-based Magic was also a strong contender.

He settled against a wall watching her, simply observing until she noticed him. She smiled brightly and skipped over to him, grabbing his hand as she swayed in place, "In for the day?"

Sora nodded, looking at her with affection as she got close and hugged him. She rested against him as he thought over the past few years since they'd slowly built their present relationship.

Data at least got a selfie out of them, and Chloe reminded him to occasionally pull him out and chat with the lonely AI.

Sora sighed as he felt content.

He twitched when he felt her too-warm hand go under his shirt. He flushed, " _Chloe._ "

She giggled, "I won't be young forever, and I'm already twenty eight."

He paused, realizing she was practically middle aged by current standards. She was still beautifully young to him, but he also sucked at keeping track of the years. He knew it, as he was always surprised in March when she threw him a birthday party, laughing at his gobsmacked confusion every time.

She didn't even have to _try_ to throw a surprise party. It simply always _was_ a surprise.

He squirmed a little, the thoughts of his friends in the future always in the back of his mind as she carefully turned his face to her with her other hand, "Sora."

He looked deep into her eyes, "Yeah..?"

Chloe made a few expressions before carefully backing away with a small smile, "Nothing."

Sora frowned. This was the third time she'd done that recently. He stepped towards her and took her hand, "What is it Chloe?"

She looked away from him, waffling a little before looking up to him, "I know I've taken a lot of your firsts…" He gave her a weird look as a vague understanding came over him, "I don't want to ask too much of you."

Chloe was well aware of how hard it was for him to deal with her feelings for him. Just because he'd warmed up to it and courted her for two years, didn't mean he actually wanted anything beyond what they had.

Sora felt a weird thrill shoot through his nerves as he clasped her hand in a sure grip, searching her eyes, "What do you want from me, Chloe? I'm barely book smart, but I'm kind of socially stupid."

Chleo frowned at him in annoyance, "You're not stupid, you're brilliant."

He smirked wryly, "I'm bad with people."

Chloe gave him a dull look, "You're wrong again, but…" She bowed her head slightly as she thought it over before finally coming close to him again. She hugged him before running her hands under his shirt once more, causing him to gasp and tense, "I want _you._ It's what I've always wanted…"

Sora blushed as she moved her hands lower and he tried to strangle the squeak in his throat. He was at war with himself. He went to open his mouth again to say something else before she pushed up and kissed him, distracting him just enough to make him forget.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

A traveling group of women appeared in town. They were performers, and Chloe was smitten with the group immediately.

Sora was also rather impressed with them, considering they had no Magic to aid their tricks. It was all raw talent. He could appreciate it immensely as they stayed in the ground level of the Tower. He remembered Quasimodo and Esmerelda wistfully.

Chloe spent a lot of time with the girls as they stayed with them to perform for a little over a month, finding their stories of travel fascinating.

After a while, it was time for them to leave as they offered for her to come along with them.

She was flattered by their invitation as something nagged at the back of her mind.

Chloe was happy in the Tower with Sora. Yet, when she mentioned it he thought it over for a while before finally speaking, "You should go with them."

Chloe blinked, "What?"

Sora shrugged, "You should see the world while you can. They all love you, and I trust them to help keep you safe. You should travel with them for a while."

Chloe slumped, "But… are you sure?"

He frowned, "I'm not chasing you away or anything, but… I've traveled _a lot_. Traveling around and meeting new people is how I met some of the most important people in my life. You should go while you're still young."

Chloe bowed her head, minding her lip as she thought it over, "What if I'm gone too long and you forget about me?"

Sora smiled as he leaned forward, taking her hands gently, "I'd never forget. Though, if you're gone for more than ten years I'll have to track you down."

Chloe smiled before chuckling with tears in her eyes, "Okay, I'll go. I always _did_ enjoy your stories of faraway lands and travels…"

Sora smiled as he wiped away her tears, "You haven't even left and you're crying?"

Chloe sniffed, "I'm not sure why."

Sora squeezed her hand before pulling her to bed for the night, "You've got a long way to go, but I won't lose track of time. I'll count every day you're gone."

Chloe boggled at him, "You can count?"

Sora pouted, "Awe, c'mon!"

She laughed as he loved her.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

One thousand four hundred and sixty five.

That's how many days had passed since he'd allowed Chloe to travel with the group of girls, and he was slowly regretting it.

He was lonely again.

Sora sighed as he wrote in a journal some equations as he tried to figure a particularly annoying part of _why_ he wasn't getting the Holy Water recipe correct.

He really _was_ starting to need it again, and while he'd managed several other healing items, for some reason Holy Water, and its purity, were leaving him wanting.

He sighed as a storm raged through the night, leading into an oddly dreary and wet morning.

The Tower bells sounded as someone entered the main entrance, distracting him from his math.

Sora sat straight as he growled in annoyance, turning in his chair as the Flood-like shadow dozing in his lap was dropped, a sharp warbling cry as it landed in confusion before melting away to watch in the darkness.

He made his way quickly down the stairs as he forced his annoyance away, a blank look on his face as he came downstairs.

" _Sora!_ "

He nearly tripped with a gasp before running, coming around the end of the staircase and into the main hall, "Chloe?!"

She turned to him, a total mess of dripping water and mud. Tears in her eyes as she stumbled towards him, a bundle of something held close under her cloak, "Sora! Help!"

He blinked as he caught her as she nearly collapsed, "...Chloe?"

The cloak covering the bundle in her arms was a toddler with fevered cheeks and red soft spiky hair.

She was breathing quick in a panic, "Sora, he's been so _sick_ and I knew I couldn't let him suffer so I _came back_ because I _knew_ you could help him and you wouldn't let a child _die_ if you could help it and-" He cut her off as he grasped her shoulder, looking between the two before taking the toddler from her.

She stumbled unsteadily behind him in exhaustion as he simply went to a nearby room on the same floor so she could rest faster.

Chloe had clearly been running for some time to return to him, in her fears for this child.

He gently set the wheezing toddler down as he removed the child's wet cloak and clothing. He shrugged off his shirt and put it over the boy before he turned to Chloe who collapsed into a chair, "I'll get new clothes. Call me if anything changes while I get some supplies."

She nodded, tear tracks clear on her face as he moved on autopilot.

It took several hours for him to get the toddler comfortable and his temperature down. It took nearly as long for him to coax Chloe into a bath and dressed in a fresh set of clothes.

He helped her lay down near the resting toddler in a separate bed as he sighed. He had so many questions, but she was clearly unable to answer, dozing on and off as she tried to be of help. "I'm going to go make some soup, alright?"

She nodded with a sniff, Sora frowning as he realized she was probably getting sick as well. He shook his head as he went to cook and make some medicine for the two of them.

It took two weeks for him to get them back to health, every question building up in his mind as he was left unable to ask, preferring to wait until Chloe was well again.

The boy became aware and better first, his eyes as green as his mother's as he stared at him in bright clear interest. "Who're you?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Sora."

Chloe was doing better, and hopefully she'd wake up well again so he could finally have his answers.

The boy nodded, taking in that information as he smiled brightly, "I'm Aiden!"

He nodded, "It's nice to meet you, even though you've been here for two weeks."

The little boy's eyes widened, "Really?"

Sora nodded. The toddler squinted at him before reaching forward and snatching his bangs, making him yelp as he was pulled close. Sora let him, but it was _really_ uncomfortable as the toddler lifted them and gasped, "Wooah! You don't have an eye?"

He flushed, "I- no. I lost it a long time ago." _Got it ripped out more like._

The boy released his bangs in wonder, "Did it hurt?"

Sora fixed his bangs back into place over his right eye, "Extremely."

The toddler looked at him amazed, "You must be super strong."

Sora sighed lightly, "I...guess?"

Chloe groaned as she blinked awake, slowly sitting up as she looked at Aiden and Sora together.

She blinked, out of it for a few minutes before gasping, nearly tripping out of bed, "Aiden!"

He giggled as she scooped him up, hugging her back as Sora watched in awkward confusion.

Once assured, Chloe sighed softly before looking at Sora in trepidation, "Sora… thank you."

He smiled awkwardly as he nodded, "Of course. I wasn't about to lose you two to a fever."

Slowly she nodded as she ran her fingers through the toddler's hair, contemplating.

It felt weirdly somber, for being a moment of happiness.

Chloe took a deep cleansing breath before pulling Aiden away and turning him around in her arms and hugging him to her chest. Aiden looked up to her in confusion as she looked down at him for a long moment before meeting Sora's patient gaze, "Sora… this is your son, Aiden."

His eye widened as he immediately felt tears gather. Too many feelings rushed through him as he looked between Chloe and the toddler before suddenly everything made _sense._

He gasped, as tears fell down his cheeks as he startled himself, covering his face as he croaked out, "You were pregnant?"

Sora hadn't even been sure he could _have_ children with how messed up his body was.

Aiden looked between his mother and the kind man as Chloe bit her lip for a moment before slowly nodding, "I didn't realize until a few weeks after I'd left, when my clothes weren't really fitting right… I felt pretty stupid."

He cried softly, coming to terms with that information as he softly asked, "Did… were you hurt when you had him?"

Chloe blinked away tears of confusion, "Hurt?"

Sora took a moment to collect his thoughts as he finally looked up at her, "My mother almost died giving birth to me, because her Magic Circuits got fried. It's dangerous for female Magic users to give birth. Were you… can you still Cast?"

Her eyes widened as she understood before she nodded, "Yes. You gave me enchanted jewelry… remember?"

Sora blinked at her as he vaguely remembered giving her some earring, chains, and a ring. "...Oh."

She glanced away, "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't come back, or write… But, I got scared. I…" She waffled, "My excuses won't be enough to make up for keeping it a secret."

Sora looked to his son for a long moment before finally looking up at her once more as he softly spoke, "Did you travel a lot?"

Chloe blinked as she looked at him in confusion, "Yes. I saw many places and met many people."

He smiled slightly as he sniffed, running his finger under his nose, "Then it's alright."

Chloe's eyes widened, "How is that alright!?"

Sora sighed as he got up from his chair and sat carefully next to her, pulling the toddler from her arms. Aiden blinked up at him, "...Daddy?" The mixed brunette nodded as he hugged the child close, "Yeah. I'm your dad."

The toddler's appearance nagged at the very edges of his Memory.

The child wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into him, "Don't cry, you're strong."

Sora chuckled wetly as he breathed in his child's scent, "Yeah."

_He was a father._

Chloe was still watching in confusion as Sora finally figured out how to answer her, "I let you go to see places and things while you were still young, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Sora took a deep cleansing breath before sighing lightly, "With Aiden here, I won't let you go again. I don't want to be alone anymore… and our time together is precious."

Chloe slowly smiled before nodding. He'd missed enough, and she'd seen the world and traveled just as he'd hoped for her.

_He'd keep them close from now on._

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As I finished writing this chapter I got a guest review on FFnet and I am.. Confused. So I'm answering it here 'cause I am Concerned. I also had to refer to my character sheet. X,D It may need age updating again, ngl.
> 
> Zui's Guest review for chapter 13 will be in quotations, while I respond with a dash.
> 
> "I found this chapter interesting I guess like Shinichaku fanfiction with the NaruSaku ship, I'm confused as heck by what's going on anymore and if Sora can even be considered Sora anymore he certainly forgot about those connections and stuff he often spewed about does he care about Kairi anymore?"  
> -Sora hasn't forgotten about his friends. Time has made things hazy, but he definitely hasn't forgotten. Hopefully this chapter solidified that for you? As for Sora's personality… he merged with Vanitas and kinda became wary of people over time while trying to regain his original personality. He's also possessive of the Town he helped build.
> 
> " And why did Ava bust it down and get knocked up when she was so very depressed broken and hurting inside, Ava is for the streets and it shows in every interaction with her son and backstory much [...]"  
> -I needed to break this run on sentence. I'm not sure why you've basically decided Ava's easy? Like, she's only ever been intimate with Aeros, Sora's father. The whole point of it was that she and Aeros were scared of being separated. How many movies have you seen where characters get together because they think they'll be separated forever? It was sorrowful and horrible for them both and they clung to what intimacies they could while getting caught up in the moment.
> 
> "[...] like I'm kinda laughing at that karma of MoM dropped on her a few chapters back wished he gloated a little about how he was a better parent then her abandoning ass but I digress."  
> -...It's literally the Master of Master's fault she was torn away from them, because it was necessary for things to be as they were. In Vulpes to Dandelions I made it pretty clear that even though she couldn't figure out if she was actually supposed to be on Destiny Islands, that she came to like it there and didn't want to leave. She left Sora letters, the crown necklace, and a wayfinder. She didn't abandon him, they literally kept getting torn apart. There was nothing to gloat over, and MoMSora's Heart fragment wasn't going to gloat 'cause he's always been a depressive character in reality. Even in canon Sora has loads of angst he hides. MoMSora was shocked himself because he didn't always know Ava was his mother depending on the timeline. I'm so lost on how you missed that entirely.
> 
> "Riku should also be a little weirded out about all this dandelion nonsense taking place yet he just Sasuke's his way by and keeps it moving. Rota or whatever the babies name is was a mistake"  
> -This literally made no sense to me. Riku hasn't really been told anything about the Dandelions- I primarily use "Dandelion" as a descriptor for Skuld because Ava and her both have black hair, and saying 'the black haired teen' doesn't really work because it's not entirely clear who I could be talking about. Namine has Artist, Ephemer has Scarved boy since he and Riku have silver hair, keeping Roxas and Ventus straight can also be hard if they're both talking and I don't want to state their names every time. In the story of Foretellers to Union to Misfits an actual explanation will happen to clarify things for all of the current Keyblade Wielders, but… I'm just. So confused and concerned here. What? What?
> 
> Rota was only a mistake in that she wasn't planned for… but like. Huh? The only reason Ava didn't literally marry Aeros was because she wouldn't have been allowed to and she didn't want to bind him to her when their (life)time could become too separated (a 21ish year old being intimate with a now 36/37 year old due to time travel bs would be a bit of a no at this point?). She didn't want to force him to be loyal only to her cause they were still young. Her general treatment on the Islands was that of an outcast and a freak. Sure the Mayor probably would have silently signed a marriage certificate, but not anytime soon, especially if it would have caused discord between the Islanders. Like. I've kinda hinted at it lightly, but while the Islanders will accept some weirdness, they are otherwise xenophobic. Gula's kinda noticed during his visits that they look at him weird. Aeros, Ruki, and Vale are still just too physically strong to piss off if people don't wanna get their asses handed to them.


	15. Wrench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone like Five Iron Frenzy and hear their new album Until This Shakes Apart? Spicy album. Also, do you guys want me to write (when I get there) Sora picking up ALL of the Foretellers, or just Ava? 'Cause I know Ava's story in pieces… but I also honestly still haven't decided how any of them look under the mask, ripme.
> 
> As for how Aiden ends up acting this chapter, I personally stopped trusting a family member after they kicked me once, ever, because of me pranking my brother when I was little. Never trusted them again as long as they'd lived after.
> 
> Tw: Blood for one second, gorging, character death.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

Aiden was fascinated with Sora during his childhood. The mixed brunette in turn seemed to be making up for the lost three years of raising him and enjoyed spending time with his son. The toddler helped bring back his more easy going personality as he carefully taught him swordplay with wooden swords. The bright and faded Memories of growing up and play-fighting Riku while pretending they were on adventures made his heart soar.

He taught him how to fish, surprising Chloe as she had no idea he knew so much about it.

"I grew up on an Island. Fishing was our primary food source and commerce."

Sora pulled away from teaching the Town kids and teens, so that by the time Aiden started to go to school he was no longer present. Merely an occasional observer to ensure quality. He had no desire for kids to tease or harass him as they had while he'd raised Chloe, as minimal as it was at the time.

It was around Aiden's twelfth year that something changed in their relationship.

The Town started to become strange and weary towards Sora, which wasn't overly odd in and of itself. To a small extent he had begun to cover himself so that people wouldn't notice it was him as much, his agelessness becoming a thing of contention.

He had stayed in this era too long. It created a pool of negativity to feed the Darkness festering beneath the Light.

The other problem was his ability to see visions. Normally he had visions in his Dreams.

It was a rarer and more concerning matter when _that Keyblade_ summoned itself and threw him into a waking Vision. It always completely disorientated him and took over anything in front of him, and it always felt like he had his right eye again.

He hadn't had a particularly strong Vision in _years._

It was while he'd allowed Chloe to coax him out into the Town with Aiden that he had a strong Vision pull him under.

The three of them had been walking through the busier than normal market when suddenly he felt that Keyblade summon itself into his hand and intense pain shoot through his right eye.

He gasped as he froze, only to be pushed forward by someone walking too quickly. Suddenly instead of a bright and sunny market with people closeby, he was abandoned, a cloudy night sky above, and Darkness pooling around. Strange creatures that looked humanoid, his brain supplying ' _Darkling_ ' to him, as the strange things surrounded him and closed in.

Fallen Keyblader Wielders, reminding him of the Darksuites and Shadow Heartless all at once. He was grasping at his bangs covering his missing right eye with his left hand as he clutched the Keyblade in his right. Something touched his right arm and he panicked, using his weight to shove it away to keep it from trying to touch his Keyblade. Something else grabbed at his left as he started breathing heavily, the strange creatures closing in around him as they made weird deafening chattering giggles. He tried to shake off what was attached to his left arm.

He felt Darkness pool at his feet as a familiar rough voice snatched him by the collar, " _ **SNAP OUT OF IT SORA!**_ "

He looked around in an unseeing panic as the Darklings kept growing nearer. He was breathing distracting as he frantically looked for the familiar voice, "What?!"

Whoever was behind him shook him roughly, grasping his right wrist as he tried to lift it, Magic sparking down the shaft of the horrible blade. Another hard yank and suddenly people were around him again spectating his freak out just as a Darkling shoved its crimson claw into his chest while he screamed.

He dropped the Keyblade before he could discharge the Magic he'd coiled into it, making it dismiss immediately as it clattered once on the ground.

His face was held towards the blue sky above him as he breathed heavily, his muscles tiring from being too coiled from the vision. He glanced to his right as he realized Vanitas's Remnant was the only thing holding him up by his collar. He stared at the mask and saw his reflection.

And the crowd he'd gathered in his fit.

" _ **About fucking time, dumbass.**_ "

Just past Vanitas, he noticed his son blearily getting up with Chloe's help after having been thrown into a now destroyed fruit stand.

His breath caught as he looked at his summon and whispered, " _Get me out of here._ "

Vanitas nodded as he shoved him, his dizziness from the Vision leaving him unable to balance as Vanitas caught him over his shoulder, carrying him like a sack of potatoes. Sora could only look at the ground and the bottom of his waist-cape, noting the pooling of a Dark Corridor. He immediately panicked and flailed as Vanitas walked into the Dark.

It was a short trip thankfully, but Sora felt his Heart nearly combust from the pressure of the Darkness as he coughed up blood immediately upon exit. Vanitas threw him carelessly onto his study's couch, pulling up a chair and pulling away the visor of his helmet. His features were strangely monochrome even in reality as he glared at him scathingly, "What the fuck happened, Sora?"

He weakly panted on the couch as he stared tiredly at the remnant, "...Did I hurt Aiden?"

"You threw him and nearly tossed Chloe when you freaked out. What. Did. You. See."

Sora closed his eye and confessed.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

Sora shut himself away for a week, burying his face into Meowow's side as he lamented.

He hadn't explained a lot about himself to Chloe and Aiden. It was irresponsible, but he had enjoyed _living in the moment_ for once, that he had nearly forgotten.

Meowow cooed at him as it gave him comfort along with his other Dreameaters. Vanitas's Remnant had been made to clean up some of his mess, speaking to Chloe and Aiden in his place.

He'd locked the door with his Keyblade, so no matter how much Chloe begged, Sora refused to open the door.

It was horrible and cruel, but he didn't trust himself.

Vanitas was pissed about dealing with Sora's drama, but did what he could to smooth things over and explain.

It was after ten days of mediocre scraps of food and feeling sorry for himself that he came out and suddenly went into a massive food frenzy.

It was rare, but sometimes he suddenly had the urge to obsessively cook and eat way more than he should. His Visions were usually the cause of it, but it still really sucked. It made him feel miserable in a different way as he made a glutton of himself after doing nothing for so long to recover.

Even when Chloe cautiously spoke with him, he was simply too engrossed in his cooking to talk to her outside of short answers.

Aiden just kept out of arm's reach and snatched plates of food, sometimes entire dishes for him and Chloe to eat elsewhere when Sora wasn't looking.

 _That_ pissed him off unreasonably for different reasons, as he'd then have to remake the dish.

He obsessively cooked and ate for four days straight without rest before he was able to regain control of himself again, once more locking himself away for a few days to recover from abusing his body in humiliating silence.

He didn't get to apologize to Aiden, as his son began avoiding him in earnest from then on.

Chloe was left simply distraught and disappointed as she tried to understand what was happening to him.

Sora couldn't explain himself.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

With how little he saw his son, the only reason he knew time was passing was because Chloe was aging.

It took a few years for her to forgive him for the strange incident in the Market, as she slowly came to understand why he shut himself away so often.

His strange habits she'd always known about, but hadn't understood.

Aiden was an occasional shadow or flash at the corner of his vision. Clearly, he kept to his right to stay undetected.

Sora couldn't bring himself to burden Chloe with his heartbreak over destroying his relationship with his son. He knew some of it was because he was a teenager, while more of it had to do with the way the Townspeople had started to have disdain towards him as they mockingly began to call him _The Master_. The primary problem of course, was the fact that he had hurt Aiden pretty badly when he'd tossed him.

It was with this several year unease between them that one strange morning, as Sora came out from a hallway, he saw a familiar tall figure wearing black with long spiky red hair. Sora felt his breath leave him as he stared at the tall man's back, a deep well of agonizing confused nostalgia rushing over him as he took a few stumbling steps forward as he reached forward, " _Axel?_ "

The man turned to him with a deep frown set on his face as Sora realized the face and hair wasn't quite right.

The hair didn't stand the same, and there was certainly no widow's peak.

Aiden glared at him, "Did you forget your own son's face?"

He blinked in confusion, "W- _Aiden?_ "

He sneered at him as he rolled his green eyes, "Whatever. I don't have time to talk to _you._ "

Aiden turned and walked swiftly away, Sora still reeling in realized confusion.

_His Heart Hurt._

He pulled his arms into himself as he gripped his chest, bowing his head as he grit his teeth and closed his eye in pain, tears gathering as he felt the brokenness he hadn't been able to repair. Roxas's Memories were messing with him, throwing him in odd confusion as they bubbled to the surface as if the Hurt he'd endured in the Organization had just happened yesterday.

Sora fell to his knees, a wail of sadness breaking from his throat as he wept apologies to vacant walls.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

Chloe's hair was turning grey, while he stayed the same.

At some point he'd managed to get her to take Aiden's picture with his Gummi phone, knowing how uncanny his appearance was to Axel's. It freaked him out just how strong genetics could be if his vague contemplations were right.

"I'm going to travel."

Chloe paused as she ate, Sora keeping silent as he kept quiet and impassive.

It was the only way Aiden would deal with him being around in his presence.

She frowned, "Where?"

Aiden shrugged, age barely touching own features as those in the Town realized Sora's strange youth wasn't inheritable.

_Sora was just an ageless freak to them now._

Chloe contemplated as she looked at Sora with silent questions. Sora met her gaze, clearly giving it thought before lowering his gaze with a minute nod. She sighed lightly as she turned back to Aiden who was looking at them both annoyed, "You'll write me… won't you?"

Aiden smiled lovingly at his mother, "Of course."

Chloe nodded, "Alright then. This Town isn't all there is, and I _did_ get to travel when you were little… Maybe you'll be able to find a girl to settle down with."

Aiden seemed to brighten at the idea, "That'd be nice, to not be stuck under _The Master's_ shadow."

Chloe gave him a disapproving look as Sora pulled into himself a little in shame.

He had never given enough thought to what it would mean to have his own family in a Town that thought he didn't age.

_Now he knew the hard way._

_He_ looked like the shameful teenager in comparison to his aging partner and adult son.

Another awkward month passed as arrangements were made for his son's departure.

Finally the fated day came, Sora waiting outside his son's transportation and small stash of belongings. He'd secretly placed various recovery items into his luggage unseen.

Aiden and Chloe came out, his son glaring at him as he wouldn't be able to avoid him. "What do you want?"

Sora looked up at his son sadly as he spoke gently, "I'm sorry."

Aiden sneered, "You're kind of more than a decade late, _dad_."

Sora kept his back straight and refused to bow, not now. "Still, I regret hurting you."

His son sniffed as he glanced away in boredom, "Whatever."

Sora glanced to the side for a moment before pulling out a small treasure chest, "Here."

Aiden looked at it suspiciously before taking it, surprised at its weight as he nearly dropped it, "W-what is it?!"

Sora shrugged, "Open it when you arrive wherever you settle. Hopefully it'll be of use to you, but don't let anyone else see it."

Aiden gave him a suspicious look as Sora took a few steps back, "I love you, Aiden."

Aiden glanced away as he set the chest into his transport, hiding it under a few other things as he kept silent for a long moment.

"...Yeah. Thanks."

Sora vaguely smiled before turning to Chloe, who was clutching her hands at her chest in worry. Sora gave his son one final look before forcefully shaking his son's hand with both of his in a tight grip before stiffly speed walking back to the Tower.

He watched his son leave from a window high in the Tower, tracing his path until he was truly out of sight.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

Chloe was beautiful to him.

No matter how old she became, as her vibrant red hair turned from grey to white.

As her skin aged, and her youth diminished.

As he continued to compliment how beautiful she was as she denied his claims in comparison to his youth.

She outlived many of her peers under his care, as he loved her more and more each day, deeper and deeper.

Even when she no longer desired to be physical with him, he still achingly loved her. He understood.

Her Heart's youth glimmered in her eyes and it was enough.

When Aiden's letters stopped coming, Chloe had been left frightened and despondent. However, Sora knew the truth.

The place Aiden had settled had separated from their great yet shrinking World, becoming what would eventually become Radiant Garden. He could only tell her things were as they should be, and that Aiden was happy and healthy wherever he was.

More Stars began to appear and glimmer in the sky.

Her body weakened as her hair turned pure white. He took care of her needs, strong enough to carry her outside to see flowers and birds as their too-tall Tower of a home became too difficult for her to traverse safely.

His Heart ached as he knew her time was coming to an end.

She knew it too, as she was eventually left bedridden and weak.

Chloe smiled at him tiredly as she spoke with her aged voice, "We've had a pleasant ninety seven years together, Sora."

He hated when she spoke like this, but he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, his eye warming with tears. He agreed, "It wasn't perfect, but you're one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Chloe gave him a smile, "Did you learn a lot about yourself? About what you want and need?"

Sora nodded, "I did."

Chloe grasped his hand, "I'm glad. You know you'll only get older as Kairi and Riku will be the same when you meet them again in the future."

Sora stared down at her hand as he nodded, "You're right."

"Don't keep yourself locked away. You need to be surrounded by people. You're a lot stronger when someone's by your side."

Tears trailed down his cheek, "Yeah, I'm just… a half pint."

Chloe gave him an odd look as Sora chuckled, "I never did explain my friendship with Goofy and Donald… did I?"

Chloe shook her head as she smiled wistfully, "Tell me about them?"

He nodded, indulging her as he extrapolated on the stories he'd told her in her youth. Eventually she fell asleep as he spoke. He continued until he himself fell asleep on her bedside.

He didn't know how long he'd slept, but when he woke up, he became aware of her hand as it rested cold and stiff on the back of his head.

Sora wept at her passing.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

After he'd given himself time to mourn Chloe's death, he sealed the Tower, summoned Kingdom Key, and opened a Time Gate. His Heart led him to his next moment in time as he stepped out in the same backyard he'd left behind.

But time had clearly passed when he checked the cemetery. Even the infants that had been born when he'd last been present were old and buried.

Sora decided to observe the Town, to familiarize himself with its changes in residents as he carefully pulled out _that_ jacket.

What he associated with Organization XIII.

He was fascinated at how, so long as it was zipped all the way and the hood pulled over the whole way, his face became indistinct in shadow. A little more and his face was completely obscured in dark. He pulled on the black gloves that went with it and observed from shadows.

He snuck into offices, reading through audits and other paper trails of record.

Sora was not happy with what he'd found.

There were rules to living in this Town. Only a certain number of people could live there- it never made sense to anyone as to why he didn't allow all of the houses to be filled, but they were meant to stay empty for the future.

_He couldn't very well have a Keyblade War without the Players, could he?_

There were three times the amount of allowed people and families living in the Town now. He'd have to kick them out and force them to move.

They weren't meant to stay in this shrinking World. They were festering the Darkness too quickly.

Another issue was that several of his ground rules about wealth, care, and power had been dramatically shifted towards a small group of people.

There were homeless people, dragged out of vacant homes because those who'd come into power had decided to line their pockets.

Somehow some of his methods of healing and care had been erased, causing many to suffer from easily cured affliction or die young over stupid preventable causes.

Sora was angry, but he bided his time. He made notes, collected his evidence.

At least he knew there were records and mythos about _The Master_ , and to not cross him should he return.

He smiled deviously in pride as his anger simmered, 'Time to return order to what's mine.'

The Townspeople didn't know what was coming, as he set Unversed into homes to haunt in the night. He didn't allow them to hurt anyone, but no one had the ability to harm them. They chattered in silent glee as they dodged untrained spears and swords. No Heart had enough Light in them to burn them.

They could terrorize to their content.

The leaders were left trying to deal with the chaos as crowds of people began to gather in the town square, demanding protection and compensation for damages to their homes.

For the buildings that the Unversed tore down that should not have been erected over the houses the World had put into place.

The head official tried to calm the people when Sora appeared to them all, laughing gleefully unhinged as he floated above them, _Superbia_ in hand as he revealed himself, "I left behind such _simple rules_ , gentlemen. You've broken every single one of them in my absence. Honestly, did you think you could get away with such ignorance? I have read your ledgers, observed the homeless in the streets, and the linings of your coffers."

The man shivered, "You- _You're the Master?!_ "

Sora smiled humorously, "This Town isn't meant for the likes of you. _**Get out.**_ "

He wrought havoc for weeks until he was satisfied and all was as it should be. Lowering the numbers and redistributing wealth.

Some teenagers disappeared.

Sent away to a different Time, unbeknownst to the townsfolk, furthering their terror of him.

He had no pity to spare.

Eventually his wrath ran out and he warned those who were left, "I may be leaving you all once more, but I will return again. It could be next week or fifty years from now. But I shall return to this Town, for it is _mine._ "

They cowered as he left them.

Auron was displeased with his behavior, while Vanitas had had an amazing time of it.

Sora opened another Time Gate with his Heart as his Guide.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

Only a few years had passed. He frowned, a little baffled but shrugging it off as he resettled into the Tower.

He skulked through shadows as he observed the Town.

Sora heard sea shanties being sung at the pier in the distance. An ache built in his chest as a few days passed, drawing him closer and closer to the sea.

It reminded him of _Home._

Finally he went out, wearing a simple cloak with a hood to cover his features. He wore his hair down with a few braided strands tied in the back, creating a more androginous look to his still young features. With a little practice, he figured out how to make use of glamour to adjust his appearance as he made his body seem less muscular as to disguise himself more thoroughly.

He was pleased with his work, making his way towards the pier as he wore simple black pants, boots, and red top. A yellow and blue patterned sash was tied around his waist, hidden under the cloak.

He watched the fishermen sing, go about their work, and sell their catches to the people. He recognized some of their songs as he found himself humming along with them, his voice also shifted to be more feminine than the deeper tones he had matured into.

One man in particular had caught his eye, as he kept to the alleys and shadows.

Had his eyes been a brighter shade of red, his skin anymore pale or translucent, or his hair any whiter, he would have thought him to be an albino. Instead he had wine colored eyes, silvery hair that was left loose and smooth, and lightly tanned skin. He kept to the shadows obviously enough, as clearly his disposition must have left him to easily burn, but he was most certainly a man of the sea.

Sora was taken by him.

He didn't know _why_ he had fixated on him so thoroughly. He had been attracted to many people over the years while also having periods where he wasn't attracted to anyone at all.

But something drew him in and he was desperate for a taste. Even passing fancies had never made him want to pursue someone so thoroughly.

A festival was being held in the Town, celebrating the yearly solstice as well as simply being happy for the bounty of food the sailors had brought in. The festivities had vastly changed since he'd last attended when Chloe had still had color in her hair. He watched wistfully as people danced in the lantern lit square, the Memory of dancing in Corona washing over him.

"You certainly enjoy keeping your distance."

Sora gasped quietly as he turned to his right, overcompensating for his eye as he was left shocked that he'd been snuck up on. He blinked at the silver haired man who was giving him a rather pleased look, his voice smooth and pleasant.

Sora took a step back into the wall, his voice changed into something that made it difficult to distinguish his gender, "How did you notice me?"

The man smirked, "Kind of hard to ignore such an intense stare for the hours you've been watching me." He moved closer and trapped Sora against the summer heated brick behind him as he leaned in closer, "So how can I help you?"

Sora waffled as his nerves sent a distracting thrill through him, "I- uh-"

The man observed him for a long and searching moment before capturing his lips.

Sora was lost to him instantly.

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

The man, named Haiiro, would work during the day with his crew and meet with him for the night.

Sora kept his strange glamour, though the silver haired man had figured him out quickly enough the first night with a sly smirk, "You're that infamous _Master,_ aren't you?"

Sora had pouted at being found out.

However, after three nights of lust and passion his fire burned out.

Haiiro met with him and simply stated, "My ship leaves port tomorrow."

Sora was immediately heartbroken as his hold on his glamour flickered, and he covered himself with the hood of his cloak, his voice returned to its natural tone as he dismally responded, "Oh."

Haiiro gave him a sympathetic look, "The life of a fisherman isn't easy, you know."

Sora was silent for a drawn out moment before he sighed breathily, dropping the rest of his glamour as he smiled at the other man sadly, "I know."

Haiiro raised an eyebrow as Sora took his hand to bring him to the Tower for one final night, though the fire had evaporated in his blood.

Perhaps he had satisfied his frightening bout of lust. He didn't know, and he didn't understand himself anymore.

_He missed his friends._

Sora cooked dinner for the two of them as Haiiro took in his actual appearance, having known since the start the man before him had been hiding as much.

The silver haired man found he was still just as interested, despite the deception. "So why did you change your appearance?"

Sora smiled bitterly, "Letting people see my real face as I seem unaging, while they grow from childhood into old men breeds nothing but negativity. I've at least learned that lesson after a few centuries."

Haiiro laughed lightly as he tilted his head, "You are familiar with the sea, I have heard you humming our songs."

Sora glanced at him before keeping his eye on what he was cooking, "I grew up on an Island."

Haiiro perked up, "Really?"

Sora nodded as he dug up his Memories of Destiny Islands, "From a young age I was taught how to fish. By the time I was ten I could catch a fish bare handed." He smiled wistfully, "It was a small community, but it was Home."

Haiiro hummed, "So who're Riku and Kairi? Lovers?"

Sora choked as he whipped around to stare at the silver haired man, his face red and body flush in embarrassment, "I- did I talk in my sleep?!"

Haiiro laughed, "Well, that and you kind of called out Riku's name instead a few times."

_Sora wanted to die, just bury him right there._

Haiiro smirked, "Must be pretty special to stay in your thoughts for so long."

Sora shrunk into himself slightly as he finished what he was making, setting the food and placing a plate in front of the other, "They're my best friends…"

Haiiro gave him a disbelieving look as he started to eat, "Really? Just… _friends?_ "

Sora put his elbows on the table and covered his face in embarrassment, "Seeing them again someday is all I've been hoping for all of these years. To see beyond the Darkness to be by their side again."

_But hadn't he gone beyond that Final pa-_

A piercing pain caused him to flinch as he lowered his hands confused.

Haiiro looked at him in concern as Sora shook it off with an awkward smile, "Someday we'll be together again. I just know it."

The man sighed wistfully, "It must be nice, to have such vibrant memories of them."

Sora's smile dimmed into melancholy, "...Yeah."

Haiiro watched him as he finished eating, "Do you have any pictures of them?"

Sora blinked as he looked at him in confusion, "Why?"

Haiiro shrugged as he gave the mixed brunette his full attention, "When was the last time you talked to anyone about them? You have nothing to lose telling me about your friends, and I've heard their names enough to be interested."

Sora rubbed his neck, still embarrassed as he thought it over.

_Couldn't hurt, right?_

Slowly he nodded as he finished his own plate, rummaging for his Gummi phone. Haiiro was immediately fascinated by the device, Data keeping to himself wherever he went when he wasn't visible on screen. Manually Sora pulled up a picture of the three of them, a final picture cast in sunset with the sea behind them before they'd returned to Yen Sid's Tower.

He passed the phone over, and Haiiro held it, observing the picture in fascination. "You look different with short hair."

Sora chuckled awkwardly, "Y-yeah."

Haiiro glanced at him with a smirk, "You still have that crown shaped tuft though."

Sora blinked as he ran a hand over the top of his hair, realizing the man was right.

Vanitas had always trimmed that specific section, no matter how many times Sora said it looked weird as the Darkling brushed him off and simply stated it was the only good defining feature he had.

Vanitas always _was_ good at knocking him down with pointed insult to control his vanity and pride. Clearly he was due for a reckoning.

Haiiro handed the Gummi phone back to him with a smile, "Is Riku the boy?" Sora nodded as he continued, "I guess I can see why you were so smitten with me."

Sora frowned in vague confusion as he hesitantly responded, "That's not why I…" ... _Was it? Had it been the same with Chloe, her red hair reminding him of Kairi?_

Haiiro patted him on the shoulder, "Do you have any momentos?"

Sora blinked as he immediately pulled out the charm Kairi had given him. He stared at it, almost shocked as he realized he still had it. She had insisted he keep it on him when he'd left for his Mark of Mastery. The mixed brunette looked at the other before carefully placing the thalassa charm into his hand.

His Heart should have felt hesitant, yet he somehow knew this was exactly what he was supposed to do.

Haiiro examined the wayfinder thoroughly, "So what is this?" He traced the shells, studying exactly how it'd been crafted. He found the drawing on its top endearing as he smirked at it wryly.

"...There's a legend, that if you make a wayfinder for your most precious person, that they'll always be guided back to you. Another more simple version I think amounted to, that if you made one while praying, it would grant safe sailing to the recipient."

Haiiro nodded absently as he made his own conclusions about that, eventually deciding he understood how the charm had been made. He looked at Sora as he handed it back, "What's with the crown in the center? Your motif?"

Sora blinked as he put it away, thinking as he ran a hand over his hair again before placing his hand on his neckline, the absence of his crown necklace suddenly filling him with grief. "Maybe."

Haiiro rested against the table, "Anything else? Clearly Kairi made that Charm."

Sora frowned as he thought it over. The primary mementos of Riku that he had was Oblivion, which embodied some of his most painful Memories, as well as his special Dream Keyblade that could combine with Riku's.

Sora slumped, "Not really…"

Haiiro smiled as he patted Sora on the shoulder, "Well, you still remember them both clearly, so that's good, isn't it?"

 _But_ did _he remember them clearly? He couldn't remember their voices anymore._

He forced a smile, "Right."

Haiiro gave him a suspicious look before shrugging it off. _Who was he to pry further?_

So they spent one final night together, and the next day Sora stood at the pier to see the crew off, standing there until the sun had nearly set as the boat disappeared into the distance.

_A part of the ocean fell away as a new Star lit the sky._

Hope-xXx-That-xXx-Our-xXx-Hearts-xXx-Will-xXx-Blend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Response to Guest Reviewer Zui for ch 14.  
> "See Sora's reasons are far more rational for why he did what he did, he's literally waiting out the clock to see his friends again and excluding himself from common human comforts because he wants them all to be with his friends. Ava however had her buddies and while her leader did leave her with alot of responsibility in the position of power she was in she had a whole son who she doesn't even understand or try to understand and instead has his catatonic ass watching her bust baby, that's kinda sick to do to someone who just realized he's a bit to old for his mother's love and just had his whole reality yanked from his grasp and is suffering. Riku is literally Sora's guardian he should have addressed this when he made it there but he didn't even say a word or find it strange he was just numb to it all felt hollow and unrealistic all things considered. Ava is actually a terrible mother even Kairi sent a damn note Sora didn't even have that much from her, scared nothing if your old enough to do your dirt your mature enough to know what's right from wrong and as you've demonstrated her son once again wins in that department she's trash if you ask me."
> 
> -I've chosen to not break down the review, as I've kind of just come to the conclusion that you hate Ava and nothing I say will change that. I don't know if you missed in VtD that Ava left letters for Sora when he grew up along with everything else, as I stated in my last response, but I digress. Ava and Sora's relationship is broken. There's a lot unresolved, and I still have a bit to go before I get to the point when Sora begins to collect the Foretellers as children. More clarity on Ava's perception of TheMoM will be gone over here. I'm actually holding off on even really starting to plot out/write the FtUtM part of the story specifically so I can make sure I know what I've written for Ava's/the Foreteller's story in full. I don't want the awkward back and forth mess ups I had from Eraqus to Wayfinders simply because in VtD I hadn't even really thought about the sequels at all in any capacity. While I hadn't planned this series at all in full when I finished Vulpes to Dandelions, every piece of it is necessary for where I'm going with this. -shrugs- I don't know what else to say.


	16. Descant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a weird chapter, I know, but there's meaning in most things. It was also difficult to write for an odd multitude of reasons as certain ideas didn't want to write out even though they've been present for some time in my headspace. Also, we managed a peaceful day/welcome to President Biden, so that was good. Next chapter will bring us into vaguely familiar territory.
> 
> Please R&R!

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

It wasn't long after part of the ocean fell away that Kingdom Key demanded his attention. It was rare that the Keyblade would assert itself, being more passive and attentive to his Heart's desires. So when it summoned itself, he didn't question it as he let it Guide him and his Heart to his next destination.

He opened a Time Gate, and stepped forward to his next moment in time.

What he did not expect was to find himself standing on familiar shores.

His breath caught as he realized he was on a more newly created Destiny Islands. He stood bewildered on what would eventually become the Play Island, missing so many of its familiar markers. No woodwork had been added, for it was all rough and unused terrain. Even plants he'd never seen in certain areas grew tall and strong. The Secret Place was fully covered, unseen and unknown as a fresh new World protected its Heart with thick and dense foliage.

What was most striking, that made him understand just how far from Home he was despite standing on his Island, was the lack of that oh so familiar Paopu tree he, Kairi, and Riku spent so much time reflecting on.

There were barely any growing coconut trees, let alone the strong curved bark he remembered.

_Dig._

Sora's hand twitched as Kingdom Key spoke softly to him. He wasn't sure if the Keyblade had _ever_ spoken to him.

None-the-less, he made his way to the tiny islet, using a few tricks to get himself up the uneven side, for there was no bridge for the gap between.

It was fascinating that the islet was so rough around the edges, though he knew over time it would become smooth enough to need a ladder to climb up.

Kingdom Key pulled him along gently, guiding him to the exact spot he knew that tree would find its root.

_Dig. Plant._

Sora frowned, "Dig with what?"

The Keyblade became annoyed at his foolishness, burning through his black glove with a sizzling shock.

He blinked as he stared at it, before slowly understanding.

_….Was it really alright to use a Keyblade as a shovel?_

Sora shrugged as he shucked off the black coat, a simple black muscle tank and loose black pants with boots underneath. He kept the gloves on though, knowing he could easily rub his skin raw as he started awkwardly figuring out how to dig with the Kingdom Key. It finally hummed, pleased as he began to work.

After about an hour of what felt like senseless digging, the Kingdom Key sent a shock through his hand again.

_Stop. Here._

Sora huffed as he wiped his brow with a frown, "So are you wanting me to hunt down a Paopu Fruit on the Mainland to plant..?"

Kingdom Key sent a wave of annoyance at him with a buzz.

_Inventory._

Sora paused, confused for a long moment before he abruptly remembered.

_He'd eaten half a Paopu Fruit when he'd first been sent back._

He made an odd face as he awkwardly pulled through his inventory, finally finding the poor seed and pulling it out. Sora examined the seed in his hand, still fragrant of the fruit he'd eaten. No mold present, as it still felt just barely damp from he'd cleaned it off.

_Plant._

Sora stared at the seed for a long moment before carefully setting it into the hole he'd made. He couldn't help but be surprised at this moment, as he stared at it sitting in the dirt before carefully Casting Water over it to wet the area. One Cast was all Kingdom Key would allow before it decided he was done. Gently, Sora began to place the dirt he'd pulled up back into its place. A number of thoughts and Memories, random and free flowing passed through his mind as he completed his task.

Soon enough, he was patting the dirt smooth on the surface.

One day this seed would survive even the fall of their World.

He sighed as he flopped onto his back, laying in the sunlight as he basked in the humidity and heat of his Home.

Sora rested in it, until he fell asleep just like he always did.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

_He was fourteen again, laying on his back after yet another thrashing via Riku. He was pouting, the familiar wooden sword near his hand as he frowned at the sky above. "Why can't I beat you?"_

_Riku chuckled softly as he lazed, sitting with one knee up and a hand resting over it, "For the same reasons you always lose."_

_Sora huffed as he closed his eyes, "That's not an answer."_

_"You always do the same thing. You're predictable."_

_Sora placed his hands behind his head to become more comfortable, "...But you always start with the same strikes."_

_He could practically feel Riku's eye roll, "And you always respond to them in the same way. Try blocking sometime."_

_Sora pursed his lips, "...I guess. Thanks."_

_Riku smiled, "Anytime. But you should probably wake up."_

_Sora blinked as he sat up to look at his friend, "Wha-?"_

"Sora."

The mixed brunette jerked awake as he abruptly sat up, blinking owlishly as he looked around for the source of the voice, "Huh?!"

A light elderly chuckle came from somewhere behind him, "So it is you."

Sora shook his head one final time before grabbing his coat and standing. He looked down towards the shore to see an older man with a cane, something clearly wrong with one of his legs. He tilted his head confused for a moment until he recognized the wine colored eyes looking at him as if to tease him for being so slow. Sora gasped as he hopped down with a few aerial moves, "Haiiro?"

The old man nodded at his guess, "It's been a long time."

Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He hadn't been able to discern how long it had been since he'd moved ahead, but for him it'd literally been around a month. He flushed lightly as he responded, "Uh, yeah." He smiled charmingly, "You're still handsome."

Haiiro gave him a look with an eyebrow raised, "You really know how to charm an old man don't you? You're pick up lines suck, for the record."

Sora barked a laugh as he rubbed his head, "I guess. When I like someone, it's no matter what."

Haiiro smiled kindly as he observed him, "Well then. Shall I enlighten you to what I've been up to all of these years?"

Sora took him by the hand and guided him to a spot where he could rest, "Of course."

Haiiro sat, resting his leg as he smirked up at Sora, patting in front of him, "Let me fix that terrible knot you call your hair."

Sora made a face as he went to glide his fingers through, only to almost immediately catch them in a knot. He winced, "I didn't realize."

Haiiro chuckled as Sora sat himself between the man's legs, producing a comb for him to use.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a brush. Do you enjoy looking like a wreck?"

Sora blushed in embarrassment, "Only sometimes."

Haiiro laughed raspily as he began at the ends of Sora's hair, pulling the mess into his lap as he tutted, "It's like you haven't bothered to groom yourself for a month."

Sora stayed silent, for that was somewhat the case.

Haiiro huffed, "Please do take care of yourself. If not selfishly and for your own good, then for the people you hope to reunite with."

Sora nodded, chastised, "Yeah. I'll try harder."

Haiiro hummed, staying silent for a long moment, "When our boat ended up in these waters and rested upon these beaches, I somehow knew this was your home. That indistinct image you showed me of your friends stuck out, and in my Heart I knew that this World was irreplaceable to you. It made it easier to settle in, when so many of us were either shipwrecked here, or simply drafted by the World itself." He thought for a moment, "People began to wax romantic about Destiny, and how it seemed each and every person was paired off with someone who may very well be their soulmate. But I had no such grand delusion. This seemingly endless sea was too small, its borders a simple impenetrable fog." He paused to focus on a particularly terrible snag before clicking his tongue and cutting it out completely with a knife that never left his person, "My crewmates were happy, so I could find peace in it. As sailors, it is rare to find a place to call home and still answer the call of the sea."

"Soon enough, everyone was paired off but me and a lone girl. She was the one to take the first step in being friendly with me. I was not one for tradition as some places mandate, but after some time in her pursuit, I injured my leg. My life at sea was over, and my crew abandoned me to land." He sighed, "I love the sea. It is freedom to me. Yet, though I still had my friendships, they left for long periods of time to fish as I have always loved. I was angry that I had permanently injured myself."

Sora frowned, "What happened?"

Haiiro waved a hand, "The source of my injury is so inconsequential it's embarrassing. I don't even want to speak of it."

Sora smiled, thinking of some of the ways he vaguely remembered seafaring men being permanently benched, "I understand."

Haiiro nodded as he continued his careful brushing out of his hair, "The only one who cared for me, despite my anger and resentment, was the girl. She had become resigned before finally breaking down that I was not the only one who had lost everything, and that if she had to choose between being alone for the rest of her life, or dealing with my resentment, she would rather not be alone. I was far too into my own grief to see beyond myself, and I realized she was just as alone as I was. I finally allowed her to tell me about herself, and what she had lost in being drafted into this little Island World."

He hummed to himself, "In the end, she was the one to help me walk on my own again. We made our deals with one another, made our vows, and fell in line with the rest of those around us. We may not have been what the other desired, but at least in having each other we were not alone." Finally Haiiro managed to get to his scalp without snagging his hair, continuing, "It was after our daughter was born that I remembered the wayfinder you showed me. So I went out and began to figure out for myself how to make them, and once I had the method down, I began to tell her stories about it. Romantic stories, sad stories. I made the charm real to her, so that by the time she became old enough she began to circulate the supposed legend of the wayfinder. Soon, she taught all the girls how to make the charm, and it became infamy."

Haiiro gently rested his hand on Sora's head before carefully running his fingers through, "I gave my first completed wayfinder to my wife. Buried her with it as well." He sighed lightly, "She may not have been what I thought I wanted for myself, but in the end, she was someone irreplaceable to me." Sora felt his hair be separated into three as the older man began to carefully pleat his hair in a braid, "The time you and I spent together was short, but it has never faded from my memory. I don't know where your road will take you, but I hope that you come to understand yourself better from here on out."

Sora frowned, "Shouldn't I have a decent grasp on that at my age?"

Haiiro chuckled softly as he didn't deign to answer, completing the braid with practiced ease as he tied his hair at the end before laying it down. He sat the brush beside him before pulling out a charm. Sora blinked as it hung in front of him. Gingerly he took it, examining the piece as it made him ache for his youth. Yet, he was surprised that Haiiro had managed to so thoroughly change the shell's original coloring. Whitish grey tips bled into wine in the middle, a tiny gold crown set in its center. It was topped off with a tight and complex braided cord that was red and white. Sora tilted his head, "It's beautiful."

Haiiro smiled as he observed, "It's for you."

Sora gasped lightly as he turned, shifting himself onto his knees in front of him, "What?"

Haiiro laid his hands on his knees, "You have a long journey ahead of you, don't you?"

Sora looked down at the wayfinder before slowly nodding, "Y-yeah." He felt warmth behind his eye.

"My years may be short compared to your own, but that is precisely why I felt I should make you a wayfinder as I foolishly hoped to see you again. Though I may not be there on the other side of your long and difficult journey, I have placed every hope and prayer I have for you into that charm." Haiiro looked Sora in the eyes as he spoke his prayer, "Though the sea is deep and vast, though wave and storm may beat upon you, may you return Home safe from your journey."

Sora wiped away a tear as he sniffed, carefully putting the charm away, "Thank you, Haiiro."

The man nodded, "Safe travels."

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Another Time Gate, another spring forward. Sora spent five years silently lurking in his locked Tower. He experimented and wrote journals as he took the time to truly delve into uncharted contemplations he had steadily ignored over the years.

He wondered how he might be able to make a Dreameater that could stay with its owner without having to be summoned. Something familiar niggled in the back of his mind at the idea of it, but it was like sand through his fingers.

There were certain Memories that were simply too slippery to retain, and it bothered him that he was kept from them.

He sighed as he scratched at his head, frustrated with the equation he was working through with a deep set frown.

_Obsessing again?_

Sora's hand twitched, making a long line through his work and ruining it. He sighed gustily as he looked to the side at the familiar shadow that had stayed close by his side all of these years.

It grew in many ways while mostly retaining its shape.

However, it had shifted between his last and current jump. No longer did it seem like a Flood, but a strange and inquisitive four year old child.

A freakishly indistinct one as it was more like a blob, but it was what it was. It was pressed against his thigh as it watched him, though it no longer had 'eyes' for him to discern where it was looking.

"Does it matter?"

The Shadow shrugged, _You have a lot built up._

Sora furrowed his brows, "A lot of _what?_ "

_Guilt, Sin. It is all the same to us._

A strange shiver ran down his spine, "I'm old."

_Is humanity not taught control? Aren't negative feelings to be denied as you bury them and yet allow them to fester? Doesn't it hurt your Hearts and open them up to us?_

Sora bit the inside of his cheek, "...Yes. Maybe." He paused, "What do you want?"

_To revel._

Sora looked at the shadow, displeased with its words.

It seemed to grin at him, white teeth gleaming against terrible smokey Dark, _Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, and Pride. You fester in every one._

Sora sucked in a sharp breath, "No I don't-"

_You need not indulge all at once. You Heart splinters with each you devour greedily. Did you not terrorize the Townspeople? Did you not waste away quietly after harming your child? Did you not feast unending? Did you not divulge in the desires of flesh?_

Sora gasped as he glanced away as shame pooled in his stomach, as he realized just how easily Darkness could creep under one's guard. "Leave me."

The Shadow giggled childishly as it melted away into the Dark, leaving him confused and unsure. He placed a hand on his chest to steady himself, closing his eye as he thought of his friends.

_My Friends are my Power. Let my Heart be my Guiding Key._

He made that his mantra for the rest of the night.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Auron listened to his grievances, and the man had no mercy for him.

"The darkling is correct. You have strange bouts of lost control. If SIN were a concept here, it would have well and destroyed most of the World by now by your actions alone."

Sora gave the man a confused look before recalling that he must be referring to the force that had made a hobby of destruction in Spira.

Sora rubbed his face, "Why didn't I notice?"

Auron was quiet for a long time before he finally answered, "I may be going on a limb here." Sora waved him on, "I don't think you're compartmentalizing your experiences correctly." Another odd look as Auron rolled his eye, "You've Looped countless times. You've lived longer than any man should in each one. If you include all of your previous Loops, all of those experiences that will help aid you to gain what you have lost. Is it then no surprise that you are essentially even that many more times more ancient then the years you are currently living mentally? You may have been able to unintentionally place into "boxes" the Memories and experiences of Roxas, Xion, and Ventus… but can you truly and properly do that for yourself?" He huffed, "You can suppress, you can ignore, but it all comes down to Will and Ability."

Sora mulled that over, "And I'm lacking?"

"Miserably."

Sora smiled bitterly, "Well, I am just a normal guy. _The dud_."

Auron shook his head, "Speaking of yourself negatively is not humility, Sora."

The mixed brunette smiled sadly, "But it is what I've been told many times."

"When you were a teenager."

Sora nodded, "My most definitive years, sir."

Auron couldn't exactly fight that thought. He shrugged, "Do with this knowledge what you will. But Guard and examine your Heart, for I can only protect your life, your Heart is your own battlefield."

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

_Vanitas tossed the ꭙ-blade at his feet, "Were you not given the Key to the Kingdom?"_

_Kingdom Key hummed in his hand._

Sora opened his eye with a deep breath as he awoke in the middle of the night. He held Kingdom Key in a tight grip as he allowed the Dream Memory to settle in his mind.

" _ **Talk about ancient history.**_ "

Sora groaned as he got up and laid his Keyblade across his lap, "Yeah…"

" _ **Which means nothing good.**_ "

Sora nodded absently as he pushed himself out of bed.

The Keyblades had their demands, but sometimes there was another force behind their actions.

Sora wasn't looking forward to what might be calling out to him.

He had lived so many years, a simple goal in mind to save his friends and see beyond that great and terrible Darkness.

To defeat Xehanort.

Yet, what lay beyond that goal? That terrible Darkness? Was there yet another force to cause them trouble, or would there be peace?

_Could he even live in peace anymore..?_

Sora shook his head as Kingdom Key urged him, barely allowing him to get dressed in the black coat and pull on his gloves.

Kingdom Key pulled him along, singing silent tunes with a warm hum down its shaft. Sora couldn't recall ever feeling so much from the Keyblade as he followed its lead.

He eventually found himself just outside the Town with a good vantage point to watch over everything. Flowers of many colors decorated the tall cliff face, a smattering of dandelions throughout.

It would have been pleasant had it not been for the strange feeling in his gut.

The Kingdom Key sang brightly as it changed and morphed, pulling on Vanitas's Darkness in his Heart as he gasped and clutched his chest. It changed and transformed into the ꭙ-blade as he struggled.

He was unsteady on his feet as he tried to keep upright, Vanitas's Remnant going silent with a pained gasp within his Heart.

His eye was clenched shut, yet he felt something touch his face gently, coaxing him to settle. No sound was made, but there was a strange Light before him. He breathed for a moment as he regained his bearings, slowly pulling his hand away from his chest. Slowly he opened his eye and took in the one who was trying to gain his attention.

Whatever this being was it was not human, though it pretended to take on feminine shape as it floated before him. Skin and lips of the deepest dark while their hair, brows, and lashes were of palest light. Their eyes were a strange multitude of pale blues, while their clothes shimmered in golden rainbow as it flowed in a breeze of its own making.

It felt like he was seeing something Divine.

Sora's breath caught as fear bounced throughout his blood and veins, his nerves trembled at this being's presence as he barely whispered, " _Who are you?_ "

 _Why was it calling out to_ him _?_

They smiled with a deep affection as they spoke with a voice that only he could hear, rattling his bones with their indiscernible tones, " _I am what has always been, my Dearly Beloved._ "

He clenched his teeth and stared at it, as it still held his face gently and would not let him go, "And that is?"

They floated close to him, nearly nose to nose as it seemed to lovingly whisper, " _I am Kingdom Hearts, for you are the one who holds that which calls out to me._ " They lovingly traced a hand down his arm as he felt goosebumps and a disgusted chill run through his body.

Sora found himself still unable to move, "You mean the ꭙ-blade?"

They smiled as if he were a foolish child they dearly loved, moving close to his ear as they seemed to whisper, " _The Kingdom Key. I merely wanted to meet the child chosen by my most precious Key._ "

The being left him, the ꭙ-blade dismissing as he fell to his knees in breathless terror.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Sora moved forward again in time after that incident, freaked out with Vanitas in full agreement of his assessment.

Kingdom Key was the only one who would answer his call as it laughed and chided him along his journey.

Sora wanted to chuck it, when up until then he couldn't bear even the most stray of thoughts to let it go.

_Why me?_

He shuffled around the Tower, spending time on further experimentation. Occasionally he would be pulled to some of the newer Worlds, to pull teenagers of varied age into Time Gates to fill his Town someday for that Fated Battle he saw glimpses of.

He sniffed as he thought to himself ironically, _I'm leading all of these random teens possibly to their deaths, not because I want to, but because the Worlds demand it. I'm an absolute villain._

Vanitas rolled his eyes at the mixed brunette's thoughts, ' _ **I'm far more insidious than you. You're a poser in comparison.**_ '

Sora smirked as he let Vanitas have that.

Yet, once more he found himself awoken in the dead of night after a strange Dream.

Kingdom Key pulled him anxiously along as Sora groaned at it, "If this is gonna be like _last time,_ I'd rather _not._ "

It burned his hand in retribution as he nearly dropped it with a scream.

Again to that hill where flowers bloomed, yet barren with snow in the deep chill of winter.

Sora breathed out, his breath foggy as he took in the immaculate glittering snow he was ruining like a blight.

The coat wasn't exactly warm enough for this sort of cold weather, but it was enough for now.

Once more that nauseating pull raked at his and Vanitas's Heart and pulled out the ꭙ-blade in all of its glory.

This time he was able to keep his eye open as he glanced up at the glow forming in front of him.

The being- no, Kingdom Hearts had changed its form as if to try and appeal to him. It appeared in a male body this time, skin and lips palest light while their hair, brows, and lashes were of deepest dark. Their eyes were the same mix of light blues, and the golden robes that shimmered in rainbow color flowing in a nonexistent breeze.

However, Sora wasn't fooled by them. He frowned with a slight glare, "What do you want _this_ time?"

They smiled the same as last time, coming close as Sora found himself unable to move once more.

Instead of fear, annoyance ran through him, "Why are you appearing to me like this?"

They hummed as they took hold of his face gently, looking him over as they ran ethereal fingers over his lost eye. The feeling of someone touching that spot made his skin crawl as he bared his teeth and hissed in displeasure. Their eyes became lidded as they smiled to themselves, " _Splendid._ "

Sora began to sweat as he tried to fight against his inability to move, _Had this being used Stopga on him or something?_

But he could still move to a small extent, so perhaps it was the Divine being's pressure?

They chuckled breathily, their tones still indistinct and musical. They pushed back his bangs and kissed next to his missing eye, " _Who do you yearn for, Dearly Beloved?_ "

He growled as he murmured through clenched teeth, "Like I'd tell _you._ "

Kingdom Heart nuzzled him in his blind spot before speaking whispers into his ear, " _Is it not Kairi and Riku?_ "

Sora felt terror run through him as he tried to pull away. He could barely move an inch before they spoke once more, " _Aaah, my Beloved Sky. Just as you connect all Worlds, so does the Light. For every Light creates Shadow, that is an infallible Truth, is it not?_ "

He glared at them as they pulled back and looked him in the eye lovingly as they put his bangs back into place, " _I will follow you to the ends of the Worlds, through Time itself. No matter how many fall in my pursuit, none matters more than you._ "

He took a sharp breath, "And the Hearts you collect into yourself at their End?"

They smiled passively, " _What of them?_ "

Sora screamed as he nearly broke himself in his bid for freedom, gaining the strength to push away the shining being before stepping back. Tears abruptly fell down his face in grief as he focused on them once more, "Don't you care about the Hearts that find rest within Kingdom Hearts!?"

They tilted their head, " _But they merely become part of the greater whole. I don't know what else they desire,"_ They pouted, _"Some desire for the Worlds to change for their ideals, others merely power. I have seen your Memories, and so long as they have the Key of my Beloved, they may ask whatever they Desire, and I shall grant it to them. There is nothing to be done for it._ I _simply desire_ you,"

He heaved gulping breaths as he tried to control his breathing, "I will not be bound to _you,_ something that refuses compassion and love. To discern what is good and wrong."

They smiled at him as if they Knew better than he, " _You cannot escape my affections. Even if you do not love me as I am, I will find a way to Love you in whatever form I deign to exist._ " They pulled away from him, " _Until I am made manifest again… My Beloved Sky._ "

Sora threw the ꭙ-blade as it dismissed itself, appearing in his hand once more as the Kingdom Key.

_Darkness was not the only enemy of man._

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Review Zui FFnet: Chapter 15:
> 
> "Not fond of all the projection in this chapter, and you kinda ruined Sora in that last bit just making him some weirdo who seeks to live out his days to screw similarities by that logic he wants to mess with someone who I have at least come to see as Sora's older sibling figure literally like Terra is for Ven and you go and pervert it like this when we all saw the finale. I look at these types of stories that take such turns and wonder how you would like the same treatment from an interloper on your take the story that has come to be which in all honesty can be called a romance story between Sora and Kairi and then see these results. I feel overwhelming disappointment and shame Tetsuya Nomura has such backwards fans. Chloe can be forgiven, he's a broken man looking for something to fill his lonely heart what you did with his guardian figure however is messed up on levels I can't explain I mean I stewed on it and wondered why you couldn't make him a new friend he connected with
> 
> and lost tragically but then you went and did that dirty disgusting mess before that ending where you "explained" I have nothing more to say I'm baffled and appalled but mostly confused on how you mishandle specific affection and label it with animalistic desire, its messed up dude just messed up like a Roxas x Axel fanfic it shouldn't exist"
> 
> -I have been accepting your reviews and posting them on FFnet in good faith, and I honestly don't believe you're reviewing in good faith anymore. If you want to talk, make an account so I can talk to you in PM, otherwise, I will be deleting any and all reviews written in this manner. This is a work in progress and free entertainment, and I don't have to take your railing laying down. I give you a respectful good day and goodbye.


	17. Ventus of Twilight Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been an odd journey so far, but I gave a glimpse into this in Misfits to Wayfinders. Another idea that's been present for a long time, but not fully thought through, ripme as I struggle. Enjoy.
> 
> TW: Minimally describing wounds, mentions of corpses.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Void Gear was the next Keyblade to Guide him along as he stepped forward into a new Time Gate.

What he found on the other side wasn't his Town, but an entirely different World. He stood stunned for a long moment as he looked out across lush forests, fields of wheat, and a sunset that immediately brought tears to his eye. He nearly stumbled at the wave of nostalgia as it washed over him. He didn't know where the emotions were coming from, but it was something that had been deep and buried within him. "W..what..?"

Sora sat down from the feeling as he held a hand to his chest trying to breathe through the tumultuous grief.

'Where is this feeling coming from?'

No one answered him. He sighed as he reclined back on a hand, looking up at the sky. "...Is this Twilight Town..?" But there was no town to be seen. Settlements and houses, but no streets.

_**Twilight Hills** _

Slowly he gained control over his emotions as he stood and observed the landscape. He could almost imagine where each street and house would eventually come to be, the Clocktower in particular, as he knew the World would eventually erect it if it had to. He made note of the building that would one day become the abandoned mansion just outside the town. It surprised him that it was there, all shining and new.

Sora frowned as he pulled at his traveling cloak in the light breeze, a new series scents catching on the wind that he hadn't initially noticed. The smell of burned earth, wood, flesh, and plants, as he realized one of the wheat fields had been ravaged. He could see no home from where he stood, but he _did_ notice a small crowd of people.

His Heart _pulled_ and with a quick flick of his wrist, he brought his hood over his head and hid his face in its shadow.

Swift and careful he made his way down the hill he stood on and through the vast fields and forestry, where he hid in shadows to listen as the people spoke.

"-rents were my dearest friends, but I have my own family to care for. There simply isn't enough food for us to feed and take care of him."

"Well, with that damaged wrist of his, I certainly can't use him in the fields."

Around and around the adults talked over the shaking child as he stood alone. The hope was bleeding from his glassy eyes as he cradled his wrapped left wrist, clearly still in pain from whatever injury he'd sustained. Yet he stood silent as he waited out the verdict of those around him.

Sora's Heart lurched again and he nearly gasped aloud at the pain of it. Of course the situation was sad, but why was he being _that much more_ affected by it?

_**VeNtUs** _

Sora stilled as Vanitas's growling voice rolled through his blood and rattled his bones. It took him a moment to settle his disturbance at how he had sounded as he then _stared_ at the little boy of possibly seven years old.

His hair was particularly short, as if someone had given him a close shave. With the fire, he could only assume some of his hair had burned in some way and had to be sheared off.

But it was him. So horribly tiny and innocent as he stood in the wake of squabbling adults.

Sora didn't even realize he'd stepped out of the forest until all eyes were on him. "I'll take the boy."

The crowd looked at him with heavy suspicion as a man who seemed to be the head of the collective stepped forward, "And who are you, strange traveler?"

Sora didn't even have the chance to think about the implications before his mouth moved against his will, " **Vara.** "

Sora's hand twitched unseen, wondering what that was about but having to accept that as it was. The headman took a few steps closer, "And do you have a place to call home to take care of a child? You seem to be a nomadic man, and a child needs a stable home to grow in."

Sora frowned as Vanitas's ire burned deep in his chest. He ignored it for civility, "Yes, I just so happen to be on an unexpected journey is all." He motioned towards the boy, "I can see you all have barely adequately helped this child and dressed his wound, but clearly he is still unwell with how pale he is. I assume he's lost a great deal of blood, yet you make him stand here as you squabble over his fate. I can heal his injury and bring him back to proper health."

The crowd glanced between each other as they tried to determine what to do. Sora sighed lightly as he rolled his eyes, moving over towards the boy as he got down on one knee in front of him. He spoke gently, "What's your name?"

The little boy sniffled as he rubbed his eyes with his good hand, "Ventus."

Sora smiled, "A name that is connected to the wind. Come with me, and I can help give you the freedom that the wind has to go wherever you desire."

Vanitas groaned and made sickly gagging sounds in response to his words, _**That's so disgustingly sappy, Sora.**_

Ventus's eyes widened into shining hope, his Heart brilliant with Light as Sora was left almost speechless at its simple purity.

_**What a freak.** _

Sora mentally slapped Vanitas as he extended his hand, "Well?"

Ventus nodded, "Okay, Mister Vara."

Sora smiled awkwardly as he shifted and lifted Ventus off of his feet and into his arms. Ventus gasped lightly as he clutched at Sora's cloak with his good hand to keep himself steady. Sora paused for a moment as he stood to allow the boy to gain his bearings before turning towards the small crowd. "I'll be taking Ventus into my care as my ward."

Some glared at him uncomfortably as the headman stepped close again, "But- Where in the world will you be taking him?" There was some clear and understandable concern in some of their faces.

But it meant nothing when they had waffled so thoroughly to give Ventus aid in the first place.

Sora smiled bitterly, "Somewhere far away where you cannot reach." He tipped his head in dismissal, "You can all go. I'll take care of his parent's graves, since you couldn't even bother with that."

They grimaced as they stepped back, "How dare you make such assumptions!"

Sora's smile disappeared as a great gust of wind billowed out from below him, shocking the crowd and forcing them to shield their eyes and brace themselves at the force of the gale he'd created.

A moment later and all was calm again, even the natural wind seemed to pause for a breath, "You may leave."

Ventus was in wonder of his Magic as the people quivered and ran away, swearing and angry as they left.

Sora sighed gustily as he gave Ventus his attention, "You alright?"

Ventus nodded as Sora began to walk towards the house, "Everything you had is gone, huh?" The blond nodded in response.

Sora placed him down carefully at the base of a nearby tree as Ventus found his feet again. Gently, Sora coaxed the boy to show him his wrist, deftly undoing the bandages as Ventus winced and looked away from the gory injury on top of his left wrist. Sora made a few clinical assessments of it with a simple glance before pulling out a set of tweezers, "They didn't even clean the wound of any glass fragments." He grumbled as he pulled out a Potion and poured half of it over the boy's arm to help numb his nerves of pain. Ventus visibly relaxed as Sora swiftly removed the shards he'd noticed from his left wrist before pouring the rest of the Potion over the wound itself. It couldn't heal the injury in full of course, but it would make it bearable.

Sora couldn't Cure away the damage that had been left to fester under the skin. The only thing he would be able to do is ensure Ventus could still use his left hand, even if it wouldn't be strong enough to Wield with. Swiftly he wrapped it with a fresh bandage.

_No wonder Ventus only Wielded right handed, and with lighter Keyblades._

Sora tilted his head as he looked Ventus in the eyes, "What hand do you prefer?"

Ventus blinked and tilted his head, "My left." Sora frowned in concern as he went to speak before Ventus spoke again, "But! I can use my right pretty well too! I could use both, but my left is stronger."

Sora nodded absently, _So he's ambidextrous?_

Not much anymore, though.

_**I was never that good with my left hand.** _

Sora hummed as he took off his traveling cloak and wrapped it around Ventus's shoulders. The boy blinked in confusion as Sora smiled, "How about you rest here while I take care of your parents?" He shuffled around behind him and pulled out an apple, "It's not much, but I bet the adults didn't think to feed you, huh?"

Ventus shook his head as he carefully sat down against the tree, curling up slightly as he swam in the cloak and watched him with curiosity as he took the offered fruit. He started eating the apple immediately, clearly hungry and thirsty.

"I'll try to not take too long, but if you're thirsty and hungry still after a little bit, tell me and I'll go find some food, ok?"

Ventus nodded again as Sora pushed himself up onto his feet and dusted his black pants off. He glanced down at his red tunic top with blue geometric patterns, and his similarly patterned yellow sash with a frown. _I liked this shirt, too. It's gonna suck if it gets ruined._

_**It's an eyesore and I'll be glad for its destruction.** _

Sora turned away from Ventus and began to walk towards the wreckage of the burned down home, a wry smirk on his face as he suppressed a chuckle, _You know my taste is awesome._

_**It's nauseating is what it is. Stick to dark reds, greys, and blacks, and I'll be happier for it.** _

Sora pouted as he carefully sifted through soot, _Awe, not even darker hues of any color?_

Vanitas was silent for a long moment, _**...Other colors are fine… though Ventus's penchant towards green also disgusts me.**_

Sora huffed at Vanitas's opinion just as he came across _something_ and nearly gagged instantly from the feel of it and started swearing in his mother tongue like an absolute sailor.

_**Impressive. Tell me more about how you're going to put th-** _

_Shut up Vanitas._

The remnant cackled and let him be.

Sora carefully dealt with the remains he'd found, making sure Ventus couldn't see anything. He then returned and informed him that he would be washing up and coming back with food.

Ventus looked up at him with trepidation, "Will you be gone long?"

Sora pursed his lips, "It might take a little bit…" He brightened, "I'll leave Auron with you!"

Ventus blinked in confusion as Sora summoned Auron, the Guardian hefting his sword over his shoulder as he took in the view around him, "A new place?"

Sora nodded as he glanced back at Ventus, "Auron here'll watch over you while I'm gone, so don't fret, alright Ventus?"

Ventus nodded, "Thank you Mister Vara."

Sora smiled as he turned to Auron, who gave him an odd look as he minutely shrugged and ran off to clean up. He could feel the urge to scrape at his skin to get the questionable debris off as he carefully cleansed himself in a cool stream he'd found. With a well timed Aero and Fire spell cast in succession, he was able to dry his now clean clothes and himself, feeling refreshed from the mess he'd dug through.

He sighed lightly as he tried to figure out what sort of food to grab, let alone something to drink as he scratched at his slightly damp hair. Since he'd had to undo his braid to wash up, knowing he'd still have to dig later, he deftly twisted it and put it into a bun, tying it with practiced ease.

Sora stretched for a long moment before sighing gustily, "Alright. Time to find something to drink, and some food."

It took longer than he'd hoped to find anything suitable, but he did eventually find enough food for two meals.

It was evening by the time Sora completed the task of digging holes and preparing markers for Ventus's parents. He had Auron take him away to eat dinner as Sora carefully placed the remains into their respective spot. He sighed lightly, knowing it was unfortunate that he didn't have a proper case to place them in, but knowing this was all he could do. He had wrapped them in expensive fabric that had been sitting in his inventory, checking over his work before nodding. It would have to be enough, since he didn't know anything about them, and all of their possessions had burned.

Ventus was the only piece left of their legacy.

He carefully began to place dirt back into where he'd dug, so that by the time Ventus and Auron returned, the ground was as smooth as it could be. He patted it gently as he stood and dusted himself off, "You alright?"

Ventus nodded solemnly, "Thanks Mister Vara."

Sora nodded, "It's the least I could do." He moved away so Ventus could have a moment there, to pay his respects in the best way a child knew how. When he was ready he turned to Sora and wiped away his tears, "Where are we going now?"

Sora had picked up his traveling cloak and put it on before turning to Ventus, "Away from this World." He didn't know where he'd end up next, but his Heart would Guide him there. The two stood for a long contemplative moment side by side, staring out towards the distant body of water and beach glimmering in deep oranges as a wry smile came to Sora's face unbidden.

_We'll go to the beach!_

Sora shook his head of Roxas's Memories before observing the blond. In an easy movement, he lifted the boy into his arms. Ventus was so full of wonder and it hurt in an odd way, deep in a place Sora couldn't name. He smiled sadly as Kingdom Key came to his call and lifted it, creating a new Gate for him to pass through.

Once on the other side Sora knew they had moved forward in Time, but he didn't expect to simply be dumped in the middle of Town. He frowned, unsure of what to do as he realized he really wouldn't be able to raise Ventus in the Tower. Something about the idea grated his nerves, and he could only guess that it had something to do with Vanitas. He shrugged to himself as he looked at the child in his arms, "My place is a little bare, but it at least has a bed. I'm going to have you settle for the night so I can collect some things to make it more comfortable. I'll leave Auron with you again while I do that, if that's alright?"

Ventus nodded silently, yawning as the day caught up to him.

Sora walked until he felt a pull, his Heart leading him to a cozy looking home nestled near the main plaza. It was away from others, so it wouldn't be too obvious he'd moved in there, but he'd have to inform the person presently in charge that he was making use of the home so that Ventus wouldn't be kicked out.

He used Kingdom Key to open the door and let himself in, finding the bedroom soon enough as he set Ventus down. Again he called Auron and let the Guardian help the boy settle for the night as he left to collect a number of things from the Tower.

He locked the door behind him with his Keyblade.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

By the time Ventus had awoken after that first evening, the residence Sora had been guided to was furnished. Sora had spent most of the evening carefully cleaning and fitting the place so that it at least looked lived in.

He could only hope Ventus didn't think it was too much or weird, since he'd been exhausted by the time he'd put him down.

All other arrangements had been dealt with in Town right in the morning before Sora faceplanted into the couch and took a good half an hour nap before being awoken by the blond.

It had taken _a lot_ of self control to not groan or slap him away by reflex.

Thus, the first day had been spent with Sora asking Ventus what foods he liked, what sort of clothes he preferred, and taking him around Town.

The flitting thought passed through Sora's mind, _Why hasn't the Town asserted its name yet?_

_**It's still connected to too many Worlds. Soon.** _

Sora frowned at the thought.

Vanitas mumbled as if half asleep, _**Scala ad Caelum… it was a World from which all others sprang… right?**_

Sora shrugged slightly as Ventus took in the new World around him excitedly. _I guess? Did Xehanort say that when I fought him?_

_**...Maybe?** _

Too much time had passed since then, and the Memories of the last Loop and all of the others before it were muddling the actual course of events. Sora sighed to himself as he thought, 'I'll remember properly again one day…'

In no time a week passed as Sora and Ventus acclimated to one another. It was during this process that Sora became particularly nervous and unsure of himself. So, as he settled himself into sleep, he allowed himself to fall into his Heart, to meet with Vanitas on his Station.

He didn't expect to see seven Darkness lined fractals going out from the center as he floated downwards in concern. Vanitas watched him float down in front of him dully, as Sora was wearing his last set of adventuring clothes, sixteen again, and with both eyes.

He blinked as he looked over everything, "What the heck happened?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "I know it's been a few centuries since you've checked up on me here… but I'm shocked you can't figure that out."

Sora glared at him in annoyance for a moment before thinking about it, "...Is it because of my Guilt?"

Vanitas clapped, "He got it in one, amazing! He has more than two brain cells."

Sora sighed with a slight growl, "What's with the name you gave to Ventus, anyway? Vara? Isn't that like, some form of measuring distance?"

Vanitas smirked as he placed his hands on his hips, "Well, we've got a long way to go, don't we?" Sora gave him a dull look as the Remnant continued with a smirk, "Just took a page out of your book, of course. **Va** nitas. So **ra**."

The mixed brunette stopped for a long moment before groaning loudly and throwing up his arms, "Seriously?!"

Vanitas chuckled sharply as he prowled a bit, "Y'know, we're going to have to do something about how your Station's… divided itself."

Sora nodded tiredly, "Not anytime soon though…"

Vanitas motioned absently with his hand, "I'm working on it. In the meantime, why are you so worried?"

Sora pursed his lips for a moment before speaking, "Isn't that obvious?" Vanitas gave him a look before he continued, "I mean. I messed up with Chloe and Aiden in their own ways… I'm not… I don't really think I'm a good parental figure…"

Vanitas sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes before walking up to Sora, "Did he ask you to be his father?" Sora blinked before mutely shaking his head in the negative, "Then don't _bother_. Be his brother, his mentor, a _teacher._ Don't bother trying to parent him. Just.. Guide him. It's about time you properly passed on the ability to Wield a Keyblade."

Sora's eyes widened as he took in a breath, "But… I was given a Keyblade by a total fluke! I don't know _how_ to pass on the ability to Wield a Keyblade…"

Vanitas observed Sora for a long moment before slowly nodding, "There's more than one way to pass on a Keyblade. I don't know what your deal was exactly, but at the very least, a World can choose to grant one to a Strong Heart in a midst of chaos." Sora nodded as he continued, "Another is by simply touching a Wielder's hilt by chance."

Sora made a face, "Wait, really?"

Vanitas shrugged, "It's how your precious Princess was given one."

Sora blinked before frowning, " _Must_ you call her that?"

Vanitas smirked, "Kairi _is_...or _will be_ a Princess of Heart. It fits."

Sora huffed as he crossed his arms, "Any others?"

Vanitas hummed, "The ceremony." Sora tilted his head, "It goes something like… _In this hand take this Key, and so long as you have the makings, then through the act of taking, its Wielder you shall one day be. So long as you champion those you Love, no borders shall imprison you._ Or at least, some flowery bullshit like that. Honestly, I think it depends on the one bequeathing how wordy they wanna be."

Sora hummed, thinking that over before finally nodding, "Thanks Vanitas."

The Remnant looked away uncomfortably before dismissing him with a haughty wave, " **Don't** mention it."

Sora chuckled as he left his Station to fall into proper sleep.

When he awoke the next day, he went through the trouble of making his hair actually presentable to the world in a properly groomed braid tied with a blue ribbon. He put on some fancier clothes which consisted of a dark red robe with gold trim, dark grey top and pants with a gold sash, and a necklace that had a triangular blue gem set into gold. He looked himself over with a frown, deciding it was the fanciest he was ever going to be as he put on black boots and walked out to their main living space. Ventus looked up as he sat at the table making sense of the schoolwork Sora had assigned him to try and figure out what sort of knowledge he had so that he could begin tutoring him.

Ventus tilted his head in confusion, "Is something happening today, Mister Vara?"

Sora smiled slightly, "Actually, I'm going to fully take you on as my apprentice, Ventus."

His eyes brightened before he paused, "What do you mean?"

Sora rubbed his hair awkwardly, "I haven't really done a good job of explaining things… and I'm sorry for that. I honestly haven't been sure of myself since taking you in, but I've decided to grant you the ability to use a Keyblade."

Ventus's eyes sparkled, the Light of his Heart nearly blinding as Vanitas burrowed deep into his Heart with a miserable groan, "Really?!"

Sora smiled as he beckoned him outside, "Let's go, little brother."

Ventus blinked, "Brother?"

Sora nodded, "I might be teaching you, but I'd like to have you think of me as a brother mentoring you."

The blond thought that over as they went outside and began to walk towards the Town's Center plaza. It was oddly empty as they reached their destination, but the fountain was sparkling as usual. He smiled, "Okay, Mister Vara, but you have to promise me something."

Sora tilted his head with a wry smile, "And what's that?"

Ventus grinned toothily, "Call me Ven!"

Sora felt warmth pool in his chest as he nodded, "Alright Ven."

The blond hummed happily as Sora knelt down on one knee in front of Ventus, calling forth his Keyblade.

Sora had swapped out Kingdom Key's Keychain for the first time in what seemed like forever, opting to go with Kairi's charm and clipping it on. Thus, Oathkeeper answered his call.

He felt it was an appropriate Keyblade for his purpose. With an easy flip he extended the hilt towards Ventus, "I present to you this Key to take in hand, for in doing so, you shall one day make it yours. No World shall imprison you, no expanse of Earth or body of Water shall keep you as the Wind takes you through many skies. So long as you fight for those you Love, you shall be its champion."

Ventus was enthralled as he took the hilt of Oathkeeper, a small glow passing between them before Ventus let go. He looked down at his right hand in wonder for a long moment as Sora dismissed his Keyblade. The blond smiled and pumped his fists, "So when do I summon it!?"

Sora chuckled as he ruffled his hair, "Once you learn a little Magic, and maybe get a year or two of school under your belt."

Ventus pouted, " _Aaawe_ , but I wanna summon it now!"

Sora stood as he smirked at his ward, "You have to have a strong Heart first, and you're not quite there yet." He extended his hand, "Now come along with me. I'm going to start teaching you a little about Magic to see what you're proficient in."

Ventus took his hand and nodded enthusiastically.

In the end, Sora knew it was going to be Wind before he proved it by Casting Aeroza mixed with a little bit of Light Magic in one shot before any of the more basic spells.

The brunette had his work cut out for him.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Sora slowly got the hand of mentoring and teaching Ventus instead of trying to parent him. This worked in his favor and was easier to do, and he took notes to refer back to as needed. Even though he knew all children were different, it would still help him if he ever chose to take on any apprentices in the future.

He was, as usual, learning everything on the fly.

Some things never changed. He just wished someone could have properly mentored _him,_ instead of learning everything the hard way.

He also took note of the Darkness watching from shadows and underbrush, occasionally even rubbing up against him in varied animal shapes while Ventus was distracted in his practice.

Sora was still nervous about it, but it had seemed to deign to be nearby like a feline, enjoying his presence and watching, without becoming involved.

It didn't like Ventus's Light Magic.

_Sora._

The brunette frowned as the Darkness spoke to him. He answered quietly, "What?"

_What does it mean to be human?_

Sora hummed as he looked out towards the horizon, Ventus far enough away with a particularly involved practice that he could chat for a moment, "Depends. Having friends, people you love. Making connections, laughing, crying. It's a lot of things."

It seemed to mull his words over as it hummed before sidling close and flopping heavily against his back and curling around his side, _We don't understand._

"None of it?"

It hummed again, _Negativity we understand. But positive emotion? This love you speak of… we know how to twist every bright thing into deep dark negativity… but not how to make it shine brighter._

Sora took that in, "Well, I _think_ you've been with me for a long time, through every Time jump.. Right?"

_We have witnessed your life in full thus far as we were once but a tiny speck._

Sora tilted his head in thought, "You say 'we.' But I'm talking about 'You.' Isn't there a difference?"

_Darkness is made of many. We are a collective connected through a web of each shade. Though, as you say, this particular speck of Darkness has been observing you for a long time._

"Why?"

It paused, _Why..?_

"Yeah. Why have you been so interested in me particularly?"

It was silent for a long moment, _You gave me a piece of that fruit. I learned of 'kindness' then. I may not understand it, but I recognize that you gave up something for my sake. A small sacrifice, but it has made me want to stay close._

Sora carefully nodded as Ventus turned his attention to him, the Darkness swiftly melting away as he ran over, "Did you see that Master Vara!?"

Sora chuckled as he nodded, "It was a wonderful Strike Raid. Good job, Ven." He ruffled Ventus's growing hair, now a few inches long as a couple of months had come to pass since they had met.

Soon the months turned into a year, turning into three, Sora felt his time to teach and mentor the boy grow ever shorter. Yet, he wasn't sad, for he knew he had to send Ventus forward.

To _that Time,_ for _that event_ for things to keep on the right track towards the future.

Soon the day came for him to place him in the future of his Town. "Ventus."

The blond scampered over to him with a bounce, "Yes Master Vara?"

He took out a paper wrapped package with twine to tie it together, "This is a present for you."

The boy took it in confused wonder, "What is it?"

Sora smiled, lifting a hand to his lips as he spoke, "That's a secret."

Ventus pouted up at him as Sora straightened out, dressed in the Organization's coat. He pulled the hood up, covering his face to fully enshroud it in indistinct Dark. He extended his hand, "I know it's sudden, but I'm going to be sending you somewhere. I'll be there on the other side to explain, and you'll even be able to continue living in our house like you have the past three years… but it's time for me to say goodbye for now."

Ventus frowned in confusion, "...Why are you leaving me? Why now, and so suddenly?!" Tears sprang to his eyes.

It hurt Sora's Heart, but he settled his hand on the blond's head as he spoke softly, "I'm sorry little brother. I wanted to enjoy the time we still had together, that's all. As I said… I'll explain better on the other side."

Ventus sniffled as he hugged the package close before slowly nodding, "Okay…"

Sora turned slightly as he called his Keyblade and opened a shining door between the space of their home and the empty one next to it, "I need you to trust me, and walk through that door. I promise to be there on the other side to explain."

Ventus sniffed, looking between him and the door, "...Won't you be lonely, brother?"

Sora's Heart melted a little as he teared up hidden, "Yeah. But you'll one day have many friends, those who love and trust you. I know it's hard to understand and part like this… but we won't ever be able to meet if you don't."

Ventus tilted his head in confusion before slowly nodding. He straightened up, looking between him and the door before bravely walking through.

The door disappeared as several more pieces of what was left of the 'World' began to fall away.

_**Daybreak Town** _


	18. Of Dancing Water and a Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure some readers aren't sure about Sora's character at this point. I'm trying to find a good balance of making Canon!Sora into Canon!TMoM, and with how muddled I am on the timeline related to TMoM in KHU/X, and whatnot… it's uhm.. It's a rough time. I was rewatching the cutscenes, especially the back cover ones with TMoM, just… laughing since I'm watching it with the idea of this story and it's like. Dang Sora.
> 
> When TMoM got a voice, I totally first thought he was wacky enough to be Demyx's somebody. For this story I wanted to keep my initial impression of TMoM and still make it plausible… with him as a red herring. I thought Myde was Norse related… but I'm not? Really finding it? Whereas Edym is another form of Adam.. and.. that… sorta works so~. -shrug-
> 
> The will to write was hard to find and this chapter is a little short. I also had to create a full character sheet for the Foretellers, lol. Please R&R.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Sora knew the next moment in time he'd ended up wasn't _too far_ forward since parting ways with Ventus… but he was confused as to why he'd moved forward _at all._ His Heart pulled him along of course, bringing him to a festival by the docks only to notice a musical performance being held.

Sora bit his cheek as he tried to hold himself back from reacting outwardly as Vanitas groaned and slapped his forehead, ' _ **Sweet Void's Abyss… HIM?! Why is HE here!?**_ '

Sora was trying to hold back his reaction, possibly from laughing in hysterics, but he managed to only snort quietly before covering his mouth and turning away. 'Did you even know what his Somebody name was?'

The Remnant seemed to ponder that, ' _ **...No? Why the fuck would I bother with someone as useless as him? I was kind of busy putting myself back together with the screams and terror of children before we crossed paths in-**_ ' He stopped, ' _ **Wait.. did that happen..? Fuck time travel loop paradox bullshit… augh.**_ '

Sora chuckled under his breath as he watched the teen who would one day be called Demyx sing and strum his Sitar, clearly younger than the self he was used to, though clearly beyond most of the embarrassments of puberty since his voice was steady.

'His voice is… kinda nice.'

' _ **If you like your ears bleeding, sure.**_ '

Sora frowned, 'He's better than me…'

' _ **Excuse you? We have a**_ **great** _ **singing voice.**_ '

Sora smiled slightly, 'If you say so…' He decided to mingle in the crowd, keeping himself hidden under his cloak and adjusting his voice to sound a little less conclusive as he visited various stalls and purchased food. Sometimes he'd be approached and spoken to, other times offered a drink from someone a little too handsy and declining.

He was getting a tad _too good_ at threatening to rip people's fingers off if they grabbed his arm offering him a good time, and if it happened _one more time-_

Eventually the night got late enough, and the search for Demyx's Somebody began. Sora had allowed a little time to pass before trying to locate him, but it didn't take him _too_ long to find the lanky blond.

He smiled as the teen was talking to some others, pleased with his performance and slowly flagging in energy from the buzz of the day.

Sora simply observed for a time before the teen was finally left alone. Abruptly the blond turned with a sharp look in his gaze, "Who's there?!" He wasn't able to keep the fear out of his voice despite his sharp senses.

Sora lifted his hands as he seemed to melt out of the darkness of the night, "A friend."

Demyx squeaked as he jumped back, "H-hey man, I don't _have_ any friends, and certainly not any that just _melt outta the darkness!_ "

Vanitas snorted in the back of his mind as Sora blushed, rubbing his head as he tilted awkwardly, "Uh… my bad." He waved a hand, "I wasn't trying to frighten you!"

Demyx gave him a suspicious look with a deep frown on his face, "I don't know what you want, but if it's money, I don't have any."

Sora would beg to differ with the pouch hanging off his hip, but that wasn't why he was here, "Oh no, I'm not interested in money-"

Demyx gasped as he clutched his chest, "Th-then, are you after my body!? I know I'm amazing and all, but I'm not-!"

' _ **I will kill him, please Sora. Let me just-**_ '

"NO!"

Vanitas pulled back into silence and Demyx literally jumped in terror with a squeal.

Sora sighed heavily as he slumped dramatically forward, " _NONE of that is why I'm here!_ "

Demyx finally calmed down before crossing his arms in confusion, "Then why are you talking to me?"

Sora smiled ruefully as he spoke in a monotonous tone, "I'd like to take you on as an apprentice." He grimaced as his stomach turned at the idea.

Vanitas would have grabbed him by the collar if he could as he growled, ' _ **Please tell me you're joking.**_ '

Demyx blinked, "An apprentice in what?" He brightened, "You mean in music? Are you a musician?!"

Sora smiled awkwardly as he straightened up, "Uhm…" He scratched his cheek, "Not exactly?"

Demyx blinked before slumping, " _Aaawe~!_ " He then straightened with a dismissing wave, "Well, if it's not music related, I'm not interested. G'bye."

Sora panicked and warped in front of him, making Demyx scream again as Sora grabbed his hands in a pleading grip, "I- I mean, I _can_ teach you in music, but I can tell you have an _amazing_ affinity with water, which is _totally_ related to your wonderful musical talent! C'mon, gimme a chance! I can make you into a great musician AND a fighter!"

Demyx pouted while he whined, "But, I _hate_ fighting! I'm weak! And lazy!"

Sora patted him on the shoulder with a bright grin, "You also get free room and board, along with three meals a day!"

Demyx paused before grabbing both hands and shaking them enthusiastically, "You've got yourself a deal!"

Sora laughed lightly as Vanitas screamed from within, "I'm- The Master. What's your name?"

Demyx blinked as he froze, "Wait… The Master? _The Master?!_ The guy they say lives in the Tower that's immortal!?"

Sora blanked, "...Uh… that's not… really true but.. I _guess,_ yeah."

Demyx released him and jumped back dramatically with his hands in the air, "Wh-what's a powerful guy like you doing being interested in a weak guy like me!?"

Sora slumped as he weakly responded, "You have talent…"

Demyx searched him dramatically before putting his hands on his hips with a nod, "I must be pretty awesome to be noticed by a guy like you!" ' _ **HE'S WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME HE'S WRONG-**_ ' "Name's Edym! Nice to meetcha, Master!" He struck his hand out for a handshake that Sora tiredly returned.

"Nice to meet you, Edym…"

Sora's head hurt already.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

He only opened a specific area of the Tower for Edym's free perusal, which of course included a music room. Various instruments were scattered around, as Sora had taken up the bored hobby of learning each instrument as it appeared over the centuries.

_Who knew, maybe one day he'd have to fight with instruments or rhythm, a little like what'd happened during his original failed Mastery exam or his time in Atlantica._

He had also taken the time to figure out how to form change his Kingdom Key into those various instruments. If he were honest, his favorite so far, purely because of Vanitas's reaction to it, was the Kingdom Kazoo.

The mixed brunette was dressed in blacks and greys as he began to play various instruments and pieces from memory, going over each until it sounded correct. Edym eventually wandered towards the noise he was making after waking up late in the afternoon. The blond mullet-head rubbed his head half awake, "Master, you play with no soul."

Sora went into a horrible screech on the flute he was testing as they both winced. The mixed brunette coughed, "Well, I _am_ reacquainting myself with each instrument…"

Edym waved a hand, both dismissive and explanatory, "No, no, no, what I _mean_ is, is while I can tell _that_ much, have you ever played for the fun of it? Let the music move _you_ instead of _you_ trying to move _it?_ "

Sora blinked as he set the flute in his lap. A small grin came to him as Vanitas groaned, "Well, I do enjoy playing the kazoo…"

Edym stared at him before squinting, "I know you're missing an eye, Master, but maybe you lost some of your marbles with it." He shook his head as Vanitas laughed in the back of Sora's mind while the brunette winced.

"I just think it's funny, that's all."

Edym shrugged as he smirked, "I guess it's something." He flopped down into a chair and waved, "Play something with the kazoo then."

Sora gave him an odd look, "Aren't I supposed to be teaching _you?_ "

Edym smirked, "I think you're more interested in making me learn to fight, so I'll teach you how to play instruments with a little _life,_ and you can teach me a little combat everyday, how's that?

Sora huffed with a shrug as he got the kazoo, "Sure."

Sora decided to play on the kazoo what he could remember of the music that emanated from the Heart of Disney Castle, forcing Edym to eventually ban him from ever playing that melody ever again.

Vanitas decided he liked the blond.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Sora was… _surprised_ at how well Edym took to learning how to fight.

_Threatening him with more kazoo playing may have played a part._

Still, after a month Sora felt the blond could survive decently leveled missions. The primary issue, though, was that Edym had no fighting spirit _whatsoever._ At first he was questioning why he was really bothering, while also knowing Demyx was a competent fighter in the future.

He was just truly and honestly _lazy._

Yet, Sora found himself pleased. He was learning how to better play instruments and sing, while Edym begrudgingly had to keep up his end of the bargain and learn how to fight. Eventually Sora awoke his ability to use Magic, and _that_ was where Edym seemed to flourish.

The blond quickly acclimated to Water Magic as he'd expected, and swiftly started experimenting while playing music with his Sitar how to make it into a weapon so it could fight in his place. It took a few months of refining, but Edym finally managed to create a handful of Water Clones to fight enemies with. It was effective enough for the Pureblood Heartless, and Sora started having him go on small missions to prepare for the future that he could see with his missing eye.

It was showing him more and more visions of Daybreak Town being full of teens of all ages, each in a chosen Union as they went on Missions together with a shadowed feline companion.

The mystery feline made his Heart ache a little in homesickness for reasons beyond him, just out of reach.

A year slowly came to pass as Sora found himself oddly more enriched while learning in tandem with the musician than many others. It was strange, but he hadn't really noticed how he hadn't allowed anyone to actually teach _him_ anything since his childhood and teen years. He'd gone on so long being self-taught and self-sufficient, that he had stopped understanding how bonding and enriching learning from another point of view could be. Learning in equal measure instead of higher and lower authority or rank was a new and refreshing experience.

Sora also came to relearn how to relax more. Edym demanded a particular way of living, and while Sora had at first found it obnoxious, he eventually allowed himself to chill and realized he hadn't stargazed in _years._

Hadn't spent time to _rest_ and actually _commune_ with the elements he was using.

Edym was a break he didn't know he'd needed. However, he also knew he was training him rather oddly, in a way that had a purpose he wasn't entirely clear on.

That was, until Vanitas remembered something from more than one Loop, ' _ **Xehanort was convinced Demyx knew something about the Keyblade War.**_ '

Sora blinked as he turned a page in a music theory book he was perusing, 'Seriously?'

He could sense Vanitas nod as he continued, ' _ **It was pretty unbelievable… but you've been training him. Maybe he ends up being one of the chosen? I can't see him fighting to the death on some barren land…**_ '

Sora frowned as he tilted his head, '...One of the chosen _what?_ Vessels?'

' _ **...No. A weed.**_ '

'...A weed? What kind?'

Vanitas went silent as he couldn't remember.

The mixed brunette sighed as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling tiredly, 'Another piece for the future?'

The urge to write began to itch in the back of his mind, so he pulled out an empty notebook and started writing, losing track of time as he found himself journaling through the night and beyond morning.

A familiar presence lurked in the shadows near him, watching.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

"I know it'll break your heart, but I think it's time we go our separate ways."

Edym gasped with a brightness in his look before schooling it into sadness, "You mean I won't have to run a mile in the morning anymore!? How could you do this to me?!"

Sora rolled his eye as he smirked, waving an easy hand as he placed a plate of food on the table, "Oh, I know you'll miss me _eventually_. A mile run will be something to look back on fondly in comparison."

Edym almost looked sick in his drama, "Whaaa~?! How could I _ever_ think of a mile run positively? It's torture!"

The mixed brunette chuckled as he started to eat, ignoring the other for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm actually kinda sad about the idea of having you leave."

Edym raised an eyebrow, "Wait, really?"

Sora smiled, "It's been a good year. I've been… happy."

Edym made a face, "Oh, gross. Don't get sappy on me now, Master."

Sora gave him an annoyed face, "What are you-?" He clicked his tongue, " _You're_ the gross one to make something more out of it than what it is."

Edym chuckled to himself, "Well, I won't miss your little missions."

Sora smiled and stayed silent as the blond slowly stopped eating, unnerved as he stared at the other. He started to sweat, "Uh, you… You aren't thinking of sending me on some super long life threatening mission, are you Master? 'Cause if so you're even more cruel than I pegged you for!"

Sora sighed lightly as he lazily leaned on an arm on the table, looking at him with a devious look on his face, "What if I said you don't have to do much more than you want to, though?"

Edym gave him a look, "That doesn't make any sense."

Sora shrugged, "Sure it does. I just need you to participate in a Union, go on just enough missions to catch the attention of a particular person, and get recruited to their little club. Once you're in, you can laze about as much as you want until… _whatever_ happens."

Edym was confused, "But why?"

"I need you to make people think you're me."

Edym paused.

Stared at him.

 _Squinted_ at him as he leaned forward, "Are you crazy?"

Sora grinned brightly, "Nah, but I need you to do that for me. It's not a conclusion anyone would actually make anytime soon. It's really just to give a fake lead for anyone who looks into the coming Keyblade War too deeply."

Edym jumped back, " _Keyblade War!?_ I know _you_ have one of those things, but _I_ certainly don't!"

Sora stood and made a motion for Edym's hand. The blond reacted instinctively as he went to place his hand over the Master's, only to find the hilt of a Starlight in his hand while Sora exclaimed, "Oops!"

Edym stared at Sora, then his hand, then back to Sora before jumping back, releasing it, only for the basic Keyblade to end up in his hand again. The blond stared at it in horror before pointing with his free hand, "You tricked me!"

Sora laughed as he pulled Edym into a rough side hug, "Now, lemme tell you _all_ about my little scheme…"

Edym sang off key and played obnoxiously through the night to spite him afterwards.

Sora kicked him through a time gate the next morning with little apology as Edym screamed.

Edym fell into a bed on the other side of time, with a feline waiting for him and his room full of his things, as if they'd always been there and had simply waited for his return. The cat-like creature spoke in annoyance, "Well, it's about Time you showed up, Edym."

The blond huffed, "It's _Edym Time_ , thanks." The feline plucked a hair out of his mullet, making him squeal.

Now-xXx-I-xXx-Will-xXx-Step-xXx-Forward

Sora stretched as he stayed in the Tower for a decade before going out and traveling the World and collecting teens and either coaxing them through Time Gates, or simply taking a smaller few along back to Daybreak Town and housing them.

Soon Daybreak would begin to fill with teens, selected due to their affinity with Light, yet... he couldn't help but realize that he was missing something imperative. Two more years passed with this strange unease as he worked on the strange dimensional pods that had sat deep in the basement of the Tower.

Eventually, Sora's Heart Guided him far away from Daybreak to a Town that specialized in wood crafting and lumber. He observed the Town, wondering why he'd been led there, watching while hidden in his usual traveling cloak and unremarkable garments underneath.

A teenager with great drive and strength slowly came into focus, making all others unremarkable in comparison. There wasn't a lazy bone in the teen's body as he watched him work for several hours without complaint. Short mahogany red hair and brown eyes somehow made the fuzzy image of Terra awaken in the back of his mind as he smiled.

_The Strength of a Bear, a protective Nature._

Sora nodded to himself. He was one he should take under his wing and train.

A few days passed as he made himself a little more known, asking questions and buying a few wooden trinkets due to their impeccable craftsmanship.

Eventually he approached the teen, a friendly smile on his face as he hailed him, "Can I speak with you?"

The teen stopped, dressed in simple browns and tans for his work. The brown eyed teen watched with a frown on his face, "What can I do for you, Stranger?"

Sora chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling short in comparison, which hadn't happened in some time. "I was inspired by your work ethic and Just Heart, and I couldn't help but wonder if you might be open to becoming my first Apprentice?"

The teen looked him over, studying him with deep suspicion, "An apprenticeship in what? A man hiding himself under a cloak can only be suspicious."

Sora coughed as he laughed awkwardly with a wave, "S-sorry! I'm just a little shy, is all!" He pulled down the hood of his cloak as he smiled brightly and rubbed the back of his head, "I might not look like much, but I'm pretty strong!"

The teen gave him a disbelieving look as he looked him over, "You look like a man who could be bowled over by a light breeze."

Sora slumped, "Well, _that's_ just plain mean of you to say." He brightened, "How about I prove it to you?"

The teen raised an eyebrow as he set down the logs he was carrying and crossed his arms with a smirk, "Fine, go ahead and show me your so called Strength."

Sora shucked off his cloak with a short laugh before summoning _Superbia_ and double jumping before spinning mid-air and diving to the ground, causing a shockwave and a cloud of dust.

Of course, this little show caused a bit of a stir and a crowd as the teenager was left speechless. For while he'd withstood the impact, he _had_ stumbled from the force of the shockwave.

Sora picking up his cloak before hefting _Superbia_ onto his shoulders with a grin, "Well? Interested? Education, Room and Board, Food, and learning how to Wield one of these things."

The teen was still unconvinced, "That's all fine and well, but for what reason?"

Sora blinked, "I mean, who _doesn't_ wanna learn how to Cast Magic and- OH! The biggest incentive of all is that you would be protecting the Light of the World!"

The teen paused, a more disbelieving look on his face, "...Magic doesn't exist, you speak of fairy tales."

Sora gave him an odd look, "What do you mean?" He summoned a ball of Water at the tip of his Keyblade and immediately Cast Blizzard on it, making it an ice ball. He tossed it from the tip of his Keyblade to the teen's fumbling hands, "You _totally_ have an affinity with the Earth! I bet it even talks to you, and you've just been told to ignore it. A total _waste_ of talent, if I do say so myself!"

The teen seemed to slowly lower his guard at that, "But... "

Sora gave him a kind look as he dismissed _Superbia_ and placed his hands on his hips in a relaxed pose, "Those who hear the Earth are Strong Hearted and kind people. I could really use someone like that to pass on my knowledge to!"

The teen finally slumped, "...Can I think about it?"

Sora nodded as he put his cloak back on, "Sure!" He struck out his hand for a shake, "I'm The Master! What's your name?"

The teen balked, suddenly understanding just _who_ was in front of him before stumbling over his words as he became nervous, "Uh- I'm. My name's Cedar, Master, Sir."

Sora chuckled as they shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Cedar!" He took a few steps back as he waved, "I'll return in the morning for your answer!" He ran off without allowing another word edgewise.

Cedar accepted his offer, and together they returned to Daybreak Town to begin his training.

_One down, five to go._


	19. Of Bears and Kits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into what you all have truly been waiting for. Enjoy and please R&R.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora found Cedar's genuine personality endearing as they took a few days to acclimate to one another. Sora opened a small portion of the Tower for now as he knew he'd slowly open it further for the seventeen year old.

He was definitely strong, but first Sora had to teach Cedar to slow down and enjoy life a little. This displeased the mahogany haired teen, but Sora made him sit to meditate, "You won't hear the Earth over all those thoughts and muscles, Cedar. I can't give you a Keyblade unless you can actually listen to your Heart more than your mind."

The teen frowned, "But Master, that's hardly productive!"

Sora smiled kindly as he patted him on the head, much to the teen's aggravation, "Now, now, I know it's hard to slow down after having to take up working at the tender age of eleven, but I really need you to relax and _listen._ Being able to listen to your Heart is _imperative._ It's clearly going to be a long road for you, but once you're able to hear the Earth again, I'm confident you're Magic and Strength will flourish at amazing speeds."

Cedar looked down at his hands as he clenched and unclenched them. Slowly he nodded, "I understand, Master." He closed his eyes as he began to breathe just as Sora had demonstrated to him, his eyebrows low in concentration.

Sora couldn't help but smile at his effort, 'He's so earnest.'

Vanitas scoffed, ' _ **Stop gushing about your children, you disgusting old man.**_ '

Sora pouted as Auron chuckled lightly, ' _I'd hardly call Sora's attitude parental just yet._ '

The mixed brunette sighed internally as he rolled his eye. Cedar tilted his head, "Master, I don't know what you're doing, but you're distracting me."

Sora jumped back and threw his arms up slightly, "Wh-oh? Well then, I'll just leave you to it. See you in an hour!"

Cedar simply nodded as Sora shuffled off in slight embarrassment as Vanitas and Auron chuckled in the back of his mind. _Jerks._

Once again he found himself in the lowest basement with the strange room from his youth. The arks and the strange prism orb. He scratched his hair as he sat down and began to tinker with a particularly finicky pod, as he could tell something wasn't right with it. He became absorbed in his work, eventually having to unpleat his braided hair and throw it into a rough bun.

' _ **I don't understand why you don't just go back to short hair every once in a while, Sora.**_ '

The mixed brunette stuck his tongue out towards the corner of his mouth as he reached deep into the circuitry of the pod, '...It reminds me of my parents.'

Vanitas paused, ' _ **I know your father had long hair, but I don't recall your mother.**_ '

Sora stopped as his brows furrowed and a frown marred his face, '...Chloe had long hair too…'

' _ **...Something's inconsistent.**_ '

Sora loosened a screw as he contemplated Vanitas's thought, '...Maybe? I can still vaguely remember my father, if only because I ended up kind of tall like him, and I have his coloring, but…'

' _ **Despite that, you still take after your mother pretty heavily, and I don't know why the Memory is gone.**_ '

_Had he actually met his mother?_

His hand twitched as a vague Memory passed his mind of The Final World, and reaching out towards a shadow that faded away in front of him.

Sora shook his head roughly, only to ram into the lid of the pod loudly. "Augh!" He swore softly as a chuckle came from behind him. He abruptly (and carefully) pulled away from the pod and turned, only to find Cedar with a plate of food and an amused look on his face, "It's about time you came up for air, Master."

Sora stared at him blankly before touching the back of his head carefully, "Did I concuss myself?"

Cedar rolled his eyes as he pulled Sora along into a chair and placed the plate of food in his lap. Sora instinctively took it and stared between it and the teen in front of him, "...How did you get down here, Cedar?"

_It shouldn't have been accessible._

The mahogany haired teen rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I know I'm probably not supposed to be down here, but it's been _five hours_ since you left me outside, and I was getting kind of concerned…"

Sora's eye widened as he realized he'd _completely_ lost track of time… _again._ He blushed, "S-sorry Cedar… I hadn't even _noticed._ But still, how'd you find me?"

He shuffled, "Well, I don't know if it had anything to do with listening to my Heart… but I kind of got frustrated and yelled at the Tower, and suddenly the gear I was on moved." He shrugged, "And here I am."

Sora blanked. He stared. _The Tower doesn't have sentience._

A presence flickered at the edge of his vision, a strange flickering shadow that moved unnaturally before disappearing.

_Ah._

Sora smiled awkwardly, "Well, the mysteries of the Worlds will never cease. I'm not angry since I'm the one at fault, so be at ease, Cedar."

The teen relaxed with a smile, "Thank you, Master."

Sora began eating, humming at the teen's unique dish, "Is this a regular of your home?"

Cedar nodded, "Yes, sir."

Sora smiled, "It's good. Thank you."

Cedar beamed, happy with his Master's praise.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

A few months passed, and Sora started to feel… _weird._

It was hard to explain, but the longer he was around Cedar's strict attitude, the more he wanted to just _sleep._

Sora rubbed his chest, as he sat in the shade and stared out at the sky above as Cedar went through his basic swings and maneuvers with a practice wooden sword. If the mixed brunette were to be honest, he was actually becoming _concerned_ about how despondent he was being, and yet, he couldn't find the energy half the time to care.

_Why am I acting like this?_

Vanitas sighed, ' _ **You should really take a look at what's going on in your Heart.**_ '

Sora closed his eye, falling into a waking trance as he felt himself fall into his Heart.

He was immediately rebuffed by Darkness, as he clenched his teeth and ripped through it with a startled gasp. Sora stared in horror at his Heart Station as one seventh of it was teeming with living Darkness. Vanitas had clearly tried to pull it back, since it wasn't bleeding over, but… it wasn't a good sign. He floated down next to the annoyed Remnant, "What is this?"

Vanitas huffed, "You _do_ recall that I said you weren't compartmentalizing things properly, right?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah…"

"This is the result. Cedar's Light and his enthusiastic work ethic is making you spiral in response."

Sora frowned, "But that's… that's not _his_ fault…"

Vanitas glanced at him, "You _do_ remember that the more Light there is, the deeper the Darkness, right?"

Sora paused and mulled that over for a long time before slowly nodding, "Yeah…"

Vanitas waved a hand, "This is the result. Cedar is like a personification of _Vigor_. It's eclipsing the Sin of being a _Sloth._ "

Sora looked away as he placed his hand on his chest and felt that terrible ache, "...So what should I do about it? I know you can't just push down the Darkness, and the things associated with it. It just builds."

Vanitas was silent for a long moment, "Use that disgusting Keyblade and take out this part of your Heart, and trade it for a part of Cedar's." Sora whipped to face him in horror, "In return, give him a new name and his Keyblade."

The mixed brunette continued to look at the other in horror, "But… but that would be-!"

Vanitas turned to him, "I can't keep this back anymore, Sora. I don't really understand what's going on… but I know this is what we- _you're_ supposed to do. Search your Heart, and you'll find it to be true."

Sora turned away from him, his breathing becoming slightly erratic as he clutched his chest, slumping slightly forward as he clenched his eyes and teeth.

The young him that held so much Light was agonized by the very _idea_ of it.

 _Ventus._ Tears built up and slid down his cheeks, _I'm sorry._

If anyone were to understand how horrible a sin it was to take apart another's Heart… it would have definitely been Vanitas and Ventus.

_It was the only solution he had to keep hold of himself._

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora stood above the sleeping Cedar, a tired and almost dead look in his eye as he watched him, having added an extra layer of Sleep with a spell.

He took a deep breath and summoned _Superbia._ He couldn't help but ask once more, 'Is this really what I have to do..?'

Vanitus huffed, ' _ **I told you to search your Heart. You're good at following its Guidance.**_ '

'I've followed it and made things worse for myself too.'

' _ **...This is how it's supposed to be. You and I both know it.**_ '

_He did._

He hated it, but Sora knew, without a doubt, that this was what he _had_ to do.

Sora turned _Superbia_ towards himself before carefully touching it to his chest, concentrating on not extracting his _entire_ Heart, but only the part that had been overcome with Darkness due to his inertia. In a deep dark and purple sphere, it floated from him, small and tiny as he gasped softly with a slight stumble, feeling the emptiness of it as he quickly turned the dark Keyblade and held it over Cedar's chest. He made delicate work of it, carefully extracting an equal amount of Light from his Heart and gently coaxed the piece of himself that he had pulled away to enter the teenager.

Sora took in and absorbed the small orb of Light he'd taken from Cedar, and immediately went into a Dive into Cedar's Heart with his Darkness.

Cedar was still unaware, still safe from this horrible madness.

Gently, Sora landed on Cedar's dark and asleep Heart Station, only a small 'x' over where his Heart's image might be, glowing in the abyss. Sora took the waiting Dark orb and went to that Light, staring down at it with a deep sorrow in his chest and on his face. "Sorry Cedar… that you have to help carry my burden." He coaxed the Dark fragment into the shining Light, and once it placed itself the brightness was wiped away.

Sora was left in complete darkness for a moment until suddenly, from the center it began to melt away. The mixed brunette sighed softly as he floated up and away from the Station as he watched the change happen in the teen's Heart.

Cedar's Heart Station became simplified in a way he'd never seen before, as his station became ombre hues of teal, with white lines that seemed like cracks in the earth, and the image of a Bear emblazoned upon it.

The teen's Heart Station would soon return to the way it had been before he'd tainted it, but for now, he knew that he would be able to handle it.

Sora knew what Cedar's name would now be, as the next day he granted him his Keyblade, _Ursus._

"You are now officially my apprentice of the Keyblade as all of your hard work has paid off. With this achievement I grant you a new name, _Aced._ "

The teen bowed respectfully as he clenched his Keyblade, "Thank you, Master."

Sora smiled, feeling better than he had in ages.

_The guilt would fade in time, once he understood the purpose of such a sin._

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Aced had been with him for a total of five months before his Heart pulled at him to leave with urgency. Sora was almost startled by it, as Aced hit him with a particularly strong swing of _Ursus,_ throwing him back several feet as he failed to block.

The mahogany haired teen balked, "M-Master!"

Sora pulled himself from the hole he'd made and waved good naturally, "And _that's_ why you shouldn't allow yourself to be distracted in battle, Aced."

The brown eyed teen was still balking, "I… I didn't really need a _demonstration!_ "

Sora chuckled as he dusted himself off and rubbed the back of his head, "Aaa~h" he waved again, "It's fi~ine." He held his hands behind his back as he stood straight, "Some urgent business has come up, so I'll leave you to self study for the rest of the evening." He turned and waved, "See ya."

Aced choked, "B-but Master! It's still only mid-morning!"

Sora turned and smirked, "And I'm sure you'll make _quite_ the practice regimen for yourself. I trust your judgement, Aced."

The teen straightened up before nodding, "Yes, Sir!"

Sora chuckled lightly as he walked away.

Once he knew he was out of sight he made haste to change into some traveling clothes, donning simple blacks and greys as well as his traveling cloak. He took a small pack, feeling like he should bring a wrapped bit of food and drink and a sturdy piece of fabric.

He frowned as he opened a Light Corridor with a flick of his wrist before walking through it with ease.

On the other side he found himself immediately met with an annoying downpour, the skies grey and dim as he made his way through whatever dingy Town he'd ended up in. He breathed out into the cold air entirely unlike the mild weather of Daybreak as he wandered the allies and backways.

He was seeking a small Light, now that he'd entered such a drab and dreary Town. His Heart ached as it pushed him along, a Keyblade not even needed as something deep and muddled urged him onward.

He'd nearly missed the small bundle of child had he not been used to the Shadow that liked to bask in his presence all of these years. He stopped abruptly and turned, staring at the mess of black hair covered in a worn cloak. He frowned as he cautiously took a few steps back towards them before carefully crouching as he gently spoke, "Hey."

The child gasped and pulled into themselves more with a tiny and half silent squeak. Sora sighed internally at the sight, saddened. He put on a smile though as he decided it was best to not move any closer to them, "My name's Vara. Are you lost?" He wasn't sure why he felt it best to use that fake name, yet it seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do.

The small bundle of long tangled black hair slowly uncurled a little as they looked up at him with ice blue eyes and a smudged dirty face. He could tell they hadn't been eating enough. They shook their head in the negative at his question.

His smile fell as he tilted his head, "You're all alone..?"

They nodded, still frightened.

Sora knew that any child on the streets for any length of time would know not to trust an adult. One never knew what they might be up to, and he knew this would be difficult since his missing eye would only make him scarier. He sighed as he rubbed his head, "I'm sorry."

They blinked and tilted their head as they hoarsely spoke, "Why?"

He tilted his head in turn as he thought for a moment, "Because I've been alone for long periods of time too. Losing the people you care about, or who care for you is… difficult."

The child searched him in a way that was unnerving, "You have a kind Heart, Mister Vara."

Sora blinked, finally realizing that he was speaking to a little girl, "Oh. Uh, thank you?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly with an odd smile on his face, "I'm sure I seem pretty scary, with my eye missing and all…"

She shook her head as she glanced at her worn out shoes, "You have a kind look in your eye. It's nicer than the way anyone else has looked at me since I lost my parents." She coughed lightly.

He sighed as he pulled out the piece of fabric he'd grabbed, "Here."

She blinked as she looked between it and him, cautious, "Why?"

He blinked, "You're cold. I have plenty."

She mulled it over before taking the offered fabric, quickly wrapping herself in it as she absorbed its warmth gratefully. She rubbed her face on it, not having felt anything so soft in some time, "Thank you, sir."

He nodded, "I know you don't have any reason to trust me… but would you like to come live with me? I think you have a lot of potential in Magic, and there's plenty of room in the Tower I live in."

She shrunk a little as she watched him, noting his relaxed and easy posture, while also mostly keeping himself out of reach of her to ensure he wasn't crowding her space. She thought for a moment before slowly nodding, "Okay."

He nodded with a small smile, pulling out a small packet. It was just a quick half sandwich he'd thrown together, but she didn't have to touch it with the wrapping. He carefully held it within her arm's reach, "Eat this first, it's not much at the moment, but I think you'll feel a bit better for it."

She took it, unwrapped it, and examined it before sniffing it as she finally decided it was safe to eat. She took small measured bites, looking between it and him.

He sat back on his haunches comfortably close to the other wall in the alley, looking around as he gave her space.

The girl finished the sandwich and shuffled before standing up and slightly patting herself down, "My name's Aveia."

Sora smiled, "It's nice to meet you Aveia. I need to be able to carry you where we're going, since it's a place you can't get to easily by foot, alright?" She nodded as he continued, "I need you to put your arms around my neck and hold on so I can lift you with one arm, since I need my other hand free… ok?"

She thought his instructions over before cautiously going up to him and doing as he asked. He told her exactly how he was going to pick her up and where as he stood carrying her in more of a sitting position. He raised his free arm and with a flick of his hand a Light Corridor opened. Aveia gasped softly at the sight of it as he went towards it. She buried her face into his neck as they passed into it. It didn't take particularly long for them to pass through, but it was a bit stressful for her.

He came out into the sunny yard where Aced was steadfast in his practice. He paused as he noted his return, "Master!" He paused with a frown as he lowered his arm from a swing, "A child?"

Sora nodded, "I'm going to get her into new clothes, so keep doing what you're doing. Looked good to me!"

Aced shook his head as he returned to his practice.

Sora turned and carried her towards the Tower as Aveia slowly loosened her grip and started to look around. She was filled with wonder at the place, happy to be somewhere warmer and sunnier than the Town they'd left behind. She was fascinated by each gear and stairway as she was brought to a specific area. Sora finally put her down in front of a bathroom, going in ahead to see just how dusty it was, since while he'd done some level of cleaning and updating since Chloe had been a child, let alone having passed so long ago… He found himself pleased with it. Thankful, the dust could be cleared up after the poor child cleaned herself up.

He turned only to be startled that she was on his right. She jumped at his gasp before he raised his hands, "S-sorry! I didn't notice you there, it's kinda my blind spot…"

She blinked before her eyes widened, "O-oh. Sorry, Mister Vara…"

He shook his head, "No no, it's alright. Let me just get you some supplies and a change of clothes and then I'll leave you to it." He paused, "Uh, you… you know how to clean yourself, right..?" He didn't really _mind_ having to help her if he had to, but he was still a total stranger and didn't want _that_ extra stress.

She nodded, "Mmhmm."

He relaxed with a relieved sigh, "Oh, good. Now wait here and I should be back in about ten minutes." He quickly excused himself as he first dropped back into his room to drop off his wet cloak and switch his shirt since it'd taken in some water.

After about ten minutes he returned to the bathroom he'd left Aveia in, knocking on the door lightly to get her attention before coming in with a bundle of items. He placed each item, leaving the pile of clothes in a basket he recalled was used for clean clothes. He then quickly explained how the water system worked for the bath as he filled it with warm water to a height he felt comfortable with before shutting it off.

He turned to the little girl, "Alright. I'll stay close in case you need anything, but otherwise feel free to take as long as you need. I'll just be in the next room cleaning up a bit for you, alright?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

He gently patted her on the head without thinking before he blinked and pulled back, "You're welcome." He excused himself again and closed the door behind himself before going into Chloe's room.

He didn't know why he'd never done more with it or changed it while she was still alive, but he stood for a long moment, taking in the time capsule of a room before slowly shaking his head and taking out his Gummi phone.

Data yawned before blinking sleepily before yelling out, "Again!? You waited years _again_ to pull me out?! What, just a few pictures this time?"

Sora blushed as he scratched his cheek lightly, admonished, "Uh, well… yeah…"

Data huffed, "I'm good for more than photos."

Sora chuckled softly, "I know, and I'm actually going to need a lot of your help soon with building and monitoring the programming behind some Data Worlds I need to put into the system… but for now, can we just take some pictures of Chloe's room before I change it for my newest soon-to-be apprentice?"

Data's eyes widened before going downcast, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head, "O-oh.. yeah." He nodded, "Sure." The AI opened the camera app, letting Sora do as he pleased before the mixed brunette thanked the digitized version of himself and promised once more that he'd be used a lot soon before he put the Gummi phone away.

He took a deep breath of the room's stale air, feeling as if just a tiny bit of Chloe was still there before walking over to the windows and throwing them open. Fresh air immediately cleared the staleness as he turned and looked at the clean room. Sure there was dust, but Chloe had made use of it occasionally even when they'd been partners, the closet still full of various clothes from all of her ages.

He didn't have much of her childhood clothes left, but considering they were pretty outdated as it was, he decided to first tackle the bed. It would be used first, and the most important part that needed to be clean.

Aced poked his head in, "Do you need help, Master?"

Sora almost jumped, but managed to catch himself in time with a smile, "Sure Aced. I'd like to flip the mattress and change the bedding and pillows."

Aced nodded and immediately came over to assist.

Soon enough the two men had the bedding changed and replaced. Even the pillows were new as Aced was left confused on where and why he had such things easily in storage, of which Sora had no answer.

The Tower, while it wasn't sentient, _did_ provide for its occupants. Not everything of course, but… _enough._

Sora supposed that ment, if given the appropriate program, it _could_ become sentient. He just had never felt the need for it.

There was a shuffle at the door, "Oh."

The two turned to the little girl in the doorway, ice blue eyes wide in wonder as he black hair was left in a wet mess despite the towel she'd tried to use to dry it, "Is this… _my_ room?"

Sora smiled with a nod before glancing at the teen near him and motioning towards him, "This is Aced. He's a big guy, but he's got a good Heart."

Aced frowned at him as the little girl nodded. She walked a few steps into the room, "How old is big brother Aced?"

The teen rubbed the back of his head, "Seventeen."

She nodded, "I'm six." Sora blinked as she turned to Sora, "Mister Vara. I couldn't find a brush for my hair…"

Aced blinked, looking at the mixed brunette with shock and distress, "Wait, you had a name Master? And didn't tell me?!"

Sora blushed as he rubbed his head, "S-sorry Aced. You can call me Vara, too." Aced slumped as Sora grinned awkwardly, "I found a comb and brush for you." He went to the vanity and pulled out the cleaned brushes for her and sat down, motining her over, "Let me take care of your hair."

She paused, glancing at Aced as the teen moved away to allow her room. She went over to Sora and Aced dismissed himself with a slight bow before walking away.

Aveia minded her fingers for a moment, not sure of what to do before Sora gently helped her turn and carefully collected her hair into his lap, "I'm going to start at the bottom and move upwards, alright? You've got a lot of snarls so I may have to cut some out."

She nodded silently, and he got to work, humming to himself as he did so.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Aveia was a very obedient child, which would seem like a dream except that she never really _asked_ for anything. She was more likely to share a reward treat than to keep it all to herself.

It made Sora internally _miserable._

He had to go particularly out of his way to coax her into accepting things. Sure, she took the clothes without any issue, as well as the necessities, but beyond that…

He sighed lightly as he watched her braid together a flower crown. He was making one as well, since it was pleasant enough and he wanted to make sure she got one as well.

She wouldn't make one for herself, that was for sure.

Dealing with her benevolent and giving personality made him re-evaluate some of the things he'd held on to that he could have easily given away, but had felt too sentimental to part with.

He rubbed his head in thought as he gently spoke, "Aveia."

She looked up, "Hm?"

"Do you feel anything from the World around you?"

She tilted her head in contemplation before looking out across the yard, "The flowers, I guess."

Sora blinked. "Really?"

Aveia nodded as she returned to her flower crown, "They sing."

Sora nodded, "I see." So… healing Magic was her forte? "Anything else?"

Aveia shrugged, "Not really."

The mixed brunette hummed, "Well, I guess for now, I'd like you to listen to the plants around you as much as possible. We can build from there."

Aveia nodded with a small smile, "Thank you, Vara."

He nodded as he finished his crown and placed it on her head, "You're welcome, Aveia."

_He had so much to learn about her._

Sora had no intention of pushing her to speak about herself and what had happened to her parents. It would be cruel, and he hoped she would share in due time. For now, it was simply a waiting game.

Aced was nowhere near as patient though, and Sora had to constantly remind him not to push her on it.

He rubbed his face, 'Am I in trouble yet, Vanitas?'

' _ **No, but you will eventually. All I can tell you is to start getting rid of stuff and finally getting to that Magic imbued clothing idea you've had for ages. They should be given cloaks for leaving the Tower.**_ '

Sore agreed with the idea, 'You're right… I should have done that even for myself _centuries_ ago…'

Vanitas huffed, ' _ **You have that stupid coat to protect you, and the cloak works fine as well.**_ '

Sora hummed as he felt Aveia put the crown she'd been working on onto his head. He looked at her and she smiled brightly, "Do you like it?"

He glanced up and patted it gently before smiling, "Yes, it's very lovely." He looked towards Aced, "Are you making one for him too?"

Aveia nodded before moving to a new spot with fresh flowers to work with, humming softly to the songs the flowers were singing only to her ears.

Sora shook his head slightly as he laid back with his arms behind his head to stare at the sky. He took a deep breath before slowly exhaling, and promptly fell asleep under the pleasant sunlight.

_He dreamt of beaches and shores, as their laughter rang out across the sand and planks._

A tear fell down his face as he slept, Aveia the lone witness to its trail.


	20. A Bear A Kit and A Darkling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!
> 
> TW: Vomit, Blood, Panic from minor suffocation

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

It was the middle of the night when Sora was dragged out of bed by his Keyblade. He threw his black coat and gloves on and trudged outside into the snowstorm happening outside bitterly.

Sora rubbed his chest as he breathed carefully. His penchant for hoarding things had been slightly abated over the past ten or so months since Aveia had joined him and Aced, but it really _was_ a losing battle. Sooner or later he was going to have an attack and flip out in some manner, and he had no idea how that would even go down.

He'd lost it over a number of different things, but _greed_ as it were, was one of the least of his problems.

Yet, he'd produced so many random magically imbued outfits and given them over to the Moogles, that he was seriously thinking of trying his hand at bear suits just to take more time on it.

He coughed, the pain in his chest and the bitter air not really helping him.

Sora trudged to the hill that overlooked Daybreak Town. It was his favorite spot and his most hated spot.

Tonight he hated it, as a tall feminine form of light skin and lips, with hair and lashes of darkest black awaited his presence. The flowing gold clothes and rainbow gleam around them was something that didn't even faze him now. Their light blue eyes of varied shades locked onto his indigo colored left eye as they reached out towards him in affection, " _Aah… my Dearly Beloved. It has been far too long since we last met._ "

_It hadn't been long enough._

He sighed lightly as he gazed at them, "What is it that you want from me?" He was _tired._

They came close, the blizzard leaving them unfazed as they gently touched his face. He despised their proximity but decided it was tolerable tonight, if only because the closer they came, the more the weather around them seemed to disappear. Their aura was also just a touch warm, and his fingers were going numb.

" _How can I make you look my way, Beloved? I long for you, yet you only think of those who are long-since-gone and yet-to-come._ "

Sora sighed as he closed his eye, "My friends… no matter how long ago it was since I last remembered the sound of their voices…" He laid his hand over his heart, "No matter how long I've lived and changed…" He opened his eye to look into theirs, "They are what keeps me going. Through every Loop, through each joy and misery this long-lived life takes me. _They_ are the reason I keep going forward. One day I _will_ save all of them. _All of them_ will be restored, and we will hold hands and finally laugh together. We'll grow together, and they will _still_ continue to be the source of my Power."

Kingdom Hearts frowned sadly, " _Are they not the reason your Heart has been torn asunder?_ "

Sora frowned, "Yes, but I did that _willingly_ to-" He stopped as a strange look came over him. "Uh?" _His Memory sputtered out._

Kingdom Hearts looked him over in sympathy, " _The Memory has been shuttered away for safekeeping. You know deep down what it is that happened, but you mustn't remember._ " They caressed his hair lovingly before pulling him into their breast, " _How I long to be loved with such incredible devotion._ "

Sora couldn't help the thought as it passed through his mind, 'Xemnas would have been a perfect fit.'

A light feminine laugh of many tones puffed by his ear, " _That creature had-has no Heart. He of Nothing could never truly satisfy a Heart that is the root of all Worlds. Connecting all._ "

Sora closed his eye. He figured if he just dealt with this being doing as they pleased he wouldn't cause himself further harm. His chest still ached and he simply didn't have the Will, "Is it because I can connect to the people of any and all Worlds that I caught your interest?"

They held him closer to themselves, nearly touching the snow beneath him as it reached halfway up his boots and dragged his coat. " _Yes. I cannot connect to human Hearts. Merely contain and return them. The Worlds are both the same and not. If they fall because of Darkness, they go into the realm I cannot reach. If they simply perish for other reasons, they either change into a new image, or return to me as well to be reborn._ "

_Hollow Bastion._

He'd witnessed at least one of the two situations. Aqua would probably know if the other were true.

"Oh." Sora found himself relaxing into their hold, allowing far more physical contact than he ever had before. Was it loneliness or weariness? He didn't know anymore, and he knew Kingdom Hearts was probably lulling him in some other way, but a small, small frightened part of him realized that their presence was _familiar_ and shuttered the idea away.

The being holding him continued to run their hand over his hair, slowly causing him to realize they were _comforting_ him. He furrowed his brows as he spoke softly, "Why did you call me out here?"

Kingdom Hearts sighed softly, " _To understand you more. To plan. Time runs short for this World and soon it will Break, just as you've seen and predicted countless times before. I remember Loops just as much as you, yet similarly I lose what knowledge I have gained._ "

Sora was terrified by that, "You remember them?"

" _I too will one day break. Just like you. Just like them._ "

He didn't have the strength to pull away anymore, "...How?"

" _I do not know. But only the husk of myself will be left behind, that which is simply drawn by the blade made up of many Hearts._ "

_The -blade._

Of course. Made of twenty pieces, several Hearts, and that which can call upon the Great Moon.

"Oh."

They breathily laughed, " _I am also trying to buy you time with that which builds in your chest. Somehow we are connected, and it pains me to see you struggle so._ "

Sora relented, deciding he was done thinking for the moment, "...Thanks?"

They seemed to giggle, " _I know you hold no affection for me as I am. It is inevitable as I am a being that can do as I please against your Will. I wish to commune equally. I am happy that you are more comfortable tonight than times previous._ "

Sora huffed, "I'm exhausted. I also don't want to throw up, so that's kind of a big part of it."

" _You think of your wards a lot._ "

" _I_ get freaked out when I throw up like that, I don't want to scare them like I did Chloe…" He had been alone for many of his episodes, his partner being the first and last to witness his horrible fits in ages.

" _I don't understand humans, but each time we meet I feel like I somehow understand a little more._ " They sighed longingly as they pulled back and caressed his face under his bangs on his right side, " _I cannot buy you much time, but I will take what I can. I cannot unbalance myself, lest it bring everything to its end that much sooner._ " He was confused for a split second before they pressed their lips against his deeply. He didn't even freeze as he simply went with it.

_He was so tired._

They pulled back with a soft sigh after a long moment, " _Until next time, my Dearly Beloved._ " Kingdom Hearts left him first in a simple mist and shimmer as the cold around him bit into his flesh and brought him back into awareness. The pain in his chest greatly reduced.

Yet, he couldn't help but touch his lips as tears gathered in his eye as he thought of his two closest friends.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Two months later and they were celebrating his birthday. He honestly couldn't figure out how Aced and Aveia had figured that information out, but he must have either said something, or they found the information through other means.

The truth was, was after they had celebrated Aced's 18th birthday the two of them had gotten him to spill while he'd been distracted. Aveia had been the first to accidentally realize he was far more willing to give up information if he was distracted, _especially_ while cooking.

So there they were, a birthday cake on the table they'd procured from somewhere, and grins on their faces. He rubbed the back of his head flustered since he hadn't really bothered to celebrate since Chloe's passing. "You guys shouldn't have…"

Aveia's eyes widened, "D-do you not like it Vara?" Aced was giving him a Look that clearly said just who's plan this was. Of course children loved birthdays.

Sora slumped a little, "I kind of forget about it every year…"

Aveia huffed and spoke smartly, "Just because you've lived, like, _forever,_ doesn't mean you shouldn't count the past year's blessings."

Sora smirked, "But isn't that what New Year's is for?"

The two paused and looked at him funny.

_….Did.. wait, was that not a normal thing yet?_

Sora blushed, _'Shit_. Each World has their own traditions, and I guess one's birthday is good enough… But weren't there cultures that simply went with seasons for that sort of thing?" He ruffled his hair confused, 'Why are Worlds and their many histories so confusing!? I never learned this stuff!"

Vanitas laughed at the back of his mind, ' _ **Stop thinking so hard, I can smell your hair burning.**_ "

' _Vanitas!_ '

The Darkling chuckled as he minded himself once more.

He smiled, "Thank you Aced, Aveia. I really appreciate it." He belatedly realized he was crying and gasped when he realized his two students had also noticed and rubbed at his face harshly, "S-sorry, don't mind me!" Sora chuckled nervously as he tried to regain his bearings.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled slowly and looked at them kindly, "I guess I've gone a little too long without this. Thank you."

They nodded, still concerned as Sora placed his hands on his hips, "So what are we eating?"

Aced and Aveia glanced at each other before she responded, "Cake!"

"Aa~aand?"

Aced blushed, "We could only afford this, Master…"

Sora blinked before bursting out laughing, " _That's not_ -! Awe, guys, what do you wanna _eat?_ We can't just eat _cake!_ "

Aveia blinked, "Yeah we can."

He sighed as he simply went about cutting and serving it between the three of them, "I know it sounds like a dream to do that, but I've tried it before. Your stomach will hurt and it'll be nothing but regret. Now, tell me what you two want for dinner and I'll happily make it."

Aveia pouted, "But Master loves sweets… I thought you'd like to just eat cake for dinner on your birthday!"

Sora wasn't sure if it was simply Aveia finally gaining the courage to actually voice her desires, as minimal as they were, but _clearly_ she had a similar penchant for sweets as he did. They both clearly had to curb that issue on a personal level, though Aveia only ever ate one sweet a day if presented with the chance. Her self control and overall discipline was beyond him.

Sora sighed lightly as he looked pleadingly at Aced as they all started eating the cake, "Well?"

Aced frowned, "What reminds you of home?"

"Fish." He hadn't even had to think about it.

The two blinked as he responded, "Really?"

Sora nodded. They didn't really have access to any of the fruits from back home, but fish and other seafoods were definitely up there on his daily diet that he had access too… which is probably why he had avoided it for a time.

Sora stood after he finished his piece, "You two take some time to study those brewing equations on your own, and I'll go pick up some ingredients."

Aced stood, "But Master, let us go!"

Sora smiled as he placed a hand gently on Aveia's head before she could hop up alongside him, "I'm actually going to catch that food myself." The two stared at him as he continued with a chuckle, "It's been a long time since I've caught anything personally, and I used to be able to catch a fish barehanded…"

Aced's eyes widened, "You lived in a port Town?"

Sora blinked, " _This_ is a port Town. I lived on an-" He stopped. "There was a beach, ok?" _Why couldn't he talk about home?_

Aced hummed, "Oh. Well, don't take too long, Master. It's getting dark outside."

Sora nodded as he waved a hand, "Of course. If it takes me more than a half hour I'll just buy something on the way back."

Aced gave him a look that said everything about Sora's lack of awareness in that area. He laughed and patted his shoulder as he moved past them, "I _promise,_ ok?"

Aced huffed, "Alright, Master."

Aveia smiled, "Good luck, Master."

Sora nodded as he disappeared into the hall.

Thankfully, he was still capable, and soon enough returned with enough fish for the three of them.

He dreamt of Home as a Star blinked out from the sky.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

It was deep into summer when Sora was faced with Kingdom Hearts once more. Their form masculine yet young presenting this time as their skin and lips were darkest black with lashes and hair lightest white, " _I am sorry._ " Their indistinct yet vaguely more masculine toned voice was remorseful as they gazed at him sadly.

Sora frowned, "What do you mean?"

They closed their eyes, " _I was forced to send your birthplace forward._ "

Sora stared, not really understanding, yet finding he understood all the same, "What.. what do you mean?"

They opened their eyes and held their arms close to their chest, " _Your World… it is not meant to be as old as this World, or many others. It cannot be here during the Break._ " Sora's brows furrowed, " _Just as you travel through Time, so has your Home. It's Star will one day return with none the wiser._ "

He gasped as he looked up at the clear sky, looking for that familiar flicker, only to realize they were _right._

Sora _wanted_ to be angry, yet, he knew that Kingdom Hearts was _correct_. Destiny Islands was too small of a World to survive so many countless ages.

It had been born too early, and so it was forcibly sent ahead to the ignorance of its populace.

Sora took in a deep breath and slowly released it as tightness built up in his chest, "Oh." The mixed brunette looked at the being, realizing it was presenting itself in a shorter form, petite more like a young teenage boy than the tall and strong form they tended to take. "Why tell me?"

" _Because it was my doing, and I didn't want you to worry._ "

Sora slowly nodded. Kingdom Hearts _did_ care about his feelings towards them more than anything. It made sense as he felt his shoulders slump, "Uhm, well." He rubbed his head, "Thanks?"

Their toes brushed along the grass around them as they continued to look apprehensive.

It was an odd turn of events.

Sora walked to the edge of the ridge around them and sat amicably, picking up a flower as he twirled it in his fingers absently while staring out over Daybreak. Kingdom Hearts was watching him wearily before slowly allowing themselves to fully stand on the ground beneath and sit by his side, their knees tucked up to their chest as they, too, looked out into the horizon.

They simply sat in each other's presence. No words needing to be spoken as Sora came to terms with Destiny Islands not being a comforting Star in the sky for now. He knew it would be back, it was just… confusing. "You know, there was a story about a World traveler in our Library."

Kingdom Hearts nodded, " _Your World will move just as you have through time, appearing and disappearing as needed._ "

Sora blinked as he turned to them, "Really?" They nodded as Sora felt a vague suspicion, "What are you planning?"

They didn't look at him for a long time as they stayed silent before they slowly turned his way tiredly. It was strange to see something that seemed nearly Divine look so tired, " _I cannot tell you._ "

Sora didn't like _that_ at all, " _Why?_ "

They smiled bitterly, " _You cannot stop me from shattering, not even_ I _can stop myself from being shattered. That impending battle will bring me forth no matter what my desire might be. None can take hold of the Blade that will be born of that fight._ You _must shatter it._ "

Sora already knew he wouldn't be there anymore by the time that tragedy occurred, "How can you expect that of me?"

They smiled, " _You're good at making the impossible possible. You have lived unknowingly as a Heartless. I'm sure you can figure something out, as the one who carries my Key._ "

Sora wanted to speak as he opened his mouth with a sharp breath, yet in a single blink Kingdom Hearts was gone.

He exhaled and flopped onto his back, staring at the sky in confused frustration.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora was struggling to keep his breath as he took each step with an eye half open and nearly blind in pain. It was late in the night, and he'd been caught up in writing in his journals again in his study.

The pain in his chest had become unbearable, as his stomach clenched and that horrible cold sweat broke out on his skin.

He tried to swallow as his mouth felt too dry and found he couldn't.

Sora pushed himself onwards, trying to recall where the nearest restroom was, but knowing he wouldn't make it. The help Kingdom Hearts had given him had bled out, and he _still_ couldn't get the Holy Water equations right. The stuff the Moogles sold was _also_ miserably too low of a quality to do much help as Max Potions seemed to be more effective. Heck, Panacea's did a better job than the Moogle's sad excuse for Holy Water.

He coughed, his stomach clenching again as he fell to his knees in a hallway corner. It'd been… _ages_ since he'd last made a mess of himself. It was unfortunate that Auron and Vanitas, for whatever reason, had become unavailable to be summoned since Aced had joined him.

That horrible oily black spilled onto the floor beneath him, disgustingly coating his arm and mouth as he had fallen oddly. He didn't want to wake up either of his wards with his misery, and was glad that he didn't seem to be coughing the way he _usually_ did when this happened. Still, the cold sweat, spasming muscles, and overall weakness was disturbing every time and he barely had time to breath in before he was left with more black spilling forth.

He coughed lightly, copper filling his mouth as he vomited bright red.

He choked in terror at the sight of it, his breath caught as he felt himself immediately panic as if he'd had the wind knocked out of him. He clutched at his chest and clawed at his throat for a flailing moment as he collapsed onto his side, finally knocking some air into his lungs and passing out.

By the time Aced and Aveia found him in the morning, he was shivering and nearly grey as old sun freckles turned greyish blue against his pallor. Aced ran forward first, holding back his revulsion at the congealed oily black mess Sora was found collapsed in, the brownish red mixed in making Aced even more concerned as he gently pulled the man into his arms, "Master?!" The man was wheezing quietly with each breath.

Aveia came close, her hands clasped close to her chest as Aced realized he should have told her to stay back. Yet, the child came to their Master's other side with glassy eyes, unfazed by the mess as she carefully checked the man's low temperature, "...Vara?"

Slowly his eye opened, only to reveal itself to be red instead of the indigo blue they were used to. He glanced between the two of them tiredly as he breathed out mutely, " _ **Fuck.**_ "

Aced frowned, "Master."

Aveia tilted her head in concern, "You're the other part of Master's Heart."

Aced blinked in confusion as the man looked at her for a long and silent moment. He barely nodded as Aveia gently placed her hand over his Heart, "Is Master alright?"

Now that Aced took a moment, he realized the man's lips weren't the right color, and lately he'd noted the Master's eye and hair color had shifted into something more sickly and wrong.

The man vaguely shook his head as he seemed to try and speak coherently. The voice was raspy, similar in tone, but more _dark_ in inflection, " _ **We-I need Holy Water.**_ "

Aveia blinked, "Don't the Moogles sell it?"

The man sighed tiredly, " _ **Trash. Been trying..to formulate better.**_ "

Aced's eyes widened, "You've been trying to produce your own Holy Water?!"

The man smiled bitterly, " _ **For Centuries.**_ "

Aveia took his hand despite the grossness coating it, "Where?! Let me try to make it for you!"

The man, no, Vanitas frowned as he stared at her. He knew that she was already incredible at brewing various Potions since it went hand in hand with her Healing based Magic. He took as deep a breath as he could manage, " _ **In the study. A green notebook. You need a Keyblade.**_ "

Aveia frowned, "Oh."

_That was a problem._

Sora hadn't granted that to her. Vanitas closed his eye, trying to think of what to do when suddenly he felt the world around him bleed away into a waking Dream that seemed to freeze time.

He was on the Play Island, a young man with silver hair and wine colored eyes standing before him with his hands on his hips, relaxed, " _Well. You're not the one I expected to talk to._ "

Vanitas frowned as he looked down at himself, wearing his inverted version of Sora's third adventuring outfit. He looked back at the man, "Haiiro."

The man nodded as Oathkeeper summoned to his palm. Vanitas blinked as he looked at its foreign presence in his hand.

_That Keyblade was too Light for the likes of him._

Haiiro chuckled as he pulled up Vanitas's wrist awkwardly and unclipped Kairi's charm, reaching into one of Vanitas's pockets and pulling out his white and maroon version, clipping it onto the blade before releasing him. He put the favored old charm into one of Vanitas's pockets with a gentle pat, " _Wish Keeper should work just fine for this task, eh?_ "

Vanitas frowned, "But-"

Haiiro looked Vanitas in the eyes, " _Sora will come back. He's just stuck in his Heart's depths healing. Holy Water will help him recover faster, right?_ "

Vanitas wasn't up to this sort of surreal shit as Haiiro laughed heartily and slapped him on the shoulder, startling him back into reality as _Wish Keeper_ summoned into his hand.

The Keyblade kept Oathkeeper's shape, but became two-toned as it bled between hues of white and wine colors. Vanitas looked at Aveia as he rasped, " _ **It's not your official ceremony, but take my blade in hand and do as is needed to protect those you cherish. May it Guide your Heart.**_ "

Aveia took the Keyblade with courage and strength, taking off with it towards Sora's study.

Aced stared at him as Vanitas met his eye, " _ **I want a bath.**_ "

Aced almost chuckled as he hefted him up in a princess carry, "We'll be glad for it."

Vanitas huffed as he closed his eye.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Vanitas was having a weird time _actually_ using Sora's body. He was used to either being summoned in a fake and temporary form, or his hazy memories of his miserable life under Xehanort. All the same, Sora's body wasn't _as much_ of a mess as it had been the first time he ended up in the driver's seat- but he _was_ way taller, and he kept knocking things over, which only caused him to cuss a blue streak.

Aced was helping him minimally as per his request while also cleaning himself off from that horrible sludge, and the teen kept giving him dirty looks about his language. Vanitas sneered, " _ **Aveia isn't here.**_ "

Aced rolled his eyes, "Yes, but she could probably hear you down the hall, _sir._ If you've been in the Master's head all of these years like some sort of… _alternate_ personality, it certainly explains the way he spaces out sometimes."

Vanitas scoffed with an eye roll, " _ **No, the idiot's**_ **always** _ **been like that**_."

Aced glared at him, "Do not disrespect my Master in his-your own body!"

Vanitas stared at him rudely for a long moment before laughing crudely. Aced bared his teeth at him, finding this more bitter version of his teacher distressing. He almost would have preferred the man to have stayed unconscious.

The Darkling flicked the bathwater he was in, disgusted at the feeling of Sora's skin and how frighteningly skinny he was.

Because that was _another_ problem they'd had to deal with realizing once Aced had helped him mostly undress. He'd started becoming skin and bones again, and _that_ had been a pain in the ass to fix the _first_ time. The worst part was that Sora was eating regular meals, so Vanitas was _confused_ on what was happening now.

They had plenty of advanced equipment, but not that of the medical variety. Vanitas would have to urge Sora to do something about that quickly so they didn't end up dying prematurely. He'd been there and done that twice, and he didn't want to find out if the third time would be the charm.

He sighed as he carefully got himself out of the water, roughly throwing a towel on his head and waist before gingerly getting out of the tub. He glared at the murky water he'd left behind as he waved Aced off, " _ **Just grab some dark colored clothes and I'll deal with myself.**_ "

Aced left him, more than happy to leave the stranger's presence.

Vanitas sighed, carefully wiping himself down as he realized just how _badly_ Sora's intake of Holy Water affected his physical status. No wonder he was falling apart bit by bit.

_**We can't go on like this much longer, can we?** _

It wasn't as if their Hearts merging had been a stop gap- they were well beyond that stage now. They were two Wills in one body, and Sora was deeply Asleep in his own Mind.

It had been rare for Vanitas to begin philosophical debates, but he and Sora occasionally decided to burn off brain cells in boredom by debating a number of things or to understand their own knowledge.

The Mind, The Body, The Heart, The Soul, One's Will, One's Light, One's Darkness. What did each mean to one's existence? They were continuously burning questions that Vanitas couldn't release, for he didn't understand them. Well, Darkness he understood of course, but even then as one who had once _been_ Darkness, he slowly found himself losing sense of what it meant in _an individual_ versus _a collective consciousness._

He rubbed his hair as he left the damp towel secured at his waist, gently coaxing out knots and tangles. He observed the ends of his hair and absently made Sora's body sharpen his nails _just enough_ into red dipped claws and snipped the split ends he'd noticed.

Perhaps he was a bit more vain than Sora, but he really wished, even after all of these centuries, even after more than a millennia of living, that he'd take more care of himself.

He finished his task of hair trimming, allowing his nails to return to their regular human hue and shape as he leaned back, glancing at the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he realized Aveia was watching him quietly, a bottle of clear sparkling liquid in her hands as she cautiously approached him. Her eyes were sad, "You've been sick?"

Vanitas frowned, went to speak, but stopped himself. His mouth closed as he looked away for a moment before looking between her and the bottle as he gently spoke, " _ **It's.. complicated. It comes and goes. We-I can go decades without problem, only to have that suddenly happen. Sometimes it builds, sometimes it's a surprise. I'm… sorry you had to see that.**_ "

Aveia observed him for a long and searching moment before pushing forward the bottle of liquid she'd produced, "I'll learn to make it even better next time, mister. _You_ might not be as nice, but you're still kind."

Vanitas blinked at her before a smile came to him with a dark chuckle as he carefully took the bottle of too-Pure water into his hands. He observed it for a long moment before taking a careful and long drink of it. He was thankful this was Sora's body, as it didn't cause him harm, but he was shocked at how pure it was.

He glanced at Aveia when he took a moment halfway through as she watched in frightened excitement. Gently he placed his hand on her head, " _ **It's incredible, I can already tell it's helping a lot more than anything else we've tried. Where were we going wrong?**_ " He'd given up on correcting the singulars. The cat was out of the bag and there was simply no point.

She tilted her head as he pulled his hand back while she thought about it, "I don't think your equations were wrong… it's simply that your Heart wasn't pure enough."

Vanitas paused before turning his head away as he covered his mouth to cover the barking laugh that came from him, " _ **Of course!**_ " How stupid _were_ they?! Of _course_ Sora couldn't produce _Pure Holy Water_ anymore, now that he'd merged his Heart with a being of _Pure Darkness!_

He quickly regained control of his laughing fit before quickly downing the rest of the purifying liquid, basking in its revitalizing effect on Sora's meatbag of a body. He sighed softly as he glanced down at the anxious seven year old, " _ **Thank you Aveia.**_ "

She smiled brightly as Aced finally returned, "Master, your room is an absolute-" He stopped as he saw Aveia near him, "Wh-You shouldn't be in here!"

Aveia shrunk into herself as she backed up into the side of the tub as Vanitas sighed heavily, " _ **I'm covered and I'm already feeling better from the Holy Water she produced. Give me my clothes and praise her.**_ "

Aced blinked as he looked awkwardly between the two before slumping slightly, carefully setting the clothes he'd gathered onto the counter before turning to Aveia and speaking gently, "Thank you for helping the Master, Aveia. Now let's allow the Master to dress, alright?"

The girl slowly nodded as she skirted around them and hurried out, the mahogany haired teen scratching his head as he glanced back at the other man. Vanitas shrugged and shooed him out, dismissing him for the moment so he could dress.

The door closed, and Vanitas lifted his head and sighed as he quietly lamented aloud, " _ **You better wake up soon, Sora.**_ "


	21. A Unicorn and A Leopard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote part of the chapter with a migraine. Hope you enjoy it, please R&R!

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

When Vanitas woke up still in control of Sora's body for a third day, he had to take a deep breath and use an incredible amount of self restraint to not destroy the room.

_He shouldn't be in control._

It took a solid ten minutes to get himself calm enough to go numb as he contemplated just what had happened for Sora to go that far under.

The Darkling dealt with the usual morning routine before he entered the kitchen to stare at everything wearily.

He _could_ cook, but it was awkward and he definitely didn't entirely trust his methods. Still, he decided for something safe and went for oatmeal since it didn't require controlling his strength.

_If Sora could destroy a dozen eggs he didn't wanna know how he'd deal with it._

By the time Aced and Aveia stumbled into the kitchen and noticed the still red coloring of his eye, Aced finally had enough, "What's happened to the Master?"

Vanitas put a bowl of oatmeal down at the teen's spot, looking him in the eyes with a dangerous glare in his eye as he carefully kept his voice level, "That's what _I'd_ like to know." He was practically _growling._

Aveia watched between the two of them and shrugged, "He'll be back soon, I think." The two boys looked at her in interest as she continued, "It's what my Heart says."

Vanitas blinked before shrugging, "Sounds good to me."

Aced balked, both apprentices having come to understand how cynical and crude this other part of their Master was. He was far more realistic and didn't have a particularly funny bone in his body (though that probably had far more to do with hiding his nervousness than anything else).

Aveia simply understood that this stranger was just as worried about the Master as they were.

Vanitas sighed lightly as he finished placing bowls for Aveia and himself, sitting straight as he tiredly chewed in a very specific and methodical manner. He thoroughly ignored them as they all ate, Aced making small talk about lesson plans for the day with Aveia as they settled into breakfast. The Darkling had made it clear he would be incapable of teaching them and they were somewhat glad for it, even if he still watched in boredom occasionally.

The way he moved was simply far too different from Sora, and it was distracting.

Just as he was about to take another bite he froze, his eye widening as he stiffened terribly. Aced and Aveia stopped to look at him as Vanitas was thrown out of reality.

Sora blinked, his eye immediately returning to its indigo blue as he breathed out only to stay frozen as panic set in. He looked around in confusion as Aced realized the switch happened, "...Master?"

Sora turned to him abruptly, forcing himself to put down the spoon that had been halfway to his mouth. He Pushed his seat back and stood, "I need a minute." He turned and hastily left the kitchen, looking around everywhere as he tried to keep from hyperventilating.

He'd spent an unknown amount of time reliving a particularly _bad_ Loop after he'd passed out, triggered by his near suffocation and he needed a minute to _breath_ as he reasserted just where and _when_ he was.

He found one of his crafting rooms and hastily flopped down into a dusty chair, clutching his head as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He stared pointedly at the floor as he tried to control his breathing, forcing himself to count as he reacclimated to his current reality.

After several minutes he finally breathed out the tightness in his chest and closed his eye as nerves still ran rampant.

'...Vanitas?'

' _ **You know, it would be nice if you didn't just chuck me into your heart station in the middle of something.**_ '

Sora's heart sunk a little as he slightly curled into himself, 'I'm...sorry.'

Vanitas sighed lightly as he gently coaxed, ' _ **What happened.**_ '

'I relived a Loop from childhood until fourteen when everything fell apart. The Islanders were cruel… and you were my only ally. You were the one to drag Ventus to my Heart, and… he didn't make it. I wasn't even close to Riku and Kairi, and just… it was a mess. My Heart shattered because Aqua, tainted, managed to crawl out of the Dark Realm through the sea and broke me herself.'

Vanitas shivered. He'd had a good time fighting Aqua since she was a great fighter despite Eraqus's teachings, but that also made the aspect of her anti form that much more terrifying. He rubbed his chest, ' _ **...Oh.**_ '

Sora slowly sat up and took a deep cleansing breath, 'I feel better, well, physically. What happened while I was under?'

' _ **I had to give Aveia access to your study.**_ ' Sora stiffened as Vanitas continued, ' _ **Your body was too weak, so I handed her a new version of Oathkeeper.**_ ' The mixed brunette's face twisted into something confused and concerned as the Darkling continued, ' _ **I don't know how you deal with surreal bullshit. Haiiro popped up and switched the Keychain to his charm from Kairi's, making it Wish Keeper. I have a really odd feeling about it all.**_ '

Sora frowned, 'An odd feeling?'

' _ **I don't think you are supposed to give Aveia access to the Keyblade.**_ '

Sora stiffened, 'Why?'

Vanitas seemed to think for a moment, ' _ **I can't easily explain it. My giving her the Keyblade in a rushed Ceremony, even if I stated it wasn't official, feels right? It would have otherwise been.. Paradoxical?**_ '

Sora stared at the wall in front of him, thinking critically, 'But why would you feel that way?'

Vanitas huffed, ' _ **Beats me. It's fuzzy, and at the end of the day… it's done. You know what you need to do now.**_ '

Sora bowed his head as he closed his eye, 'She's only seven though…'

' _ **Her Heart is strong. I understand your reservations, but I think it's for the best now that I gave her access to Wish Keeper. She's also the one who made the Holy Water that's made your body finally start working right again.**_ '

Sora's fingers twitched as he felt a rush of Vanitas's anger over his physical state, having managed to hide it from everyone including the other part of his Heart. He awkwardly rubbed his head, 'Oh. What were we doing wrong?'

He could feel Vanitas's eye roll, ' _ **My Heart tainted yours too heavily to produce such purity.**_ '

Sora smacked his face in annoyance, ' _Of course._ '

He stood and stretched with a yawn before returning to the kitchen where his apprentices were waiting for him. They stood as he raised a hand to make them wait, "I'm sorry."

Aced frowned and Aveia came up to him and held his hand, "Why Master?" _She was concerned for him._

Sora sighed lightly, "Neither of you should have been thrust into that situation. I knew I was going to be sick like that, but didn't warn you. I normally don't make that sort of mess, and then I fell unconscious while panicking. I've never… that's never happened before. How long was I under?" _He was a mess._

Aced frowned, "About… three days?"

Sora's eye widened as Aveia squeezed his hand, "The other you was very clear about his actions and had us self-study. Honestly, your body was too weak to do much else, Master."

Sora made a self depreciating face, "Still. I was in the wrong."

Aveia studied him before smiling, "I forgive you, Master." Aced nodded his agreement with her.

Sora closed his eye sadly as he chuckled mournfully, "Thanks, guys." _It was more than he deserved._

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora had placed an extra layer of Sleep on Aced and Aveia both. He didn't need the older teen to wake up if anything were to happen. He bit his lip as he gazed down at the seven year old in his care for a moment, he could feel Vanitas's annoyance with him as he took a deep breath and sighed.

 _Superbia_ came to his hand, and just as before he carefully placed the tip of the Dark Keyblade to his chest, only carving out the part of himself that was overrun with _Greed._ A small orb of purple-dark came forth as he braced against the wave of dizziness that overtook him for a moment. He was more prepared this time, taking a shaky breath as he carefully did the same to Aveia, pulling out a small orb of Light in the same measure.

He took in the small portion of her Light and once it settled within his Heart, he dove into her Heart with the part of himself he'd carved out. Her Station was covered in dark, Asleep as the portion he'd taken in the shape of an 'x' where her image's heart might have been was glowing in wait.

Carefully he coaxed the Dark orb of his Heart into that missing place. Just as it had for Aced it entered and all went dark. He floated upwards as the darkness covering her Station pulled away like rushing water.

The image of a Fox with swirled filigree behind it in hues of yellow and pink greeted his gaze.

Sora took a deep breath and sighed as he reopened his eye in reality.

The next day he performed a more official Keyblade ceremony, bringing forth _Vulpes_ and granting Aveia the name Ava.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Months passed, and soon Aced and Ava were nineteen and eight respectively. It was during a turbulent spring that Sora felt his Heart be pulled far away. He frowned, and with a brisque explanation to his two apprentices he left Daybreak to follow his heart where it led him.

He made short work of the journey, but found himself stuck in the Town observing for two full days trying to catch just where he was being led.

Whoever he was being pulled towards, they were swift to notice him and run off.

He felt deep frustration, a rush of anger as he stuffed his face in random taverns as self control came and went.

Vanitas was the one to realize what was happening, ' _ **Sora there's two of them.**_ '

The mixed brunette paused for a moment before continuing to eat. Feeling ill from taking in so much and wondering if he'd end up throwing up this time from it all. 'I want it to stop. I haven't even _found_ them and they're causing this. _I don't like it._ '

Vanitas sighed, ' _ **I agree. This is incredibly concerning.**_ '

Certain Sins made Vanitas become the gentle form of reason. Sora's Wrath in particular was where they switched roles, since normally the brunette was decently mild-mannered and Vanitas ran hot.

Sora flopped back in his seat as he rubbed his stomach, miserable and missing his two apprentices. 'Why did it have to be two at once? _Why?_ ' He was whining, but he'd barely been able to deal with his _Greed_ , let alone _Wrath_ and _Gluttony_ at once.

There were many ways one could be a glutton, food not merely the only one. However, there were so many avenues one could fall down that eating was the only one he knew he could recover from safely.

He _did_ have the urge to punch someone though, which only meant he needed to leave the place he was in presently.

He left the tavern and began to walk once more. If he ran at the moment, he knew he'd toss up all the food he'd eaten and then just want to _eat again._ He sighed heavily, feeling someone young run full force into his blind side and nearly bowling him over. Sora growled as he snatched the hand in his pocket around his money pouch, twisting the small arm to his chest in a swift movement, " _ **You.**_ "

The boy yelled, flailing as he tried to break his tight grip but failing. The boy stopped and glared up at him with teeth bared, poorly kempt rust colored hair and green cold eyes, "Let me go!" Sora realized the kid was skin and bone, clearly not having showered anytime recently as Sora clenched his teeth angrily.

" _ **No.**_ "

A teenager ran up in somewhat dirtied clothes, more than likely from a fallen wealthy family as he tried to intervene, "Let Ragule go, sir." He was calm and collected, long spruce blue hair and steady hazel eyes.

Sora glared at the teen, looking between him and the child before huffing and roughly releasing the boy towards him.

Ragule rubbed his wrist as he moved behind the teenager as Sora looked them over, "You two know each other?"

The teen sighed softly, "We look out for one another." Sora realized they both looked as if they'd been beaten up recently, now that he took a moment. "My name is Raiko, I apologize for Ragule's behavior."

Sora frowned, "An apology won't save you from being arrested or worse if you two get caught up in thievery, you know."

Raiko's eyes widened as he bowed his head slightly in response, contrite, "I am well aware, sir."

Sora crossed his arms, "I'm feeling generous today." The two boys looked at him in confusion as he still sounded angry and threatening, "Become my apprentices."

Raiko was confused, "What? Who are you that you could ask that?"

" _ **The Master.**_ "

Raiko stiffened as Ragule looked up at the older in confusion as the teen bowed at the waist, "My apologies my Lord!"

Sora blinked at the title but huffed silently, "Well? Do you have anyone you answer to?"

Raiko straightened as he shook his head, "Ragule is a street urchin, and I am… well." He shrugged helplessly, "An orphan I guess."

 _That_ was ominous.

"I see, so you are free to come under my wing?"

Raiko frowned, "But why us?" Ragule tightened his grip on the older boy's clothes, thoroughly distrusting Sora.

The mixed brunette smiled stiffly, "You both have potential."

Raiko contemplated for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Alright, Sir. Ragule and I will both come with you." Ragule went to protest but a particular look from the older teen silenced him.

Sora turned, "We leave immediately."

Ragule finally spoke, "But we should tell the others!"

Raiko patted the younger boy's rust colored hair, "We'll send a letter. We can't let this chance pass us." Ragule pouted, tears in his eyes as they followed hand in hand.

Sora placed a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt with a deep grimace.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Two days passed slowly as they traveled by foot through the forest. He couldn't handle the idea of even opening a Corridor to bring them back to Daybreak faster, and it was a good way to start out training them in endurance.

Raiko was clearly not accustomed to such a difficult journey, while Ragule's lack of any weight concerned him,

His _Wrath_ and _Gluttony_ was driving him crazy as he did his best to not snap at them all the time.

By the third night no remorse was in his heart as he placed a double layer of Sleep on the two of them and extracted the boiling over pieces of his Heart and taking an equal portion of their light in exchange.

Just like with Aced and Ava, their Stations had revealed 'x' shapes for his Heart piece to be placed into. Once settled, the darkness had bled away and revealed images to him.

For Raiko, it was the image of a Unicorn on a red hued background with fancy waves behind.

For Ragule, it was the image of a Leopard on a dark olive hued background with streaks of what might be curved bands of light.

Sora sighed in relief as the stress was finally gone and he fell into a calm sleep for the first time in a handful of days.

By the time they made it back to Daybreak after a few more days, Sora had been able to slowly warm up to the two of them and ease their misgivings as he carefully adjusted his personality to his normal one.

He knew they were still weary of him, but hopefully Aced and Ava could help with that.

He turned to the two boys with a smile, "Starting tomorrow you'll be joining Aced, Ava, and I for training by observing." Raiko was amazed by the Tower as he nodded absently, Ragule also amazed but holding back under the guise of pouting anger. Sora shrugged, "You may feel free to call me Vara."

The two looked at him as he continued, "This Tower is now your home. I can't allow you everywhere within just yet, but once you gain your Keyblades no room will be kept from you."

The two nodded as they followed him in, Sora immediately going into one of the larger bathing rooms as he turned to them, "I'll leave you two to clean up. While you do that I'll grab you new clothes, alright?"

Raiko nodded as he placed a hand on Ragule's shoulder, "Yes, Vara Sir."

Sora nodded as he left them, the soap and such in clear view for their use.

After looking thoroughly through his available clothing, he found good starter clothes for the two of them and dropped it off at the door with a simple knock and explanation. Once done he went to his personal bath and scrubbed himself down thoroughly before putting on a newly made red tunic top with blue fractal patterns, a yellow sash of the same patterning, and black pants.

He snickered as Vanitas groaned from within, still absolutely hating his favored outfit as he stretched.

_He felt good._

He breathed out lightly and went to the kitchen to make a quick meal, Raiko and Ragule following their noses to the kitchen where he was and standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Sora turned to them, "I'll warn you now to avoid being on my right side since I'm blind there."

Ragule pouted, "But you caught me!"

Sora rolled his eye, "Because you _ran into me._ I knew _exactly_ what you were up to." He snorted, "Horrible form, really."

Raiko tilted his head and asked just as Aced and Ava came in from another doorway, "What happened to your eye?"

Aced balked as the four took note of one another, Ava smiled brightly as she ran over to Ragule and snatched his hands, "You're a kid just like me!" She enthusiastically shook the shocked boy's hands as she giggled joyously, "I'm Ava! What's your name!?"

The rust haired boy was flustered, "R-ragule…"

Ava's ice blue eyes widened, "How old are you!?"

"E-eight.."

Ava beamed, "Me too!"

Sora quickly adjusted his food quantities as Aced frowned, looking the spruce haired teen over, "You know, it's rude to ask someone about their injuries like that."

Raiko flushed lightly, "I-my apologies."

Sora chuckled, "Aced, it's fine." He pointed between the two, "Raiko, this is Aced. Aced, that's Raiko. Aced's nineteen, but I never did catch your age…"

Raiko bowed his head, "Yes, I'm fifteen. My apologies."

Sora hummed as Aced sighed, "Master, you're far too lenient."

Sora raised a brow as Ava bounced over to him and grabbed onto his yellow sash as she observed him on his right side. Clearly, it was allowable to be in his blind spot if they were touching him in some form, "But what _did_ happen to your eye, Vara? I've kinda always wondered…" Ava's eyes were pure and clear and Sora smirked.

"My eye was ripped out by someone."

She looked up at him stricken as the three boys looked ill, "Oh.. I'm sorry, Master…" She bowed her head slightly as he gently placed his hand on her black hair, "It's alright, Ava. It hurt a lot, but I never considered myself traumatized by it. I had to worry more about adapting to the loss of that eye more than anything at first. It was… it was actually kind of a relief."

Ava looked up at him in shock, "Huh? But why would you be relieved to lose your eye?"

Sora smiled with a strange and bitter sadness, "It's… complicated. I can't really explain it."

Ava watched him for a long moment before slowly nodding, "Okay." She patted his back comfortingly and backed away from him before hopping into her usual chair. She turned to Ragule and motioned him over, "Tell me about yourself!"

The four became background noise as they spoke amongst themselves in comforting murmurs, Aced assisting him as needed.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

After lunch on their second day of observation Sora pulled Raiko and Ragule to the side as he focused on them, "Do you feel connected to elements?"

Ragule held in ankles as they sat in a small circle, a frown on his face, "...The wind? Maybe? I'm not sure, since sometimes just being out in the sun feels better."

Sora frowned, trying to make sense of that. ' _ **Maybe he's like Ventus… Wind and Light Magic.**_ ' The mixed brunette hummed as he took that into account, "I see. Anything for you, Raiko?"

The hazel eyed teen thought for a long moment, "Lightning storms. They're… comforting."

Sora nodded in thought for a long moment, "Alright. I… _think_ I know what to have you two concentrate on. For now, I'll teach you how to meditate so that you can more clearly hear the voice of your Heart, and the sound of the elements that call to you." He looked towards Ragule, "There's a light breeze today, so you might even be able to hear its songs."

They blinked as Raiko spoke, "The elements talk?"

Sora shrugged, "Kind of, yeah? I hear them in spurts, since I can make use of all of the elements and spells, so sometimes one speaks or sings louder than the others. Most people don't have that wide of a range of Magic available to them."

The two nodded as they thought over his words.

Ava decided to join them, plopping down next to Ragule and startling him as she grinned before going into a waking meditation, picking the flowers around them with tranquility about her as she made flower crowns. Sora smirked as he began to gently talk about the process, lulling them with the even tone of his voice as he seemed to weave a sort of melody into his words.

Soon enough, the two boys had their eyes closed and breathing even as his voice slowly tapered out.

By the time the two boys finally came back to reality, Sora had two flower crowns on his head, one on Ava's, and one on each of theirs. The black haired girl was just finishing up the last one for Aced, who was finally done with his Keyblade drills for the day as he wiped away sweat from his face and head with a nearby towel.

Ava hopped up and ran over to him, presenting the mahogany haired teen with it as he smiled and let her place the crown on his head.

Raiko observed all of this as he gently touched the flowers on his head, "You're much more kind than I initially took you for, Master."

Ragule pouted as Sora barked out in laughter, "Oh, well. You kind of caught me at a bad time, really. Aced is more of an adult than I am at times. He's quite reliable."

Aced bared his teeth as he walked over, "That's a terrible thing to say, Master."

Sora pouted, "But Ac~ed! You know it's true! Just think about my terrible time management!"

Aced made a particular face which told it all as he looked at the two boys pointedly, "If the Master says something will _only take a few minutes,_ trust that it will really take _hours._ Especially if he says he'll be right back." He rolled his eyes as he flopped down into a rather empty patch of grass and laid his hands over his stomach as he began to meditate, "He's _terrible_ with time."

Raiko and Ragule looked to Ava for confirmation as she grinned and nodded, "The Master's hopeless with time."

Sora whined and waved a hand, "Awe, how could you guys gang up on me in front of the new kids!?"

Ava giggled as she pulled her knees into her chest, "Because it's fun!"

Sora huffed as Aced chuckled deeply, nearly asleep in his meditation.

The lingering reservations Raiko and Ragule had bled away.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Half a year passed as the boys were caught up with Ava and Aced in private lessons. Soon they would be presented with their Keyblades, and the two boys were excited at the prospect of being able to properly channel Magic and go further into the Tower.

It was with that excitement in mind that Raiko was shocked to walk into absolute chaos in the kitchen.

Sora was pouting rather blatantly, even facing away from him, as there was egg splattered _everywhere._

The Master yelled as he raised his hands in frustration, letting out his feelings as Raiko jumped from it. Sora dropped his hands abruptly as the energy bled out of him and he looked blankly at the ceiling, " _Why_ is it always _eggs!?_ " He lifted his arms and buried his arms in his arms, being careful of his hands to keep them _sort of_ clean as he was covered in egg matter. He was about ready to cry over this, having already wasted two dozen eggs in the process.

Raiko cleared his throat, causing Sora to jump and turn as he looked at the teen flustered, "Oh! Morning Raiko! Didn't see you there!" He laughed awkwardly and almost rubbed the back of his head before remembering he had egg goop all of his hands and grimaced.

Raiko went over and looked between the recipe and what he'd gotten into the bowl and stared for a long moment. "Master… I know we were warned about this… but _how?_ "

Sora laughed almost hysterically, "Oh, well. Uhm." He turned away as he made another attempt to crack open _one last egg._ "Beats me."

Raiko stared as Sora finally managed to safely crack the egg and get it into the bowl with a relieved sigh, "I know Aced warned you about this."

Raiko pursed his lips as he rubbed his head awkwardly, an odd look on his face as he glanced at _just how far_ the splatter damage was, "Yes. I just didn't want to believe him."

Sora chuckled as he started expertly putting together the ingredients for a cake once he'd cleaned his hands of goo.

Raiko sighed lightly as he rolled up his sleeves and went to work, cleaning up the egg splatter from the oddest of places with a slight frown, "I appreciate you making a cake in celebration of our gaining Keyblades later today, but if you have this much trouble cracking eggs, please call one of us to avoid such pointless waste."

Sora chuckled, embarrassed, "I'll try and remember for next time. Thanks for the help, Raiko."

The spruce haired teen hummed. "You're welcome, Master."

While their first impressions had been rather deplorable, once a month had passed, Raiko had been more than glad that he and Ragule had come under the Master's tutelage, as Ragule became deathly ill.

The Master had healed him, figuring out just what was wrong and going through preventative measures with everyone, giving them all smaller doses of the medicines he'd given Ragule.

Raiko hadn't realized how dangerous living on the streets could be, as part of Ragule's inability to keep weight was understood. The boy was now strong and a healthy weight. Ragule trusted the Master inexplicably after he was brought back to health from the brink of death.

Ragule was also a great deal happier, Ava helping to bring him out from his cold shell. Having access to food and shelter truly helped ease the incredible amount of stress they'd been under.

Sora was quick to realize the two of them were incredibly smart despite Ragule's lack of proper schooling. Swiftly the boy was brought from being barely able to read to writing complex mathematical equations that even made the Master scratch his head in wonder.

Raiko sighed lightly as he rinsed out his soiled rag, glancing around as he noted the Master's progress. Now that the wasted eggs were dealt with, it seemed the Master was back to his usual balance of keeping the area clean while putting together his ingredients.

"What made you choose us, Master?"

Sora paused before carefully pouring batter into a specific pan, "My Heart led me."

The hazel eyes teen blinked, "Really?"

Sora nodded, "Mmhmm." He made a few more contemplative noises, "You two kept running away though once I got into Town. I don't know why it was so hard to track you, but that was a large part of why I was so angry at first."

Raiko looked away as he held his arm with a frown, "We didn't realize at first that you couldn't see from your right side. Somehow, I think we _knew_ you were looking for us, but we've had adults mistreat and hurt us before. You were suspicious."

Sora figured as much, "Children on the streets… It took a long time for me to understand such hardship." Raiko looked to him as he continued, "It wasn't like that in my native home… I felt ignorant when I first realized how common of an occurrence it was."

The teen nodded as he finished cleaning up what he could, "I was similarly ignorant. I always ignored it, until I ended up on the streets myself." He shrugged, "It was humbling."

Sora agreed as he perked up, "Well, enough of this depressing talk! What do you and Ragule want for your celebratory dinner?"

Raiko smiled, "Everything you make is wonderful, Master."

Sora pouted comically, " _Rai~ko~!_ That's the _worst_ thing you could tell a chef!"

The teens eyes widened in shock, "Wh-how?"

Sora huffed, "Because It's too vague! C'mon, what do you have a taste for!? _Something!_ It's a day to remember!" Raiko chuckled as he relented and told the man of their favorite dishes.

Sora was more than happy to make them.

Later that day the two boys were granted _Unicornis_ and _Leopardus_ along with the names Ira and Gula.


	22. Data Flowers and a Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really wish I could shut off Guest reviews on ffnet, lol. Please R&R!

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora went high up into the Tower where his Apprentices weren't allowed just yet into one of the few rooms he kept under a specific sort of lock to keep them out. He sighed lightly as he looked around the slightly chilly room.

Blank computer monitors lined the walls as he began to prepare them for their purpose of monitoring specific Worlds for countless Players.

Or, well. The World's Data versions, anyway.

The mixed brunette stretched for a long moment, wearing his favored red tunic ensemble that Vanitas hated, though he wore an extra black jacket over it since this room was kept cool for the sake of the computers.

It was late into the evening, all of his apprentices having turned in for the night as he unplaited his braid, brushing fingers through it to smooth the mess of it out before pulling out his Gummi phone.

The screen immediately popped on as Data woke up with a hefty yawn, "Photo's again, me?" He blinked as his eyes widened, "You don't normally wear your hair down!"

Sora chuckled as he made his way over to the main console and placed the device on a specific holder he'd created for it, "I'm going to put it up again. I just wanted to let it down for a minute."

Data hummed, crossing his arms in faux contemplation. Sora smiled at the Memories his second adventuring outfit brought to mind. He began to type a lengthy amount of script as his Data self watched with interest from within his screen and whistled, "I bet Tron would be pleased to know you've gotten past slapping the Keyboard."

Sora blushed as he laughed lightly, "Sometimes it still feels like that works better."

Data pouted, "Please don't say that, me."

Sora snickered as he kept his eyes on the screen, ensuring any mistakes were immediately caught, "Soon I'm going to transfer you into the digital recreation of Daybreak Town to ensure it's working properly. However, I want to make _absolutely_ sure it's safe before transferring you."

Data saluted, "I appreciate the extra care."

The Master smiled awkwardly, "Well, even after all of this time, I still wouldn't say computers are my forte, even if I almost half invented them…" And hadn't _that_ been weird. Of course, the Tower had been _created_ with computer circuitry and the like, but he'd had to learn how each part worked to maintain the mainframe along with everything else. It was the same for the Ark and the base for that odd World...Space… hopping device.

Data placed his hands behind his head as he looked around the room while he waited, "It'll be nice to finally stretch my legs. Hey, I might even be able to summon my Keyblade for once!" He chuckled as he smiled brightly at the prospect.

Sora smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for neglecting you so much, Data."

He huffed, "I only told you a million times."

The Master hummed, "Yeah."

Data watched him for a long moment before slumping, "Awe, don't be _sad_ about it!"

Sora glanced at the Gummi phone before returning to his coding, "But it's true. I've been putting off this project for a little too long, even though I had all the time in the world to do it."

Data crossed his arms in thought, "Then it probably wasn't time yet, that's all."

Sora frowned, "I… yeah. You're probably right."

Data watched him for a long time as Sora continued his coding. Seeming to be referencing back to something in the background as he hummed and hawed to himself in interest. The Master raised an eyebrow as he completed the set of coding he was putting into place as the screen changed from black with green text to a perfectly replicated Daybreak Town. He looked at the Gummi phone's screen, "What's up, Data?"

Data smiled, "Well-" He put his arms behind his head again as he swayed comfortably in place, "I think you've only aged like, a year, now that I'm looking back through all of your selfies and overall photos."

Sora's face went blank as he stared at his Data self in confusion, "Huh?"

Data looked at him, "Well, I mean. Comparing all of your collected seventeen thousand photos, of which there's a decent amount of you in them. I think you might only be physically seventeen." He dropped his arms with a shrug, "You're probably just experiencing puberty over a seriously stretched out amount of time. You've grown and your voice has deepened a little bit since Chloe, and it's already been more than half a millennium since then, right?"

Sora's heart twisted painfully as he placed his hand on his chest. He frowned in thought as he realized he'd been four hundred and something when she'd first come into his life. Haiiro had been at least a century after her passing.

He slumped and sat back in his chair, an odd look on his face, "It's really been that long..?"

Data shrugged, "I know you've done some Time Gate jumps between all of that, so you aren't _exactly_ as old as the time we've been separated from our friends, but, uh…" He ruffled his hair, "It's definitely been a solid millennium of living in your case, _despite_ all of those jumps."

Sora groaned as he rubbed his face, feeling tired of it all.

' _ **Just think. It took a thousand years for you to learn how to use a computer properly.**_ '

Sora pouted at Vanitas's observation as he glanced away from Data, "How will I ever explain that to the others..?"

Data laughed, "Like this!" He smooshed his face between his hands, making Sora stare in confusion before he burst out laughing, covering his face with his arm.

"Oh wow, I forgot I was that embarrassing!"

Data huffed, "Embarrassing?! You've gone _streaking!_ "

Sora panicked with a gasp and swiped the Gummi phone off its holder in panic, only for both of them to scream when the device flew out of his hand.

A quick Aero barely saved the poor ancient device from a harsh fall, "Hey! Watch the goods!"

Sora chuckled in distress as he rubbed his neck, "Sorry Data." He set the device back into its holder and bent forward, covering his face, "Can you _not_ remind me of some of the weird shit I've done?"

Data gave him a weird look, "If _I_ don't, won't Vanitas just do it?"

Vanitas cackled in the back of his head, ' _ **Data's right. You lameass.**_ '

Sora whined and sat back up with a blush on his face, "Gu~ys!"

Data chuckled, "It's probably been a while since you've last been taken down a peg."

Sora pouted as he slumped in the chair again with his arms crossed, "I'm _supposed_ to be a mature adult taking care of their apprentices."

Vanitas scoffed, ' _ **Please don't bother with the teacher route this time. Just be your old idiot self. Take lessons from Data.**_ '

Sora made a weird face, "Are you insulting Data-me?"

Data made a face as Vanitas groaned, ' _ **Shut up dork.**_ '

Sora smiled as he finally sat up properly again as he looked at his Data self, "Well, I think everything is ready for the transfer. I have an emergency return set up for you just in case you think something's still off about the configuration, alright?"

Data nodded, "I'm ready when you are!"

Sora nodded and began the upload process.

Soon enough the Gummi phone was silent, and the Data-him was stretching out his legs in Data Daybreak Town with a whoop, immediately breaking pots and various items just for the hell of it.

_Sora could reprogram them back in later._

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

When Sora had first started training Ava in Wielding, he had quickly come to the conclusion that younger children couldn't handle Keyblades.

Well. The Keyblade adjusted to their height and weight, but they were still too uncoordinated for the task. He would have preferred to wait until she'd been ten, but his _greed_ simply couldn't deal with that timeframe. It was the same with Gula even though he was a little stronger than her.

It wasn't that he hadn't somewhat known that from training Ventus, but it was a great deal more obvious when comparing the two children to Aced and Ira.

He and Aced had figured out how to train Ava at first, with various running and endurance exercises. She also practiced with a wooden sword, and now Gula also joined her with one as they went through morning kata's alongside their fellow apprentices who used their actual Keyblades.

Ava was focused on for defensive maneuvers and how to get out of holds. Sora didn't want her to be easily grabbed by anyone, so ensuring her awareness from behind was critical along with precision.

Somehow Sora _knew_ she'd always be small, and would have to be incredibly precise in all of her attacks because she'd be an easy target.

Other than that, she was incredible with brewing. She quickly surpassed him, and though he generally made sure someone was with her to make sure she didn't hurt herself, she was perfectly capable of handling the tools and beakers for making all kinds of healing items.

He let her brew to her heart's content once he'd adjusted to the fact she could brew Holy Water.

Gula watched her most times while going through bookwork, but otherwise was uninterested in such delicate work.

Sora also came to understand that Ava had built into other areas of Magic outside of Healing when he caught her flicking her finger and starting a flame easy as pie. He had found the motion familiar, but it was gone before he could grasp it. Still, he needed to ensure his students were learning Magic properly, so he handed off books on the Fire family into her care.

"Just let me know if you want to study a new area of Magic. I won't know what to help you study if you don't let me know, alright?" His students had agreed with his assessment.

It seemed Aced was stuck mostly with Earth and Strength based Magic and movesets, but that suited the teen best.

Ira was good with the Thunder family, along with a minimal amount of Light Magic. He also leaned towards Power based moves, though his Speed was higher than Aced's.

Sora knew Gula would be much like Ventus, heavily favoring Speed based movesets and Wind Magic. His Light Magic was better than Ira's, but not as great as Ventus's… but that made sense, all things considered.

Ava was the more interesting and baffling one in comparison. She seemed to be the only one who could utilize Cure Magic thus far, which worried him. It seemed almost absurd that the other three boys couldn't learn Cure to save their lives, yet, they simply weren't capable.

It honestly concerned him that that was the case.

Sora sighed lightly as he handed a special bow and arrow set to Ava and Gula, "I want you two to charge these arrows with Magic. It doesn't matter what kind, just imbue it and shoot. Some Magic takes more precision than others to ensure you don't harm your comrades." He handed the same set but bigger to Ira, " _You_ especially. Thunder Magic is great, but if you're working in a group, you have to make sure you don't hit your partners and take them out in the middle of a fight."

Ira nodded as he dutifully set himself up to practice.

Aced stood to the side with his arms crossed and a frown on his face, "What would you like for me to do, Master?"

Sora hummed, "Would you like to practice alongside them? I know you're more prone to wide area attacks, but it might be good to be more precise, just in case. Sometimes delicate work needs more Power behind it to get the job done in one shot."

Aced contemplated for a long moment before nodding, "Sure."

Sora gave him another set that was more suited to his size and set up an appropriate target.

Gula looked over, "Why don't you join us, Master?"

Sora froze for a second before ruffling his hair, "Uh, nah. I think it'd be best for me to observe you all-"

Ava turned with a pout, "But Master! You've never practiced the bow in front of us! You didn't even shoot when you were teaching us how!"

Sora waffled as he slumped forward, "Do you all wanna see me shoot with a bow and arrow that badly?"

The two older teens glanced at one another before all four nodded.

Sora huffed as he rubbed his neck and retrieved another set. It was awkward, and he knew this was going to be embarrassing.

He kind of figured the Keyblades themselves helped his precision an incredible amount since he _was_ so much of an on-the-fly Wielder without proper basic structure outside of games and what his father had taught him.

He felt nervous with so many eyes on him. His students all had at least one arrow in their targets while he'd gotten his own set, and Sora just _knew_ he was going to miss.

Sora had perfect posture and form, yet, when he released the arrow it landed two feet short of the target in the grass.

A long silence followed as each student stared, even going so far as to glance at their own targets where they'd been much closer to making the mark. Not a single arrow in the grass between them.

Sora slumped as his face flushed. He whined with a slight hand wave, "Just because I know what to do doesn't mean I'm any _good_ at it!"

Ira covered his mouth as he tried to keep back a snicker as Gula made a face, "Master, you suck!"

Ava pouted as Aced tried to save face while clearly holding back his laughter, "It was a great shot, Master." He was shaking in his attempt to hold back.

Sora groaned and threw his hands up before shucking off the arrow pack and pulling out _Shooting Star_ and transforming it into its _Double Arrow Gun_ form and precisely hitting the target multiple times.

He hefted his weapons back as he turned back to his students with an annoyed look on his face, all of them shocked with his ability to change the Keyblade, "Look. I wasn't taught _anything_ about the Keyblade when I got it. I've been faking my way through this, which is why I'm teaching you all through methods I learned by trial and error." He huffed as they changed back into his _Shooting Star_ Keyblade with a shimmer, "Also, not all Keyblades are capable of transformation. Some can become vehicles for traveling between Worlds. I don't have that ability with my Keyblade and my various Keychains." His Keyblade was dismissed as he placed his hands on his hips, "Each Wielder is unique. Learn what you can in proper form, and then take the time to experiment and figure out what works best for you."

They nodded, contrite at his lesson.

"Now-" He pointed at their targets, "I wanna see some Magic! Shoot those arrows and give me your best!"

They all saluted with a simultaneous, "Yes, Master!"

Sora huffed as he smiled, putting away the bow and arrows he'd taken out and sitting down to watch each of them shoot.

That was how he realized Ava could use Status related Magic, as Gula abruptly fell asleep from a random shot imbued with a cloudy white light.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora had made use of illusion Magic at various times. He didn't know if it was a natural ability, or something he gained from Vanitas after they'd merged. The Darkling didn't have much to say on the matter and simply shrugged at his inquiry.

It was with that unique Magic in mind, that he attempted to show it off to his students to see if any were interested in taking a shot at it.

Only Gula and Ava bore any interest, while Aced and Ira shook their heads in the negative.

"Why not?" Sora was curious.

Aced hummed, "I don't think it suits me, Master."

Ira nodded, "I don't believe I'd be any good with it, myself."

Sora nodded, "I understand." He turned to Gula, "Why are you interested in it?"

Gula smiled, "I don't know if I'll be able to change my appearance, but I feel like I could use it to hide."

_Ah._

Illusion Magic could be used for stealth- whether it was to blend in, or stay out of sight.

Sora turned to Ava, "And you?"

Ava tapped her chin, "I think I could use it to hide too… but I also think I might be able to transform."

Sora thought about her Keyblade, _Vulpes_ , and the various legends surrounding Kitsune and the like for trickery. He shrugged with a slight smile, "Seems good enough to me. Now, I'm not exactly sure how to actually _teach_ this, but I'll try my best, alright?"

The two children nodded as Sora returned his focus to the older teens, "Now then, I believe it's time that you two learned how to at least brew Potions."

The boys frowned as they clearly wanted to object, but Sora cut them off, "Neither of you can learn Cure, and that's _deadly_. You need to be able to know what goes into a Potion so that, if worst comes to worst, you can choke down the ingredients for the same effect. I won't have you two be ignorant just because you can buy such things from the Moogles, or have Ava make them. If you're alone by yourself and you get hurt, I want you to know how to _survive._ "

They nodded, properly reprimanded as Sora plopped books about herbs and the like into their hands, "Now _study._ "

He then returned to Ava and Gula and had one of his more frustrating days as he showed off what to do, but couldn't very well explain it.

It was a trying day for them all.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora awoke to deep envy burning in his chest. He frowned as he spoke angrily, "The fuck?"

Vanitas chuffed, ' _ **You**_ **literally** _ **just woke up.**_ '

Sora scowled as he sat up and glanced at himself in the mirror, his hair an absolute mess, "Exactly!" He scratched his scalp as he glared at his covers, "It's too early for this!"

Vanitas hummed, ' _ **Time for a new apprentice, hmm?**_ '

Sora sighed, stretching before he got himself out of bed. "I don't feel pulled anywhere, though."

The Darkling contemplated that for a moment as Sora went through his morning routine, ' _ **Maybe they're already in Daybreak Town?**_ '

Sora nodded absently as he brushed his hair, deciding to count each stroke as he hummed a random tune Edym had taught him, 'Maybe…'

He prepared breakfast for his four apprentices. It'd been a little over a year since Ira and Gula had joined them, and he wasn't sure if he could handle another apprentice just yet. However, he wouldn't be able to wait this out and sighed as he announced at the table, "I'll be going around Town today. All of you self study until I return."

Aced frowned, "Are you going to find another Apprentice, Master?"

Sora nodded as Ava lit up, "I hope they're a girl this time!"

The mixed brunette blinked as he realized the nine year old girl was all by herself, surrounded by boys. Suddenly, he hoped the same for her sake. He was thankful the boys tolerated her girlish wishes, seeming to at least be aware (or perhaps, Aced had stepped in without his notice) of the deep discrepancy between them.

Aqua's prowess in battle flashed through his mind from Vanitas's perspective as they had clashed more than once, and appreciated her grace on the field.

_They needed another girl._

Sora sighed lightly as he pushed away from the table, "I'm off. Be good."

They all nodded as he left them, pulling on his traveling cloak and taking a long stroll around Town.

It was midday when he decided to eat at an outdoor restaurant, enjoying someone else's cooking for the moment as he looked around.

_I'm getting closer._

It was when he finished that he noticed her. She was young, older than Ava but younger than Ira.

_It's her._

The young teen was surrounded by a group of girls holding a stack of books as she calmly held her ground as they nitpicked her for some reason or another. Sora stood and calmly walked over with his hood down as he caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" One of the girls was in her face.

_Ah. A target of Envy._

He smiled charmingly, "Hello ladies."

The group of surrounding girls, five of them, jumped as they noticed him with silenced screams, "H-hello sir!"

Sora tilted his head innocently despite the predatory gleam in his eye, "Is there a reason you're crowding the street like this?"

They waffled, trying to come up with excuses as he continued, "You know, there are _rules_ in this Town." Suddenly the girls knew _exactly_ who was in front of them.

Daybreak Town citizens were well versed in _The Master's_ _rules._ They were strange, but it was always followed with the drilled in phrase, ' _For the sake of protecting the Light._ '

They scattered with halfhearted words in different directions.

Sora turned to the still calm, and almost annoyed teen he'd taken note of. He smiled, "What's your name?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Why would The Master want to know that?"

He frowned with a slight slump, "Uh…" He rubbed his head, "I'd like to take you on as an apprentice."

The teen stared at him with shock, "What? Why?"

Sora waffled, "Because you have like, a ton of Magic potential!"

The girl gave him a weird look, "If that were the case, wouldn't you have noticed it earlier?"

Sora pouted, "I'm not all-knowing, okay?"

The girl observed him before smirking, "Ivina." She was wearing a simple green dress that brought out the blue of her eyes and went well with the shade of eggplant purple of her bobbed hair.

Sora nodded, "Well, would you like to be my apprentice?"

Ivina thought it over for a moment before nodding, "Of course. It would be a great honor to study under the illustrious Master of the Tower." Sora gave her a weird look as she smiled, "Do I have to go with you now, or..?"

He shook his head, "I'm fine with you talking to your family about it. When you're ready to move in, just come to the Tower entrance. I'll know when you arrive."

She tilted her head, "I thought you weren't all knowing?"

Sora gave her a look as he sighed, "I'll know."

Ivina snickered, "Thank you, Master."

Sora waved a dismissive hand, "It's my pleasure, honestly."

Ivina nodded as she continued on her way, glad she hadn't been left to be harassed again by her classmates.

Now they would be something of the past, her Magic studies having been well worth it.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

The kids were surprised when he returned empty handed.

He shrugged, turned to Aced, and asked what they'd accomplished.

The poor twenty year old had waffled for a moment before shrugging, "Nothing, Master."

Sora blinked at him, " _Nothing?_ "

Aced sighed as he waved a hand towards Ava, who was making a flower chain, "We've been pulled into helping her."

Sora tilted his head this way and that as he watched her weave flowers together.

_Now that he thought about it, the plants kept steadily growing despite her constant plucking._

He wandered over to the nine year old and settled nearby while staying out of her particular circle of flowers. He began to chain his own set of flowers, watching her work with interest. The three boys were making their own in a weird daze, as he realized Ira had at least taken it as a way to meditate. Aced was halfway there, but he was a bit more clumsy with the craft and it was only due to being around Ava for so long that he could do it without too much concentration.

Gula was pouting over the activity, but clearly the boys had coerced him somehow.

 _Probably that he wouldn't have to be cooped up inside with books, no matter how much he had come to enjoy reading._  
  
Ava was deep into her work, concentrating in a way he had missed previously as he noticed the glow of Magic around her hands.

His eye widened, and after a long moment of observation, tried imbuing a very specific and precise amount of Cure Magic into his fingers as he weaved.

_Suddenly he understood how Ava's flower crowns could survive so long._

He began to pay more attention to his work, weaving more slowly than before as he tried imbuing the flowers with different sorts of Magic. Mostly status related, though Cure was the primary.

Cure was the most costly of Magics, but this exercise seemed to explore expanding one's base MP for the sake of being able to still use other Magic after Casting Cure.

He became absorbed in the exercise, not noticing that Ava had eventually started studying what he was doing along with the others.

That Aced had disappeared at some point.

That Ivina had appeared after some time with him, watching them with interest as they'd all introduced themselves quietly as he and Ava stayed in their own little bubble.

Eventually the sun began to lower and Gula pounced on him. "Augh!" If Sora hadn't been imbuing Magic into the flowers, the stem would have definitely ripped, "Wha!?"

Gula made a displeased growl, "Master, it's been _hours!_ You're new student's here, and you 'n Ava have just been in your own little flowery girly world!"

Sora scowled, "Flowers aren't girly!"

Gula snapped his teeth, " _Yes they are!_ "

Sora snapped his arms back to catch the child under his arms and _launched_ him. It was just as he did so that he thought, _Wait, he doesn't know how to_ _ **land!**_

The other apprentices were panicked as Gula flailed through the sky with a shout.

 _None of them knew The Master had the sort of latent strength to_ do _that._

He hopped to his feet, nearly falling on his face as his legs were asleep as Sora pushed off the ground and used Airstep to catch Gula in the air before safely dropping onto the ground with a controlled roll.

Once back on his feet, Sora plopped Gula onto his feet and steadied the breathless child before taking a few steps back as he rubbed his head, "Uh, sorry Gula." He chuckled awkwardly.

Gula blinked a few times before turning with a bounce, "That was _awesome!_ Again!"

Sora stared at him. The others stared at him. Ava hopped up from her place and ran over, "I wanna try that too!" The Master sighed and slapped his face, "N- _no._ Not today."

The two children slumped as he continued, "I'll teach you all how to do that yourselves over time, though."

The four apprentices and one newbie were amazed at the idea as Ira stepped forward, catching Sora's attention. "We can do that, Master?"

Sora fully turned to the others as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, once you learn Flowmotion…"

The five of them stared at him as Sora waffled slightly under their scrutiny, flushed, "I'm gonna go start dinner, to welcome Ivina!" He swiftly scurried away from them with a hysteric chuckle, embarrassed that he'd reacted so poorly to Gula calling flowers _girly._

_**Are you a child or what?** _

_Clearly._

Sora huffed as he spoke aloud to Vanitas within, "Flowers are for everyone…"

Vanitas smirked, ' _ **Well, the Worlds would be a great deal duller without them.**_ '

Sora had a defeated smile on his face, "Guess I can still learn new things…"

' _ **The Magic imbued flower chain?**_ '

"Mmmn."

Vanitas sighed lightly, ' _ **Xehanort was never for delicate work.**_ '

Sora frowned, "No… just making plans upon plans…"

They still had a long way to go, as Sora began to have vague ideas filter into his mind about the future.


	23. As Pieces Fall into Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it took so long to get here and I legit wanna be done with this part of VtD so I can get back to characters I have a clue on how to write, augh. OTL This may be a bit rough, as I'll also be skipping through time to bring us closer to the events of KHU/KHUX/Backcover.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

It was a week after Ivina began her training that Sora woke up completely confused as his dream bled away from his memory. He frowned before sitting up abruptly, staring out towards the dark skyline.

' _ **Why are you awake.**_ ' Vanitas sounded unusually tired, as if he'd Dreamed along with him.

'What the heck was I just dreaming about?'

' _ **Nothing I wanted to be dragged into.**_ '

Sora rubbed his face, 'Which means..?'

' _ **I barely understand carnal desire, Sora. I don't normally get dragged into your Dreams, but you managed it this time.**_ '

The mixed brunette made a number of facial expressions before going into horror, 'Oh no, not _that_ one. Lust?'

Vanitas huffed, ' _ **Seems to be.**_ '

Sora flopped back into his pillows before turning over onto his stomach, 'I don't _wanna_ deal with this one… I still haven't dealt with my envy!'

Sora could practically feel Vanitas smile as if that were reassuring. ' _ **Deal with it.**_ '

Sora groaned quietly into his pillow, muffling it before he gave it a solid punch.

' _ **Oh, don't have a tantrum over it now.**_ '

 _But he wanted to_. He was tired of carving out pieces of his Heart, of dragging these kids into his problems as their Hearts were the polar opposite of each _Sin_ he bore. The Guilt built up in his gut as he was allowed relief from the flood of emotion he would suddenly lose control of.

He whined, 'Why not _Pride?_ '

Vanitas laughed harshly, ' _ **Because that's**_ **my** _ **Sin that I've been surviving off of.**_ ''

Sora frowned, '...Oh.' He hummed as he pushed himself up and got out of bed, 'Guess I'll have to travel now to get rid of Lust.'

Vanitas seemed to observe him getting ready, ' _ **You're not going to tell your apprentices?**_ '

'Nah. I wanna get this over with as quickly as possible.'

Vanitas sighed lightly, ' _ **Good luck.**_ '

Sora hummed softly as he dressed quickly. He then opened a Light Corridor and stepped through into a back alley on the other side, glancing around tiredly.

A lone light shone in the Town, drawing him as he made himself invisible and hopped up to the windowsill of its owner. A ten year old boy with flaxen blond hair and violet eyes was reading, enraptured by his book. Sora was surprised he was still awake.

Carefully, he Cast Sleep at the boy, his Heart pulling him as he fell under his spell.

Just as he had four times before, he switched out a piece of his Heart for the boy's, only to be baffled at the recompleted Heart Station.

 _Superbia_ reacted as the goat's head took shape over purple and grey hues on the stained glass platform.

Sora clutched the Keyblade in hand as he stood over the boy, confused and distressed as a Memory came and dissolved in his mind.

" _Oh, but I_ am _worthy._ "

Sora shook his head harshly as he departed the room, nursing a headache as he returned to the Tower and dealt with his Envy, trading pieces of his and Ivina's Hearts. The image of a Snake with blue hues and swirls appeared on her Station.

By noon he had a full on fever that left him confused as he tried to alleviate his headache unsuccessfully.

_He needed to invite the boy he'd yet to even trade names with._

He passed out into his lunch plate, much to the surprise and concern of his Apprentices.

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Sora was laying on his Heart Station, his Heart reflecting his appearance during the second Keyblade War. It was rare for him to fall under like this, let alone to be at full rest on the stained glass.

Vanitas was watching over him, his arms crossed as color was slowly bleeding back into his monochrome Darksuit. He frowned at this unwelcome change. _Had he pushed Sora too far?_ But he couldn't handle the overflow of Darkness in his companion's- _their_ Heart.

_What was happening?_

Vanitas sighed as he closed his eyes, their color bleeding from grey to red as he contemplated the shift in Sora's balance.

Light was finally balanced once more within the brunette's Heart.

Was it from carrying around so much Darkness for so long, that he had fallen under?

Vanitas placed a hand on his chest as he contemplated his place in the Worlds with a deep set frown.

_**I'm no longer tired of trying to live.** _

Vanitas was shocked by that internal revelation.

_Did he actually want to live his own life?_

He smirked, "Heh." He clenched and unclenched his fists while raising his face towards the endless abyss, "It's a bit too late for that now…"

Sora groaned as he came back to himself. The Darkling observed his Other as the brunette blinked open blue eyes. He looked at Vanitas, his voice off as if he was suffering from congestion, "What happened?"

Vanitas titled his head, curious that whatever was ailing Sora in reality was following him here, "You got rid of Envy and Lust and knocked out, I guess."

Sora blinked in a daze as he sat up, holding his head as he looked into his lap, "It's been a long time since I've actually been _sick._ "

Vanitas hummed in agreement as he moved over and sat across from him, relaxed, "I suppose it could have just been about time for you to get sick, but…" He hesitated.

Sora gave him a vague smile, "It's probably from dividing my Heart and taking in so many foreign pieces. People normally can't easily transplant body parts without the risk of rejection…"

Vanitas frowned, "That doesn't bode well when it comes to the Heart, though."

Sora sighed, "I think, now that I feel more like myself and balanced… I wonder if it's _you_ who's rejecting _me._ "

Vanitas gripped his arms as he looked to Sora in shock, " _ **What?**_ "

Sora smiled, "You'd have to come into your own balance, but you've spent a millennium supporting _me_ instead. Something in you must have changed too in all of this."

Vanitas glanced away, recalling his earlier thoughts, "...I think I want to live."

Sora closed his eyes, "I thought so."

Vanitas gave him his full attention again, "Why?"

Sora hummed as he nursed his head, "You didn't really get the chance… and it's still something I want for you, even after all of this time. Maybe it's my own Wish getting in the way…"

Vanitas flopped back, placing his hands behind his head as he made himself comfortable, "...I might have been a part of a collective, but I guess I still was able to live freely as an individual…"

"And you've been a prisoner of my Heart."

Vanitas's fingers twitched, "I _chose_ this."

Sora smiled depreciatively, "Did you, though? To be forced into a physical form by Xehanort? To honestly merge your existence with mine? You're Will and Soul clearly never did fully mix with mine." He waved a hand in his direction, as if to point out that Vanitas was still there, his image blatant on the stained glass across from Sora's own.

Vanitas paused at that, "...You're right." He sighed, "Existing in the realm of Flesh was painful though. I despised it."

Sora glanced away as he spoke softly, "If you had the chance to live in a body that no longer Hurt… would you take that chance?"

"Yes." Vanitas didn't even have time to be shocked at how he didn't have to think about that anymore.

The brunette smiled, "It'll take time… but I think I know how to gain our own separate Hearts."

Vanitas took in a sharp breath, holding it in shock, " _ **What?**_ '

Sora turned back to him, "Just wait and see. I need your help on the outside, anyway. It's a job only one of Darkness can do."

Vanitas observed him for a long moment before rolling his eyes and closing them, "If you say so."

_Sora's silhouette was full of loneliness._

To-xXx-Realize-xXx-This-xXx-Wish

Ivina was surprised that it was Ava, a small nine year old girl, who ended up taking on the majority of the burden to care for The Master after he fell ill. However, she was quick to realize that the three boys simply didn't have the prowess in medical knowledge. She noted that the boys were pouring over medicinal recipes and the like, but it had been Ava who had taken to the craft of Healing much more easily than them.

She did what she could to alleviate the burden on the child, though Aced was also quick to assist and give instruction on what to do and what not to do. (It was hard to remember to keep to The Master's left, as he was blind on the right.)

It almost seemed like Aced was nervous, if she were to be honest. Like there was another side of The Master that he was trying to shield the rest of them from.

She wouldn't really know, as she had barely begun to live there.

Four days passed with this strange unease with Ava reading materials by The Master's bedside when she wasn't helping him take some sort of medicinal concoction, or Aced helping with keeping The Master at least somewhat clean or changing the bedsheets with Ira's help.

On the fifth day of The Master being under, a ten year old boy showed up at the Tower entranceway, violet eyes clear and sure as he presented himself to them, bringing forth a standard Starlight Keyblade.

"I had a Dream to come here to train as an Apprentice."

Aced was baffled, Ira was sceptical, Ivina was neutral, Gula was curious, and Ava was frowning.

Ava was the first to approach the flaxen blond, observing him before taking his Keyblade hand and closing her ice blue eyes while placing a hand over her Heart. A long moment passed before she nodded, "It seems you really _were_ chosen by The Master."

Ira frowned as he took a few steps forward, "How can you tell?"

Ava turned, her long braided black hair swaying behind her as she released the newcomer's hand, "We all share something from The Master after he accepts us as Apprentices."

Aced frowned as the little girl turned back to the newcomer, "The Master has been sick for some time, but I'll present you to him."

The blond nodded as Aced finally stepped forward, "But Ava, The Master isn't in any state to see anyone!"

Ava smiled in a way that made the mahogany haired twenty year old step back, "It'll be alright, Aced. If he was called in a Dream to come, then that means it was something The Master meant to do when he was well. He must be needed here now, more than later."

The four others had nothing to say in response to that, so they all followed the two children to The Master's bedroom. Ava turned to the newcomer, "Sorry you had to come under these circumstances."

The flaxen blond shrugged as she went ahead of him, the 5 following after her as she checked The Master over. She changed the cold towel on his forehead and spoke softly, "Vara, there's a boy here to meet you. He says you called him in a Dream to be your Apprentice."

The boy looked the sleeping man over in silence, "He doesn't seem like much, despite his reputation."

Aced frowned in offence as Ira laid a hand on the man's forearm before speaking, "He saved Gula's life, and took us off the streets. Not everyone has to look like a King to be gracious or spectacular."

Gula brightened, "And he's super strong!"

The boy huffed, "Looks emaciated and weak to me. No one special at all."

Ivina had nothing to say, as she hadn't had the chance to have a strong opinion on the matter.

Sora awoke to these words, as a clear image of Xigbar taunting him came to mind. He smiled slightly as he rasped, "I'm well aware I'm no one special."

The six had varied levels of shock as they turned to him, the newcomer now feeling foolish as he flushed. "Uh-"

Sora sighed lightly as he pushed himself weakly into a seated position, Aced helping him as he shifted pillows so that Sora could at least sit up to look at his new guest. The Master looked all of them over, "What a sight I must be, if you're all this worried about me." He felt so _tired._

Aced cleared his throat, "Master, you've been asleep for five days."

Sora's eye widened at the revelation before slowly nodding, "Ah, no wonder." He turned his gaze to the newcomer, "What's your name?"

The ten year old startled, violet eyes wide as he stammered out, "Uh-it's Urxul, Master."

Sora blinked, silent for a long moment before he burst out laughing despite how weakness, "E-Erkel? _That's_ your name, and you're saying _I'm_ the lame one?"

The boy blushed as he became slightly heated, "I didn't choose my name!"

Sora wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to get himself under control, finding the whole thing weirdly funny, "Oh, oh no. Please. Let me give you a new name. I must do the same for Ivina as well."

Ivina startled at that, "Huh? I rather like my name…"

Ira had an odd smile on his face, "He grants us new names along with unique Keyblades pulled from our Hearts."

Ivina blinked at that while Urxul frowned, "But I have this Starlight…"

Sora raised a hand as he pointed at the boy, "Correct! I can't grant you your own special Keyblade just yet! So that one'll have to do. All plain jane and _normal_."

Urxul pouted as the others were still a little baffled. Ava gently placed a hand on Sora's wrist, catching his attention as she looked him over in concern, "I think you should wait until tomorrow, Master. At least until you've eaten a few proper meals and regain the strength to stand on your own."

Sora watched her for a moment before relenting, relaxing into his pillows, "Uwah~." He huffed lightly to himself, "I guess." He closed his eye, "I _am_ pretty hungry, now that you mention it… Thirsty too." He felt gross as well. "Tomorrow then."

The group nodded as Aced spoke lowly, "Should I prepare a room for Urxul?"

Sora opened his indigo eye to look at him, "Sure, go ahead. He'll be learning along with the rest of you from now on."

Aced nodded and went to prepare a space for the boy as the ten year old waffled at his bedside. He mumbled, "S-sorry, Master."

Sora blinked as Ira, Ivina, and Gul filtered out, "What for?"

"Insulting you."

Sora tilted his head, "Nothing that hasn't been said to me before, but thanks for the apology."

The boy looked at him oddly, "I'm aware you have great power to back up your infamy, but… you're nothing like I thought you'd be."

Sora shrugged, "I've lived a long time. I'm both more than the rumors say and less. In the end, you'll just have to find out for yourself, right? Believe what you see with your eyes and all that."

Ava frowned, "But Master, you always say to _Let Your Heart be Your Guiding Key!_ "

Urxul tilted his head at that as Sora smiled in a way that didn't have a drop of positive emotion in it, "Yes, but our Hearts can also lead us down Dark paths, deep into Nightmare Laden Sleep. It can be manipulated against us just as easily as any other part of ourselves. We must use _all_ of our senses to find the correct path… it's just, the Keyblade helps to Guide us _just as much_ as our Hearts."

Ava slowly nodded as Urxul took that first lesson to Heart.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

A few days later Ivina and Urxul were given a proper Keyblade Ceremony.

Ivina gaining the name Invi, as her Keyblade, _Anguis_ was made manifest.

Urxul being given the name Luxu, left with a simple Starlight as his Keyblade until that unknown time came to gain his true Keyblade.

Sora felt weird with the ten year old, as visions of Xigbar constantly came to mind around him, as if echoing phrases from that distant future-past.

Vanitas was similarly affected by Sora's unease.

 _Superbia_ 's name bled away from his Memory that evening becoming _No Name_ in a sharp headache induced moment for the two of them, as pain radiated like a phantom in Sora's right eye socket. He'd grit his teeth and swallowed his agony at the suppression of his Memory, as it revived so many others.

He Dreamt of several Keyblade Wars over the course of the next month, watching all of the many ways they had failed against Xehanort.

How they had all _died_ innumerable times.

How he had fallen, whether it be long before the War, or because of it.

The times they'd failed to save Aqua.

Ventus's existence dissolving into nothing.

Vanitas sometimes gaining his own self, only to perish bitterly.

Kairi dying over, and over, and over again.

His failure to retrieve her shattered Heart.

Axel falling to Xion's Keyblade, or Isa's Claymore.

Sora wept, 'Why am I seeing all of this, one night after another?!'

Vanitas was silent.

Auron was in a deep Sleep, unable to be of any help at all.

Finally, Sora dreamt of glittering stars, flakes of Light that made up the Worlds, _Lux._

He was laying in a field of them, unknown white glowing flowers surrounding him as these snowflakes of Light rained down slowly.

He thought he heard Meow wow in the distance.

A blue scottish fold cat appeared by his side, piercing blue eyes looking him over in curiosity as it rubbed its face against his cheeks, purring loudly as if to comfort his tear stricken grief.

He leaned into its affections, the pain from those Dreams of Memory slowly dimming to muzzy background noise in his mind.

Days of swordplay on their Island, Riku smiling at him, glittering water as Kairi splashed him.

Days of innocence and joy covering the pain of scabbed over Memory.

_He wouldn't wish the Memories of any Keyblade War upon countless surviving children._

An idea was planted in his mind as the Dream melted into daylight.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

A year passed as Sora began to design specific clothing for his six apprentices.

Well, five. For whatever reason Luxu was strictly _the black coat._ He couldn't imagine the eleven year old in anything else.

Ava and Gula were also finally coordinated enough to use their Keyblades _Vulpes_ and _Leopardus_ for daily practice and exercises.

Sora hummed as he thought over the future, as he occasionally looked over his first physical printed draft of _That Book._ He also needed to write _Rules_ for the ones who would come after his five Apprentices after the fated Keyblade War.

Names filtered into his mind, _Ephemer, Skuld, Strelitzia, Lauriam, Brain._

A shadow lingered at the corner of his vision as he sighed lightly, sketching out a headpiece bearing the image of a Bear, "Are you going to settle close to me, or be weird over there in the corner?"

The Shadow flickered and wavered like a candle flame before pressing against his side like his younger Apprentices. Eager and interested in his drawing as he was left unbothered by its proximity.

_Animal?_

Sora hummed, "Aced is protective like a Bear. Sometimes overbearing, but strong. It suits him, along with colors of the Earth."

The shadow seemed to hum at that.

_Others?_

Sora pursed his lips as he pulled back a few pages in his notebook, showing off the basic idea of their Magic laden clothing. Hooded capelets, resin gems that dangled, a diamond shaped brooch. Elaborate leather interwoven into their clothes. Small capes to drape behind. It was all rather elaborate if he did say so himself, but he needed his Apprentices to stand out as Leaders, no matter their age.

He trusted the five of them to follow their Hearts, each with their own Role that was forming more and more clearly in his mind each day.

Each would be given their clothing as he made them in order of their coming under his wing.

He would have to make sure Ava and Gula's could grow with them, as they were still at that stage of their lives.

The Coat would change with Luxu, just as it had for him on its own.

He began to create the molds for each resin piece, the shadow cloying at his side an odd comfort through the night.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

Data had declared the digital Daybreak Town a stable success as he was made to go through each World Sora had uploaded.

"Where's Destiny Islands?"

Sora paused, "What do you mean?"

Data tilted his head in concentration, "There's a theme with these Worlds. They're Worlds that have Princesses of Heart… so why not Destiny Islands?"

Sora rubbed his shoulder, "To prevent anyone who might try to interfere with the past from collecting all seven. I can't have a Digital version of the -blade you know. It would be just as disastrously powerful as one made in this realm."

Data hummed as he understood the sentiment, "I see. Makes sense. I do have to wonder though, what antiviral measures you're going to take to keep things safe, here."

Sora frowned. There weren't enough Worlds with advanced technology to be a threat when it came to hacking, _but still,_ "I have _something_ in mind, but it's not permanent."

Data frowned, "But if it's only a temporary measure, what about afterwards if it fails?"

Sora didn't have an answer as he fumbled, "Then everything will Break, as it should. Daybreak Town isn't supposed to last forever…" The murky vision of the Tower, upside down underwater, damaged came to the back of his mind.

"A World from which all others spring… Sca-" He coughed roughly, the name disappearing from Memory as Data looked at him in concern.

Sora placed a hand on his chest and closed his eye, head bowed in thought.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

Sora decided it was high time to teach all of them, or at least, to _ensure_ all of them had proper education about sex and what happened during puberty once his youngest had turned twelve. (He realized it may have been a bit late, but it had been the age the Islands had chosen for public schooling to teach them about such things as he muzzily recalled the barely noted lessons.)

Aced may have been a bit too old for some of it, but he felt Ava and Gula had finally gotten to an appropriate age to clue them in. He didn't want Ava to freak out when things started happening to her, since she had started a growth spurt of sorts much to Gula's chagrin as she became taller than him.

He had planned it over three days, the first to get the basics of puberty down along with varied sexuality, and the other two to have specific amounts of time spent on the male and female body respectively.

Ava became sick the night of the first lesson. Invi offered to take notes and catch her up once she was better, so he agreed and went through with his lessons.

Yet, as days and weeks passed, Sora realized no matter how much he prodded or asked Invi to pass on her notes and knowledge onto her fellow Apprentice, for whatever reason there was always an excuse for why the task hadn't been dealt with.

Sora himself seemed to hit roadblocks each time he decided to take matters into his own hands. The fountain in the square exploded, weird technical issues would occur in the Tower, locking floors and forcing him to spend hours repairing the gears.

For whatever reason, outside of the basics of puberty, it was as if Fate itself was preventing Sora from ensuring Ava a full and proper education on the female body and everything that went along with it.

Finally he gave up after one of his computers blew up on him, nearly deleting Data with it.


	24. Of Data Dreameaters and Darklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The KHUX timeline is weird, because from what I understand, The MoM and Luxu convo happened… two years before KHUX? Followed by the events of KHUX happening over two years? So Ven would be ten at the start, and by the time of current KHUX/Ark/Xehanort, he's twelve. That's the math I'm going with, and yeah. Anyway. I'm not going over The MoM's extrapolated conversation in the computer room with Luxu, or anything actually within canon for KHUX. However, that's not to say I'm not adding tidbits on Sora's side of it, but there won't be much. I'm sure I've said this before, but just restating.
> 
> We're nearly there.
> 
> TW: Burns

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

It was late in the day when Aced finally decided he'd had enough. He silently signaled to Ira to come with him as they left the others to clean up dinner, The Master's plate cold and full.

The twenty three and nineteen year old Wielders moved through the Tower silently, Ira glancing at Aced occasionally before clearing his throat, "Where do you believe The Master to be? He left us shortly after lunch for self study."

Aced frowned, pulling levers as the Gear below them raised them into higher levels, "I have suspicions. We're normally not allowed into such areas, and a single Keyblade can't open this particular room."

Ira frowned, "But then, wouldn't that mean he doesn't want us there?"

The brown eyed man ruffled his short mahogany hair, "Honestly? If The Master is in some sort of trouble, or we look for him in concern, he's completely forgiving. Ava and I have on more than one occasion ended up someplace he'd locked us out of because of such reasons."

Ira hummed, "I see."

Aced glanced at him, "Have you never gone out of your way to check on or bother The Master?"

The spruce blue haired teen smiled wryly, diverting hazel colored eyes to the side, "Let's just say my upbringing didn't allow such pleasantries."

Aced grimaced before turning away from him for a moment, the Gear lifting them eventually coming to a stop. They were particularly high in the Tower now, the temperature cooler than the lower levels. Ira rubbed his arm against the unusual chill as he followed Aced while glancing around. "Have you been up here before?"

Aced hummed, "To get an idea of what rooms might be up here, sure. There's not much-" He paused, sniffing the air as Ira abruptly caught the smell of old smoke. His nose wrinkled at the strange undertones of whatever lingering scents were left wafting in the air from whatever had caught aflame.

Aced hurried ahead, Ira followed close as they came up to a white door, both immediately summoning their Keyblades and using them in tandem to open the door.

It slid open cleanly, the smell of something metallic having burned stronger as they rushed into the room to glance around.

"Master!"

Ira glanced to the side to note The Master curled up close to the fried machine, the other screens still cycling through different strange areas. Ira frowned at them for a swift moment before giving his full attention to the downed man, mixed brown hair singed terribly on the right side as he slept against the now cool and dead smoking machine. His hands gripped a strange device that had a red and yellow case with a screen in bloodied burned hands.

Both Apprentices grimaced at his injuries as Aced knelt next to him. The Master looked strangely small and vulnerable curled up around the device, a fitful frown on his face as dried tear tracks marked through smudges on his face.

Aced gently placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke lowly, "...Vara?"

The Master didn't respond to him, only seeming to curl around the device more as if to protect it as the screen flashed on. The screen had a simple dark blue starry background with various icons before a teenager that resembled The Master seemed to stumble into view on the screen as if he were dizzy, holding his head, "W-whoah, let's _not_ do that _ever_ -!" The teenager on the screen seemed to notice them and choked on his words, "Uwah!"

Aced blinked in shock along with Ira as the younger spoke first, "What are _you?_ "

The teenager looked around nervously as he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head hesitantly, "Oh, me? I'm Data!"

Aced shifted to get a better view, causing Ira to become slightly put out at his view being blocked, "But who are you, and why are you inside of that screen? Why do you look like The Master!"

Data made an uncomfortable face as he seemed to notice The Master's state, "I'm just Data! I belong on _this side_ of the screen because that's what I was made for! Now, is- uh, is my User alright? He seems kinda knocked out… eheh..."

The Apprentices weren't totally ignorant of digital information, but seeing a fully functional AI was more than they were used to. All the same, Ira grimaced at the sight of The Master's hands, "Aced." He placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I believe taking care of The Master's burns are a bit more important than this."

Aced huffed, nodding as he shifted to lift The Master into his arms. He was always surprised at how light the man was despite his height and muscular build. He could at least tell he wasn't emaciated like the one time he'd gone… _missing_. All the same it was strange. Ira had more weight to him, if he were honest, and they had similar enough builds to be of decent comparison.

Ira frowned at The Master's hair, "Half of his braid is fried…"

Data gasped lightly, "W-really?" He slumped on the screen, "I wish I knew what went wrong for the computer to just… _blow up_ like that!" He made gestures to go along with his speech, causing the two Apprentices to feel deja vu at the similarities to how The Master would sometimes gesticulate while talking.

Ira hummed as he pulled levers for Aced's sake, directing the Gear lift to take them down to the medical room, "What were you two doing with the computers?"

Data seemed to freeze before humming and hawing in thought, unsure of what he could say before shrugging helplessly, "Just making sure the mainframe was safe. I didn't do anything that should have triggered such a violent response in the circuitry though…" He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in deep contemplation, swaying comfortably on the screen as Aced and Ira glanced to each other in silent thought.

_He was too much like The Master._

Once they made it to their destination, Aced set The Master onto a cot, the device still clutched close to his chest as he gently tried to pry it out of his hands. "Ira, get Ava."

Ira frowned, "Are you sure? His wounds are kind of… _grim._ "

Aced frowned, "If Invi were to finally surpass her in Healing Magic, sure, but she simply isn't there. Ava has the most knowledge of how to Heal compared to the rest of us."

Ira sighed silently as he nodded, "Understood." He turned to retrieve the twelve year old.

Aced grimaced as he realized some of The Master's remaining skin had either gotten stuck to the device, or that there was enough congealing blood to stick to it. He didn't do well with blood despite the horrible injuries he'd seen during his years learning to be a Tree Cutter. He'd been more than happy to lug around wood than cut off limbs with saws.

Ira finally returned with Ava just as Aced managed to free the device from The Master's fingers. The girl immediately rushed over, glancing over his wounds before going to clean her hands thoroughly. She immediately started directing Ira and Aced to collect items after having them wash their hands as well so that she could quickly get to cleaning The Master's wounds.

It was a tense hour of the three working in tandem as Ava gently worked to clean his burned fingers and hands. Hi-Potions were poured into bowls to soak for some time as Ava readied bandages and salves.

Aced and Ira were slightly confused as the younger asked, "Why don't you just use Cure on him?"

Ava tilted her head as she kept her eyes on the delicate bandaging she was doing on The Master's fingers, "The Cure Magic family only works if it's used within a reasonable time from the occurrence of injury. Also, Cure can't Heal everything. It can lessen the severity of the injury, but sometimes it's detrimental, just like the Potion family when it comes to Healing ailments. Head injuries are the most delicate and concerning of them where effectiveness is inconclusive or risky."

Ira nodded with a hum, "I see. I suppose I understand now." While The Master's hands looked less mangled after soaking in the Potion brews, they were still rather rough. "How long do you think it'll take for his hands to heal?"

Ava made a contemplative sound before responding, "Probably a day. If it weren't for the Hi-Potion bath, probably weeks. The Master's ability to use Curaza might make the time shorter, once he wakes up."

The boys nodded as Aced carefully cleaned the device he'd freed, Data quietly telling him how to best do so without risking damage to his casing. Aced wasn't the best with delicate work, but his time practicing archery and other various crafts had greatly helped him. It was strange to realize that the flower chains were the most helpful at that moment.

Slowly The Master seemed to return to himself as Ava used a lukewarm rag to wipe gently at his face. His focus returned slowly as he felt the coolness of the salves and Potion Magic coursing through his fingers underneath well wrapped bandages. Ava noticed him come to, and Sora couldn't help but feel a deep pang of nostalgia for _Home_ before it fled from his thoughts. He blinked as she checked his temperature, "I don't know if you'll get sick from your burns, but please try and be careful about your hands, Master."

Sora blinked hard as he finally snapped into proper awareness, carefully sitting up as he looked around the room, "Where's my Gummi phone?"

Aced blinked as he finished cleaning the device, looking at the bashful AI before looking to The Master, "I was cleaning it?"

Sora nearly launched himself out of his cot with grabby hands before Ava blocked him by launching herself into his chest, "Oof!" He flopped back into the cot as Ava sat back up with a pout on her face as she scolded him, "Aced can bring it to you. He's been taking good care of both of you, so say thanks."

Sora stared at her as Aced brought it over, clean and dry. He held it in easy reach for Sora to carefully take on his own as he looked down at his Data self as he felt fear course through him, "Are you ok? No lost Coding or anything?"

Data chuckled as he ruffled his hair, "I'm all here, safe and sound."

Sora sighed in relief as he hugged the device to himself. It hurt a bit to do so, but he couldn't help the relieved tear that fell down his cheek, "Thank goodness."

It was already hard enough that Auron had fallen Asleep within his Heartbinder. The prospect of becoming separated from Vanitas drawing closer each day after spending a millennium together. He didn't want to even think of how devastating it would be for him to lose Data now.

Ava gently rubbed his back as he allowed himself a few minutes to feel relief. Finally he sniffed before putting the Gummi phone away into his inventory, wiping away his tears as he chuckled awkwardly, "S-sorry guys."

Aced shrugged, "I had no idea you had such a device, Master."

Ira nodded as Ava tilted her head. Sora looked between the three of them before sighing lightly, "I haven't made much use of it until recently, that's all. It's been with me for the majority of my life."

Ava nodded in sympathy, "I'm glad it's alright."

Sora nodded as he looked over his hands, "Thank you for patching me up, Ava." He patted her head gently, causing her to smile with a short giggle.

"You're welcome, Master."

He sighed as he went to rub the right side of his hair, only to immediately run into singed ends that felt horrible against the bandages, causing him to grimace, "Augh." He huffed, "I burned my hair, didn't I?"

Aced solemnly nodded as Ira did so with greater sympathy, considering the length of the spruce haired boy's mane.

Sora reached back and deftly pulled out a fishing knife he'd been given by his father from his inventory. It was ancient at this point, but he'd taken great care of it so it was still mostly like-new. With a deft flick he swiped off some of the worst of the damaged hair and easily maneuvered the knife through the rest of the back of his hair.

Immediately the remainder sprung up into oddly arranged spikes. It was all terribly uneven, and if he would have had a mirror, he would have grimaced at how it was a little too similar to length it'd been when he was fourteen, if not just barely longer.

Still, it'd been a long, long time since he'd had such short hair, and his scalp felt the relief immediately.

Sora nearly sighed in unrealized relief as he tied the cut end of his braid, pulling the now cut off section of his hair into his lap as he patted it, "Well, it'll grow back eventually."

He looked between his students and blinked at their shocked faces, " _What?_ Is there something on my face?"

Aced tried to straighten out his appearance as Ava simply tilted her head. Ira was the one to respond chokingly, "Master, I never would have thought that your hair was naturally spiky like that…"

Sora blinked as he tilted his head, "Why?"

Ira ruffled his hair, "I thought you used some sort of gel to make the three spikes you tend to have, that look kind of like a crown…"

Sora felt his face go blank in partial confusion, "Wh-oh." That's right, Vanitas kept a specific part of his hair short, and he'd noted the crown silhouette before, but now it made sense. "Yeah, my hair's normally pretty spiky if it's short enough."

Aced thought back to Data, and how much the two looked alike now that The Master's hair was short. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Data was based off of himself when he was younger.

He shrugged, "Well, so long as you're healthy and well, Master. It probably wasn't good for you to be in a room that had smoke like that…"

Sora frowned, "Oh, right." He nodded, "That was a poor choice on my part, I just kind of freaked out and uh…" He ruffled his hair, "Lost track of time, eheh."

Aced rolled his eyes as Ira shook his head. Ava patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Sora's stomach growled, making him flush, "Uh, what time is it?"

Ira stepped forward, cutting off Aced as he replied, "Past dinner."

Sora grimaced, "Oh." _No wonder they'd gone to look for him._ "Sorry."

They shrugged, and soon enough Sora was brought to his reheated plate of food and allowed to eat. Once that was done, Sora excused himself to his room and summoned Vanitas as a Flood to reshape his hair into a more presentable cut.

" _ **Why does your hair do the cat thing?**_ "

"Huh?"

The Flood warbled in Vanitas's tones, " _ **The sides look like simplified cat ears.**_ "

Sora flushed, "I-huh? I don't know! I never thought of that!"

The Flood chuffed as it tapped his cheek mockingly, " _ **Kitty kitty, nyah~**_ "

Sora waved the Flood off with a disgruntled sniff, " _Stop that._ "

The Vanitas-Flood chuckled before melting back into his shadow, pleased with his work.

Sora felt around his head as he did his best to see the work done in the mirror.

His hair was mostly shaped as it had been during the Keyblade War, though his bangs had been kept long to still cover his missing right eye.

He ran his fingers over the chunk of black on his left side, wondering if the black at his roots would disappear along with the Darkling once he'd separated their Hearts.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

He presented wrapped packages to Aced and Ava first, along with their masks.

The two tilted their heads in confusion as Ava spoke first, "What're these, Master?"

Sora crossed his arms with a grin, "They're your uniforms of course!"

Aced frowned, "But.. the masks are different animals…"

Sora pouted, "Well, of course! Don't you have a bear on your Keyblade, and isn't there a Fox on Ava's?"

Aced blinked as he realized, "Oh. So they're based around the colors and symbols on our Keyblades?"

"Bingo!"

Aced nodded as he bowed slightly, "Thank you, Master."

Sora nodded with a wave, "It's a symbol of being my Apprentice. I made them myself and interwove Magic within them so that they can self repair, self clean, and even grow with our younger Wielders, here!"

Ava was surprised as wonder came over her expression, "Really?"

Sora nodded at her and would have winked if it wouldn't have just come off as him blinking, "They're similar to my Black Coat in that way."

Aced nodded as Ava frowned, "How am I supposed to put the mask on with my hair this long, though..?"

Sora tilted his head as he helped her put it on, "Keeping your hair braided will help a lot…" They finally got the hang of how to deal with her long hair before settling the helmet-like mask on her head.

"...It's strangely comfortable. I can also see as if it weren't there, even though it doesn't look like that'd be the case looking at it…" She ran her fingers over the mask's snout in thought, "It's pretty, Master."

Sora patted her head gently, "I'm glad you like it."

Aced easily put his own mask on, looking around with a surprised frown, "You're right. It's as if it isn't even there."

Sora chuckled as he shooed them off, "Now go to your rooms and change into the whole thing. It's kind of weird with just the masks after all."

The two bowed once more in thanks and left with their robes in packaged hand.

A week later Ira and Gula were presented their own robes, with Invi gaining hers a week after that.

Luxu pouted, "You didn't make me one, Master?"

Sora shook his head as he held out a Black Coat, "Nope. You get to take after me with this Coat."

Luxu looked The Master over critically as he took note of his own Black Coat. Sora had begun to wear it constantly shortly after giving Aced and Ava their robes, so the Apprentices had slowly come to be used to him wearing it as his own special uniform, as it were.

Finally Luxu nodded, slightly bummed but happy to have something more simple and light as he put the garment on. He frowned as Sora chuckled lightly, a package held out towards the flaxen blond, "Here, it's best to wear simpler clothes underneath. I've left your boots in your room that go with it."

Luxu nodded as he took the package and took his leave to change into the clothes he'd been gifted.

Sora sighed lightly in relief as he held his hands behind his back, walking towards his study to read over _That Book_ as his friendly Shadow leaned close to him in familiar comfort.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

Sora hummed and hawed as he contemplated the little ball of Light in a rounded beaker.

' _ **Trying to make a Dreameater, are you?**_ '

Sora nodded to himself as he tapped the beaker's glass, "It needs to be able to exist in reality along with its Wielder, I'm just not sure of how to do that."

' _ **Tie it to their life, then.**_ '

Sora frowned, "Hmm?"

' _ **Anchor their existence to their Wielder's life.**_ '

Sora contemplated that as he brought a hand to his chin, his hair now tied back in a short stubby ponytail as time passed from its untimely cutting, "I _suppose_ that would work… but how would I test that out?"

Vanitas was silent for a long moment, ' _ **...How do summons work?**_ "

Sora blinked as he contemplated that. ' _ **You were able to bring Auron and I forth in physical form. Other summons have also temporarily come to your call. Dreameaters similarly usually exist in the realm of Sleep, yet we want**_ **these** _ **in reality. Tying them to the Wielder's life is one thing, but they need to be able to manifest themselves and move freely, right?**_ '

Sora nodded as he brought his hands behind his head, "Yeah…" He frowned, "Is it possible to make something like… positive Unversed?"

Vanitas was quiet for a long moment, ' _ **I might be capable of positive emotion**_ **now,** _ **but negativity is still easier to reach.**_ '

Sora hummed, "What if I tried injecting positive emotion into a Flood?"

' _ **It's probably a terrible idea, but it can't Hurt me now, so why not?**_ ' A moment later a Flood came out from Sora's shadow, twitching and watching him wearily as it hugged itself.

Sora observed it for a long time, pulling it into his lap and treating it like a cat for a while. It eventually relaxed and cozied up to him as it was wont to do in the past, but something seemed somewhat _unstable_ about it, now that it had gone from weary to neutral.

It _was_ a creature powered by negative emotion.

Sora pursed his lips for a moment before concentrating on positive emotions. If a Flood was based around insecurity or loneliness, then focusing on comfort and the warmth of others was what he needed. It warbled strangely at him as it seemed to melt in his hands, causing him to panic as it simply absorbed back into his shadow. He grimaced, "Oh, that's _not…_ what I was hoping for."

Vanitas was strangely silent before he finally spoke, ' _ **I think I understand what to do, but I can't shape it. That'll be up to you and the little Spirit you've already created over there.**_ '

Sora looked at the ball of Light as it pulsed in the beaker. "Alright." He closed his eye and _Hoped_ for a positive result. He felt a piece of hair get pulled out of his scalp with a twitch, the warm glow in front of him brightening for a moment before the ghost of a hand squeezed his shoulder, ' _ **Alright.**_ '

Sora opened his eye and blinked in surprise. The little ball of Light was now shaped into a little cat Dreameater. Though it was small, he could tell it was different from all the other Dreameaters that had come before it.

' _ **Riku was your Dreameater, too.**_ '

Sora made a face at that, "Don't remind me of my failures…"

Vanitas clicked his tongue, ' _ **It actually helped me come up with this.**_ '

The little feline was asleep as it turned fitfully in the glass. "Oh?"

' _ **Yeah. Now all you have to do is duplicate it with every Wielder chosen. It'll live alongside them, and if a Wielder falls to Darkness, this little one will change with it.**_ '

Sora nodded as he crossed his arms, "What should we call it?"

' _ **I'll leave that to you.**_ '

Sora stared upwards in contemplation.

_Kai, Key, Chii… Chi? Mmm… Charitable work… protection, helpful, cherished..._

"Chirithy."

His Heart warmed and settled at the name, as ideas of how to dress it immediately came to mind.

He had been able to change the colors of his Dreameaters before, but this _Chirithy_ was more sophisticated than the usual brand of creature. It could still act on its own, with its own Will. He was sure of it, if it was to help and Guide its Wielder.

He grabbed a notebook and began to sketch the shape of Lux first, pondering how Players would collect the World's Light.

Strangely, the simplest of answers came in a change purse, nice and small, but acting like an inventory and capable of holding a limitless quantity of Light.

He nodded as he stared at the little purse, coloring it with a gold clasp and salmon pink pouch with embroidery.

' _ **Give it a cape.**_ '

Sora blinked, "Why?"

He could feel Vanitas shrug, ' _ **Capes are cool, and it'll hide the fact it's a Dreameater from sight.**_ '

Sora smirked and sketched a high collared cape, coloring it in yellow and lining it with light blue.

_It was perfect._

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

He had begun to hide his appearance from his Apprentices once he had given them their uniforms, not wanting them to remember his short hair. There were a few other reasons for it, as he would soon be literally ripping his existence apart, but _eh, details._

Ava had _loved_ the little Chirithy, excited and enraptured by the little creature as he placed his hand on her head affectionately. The thirteen year old soaked in his affection as she asked questions about the little creature, allowing the others to simply listen in to his explanations of the little thing.

"We'll be getting one, too?"

Sora nodded from the shadow of his hood, "Yup! Every Wielder will have one to call their own."

Aced stepped forward, "Even you, Master?"

Sora tilted his head, "Oh, well. Maybe _someday_ , but certainly not right now."

Ava stood and tilted her head curiously, "Why's that?"

Sora smiled depreciatively, "Oh, don't worry about it. Now then…"

Soon he would be informing them of their Roles. _The Book_ fully written with five copies, _The Rules_ that would be necessary afterwards also compiled in five separate notebooks. A sheet of paper with a list of names.

A few months passed as Sora prepared his Heart and Mind, placing the final touches on a black box as he finished it off by writing on the lid of it, _Xsuper_. He sighed lightly, staring at the black lettering enshrouded in red. Gently he opened the box, staring at the plush inside as he carefully placed his Heartbinders into it. Most still Asleep, as he stared at Vanitas's for a moment before settling it into the box as well.

' _ **What are you doing?**_ '

He smiled sadly, "What's necessary."

' _ **I don't like your tone.**_ ' Vanitas was blatantly concerned and weary.

Sora chuckled softly as he summoned _No Name._ He stared at the goat's eyes, a weird overlapping memory of it _being held above his chest-!_  
  
He gasped as he stumbled in place, clutching his chest as he laughed at himself, "More Memories?"

He could feel Vanitas's confusion as Sora stood straight once more, "It's time to start putting things in motion, Vanitas. I'm counting on you to work with me, here."

' _ **Sora-**_ '

The mixed brunette turned the Keyblade on himself for what would be the last time.

He gently pierced his chest with it, Splitting his Heart cleanly in half as Vanitas screamed from within before going silent.

An orb of Light left his chest as Sora woozily stared at the half of a Heart as he weakly grasped the Keyblade. He caressed it, sumbling weakly over to the console, "I need you to protect the Digital Daybreak Town from outsiders, Vanitas. You might not have a proper physical form… but I think within this little World, cut off from all others… The place where all of the Dandelions will end up working together after the Keyblade War... I need you to protect it from any outside Darkness. Only someone like you can do this for me." He was gasping as sweat trailed down his temple. _He was running out of time._

_**You should have explained this in more detail sooner, Sora.** _

Sora chuckled, "I didn't know what to say, honestly…" A small cube opened up in the console as he carefully set what was now Vanitas's Heart onto a small pedestal. "You'll be able to watch over everything here in reality from this room on that side… But to escape that place, you'll need to use the Arks. I'm sure you can figure things out from there…"

Vanitas was silent for a moment. _**You're not going to off yourself now, are you?**_

Sora laughed, "No, I'll see you on the other side, after we're able to overcome that _Final Page_ …"

_**Take care, Sora. Don't do anything I would.** _

Sora laughed painfully as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm sure I've retained more of your personality than I ever meant to…"

He could almost feel Vanitas smile as he said his final words before being uploaded into the Digital Daybreak Town, _**You've given me a lot of yourself in turn… I can only Hope to be half the person you are…**_

The Heart was Digitized, and soon enough the image of the computer room on the other side appeared, a flickering shadow of a silhouette there to see him off as Sora shed his mortal body, leaving behind his Heart and Will within the Black Coat, adjusting his now Slumbering body more comfortably into the black Box before closing the lid and sealing his body into an unending Sleep.


	25. As Pieces Gather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I was heading towards the end here, but uuuuuh. Here we are, lol. Please R&R!

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

To each Apprentice he gave a Role, and in doing so, created a _point of recreation._

A _Reset_ point, perhaps, that would activate the moment the Keyblade War was at hand. The tolling of the Bells would awaken the possibility within each, to bring them to the future beyond _That Final Page_ to gather at _that place._

He may have lost a lot of himself over these many years, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing his Apprentices, despite the atrocities that would come to pass.

_The countless lost children._

Aced the Second in Command.

Ira the Leader.

Invi the Observer and Mediator.

Gula the Bearer of the Lost Page.

Ava the one to make a path for those who would come after the War, to form the Dandelions.

Luxu the Bearer of _No Name,_ the one who would watch the events unfold with The Gazing Eye, and make his own path, protecting The Black Box.

Each began to walk their given paths and Roles as they had countless times before as he observed from afar.

It was in the evening as he settled into Edym's abode, smirking to himself as the lanky teen entered and went about his business as usual before he squealed, "M-Master!" His hands were raised in his shock, "W-w- _why_ are you here?! It's creepy to be sitting in the dark like that!"

Sora chuckled, his legs crossed in a relaxed pose at the teen's dining table, "I came to make sure you made it alright on this side."

Edym glared at him with a pout, "These Missions are _so annoying!_ I _hate_ busy work!"

Sora snickered as he waved a hand, "And your Chirithy? Is it helpful?"

The feline popped up in a frantic poof, "Of course! Edym's a wonderful Wielder!"

Sora frowned, "Oh, well I know _that's_ a lie."

Edym bared his teeth, "Hey! You said to at least do enough to catch attention for my _great_ work ethic!"

Sora smiled, "You're right. Keep up the good work, Edym." He stood and slapped the teen on his shoulders, infusing a small amount of his Will into the teen, to be capable of pulling him forward into the future similar to his Apprentices.

Edym frowned as he rubbed at his shoulder while whining, "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

Sora squeezed his other shoulder, "Sorry... Thank you for everything you taught me. I enjoyed our time living together."

Edym gave him an odd look as he seemed to relent. "What's wrong with you, Master?"

Sora stepped away from him, "I'll be disappearing soon. Don't know if I'll ever come back, so do your best. I believe in you."

Edym's eyes widened as he went to grasp The Master's hand, only for the man to disappear in front of his eyes.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

It had been as simple as taking a step back to end up in a familiar back alley as he glanced around the twilight. A ten year old boy stumbled through a Time Gate with tears in his eyes as he looked up to him, "M-master Vara!?"

Sora smiled kindly from his shadowed appearance, "Hey Ven. Been a while."

He sniffed as he glanced back at the now empty street before returning his gaze to the man in front of him, "You were gonna explain things..?"

Sora nodded as he coaxed him into their shared home. It was only a little dusty from the time it'd spent without anyone to live in it, as he simply began to dust and air the place out, "The clothes I gave you have Magical properties sewn into them. They'll repair, self clean, and grow with you. It even has a wristband to cover that scar on your left wrist."

Ventus's eyes widened as he tore the package open at the dinner table, exclaiming in wonder, "It's so cool! Can I put it on now?!"

Sora glanced back at him and nodded with a chuckle, "Sure."

Ventus laughed as he made quick work of changing, excitedly tapping his armor-enforced shoes and turning this way and that as he looked over the details. He tilted his head with a frown, "Why is it split like this, though?"

Sora hummed as he turned, "Split like what?"

"With light and dark colors."

Sora slightly tilted his head as he felt himself fall into neutrality, "Because it suits you."

Ventus contemplated that before shrugging. He plodded over to The Master, only for a feline to pop up on his bed, "Hi there, Ventus!"

The blond jumped at its appearance before immediately falling in love with it, "What're you?!"

"Your traveling companion and Guide, Chirithy!"

Ventus gasped, "Really!?"

Chirithy nodded, "Yup! Now, lemme have a piece of your hair…" Ventus bent down and with a pluck it seemed to absorb the strand, "And tadaa! We're now bonded forever! Nothing will separate us!"

Ventus smiled as he pulled the now stressed creature into his arms, nuzzling his face into its fur with a pleased giggle as it complained.

A Shadow cloyed at his spine in old familiarity.

_**Such pure Light.** _

Sora nodded minutely as he responded to it with his thoughts, _He's the one I've chosen for you._

The Shadow seemed interested, _**Truly?**_

_No one will notice you, nestled deep within him with his vast Light. He won't even notice you. You'll get to understand humans more this way, I think._

This seemed to excite the Shadow as Sora gently spoke at length with Ventus, covering various things and what would be expected of him now.

Ventus fell asleep that night with thoughts of presenting himself to the leader of _Leopardus._

The Shadow entered Ventus's Heart, nestling deep within to observe the World through him as the Light of his Heart eclipsed their presence.

Ventus's Chirithy was concerned as it felt _something_ happen, but Sora simply soothed its thoughts and melted away into the night.

A-New-xXx-Journey-xXx-May-Not-Be-So-xXx-Hard

Gula approached him in his study as he flipped through his original copy of _The Book,_ contemplating its passages. "Master."

Sora turned to him, "Hmm?"

"Is it really alright for me to take on such a young Wielder?"

The Master tilted his head before jolting with a gasp, "Oh, you mean Ventus?" Gula nodded as Sora waved a hand dismissively, "He's pretty good for his age, right?"

Gula frowned, "Yes, but you weren't keen on Ava and I Wielding so young…"

The Master stood languidly as he held his hands behind his back, pacing a bit, "I think he'll be alright."

"But Master, no one wants to pair up with him for missions…"

"Then let him go alone."

Gula stiffened, "But Master!"

The Master came close, leaning down into Gula's face as he gently spoke with an unusual tenseness, "Unlike you, Ventus knows Cure. He'll be _fine_ , he's _strong_."

Gula shuddered at the pressing of his Master's aura as he spoke small and low, "Why are you so intent on him, Master?"

Sora pulled back as he paced away from him, gripping his hands tightly, "It would be a waste of his potential! He's been well trained, he'll be alright Gula."

The fourteen year old clenched and unclenched his hands in indecision before finally relenting, "If you say so, Master. I apologize." Gula went to turn as The Master turned to him.

"I understand your hesitance, Gula."

Gula paused, absorbing that before nodding and letting himself out.

Sora sighed as he released the tension in his non-existent body. He placed a hand on his chest as his half-Heart ached.

_Sorry, Ven._

He left the study to look over the Town, as he felt each day as if it were his last.

_And then he dimmed, faded, and disappeared._

There-xXx-Are-Many-xXx-Worlds

Sora hadn't expected to just… _wake up_ in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Well. A desert wasteland for now, since such things hadn't happened yet.

It was strange to see that place unmarred by countless untold stories. Of dead Keyblades forming a strange x-shaped path.

Sora settled into a crag that felt strangely familiar and comfortable. _It must have been where Vanitas had a tendency to settle when not being tortured by Xehanort's training._

He tucked his legs into his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he laid his head against his knees in thought.

"All alone, huh?" He chuckled morosely, falling into an odd trance as days and nights passed. The World moved on without him as Time passed him by. Living as only a half of a Heart and Will combined into one was a bit more difficult than he'd realized, but Kingdom Hearts had asked this of him.

He felt the -blade that had long been nestled in his Heart since Xehanort had handed it to him comfort him along with Kingdom Key.

Sora smiled to himself, or as best of one as he could in his present state.

_Didn't have a real body anymore, after all._

Slowly, he felt something in the World shift, something like a reverberating bell tolling in the distance.

Sora opened his eye blearily as the weather changed, rain pouring on him as he groaned and stretched out.

_How long had he been asleep?_

He pushed himself up from the spot he'd been tucked into. He carefully glanced around, seeing Wielders in the distance as he cloaked himself out of sight.

_Well, that was one question answered._

Sora placed a hand on his chest, pleased that he could still at least hide from others, curious if he was capable of transformation to any extent.

He shook his head, _that's not important right now._

He waited, his Gazing Eye connecting to him suddenly as he saw the battle from Luxu's vantage point away in the distance on some sort of cliff.

Sora bowed slightly at the weight of it, _This is what Xehanort wanted to see recreated._

He waited, slowly scaling down from where he'd tucked himself onto the earth. The rain was a nuisance, but slowly it cleared as Hearts colluded together into the great Heart above in the sky.

Light was shining down in a cold blue, children disappearing in Light or being taken away as a Dandelion as they refused to fight but had tried to spare their friends who had refused to listen to their pleas.

He felt things come to their end as Luxu turned away, the Gazing Eye finally leaving him alone as he waited in the center, hidden from any lingering eyes.

Light coalesced, creating a blade that was familiar as the phantom of Kingdom Hearts appeared before him.

Tall, feminine and masculine in body. Skin and lips light as long hair and lashes were of pitch. Their rainbow glamour in shimmering gold clothes gazed upon him with sad light blue shimmering eyes.

Tears of dark trailed down their face as their feet graced the dusty earth below, gently touching where his face would be if he had a body. They gasped softly, looking him over in tearful distress, " _So this is why you…_ " They sighed softly as they nuzzled his face with a tired sigh. Their voice rang in melodious highs and lows, " _I see. Yet, you still came as I requested. Thank you, Sora._ "

Sora frowned, feeling tears gather in his eye, "I have to destroy the -blade, right?"

" _Yes… and with it, so too will I be shattered. Kingdom Hearts, that bloated Moon in the sky that is my true form… it will lose this aspect of itself as I am made broken. Into twenty Hearts I shall split, both here and in the far future. Light and Darkness in varying measure shall bring me back… but never again will I be made manifest like this._ "

Sora took a steadying breath before releasing it, his Heart Hurt. _Why?_

They caressed his face as they kissed him tenderly, " _You were brought to be in response to the cry of Hope that was lost during the first Loop. I recall granting that Wish of the countless Lost children. Time did not move past this point, as the Foretellers were not gathered. Yet, children were still collected, the Great Moon was still summoned at the sacrifice of Many Hearts… And after the third Loop, you were finally born and brought to the distant past. It's with you that we and I have been able to Hope, to Love, and to Embrace Connection._ "

Sora grit his teeth, "But I'm not that special-"

Kingdom Hearts gazed at him lovingly, " _Not many are._ "

Sora sniffled, so many roiling feelings in his chest as he tried to keep a grip on himself, "So then… why..?"

Kingdom Hearts smiled, " _You were created through many Connections, all stretching throughout Time. You have connected to the Light, and you embraced the Darkness. You were able to accept both sides and find fault with each. Those close to you are proof of that._ " They kissed him deeply one final time with a sigh, " _One day we'll be together again. Not as complete beings, but as fragments of ourselves, as we have been worn down like rocks at the shore. Still, I will love you between them, and you will love them in turn._ "

Sora gasped, as something deep, deep and afraid tightened in his chest as he gazed up at them.

_He recognized the voices Kingdom Hearts used._

Tears trailed from his eye as Kingdom Hearts gently traced over his lost eye with a silent nod as he stared at them in trepidation. "You…" He swallowed, "Are you why Kairi can Wield a Keyblade and still be a Princess of Heart..?"

Kingdom Hearts smiled unanswering.

_Riku and Kairi… they were so much more special than he was._

He closed his eye with a sigh, "I'm ready."

Kingdom Hearts stepped back as Sora watched its form fade and join with the -blade.

Sora summoned Ultima, gripping its hilt tightly as it shimmered in reds and white while he breathed for a moment to collect himself.

_His Heart couldn't waver now. Not here._

He lifted it, channeling his whole being and Will into shattering the blade before him in one single strike.

He swung down, the blade floating before him unresponsive for a deafening moment before Keyholes erupted from it, and thus it broke into twenty pieces.

Light, Darkness. It broke to be made equal in balance as was needed.

If Light became too strong, more pieces of Darkness would be needed to complete it.

If Darkness became too strong, more pieces of Light would be needed to forge it.

Sora was engulfed in its destructive energy as the Great Moon pulled away from the sky, clearing the barren land of its presence.

Only the multitude of now dead Keyblades left to tell the tale of the many sacrificed in terrible silence.

There-xXx-Are-Many-xXx-Worlds

Sora seemed to be _stuck_ in the Keyblade Graveyard. Sure, he could open Time Gates still, but for whatever reason he simply wandered around those sandy plains as the Gazing Eye activated off and on throughout the ages.

He saw Luxu live out his life, training his own Apprentices.

The struggle of the Dandelions as the leaders disappeared, Brain taking on new forms to raise up a new land from the ashes of Daybreak Town.

Scala ad Caelum and its many islands as land fell away to create one World after another in quick succession.

The generations come and go, the Dark Keyblade that was _No Name_ eventually being mounted in the classroom of the elite. Watching as each generation was brought up. As the female Wielders were discarded.

_As they slowly declined themselves to eventual ruin._

He sighed, his hands held behind his back in tight fists as he paced the land. He grew weary of his own thoughts, as countless Wielders passed their Mastery, as many rejected all forms of Darkness.

_As anyone bearing Darkness was culled._

He could now understand how Xehanort came to be, as the teen appeared in Scala ad Caelum, shocked and amazed at being brought to a new World.

Suddenly, the monotony shifted as Darkness began to swallow up Wielders.

Sora opened a Dark Corridor near where Xehanort would notice it. A lure in a World too full of Light.

The bait was taken, and the teenager entered the Darkness, fighting against the feelings of ill-will brought about by his own machinations as he would live his life.

Finally the teen stumbled into the desert plains, startling at his waiting form, "Well, hello there, Xehanort."

The teenager with grey eyes watched him with glaring suspicion, "Who're you?"

Sora chuckled deeply as he simply turned, a rock that would be terrific for sitting off in the distance, "A friend of the Light."

He made his way over to sit down, the teenager hesitantly following after despite the dissatisfactory answer, "Were you the one to call me here?"

Sora hummed, "Perhaps. Or _maybe_ this is _exactly_ where you should be."

The young Xehanort looked at him oddly as Sora reached into his inventory and tossed a Black Coat at him, "Here ya go."

Xehanort fumbled it before properly looking it over. He frowned, "What's this?"

"A ward against the Darkness."

Xehanort looked it over more critically as Sora couldn't help but taunt him, "Oh, c'mon! Try it on! Give it a little _spin._ "

The silver haired teen made a face before shucking off his overcoat. He settled it into his inventory before putting on the leather garment, clearly skeptical as he noted gloves in its pockets. He put them on and zipped the coat, adjusting it until it seemed exactly as he knew it should fit. He looked his hands and then himself over before looking at the Stranger, "I don't feel any different."

Sora chuckled as he raised a finger, "Oh, just you _wait!_ There's another surprise!"

Xehanort frowned as he turned, a new portal opening as a familiar brown sack appeared. Xehanort recognized the… _thing,_ glancing back at the Stranger before jolting at the man's disappearance.

_Where had he gone?_

The sack motioned at him, as if to call out, ' _Come, see for yourself the path and future of the tyranny of Light._ '

Xehanort frowned, his Heart tugging him onward as he entered the portal that would bring him forward into Time.

Sora relaxed on the slab of rock beneath him, having returned to sight as he waited for the end of the Young Xehanort's journey.

But-They-xXx-All-Share-xXx-The-Same-xXx-Sky

Xehanort placed a hand on his chest as he looked up towards the Dark Keyblade that watched over them.

_For a place so obsessed with Light, it sure made a spectacle of such a Dark Keyblade._

He was alone in the classroom, the sky unnaturally dark as it began to drizzle outside.

The higher ups were in a tizzy as more and more students fell on simple missions.

Eraqus had been sent away rather recently, and he didn't trust the elders to have a good explanation as to _why,_ as they would do anything to protect their youngest _Blue Blood._

He sighed tiredly, bowing his head before looking at that Keyblade once more and raising a hand towards it, "Are you not tired of being mounted on that wall?"

He felt himself smirk as he almost laughed at himself. The strange coated man, _The Lost Master,_ having given his name.

He couldn't remember it, the Memory silenced and muzzy despite how recent it was.

_Was it Fate that protected him from discovery?_

Somehow, Xehanort felt that the Stranger in the Keyblade Graveyard was familiar.

_He had desired him as a ves-_

He shook his head as he dropped his arm, _No Name_ coming to his call as shock ran through him.

Xehanort looked at the eye embedded into the blade, and his Heart settled. A smile came to his face, ' _Yes, all is as it should be._ '

He closed his eyes, dismissing the blade as he made his way out of the classroom and into a throng of chaos.

Xehanort quickly donned his Keyblade Armor, hacking and slashing at the encroaching Darkness with his regular Keyblade. Whipping it and splicing through the disgusting creatures of the Dark. He snarled as he made his way outside, bodies of fallen Wielders fading away as pieces of armor marked their fall.

" _Xehanort!_ "

He turned towards the strained voice, Bragi limping to him while clutching his freely bleeding side. His dying classmate smirked at him as blood ran over his right eye, forcing him to close it. "Thank goodness you're here."

Xehanort frowned, the denizens of the Dark stayed away from them. "...Bragi, what is this?"

The teen chuckled raspily as he took his bloody hand, the other still clutching his Keyblade as he grasped Xehanort's shoulder in a bloody grip, "I need a favor." Xehanort frowned as the other continued, "I've lived too long to die here, like this… and I can tell you've got _that Keyblade_ now. Freed it from its pathetic display, did you?"

Xehanort tensed as his eyes widened, "Bragi-"

Bragi coughed, "I don't have time. Take me with you- or well, my Heart anyways. Let me rest for a while, and when the time's right, with a proper vessel, you can put my Heart into someone else's body." He smirked, "Fair and square, right?"

Xehanort felt his chest tighten, "That's… _atrocious_."

Bragi snorted, "I take over people who's Hearts have left, but their bodies don't perish. Nothin' like Nobody's, nah. They're all people who've been in normal accidents. I give 'em new life, makes their families happy despite the supposed _amnesia._ " He shrugged as his body grew weaker, "I have my Role to still complete. Countless Centuries have passed, but it's still clear as day." He gave Xehanort a searching look, "I've witnessed the Keyblade War, y'know?"

_That clinched it._

Xehanort took a sharp breath, "What do I need to do?"

Bragi chuckled, "I can do the dirty work this time, to teach you how it's done. Now summon that Keyblade you just got."

Xehanort took a careful half step back as Bragi was capable of still holding himself up. He brought out _No Name,_ and Bragi dismissed his Keyblade. He motioned Xehanort forward, and carefully his classmate pressed the tip to his chest, Light coalescing at its tip as Bragi stumbled back, the body succumbing to injury as the Heart that had been released floated towards Xehanort. The Wielder accepted the ancient Heart into his chest, placing a hand over it as the Heart settled deep within.

' _ **Heh, thanks. I'll Sleep for a bit here, so don't worry about me. Do what you think you gotta do, Xehanort.**_ '

The silver haired teen breathed out as he looked out towards the sky.

_Eraqus._

But-They-xXx-All-Share-xXx-The-Same-xXx-Sky

Sora sighed at his failure to explain himself in Quadratum to Ava. They had _finally_ managed to get past _The Final Page_ , and now all he could do was _flounder._

He chuckled, "It only took, like, a thousand Loops and however many Millennium to get here."

He slumped into himself, depressed at how he simply didn't know how to move from this point onwards. Everything was finally as they had all Hoped and Wished… Well. _Mostly._

There was still work to be done, afterall.

He sighed as he walked up to the Gate Riku and the others had left behind, summoning Kingdom Key to his hand. Easy as pie he raised the blade to it, and followed behind hours after their departure.

_His hand still tingled oddly from ripping his past self's right eye out._

He shook his head as he glanced around The Final World.

"Oh, it's you."

The Master paused and turned, looking at the muzzily familiar Star, "Oh, that's right. You're… _Sora_ , right?"

The Star seemed to study him, "Your voice is deeper now, though I suppose it's been a while."

_If only she knew, Kingdom Hearts and Light above._

Sora settled next to _Hoshizora_ , just as he had after meeting her the first time around, "I've been to Quadratum, witnessed what happened to you and your boyfriend, there."

The Star seemed to immediately become flustered, "Oh, I- That's a bit much to say." She paused, "How in the World did you witness it?"

Sora smiled depreciatively to himself, "Well, I'm kind of the oldest Sora there is. Lived through a couple Millenium and all that to get here, though, don't tell anyone."

The Star seemed to ponder that, "How strange."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, honestly it's super weird for me too." He slumped, "Haven't had a body in _ages._ Eh." He waved a hand, "I'll learn to live properly again someday. Probably." He turned to the Star, "Just like you will, too."

The Star gasped softly, "I _can't-_ "

Sora raised a pointed finger towards her, "You're important to _your_ World, and honestly? Yozora needs you. He's not what _he_ used to be either." He sighed lightly as he rested against his palms, "You'll return someday, I promise."

The Star seemed to ruminate on that for a while. If she could have smiled, she would have, "Thank you. I'm glad we met, Sora. You've given me Hope."

He chuckled softly with a deep seeded sadness lacing it, "Glad I can help."

One-xX-Sky-xXx-One-xXx-Destiny  
 _You played it safe so the ones you loved could have everything  
You gave yourself when there was nothing left  
Even when the sky was falling down you covered me instead  
You gave yourself when there was nothing left_

 _You could always see yourself in me_  
-Emery, **Safe**  
One-xX-Sky-xXx-One-xXx-Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now off to the next installment of Vulpes to Dandelions- Foretellers to Union to Misfits...or something like that.


End file.
